Une vie avec mon parrain
by Mistycal
Summary: Et si Harry n'avait jamais vécu avec les Dursley ? Et si Sirius avait été innocenté le jour de la mort des Potter ? Si Harry avait vécu son enfance avec son parrain. Récit de ce qu'aurait put être sa vie s'il avait grandi auprès de Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

Chose promise, chose due ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, la vie de Harry s'il avait grandi avec Sirius ! Et attention, j'expérimente quelque chose de nouveau : le point de vue interne des personnages. Je risque de mettre un peu de temps à publier, puisque je suis en même temps sur une autre fic, qui se déroulerait au temps des maraudeurs. Celle-ci n'est pas encore publiée, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je peux vous envoyer un mp quand je mettrais le premier chapitre. En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette fic là, et Joyeux Noël à tous !

Auteur : Moi ! xD. Mistycal, auteur de Quand Rogue décide de s'amuser un peu et Après la tempête, pour Harry Potter, Un combat contre la mort, pour Full Métal Alchemist, et Le reflet d'une larme, pour Code Lyoko.

Disclaimer : Je suis vraiment obligée de l'écrire ? D'une fic à l'autre, c'est toujours le même… J'ai la flemme d'écrire tout ce charabia, moi ! (on me signale que le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire tout ça est nettement supérieur au temps que j'aurais mis pour mettre un disclaimer comme les autres…). Euh, oui bon, la n'histoire est rien qu'à moi, le reste est à notre Grande Prêtresse de l'écriture, J.K.Rowling.

Réponses aux reviews : Oups ! Désolée, c'est vrai que y en a pas encore --' Excusez-moi, question d'habitude !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Sirius

Il est trois heures du matin. Pourtant, Remus et moi sommes encore tout à fait réveillés, parlant avec entrain de toutes les rumeurs du monde magique. Et même si nous nous retrouvons souvent, il y a toujours des choses à dire – pas autant que du temps de Voldemort, mais quand même des choses à dire. Pour une fois, un silence finit par tomber entre nous et je murmure :

-Il va peut-être falloir que j'y aille…

Tout en parlant, je jète un œil sur le garçon de trois ans endormi depuis plusieurs heures sur mes genoux. Calé dans mes bras, la tête posé contre mon torse, il s'est très rapidement endormi après avoir mangé. En souriant, je passe doucement une main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille, et Remus souligne :

-C'est vraiment le portrait craché de son père…

-Ouais, je confirme. Et tout comme son père, il a déjà pris l'habitude de me lever de mon lit à 6 heures du matin ! Enfin, plus trop maintenant… Je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, il dort tout le temps, mais est quand même tout le temps fatigué…

-Du moment que Dumbledore ne t'accuse pas de le priver de sommeil… rigole Remus.

-C'est sur !

Je me lève en prenant Harry dans mes bras et, dans son sommeil, sa tête se niche dans le creux de mon épaule. Je serre la main de Remus, et transplane devant chez moi. Je murmure à peine audiblement :

-La maison des Black se trouve au 12, square Grimmaud.

La maison apparaît entre le 11 et le 13, et je rentre. Je monte les deux étages, et emmène Harry dans sa chambre. Après avoir enjambé une boite de legos magiques, réduit au silence une boite à musique et esquivé les figurines volantes des joueurs de quidditch, je parviens enfin à son lit. Je l'allonge, et lui met son pyjama. Il ne se réveille toujours pas. Après l'avoir recouvert jusqu'au cou avec sa couette rouge épaisse, je sors en laissant la porte entrouverte et fait deux pas pour rentrer dans ma propre chambre, tout aussi bordélique que la sienne. Il va vraiment falloir que je me décide à lui montrer l'exemple un jour… En quelques enjambées, je parviens jusqu'à mon lit sur lequel je me laisse tomber. Je me mets en pyjama et m'endort également.

On est quel jour ? La question que je me pose chaque matin. Jeudi. Quel bonheur ! Même si auror à domicile n'est pas un boulot trop fatiguant, le jeudi reste aux yeux du ministère mon seul jour de repos, celui où je n'ai pas à collecter les informations à transmettre aux « aurors de terrain ». Pour une fois, je vais pouvoir faire la grasse matinée. Qu'est-ce que c'est bien de rester dans son lit ! Je m'apprête à me rendormir, lorsqu'une tornade débarque dans ma chambre. J'entends une voix aiguë juste à coté de moi, pendant qu'une main me prend le bras pour le secouer.

-SIRIUS ! On va prendre le petit-déjeuner !?!?

J'étouffe un gémissement à peine audible. Il est 7h30 du matin. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi James et Lily avaient toujours les yeux cernés… J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse vers le garçon devant moi. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude sont grands ouverts et pétillants. Tout le contraire des miens. Je lui caresse ses cheveux noirs, en murmurant.

-Ecoute, Harry, il est encore très tôt. A ton âge, tu dois dormir plus que ça. Tu ne veux pas retourner te coucher ?

-Je suis pas fatigué… murmure le bout-de-chou devant moi en baissant les yeux.

Je m'assoies et le prend sur mes genoux. Pourtant, il a vraiment l'air fatigué. Comme d'habitude depuis un mois. Mais vu l'heure qu'il est, je sais que je n'aurais pas trop de mal à le rendormir. Tout en se calant sur mes genoux, il appuie sa tête sur mon torse et ferme les yeux. Deux minutes plus tard, il est rendormi. Je le garde serré contre moi pendant encore quelques minutes, avant de me lever en le prenant dans mes bras. Je parcours quelques mètres, et rentre dans sa chambre. Je le rallonge doucement sur son lit et le couvre avec sa couette. Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il est quand même mignon quand il dort. Et il est tellement fatigué que je ne veux pas le réveiller. Je le laisse dormir en laissant la porte entrouverte. Puis j'hésite entre descendre, ou retourner me coucher. Je finis par remonter et me laisser tomber sur mon lit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Harry)

J'y crois pas ! C'est génial ! J'ai trois ans, et pourtant je sais déjà transplaner comme les grands ! Quand je le dit à Sirius, il fait que éclater de rire, mais c'est vrai que je sais transplaner, surtout pendant que je dors. La preuve, c'est que, hier soir, on était chez Remus, comme d'habitude, j'ai finis par m'endormir sur les genoux de Sirius. Eh ben quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans mon lit ! C'est pas du transplanage ça ? Je comprends pas pourquoi Sirius rigole quand je lui dit ça… Je sors de mon lit, y a de la lumière dans le salon. Je descends les escaliers, et rentre. Sirius est en train de lire le journal dans un fauteuil. Il me regarde et me prend sur ses genoux.

-Tu as faim ? il me demande.

-Oui.

Il pose le journal sur le canapé et me prend dans ses bras. J'aime bien quand il me porte, parce que déjà j'adore être dans ses bras, et en plus, j'ai pas besoin de faire attention à pas me cogner partout. Je sais pas comment Sirius il fait lui, mais depuis un moment, la maison est devenue toute floue, et c'est vachement dur de faire trois pas sans se cogner dans une porte qu'on voit super loin. Sirius lui, il a aucun problème pour marcher, faudrait vraiment que je lui demande comment il fait, un de ces jours… Pendant qu'on prend le petit-déjeuner, je lui demande :

-Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-C'est normal si la maison, elle est devenue toute floue depuis un moment ?

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec autant d'intensité que si j'étais un de ces grands cheval à ailes qu'il faut pas fermer les yeux devant eux. Il se lève et s'approche vers moi.

-Tu dis que tu vois la maison floue ?

Je fais oui de la tête. Parce que lui, il a pas vu que c'était tout flou partout ? Je comprends pas… Il continue à me regarder et je finis vraiment par avoir peur.

-Je suis désolé…

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Harry, il me répond en me caressant les cheveux. Mais il faut faire quelque chose pour arranger ça. Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de lunettes.

Avant que j'ouvre la bouche pour demander ce que c'est, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Sirius se lève et je saute de ma chaise en même temps. Je le suis du mieux que je peux, et quand Sirius ouvre la porte, il y a devant un grand monsieur, avec une robe de sorcier un peu comme celle de Sirius, sauf que lui, il fait beaucoup plus peur que mon parrain.

-Monsieur le ministre, murmure Sirius en s'écartant pour qu'il puisse rentrer.

La grand monsieur le ministre rentre dans la maison, et je m'accroche au bras de Sirius. J'aime pas les gens que je connais pas et qui viennent à la maison.

-Black, dit-il, je sais que c'est votre jour de congé, mais je devais vous prévenir. Nos détecteurs de magie noire ont trouvé quelque chose, à une centaine de kilomètres de Londres. Apparemment, tous les mangemorts qui nous ont échappés après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui se sont regroupés en ce lieu.

Je cherche même plus à comprendre ce qu'il dit, trop difficile pour moi. Sirius, lui, il a l'air d'avoir a peu près saisi ce que ça veut dire.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur le ministre, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. Mon boulot est justement de trouver les lieux où se font de tels rassemblements, et puisque, apparemment, vous savez où ils sont, ce seraient plutôt les aurors de terrains qu'il faudrait prévenir, non ?

-Ils sont déjà prévenus, mais il y a deux problèmes : le premier, c'est que, quand ils se sont rendus sur place, ils n'ont détectés d'anormal dans ce lieu, alors que nos détecteurs nous affirmaient que des mangemorts se trouvaient là-bas. Le deuxième, c'est que des mangemorts seuls sont inoffensifs. Ils ne sont rien sans Vous-Savez-Qui, et sont près à tout pour le faire revenir. Et s'ils y parviennent, si vraiment Vous-Savez-Qui revient parmi nous, nous savons tous les deux QUI sera sa première cible. Il voudra éliminer celui qui l'a détruit. Et c'est là que ça vous concerne, car vous êtes responsable du gamin.

Sirius réfléchit pendant un moment, puis il se tourne vers moi.

-Harry, file dans ta chambre s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi ? je demande.

-S'il te plait, Harry ! insiste Sirius.

Je fais demi-tour et monte les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Je referme la porte, et commence à en faire le tour sur mon super-balai-de-quidditcheur-champion. Bon, il vole pas à plus d'un mètre, mais il est quand même bien mon balai à moi. Mais y a quand même une question dans ma tête : pourquoi Sirius veut pas que j'entende ce qu'ils disent ?

(POV Sirius)

-Et c'est là que ça vous concerne, car vous êtes responsable du gamin.

La phrase de mon supérieur me reste dans la tête. Ca fait une demie-heure que nous sommes assis dans le salon. Heureusement que c'est lui qui a eu le poste de ministre de la magie, et non ce crétin de Fudge. Lui, il a une particularité qui fait que la majorité des sorciers a voté pour lui : il préfère prévenir que guérir. Et surtout, il préfère être parano et prendre des mesures de sécurité pour rien plutôt que de refuser d'admettre un danger évident.

-De nombreuses mesures de précaution sont déjà en place, continue-t-il. Votre maison est soumise à un sortilège de fidélitas dont vous êtes vous-même le gardien du secret. Cependant, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, Black. Si vous l'acceptez, nous pouvons utiliser un transfert de sortilège, de façon à ce que je devienne moi-même votre gardien du secret. Personne ne serait au courant, tout le monde penserait que ce serait vous, et ainsi votre maison serait encore mieux protégée.

-Non.

Il hausse les sourcils.

-Que voyez-vous de mal à cela, monsieur Black ?

-Monsieur le ministre, même si j'ai énormément de respect et de confiance envers vous, je n'accepterait jamais une telle procédure. Je préfère rester le gardien du secret de la maison.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-J'ai moi-même pensé à ce plan il y a deux ans. Un coup de bluff, pour mieux protéger les personnes concernées par le sort. Je voulais les protéger du mieux que je pouvais. Résultat, mes deux meilleurs amis en sont morts, et mon filleul est devenu orphelin. Même si j'ai entièrement confiance en vous, monsieur le ministre, je ne recommencerais jamais un coup pareil, peu importe qui serait le nouveau gardien.

-Très bien, je comprends. En parlant de votre filleul, est-il au courant de qui il est ? Est-il au courant qu'il est le Survivant, le sauveur du monde magique.

-Non, je réponds. Je préfère attendre un peu avant de le mettre au courant. Je voudrais qu'il grandisse en dehors de tout ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de comprendre ce que cela implique.

-Vous ne lui avez jamais dit comment sont morts ses parents ? s'étonne-t-il.

-Il ne m'a jamais posé la question. Et je vous avoue que je ne suis pas forcément prêt à y répondre. Moi-même, je ne pense pas avoir accepté la mort de James et Lily, même si la présence de Harry avec moi me le rappelle tout le temps.

-Très bien. A part ça, Black, pour la sécurité du gamin, j'ai également pensé à un sortilège, pas très connu, mais très utile, et sans aucun danger. Ca s'appelle le sortilège du sauvetage, vous connaissez ?

-Non ?

-Le principe, est que nous jetons un sortilège sur le gamin. Dès lors, s'il reçoit un seul sortilège de type attaquant, il transplanera automatiquement dans un lieu que vous aurez choisi à l'avance.

-Et si les mangemorts ne lui jètent aucun sort lors d'une attaque ?

-Rien ne vous empêche de le jeter vous-même. Un _expelliarmus_ suffit, et le transplanage se fera sans aucun danger pour lui.

-Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Mais monsieur le ministre, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous vous êtes déplacé en personne dans ce seul but ? Vous vouliez me demander autre chose, je pense ?

-En effet, Black. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nos détecteurs de magie noire sont formels, mais nous sommes incapables de trouver leur quartier général. Vous avez une semaine pour me fournir un compte-rendu détaillé de tous les sortilèges de dissimulation qu'ils seraient capables d'utiliser. Je veux tout : le nom, la formule, et surtout le contre-sort. Je crois savoir que vos origines familiales vous donnent un avantage au niveau des connaissances en magie noire ?

-Mes origines familiales ne vous regardent pas, monsieur le ministre.

-Très bien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous avez une semaine. Et n'oubliez pas que c'est avant-tout la sécurité de votre filleul qui est en jeu !

Il se lève et sort de la maison. Très bien. Si les mangemorts et Voldemort reviennent, je serais prêt. J'ai juré à James que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je protègerais Harry. Et je tiendrais cette promesse. Aucun d'entre eux ne touchera à un seul cheveu de mon filleul.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, flash-back avec récit de ce qui s'est passé le soir de la mort des Potter ! Laissez-moi quelques reviews, et dites-moi ce que vous pensez du point de vue des pensées de Sirius et Harry, je sais pas si ce que je lui fait penser correspond vraiment au vocabulaire d'un enfant de trois ans… Dites-moi tout s'il vous plait ! Et Joyeux Noël à tous !


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews :

Tchingtchong : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

Grispoils : Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, la suite est là !

Loulou2a : Voilà le flash back !

Gryffondor : Ouais, Gryff ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir à chaque fic :) En effet, Sirius doit quelques explications à Harry, explications qui arriveront dans le prochain chapitre !

Demeraude : Merci beaucoup, le premier chapitre de ma fic sur les maraudeurs est déjà disponible !

Harry-Maraudeurdu69 : Merci, voici le flash back !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Sirius)

Ca fait un moment que je tourne en rond. Je suis inquiet. Même si le coup de bluff que j'ai suggéré à James et Lily peut mieux les protéger que n'importe quoi, mon plan possède quand même une faille béante : je suis parti du principe qu'ils ne soupçonneraient pas Peter. Mais si c'était le cas, il serait totalement incapable de se défendre si les mangemorts ou Voldemort lui-même venait le chercher. Je suis qu'un lâche. Mon plan peut peut-être protéger James et Lily, mais en faisant ça, j'ai surtout laissé Peter courir les risques à ma place. Il est presque minuit. Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Je fais trois pas, et, presque sans me rendre compte de ce que je fais, je prends mon manteau et sors. Même si minuit n'est pas forcément l'heure idéale pour rendre visite à ses amis, je serais pas tranquille tant que je ne serais pas sûr que Peter est en parfaite sécurité. Je monte sur ma moto, enfonce le bouton « invisibilité » et m'envole dans la nuit. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive chez Peter. Je frappe à la porte, mais personne n'ouvre. _C'est normal, Sirius_, me souffle une petite voix dans ma tête,_ il est en train de dormir_. J'envoie un patronus. Ils parlent suffisamment fort pour le réveiller. Mais, cinq minutes plus tard, je n'ai aucune réponse. Je lance un _alohomora_ sur la porte et l'ouvre. Je monte dans la chambre de Peter. La porte est grande ouverte, et il n'est pas là. Je parcours la maison, avant d'être sûr qu'il n'est pas ici. Mon cœur s'accélère. J'en étais sûr, les mangemorts l'ont retrouvé et enlevé ! Je suis sur le point de me précipiter à sa recherche lorsque quelque chose m'interpelle. La maison paraît… bizarre. Elle est tout à fait normale, et je la connais par cœur, pourtant, ce soir, quelque chose me paraît étrange, comme s'il y avait ici quelque chose qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver. Ou non… Plutôt qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui devrait s'y trouver. Quelque chose qui, par son absence, balaye totalement ma théorie de l'enlèvement de Peter. Soudain, la réalité me saute aux yeux : j'ai parcouru trois fois chaque pièce, et, dans _aucune_ d'entre elle il n'y avait de traces de luttes… Et aussi piètre qu'il soit en magie, il se serait quand même défendu un minimum si les mangemorts étaient venus le chercher… Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise ? Désarmé et torturé avant qu'il n'ait put faire le moindre geste ? Menacé de s'en prendre à quelqu'un de son entourage s'il ne se rendait pas sans se battre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas retrouver Peter, pas tout de suite, pas tout seul. Et je serais beaucoup plus utile auprès de James et Lily. Si vraiment ils ont enlevés Peter, alors ils sont tous les trois en danger. Je remonte sur ma moto sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte, et m'envole jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. J'atterris, et me fige sur place. Leur maison est entièrement détruite. Je me précipite vers les ruines, et je sens mon cœur s'arrêter. Le temps se fige autour de moi, je n'entends plus rien, je ne vois plus rien, à part son corps. James… Il est là, allongé devant les décombres, ses yeux fermés, comme s'il dormait. Je tombe à genoux à coté de lui. Je ne veux pas, je ne pas le croire. James, mon meilleur ami, mon frère… Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, rendant ma vision floue. J'essaye même pas d'essuyer mes yeux. Je ne veux plus voir sa peau si pâle, ses yeux obstinément fermé, et sa poitrine immobile. Dire qu'il y a à peine vingt minutes je m'inquiétais pour Peter. Cette espèce de traître… Un bruit parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je me retourne vers les décombres. Lentement, je m'avance jusqu'à l'origine du bruit. Je sens à nouveau mon cœur se serrer en voyant Lily, étendue morte sur les ruines de la maison. Et à coté d'elle, un bébé pleure. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, et je fixe mon regard sur les yeux verts émeraudes de mon filleul. Il me regarde, et, entre deux sanglots, crie :

-…Irius !

Sa voix me ramène à la raison. Je me penche, et le prend doucement dans mes bras. Il est frigorifié, et se niche contre moi. Des personnes transplanent autour de nous. Je me retourne et reconnaît Dumbledore. Nous nous dévisageons pendant quelques secondes, puis il murmure :

-Sirius, vous avez vraiment _beaucoup_ de chance.

-Comment ça ?

Comment il ose encore parler de chance après ce qui est arrivé à James et Lily ?

-James est venu me voir cet après-midi… Pour me dire que vous n'étiez_ pas_ leur gardien du secret. S'il ne l'avait pas fait… Vous seriez déjà sûrement en route pour Askaban à l'heure qu'il est.

-C'est le cas de Queudver ? je m'écris.

-Nous ne l'avons pas encore retrouvé, les aurors viennent tout juste de partir à sa recherche. J'ai eu du mal à convaincre le ministre de votre innocence, j'ai dut avoir recours à une pensine pour qu'il soit sûr que James m'en ait parlé.

-Dumbledore… Harry… Comment ? Comment il a put survivre ?

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il semblerait que le sort de Voldemort ait ricoché sur Harry. C'est Voldemort qui a été frappé par l'avada kedavra.

-Alors il est… mort ?

-Non. Il est allé beaucoup trop loin sur le chemin de l'immortalité. Mais… Vous ne pensez pas que nous serions beaucoup mieux dans un lieu où il fait un peu plus chaud ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesçais-je. Venez chez moi.

Une fois arrivés chez moi, dans la banlieue de Londres, je désigne le salon à Dumbledore.

-Asseyez-vous. Je vais mettre Harry au lit.

Il y a toujours eu une chambre pour Harry chez moi, au cas où James et Lily travaillaient de nuit et que je devais le garder. Je rentre et le met dans son lit pour enfants. Je le recouvre avec sa couverture, et il s'endort aussitôt. Je ressort et redescends avec Dumbledore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai les yeux fermés. Il faut que j'arrête de trembler, Harry dort dans mes bras, et je vais finir par le réveiller. Il a passé une demie-heure à pleurer. Une demie-heure à appeler Lily. Il a tout juste un an, je peux pas lui expliquer que Lily ne viendra plus jamais, qu'il ne s'endormira plus jamais dans les bras de sa maman. Même s'il me fait confiance, puisqu'il me connaît depuis qu'il est né, il n'est pas habitué à rester plus de deux jours avec moi sans voir James ou Lily. Il s'est finalement endormi, mais je sais qu'il est totalement déboussolé par ce qui se passe. Qu'il se demande pourquoi il reste avec moi aussi longtemps, où sont son papa et sa maman, pourquoi il ne retourne plus dans sa maison. Je me lève et le porte jusqu'à son lit. Le lit au moins, lui il tremblera pas et Harry y dormira certainement mieux. Je redescends dans le salon, mais avant que j'y arrive, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'ouvre, et vois Remus. Un pâle sourire se dessine sur mon visage, le premier depuis la mort de James et Lily. Je le laisse rentrer et referme la porte.

-Ca a pas l'air d'aller… il remarque.

-T'inquiète pas. C'est juste… Tout ce qui s'est passé en si peu de temps… Queudver qui nous trahit… La mort de James et Lily… Et le destin de Harry…

-Comment il va ?

-Il est terrorisé. Lui non plus, il a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe. Il passe des heures entières à pleurer en appelant Lily.

-Ca devrait lui passer, murmure Remus, il a juste besoin d'une petite semaine pour s'habituer. Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il ne te connaissait pas ou que tu le maltraitais… Enfin, je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas ? demande-t-il en souriant.

Mon sourire s'élargit, et je réponds en riant :

-Oh, à part Queudver, je ne vois pas vraiment qui je pourrais maltraiter… Tu sais pas s'ils l'ont retrouvé ?

-Non, ils ont aucune nouvelle de lui. Moi je pense qu'il a dut se transformer en rat et se cacher dans les égouts.

-Quand je pense que c'est nous qui lui avons appris à faire ça…

-C'était pas de notre faute, Sirius. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait put deviner ce qu'il deviendrait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa voix a toujours eu un effet apaisant, rassurant, qui même à Poudlard, réussissait toujours à me calmer quand j'étais à bout de nerfs. On parle, assis dans les fauteuils du salon, pendant une heure, lorsque j'entends Harry pleurer. Je me lève, et vais dans sa chambre. Je le prends doucement dans mes bras, et presque aussitôt, il arrête de pleurer et se niche contre moi. Remus doit avoir raison, il finira sûrement par s'habituer à vivre avec moi. Je retourne dans le salon tout en tenant mon filleul dans mes bras, et Remus sourit :

-Il est vraiment adorable… Et il ressemble de plus en plus à son père !

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête. En effet, Harry ressemble de plus en plus à son père. Son père qu'il ne connaîtra jamais.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Deux ans plus tard, POV Harry)

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Sirius et moi, on vient tout juste de se lever, et je sais que Sirius aime pas du tout ça quand les gens viennent très tôt le matin. Il se lève en grognant, et je le suis. Il ouvre la porte, et, instinctivement, je me raccroche au bras de Sirius. Le monsieur devant la porte est plus petit que Sirius, mais avec sa peau super-méga-giga blanche et ses longs cheveux gras comme si y avait eu de l'huile dedans, il fait beaucoup plus peur que Sirius. De toute façon, à part Remus, je connais personne qui fasse pas plus peur que Sirius.

-Rogue ? demande Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je te sauve la vie, et celle de ton filleul, Black ! répond-t-il. Certains mangemorts qui nous ont échappé après Sa chute ont réussi à trouver où, et avec qui vivait le Survivant ! Ils peuvent arriver d'un instant à l'au…

Il y a un grand BOUM ! de l'autre coté de la rue, et tout plein de grands hommes en noirs qui arrivent. L'homme disparaît dans un pop et un rayon rouge frappe Sirius, qui vole à l'autre bout de l'entrée. Je cours vers lui, il se relève et pointe sa baguette sur le monsieur en noir. Mais y en a d'autres qu'arrivent de partout. Y en a qui m'attrape. Il me frappe dans le visage. J'ai peur. Je hurle. Il me frappe encore. Ca fait mal. Je pleure. Il essaye de m'emmener, je veux pas partir avec lui. Il continue à me frapper. Il y a un autre BOUM, pleine de lumière, plein de bruit. Quelqu'un m'attrape par le pull et je transplane avec cette personne.

Je retombe par terre. Il fait encore tout noir et très froid. La personne qui m'avait pris le pull me tient toujours. Je la regarde. C'est Sirius. Il me prend dans ses bras et me demande :

-Tu vas bien ?

Je fais oui de la tête, mais j'ai encore peur. J'ai encore mal. J'ai l'impression que les messieurs en noir sont partout en train de nous regarder. Je plonge ma tête contre l'épaule de Sirius, et il me caresse les cheveux.

-Allez, c'est bon. T'inquiète pas, on va aller dans un endroit où ils nous trouveront pas.

-Où ça ?

-Tu vas voir.

Sirius se met à marcher, apparemment, il a l'air de savoir où il va. On arrive dans une grande rue avec des grandes maisons. Sirius s'arrête soudain, et me pose par terre. Il s'accroupit devant moi, et me dit :

-Ecoute-moi, Harry. Je vais te dire quelque chose dont tu dois te souvenir, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies.

Je fais oui de la tête, et il plonge ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Il murmure, comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre entende.

-La maison des Black se trouve au 12, square Grimmaud. Répète-le tout bas.

-La maison des Black se trouve au 12, square Grimmaud.

Aussitôt, il y a une grande maison qui apparaît entre deux autres maisons.

-Tu la vois ? demande Sirius.

-Oui.

-Viens.

Il m'emmène dans la maison. Il fait tout noir, et on voit rien. Je m'accroche au bras de Sirius. Il agite sa baguette, et y a plein de lumières qui s'allument. Y a une grande entrée, et un escalier avec des têtes d'elfes de maisons accrochées. Ca fait peur. J'avance un peu, et, au moment où je passe devant, y a des grands rideaux qui s'ouvre. Je hurle et cours dans les bras de Sirius. Tout en restant accroché à son cou, je regarde les rideaux. Derrière, y a le portrait d'une vieille dame très moche qui nous regarde. Elle dit d'une voix qui fait peur :

-De retour, toi ?

-Oui, répond Sirius très calmement.

Comment il fait pour pas avoir peur dans cette maison ? La dame reprend :

-Et qui est ce gamin ?

-Mon filleul. Le fils de James Potter.

-James Potter… elle répète. Ton ami de Poudlard ? Celui qui a le sang pur ?

-Exactement.

J'ai trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sirius ne lui a pas parlé de maman… La dame dit :

-Ravie de voir que tu as un sang pur comme filleul. Au moins une chose que tu n'auras pas trop ratée dans ta vie…

Les rideaux se referment. Sirius continue à me caresser les cheveux et me murmure dans l'oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'elle fait peur, mais tu n'auras pas de problèmes avec elle. Evite quand même de faire du bruit quand tu passes devant les rideaux, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Sirius)

12, square Grimmaud. Je pensais pas que je serais un jour obligé de revenir ici. Pourtant, c'est le seul endroit sûr, autant pour Harry que pour moi. Les sortilèges de protection de mon père sont encore actifs, pas besoin de les réinstaller. Mon père… Son souvenir hante cette maison. Je voudrais à tout prix l'oublier, mais les marques de coups de fouet sur mon dos me rappelle sans cesse sa présence dans ma vie pendant 16 ans. Harry est terrorisé par la maison. Normal, elle ressemble plus à une maison fantôme qu'on trouve dans les parcs d'attraction moldus qu'à une maison tout à fait normale. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et, tout en tenant Harry dans mes bras, j'ouvre un placard. Tout est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, rien n'a changé, et il y a toujours toute une foule de potions et de crèmes. Je prends ce qu'il faut, referme le placard, et je vais dans le salon. Là non plus, rien n'a changé… J'assoie Harry sur le canapé, et lui prend le menton pour qu'il lève la tête. Il a des bleus sur les tempes. Maudits mangemorts… S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi nombreux, je leur auraient montré ce qu'il en coûte de frapper mon filleul. Je débouche une fiole remplie d'une potion violette, et dit à Harry :

-Bois ça, s'il te plait.

Il obéit sans poser de questions. C'est ça qu'est bien avec lui, c'est qu'il me fait toujours confiance, et quand je lui dis de faire quelque chose, il le fait sans hésiter. Ses yeux s'apaisent. Apparemment, la potion contre la douleur lui a fait de l'effet. Je prend le tube de crème et l'étale doucement sur ses bleus. Il se laisse faire, et ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini. De toute façon, il voit bien que ça lui fait moins mal. Par contre il a toujours l'air terrorisé. Je le vois bâiller. Je regarde ma montre, dix heures du matin. Il était levé à six heures, et avec les émotions de la matinée, je comprends qu'il soit fatigué. Je rebouche les pots, et m'assoie à coté de lui. Je le prend sur mes genoux, et il pose sa tête contre mon torse. Il ferme les yeux et s'endort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! Fini ! Désolée pour le retard, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'écris aussi une fic sur les maraudeurs, et je fais un chapitre sur deux, donc… Le premier chapitre de cette fic maraudeurienne est déjà disponible, suffi de faire un tour sur mon profil et de regarder mes fics écrites.

Tout ce qui s'est passé ici est un flash-back, le premier chapitre se déroule environ 6 mois après que Harry et Sirius soient arrivés au square Grimmaud. Je voulais donner à Sirius une raison d'avoir emménagé là-bas alors qu'il déteste cette maison.

Bon, ben voilà, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	3. Souvenirs enracinés

Désolée pour le retard, mais comme je suis sur une autre fic en même temps, et que j'ai le BAC blanc de français dans trois jours (on me signale d'ailleurs que je ferais mieux d'aller réviser plutôt que de m'attarder sur de longs discours), bon, enfin voilà, nouveau chapitre ! Encore désolée pour le retard !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Adenoide :** Evidemment que Harry est heureux avec Sirius, seulement il est trop jeune pour s'en rendre compte !

**Zozo :** Voilà la suite !

**Zaika :** La suite est juste en dessous !

**Tchingtchong : **Des paragraphes de plus de 7 lignes ? Pour tout t'avouer j'ai déjà du mal à ne pas faire des phrases de moins de sept lignes… Bon, j'ai essayé de faire quelques retours à la lignes dans l'un des plus gros paragraphes, dis-moi ce que t'en penses ! Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire, j'adore les critiques (je sais, y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez moi…)

**Demeraude : **Merci, voilà la suite !

**Grispoils : **Merci beaucoup !

**Loulou2a :** Merci beaucoup, j'ai essayé de limiter les « gros blocs » dans ce chapitre !

**NanOuche : **Oui moi aussi je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire les POV d'Harry, mais c'est assez dur… Disons que les POV Sirius où j'écris « normalement » c'est des sortes de pauses lol ! Merci beaucoup !

**Harry-maraudeurdu69 :** Merci beaucoup, plus de détails de ce que Sirius a subi à cause de ses parents dans ce chapitre !

**Naruto194 :** Merci. Pour les années de Harry à Poudlard, je pense que oui, je vais écrire les plus grosses scènes où le fait qu'il ait grandi avec Sirius peux changer quelque chose par rapport à l'histoire de notre Grande Prêtresse JK. Rowling. Mais rien n'est encore sûr… Je verrais en fonction de mon inspiration !

**Gryffondor :** Merci beaucoup, ça fait super plaisir de retrouver tes longues reviews à chaque chapitre ! Voilà la suite !

**Brigitte26 :** Merci, la suite est là !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Sirius)

Je suis crevé. Harry a beau avoir trois ans, il a autant de ressources que son père dans l'art d'enchaîner les conneries en tout genre. Ca a commencé ce matin, à 6 heures, lorsqu'il s'est levé. Evidemment, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, toutes ses figurines de quidditch volantes se sont envolées dans la maison. Une heure pour les rattraper. Ensuite, petit-déjeuner, le verre de jus d'orange qui se renverse partout. Ca a continué comme ça toute la journée, et, si Remus lui-même avoue qu'il a quand même battu un record de conneries en une seule journée… Je peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver adorable ! Mais heureusement que Remus a été là à la fin de l'après-midi. Harry a ouvert une porte, une pièce dans laquelle il n'était jamais allé. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait un escalier juste derrière et il est tombé. Si Remus n'était pas allé le chercher, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé, car, même si j'espérais que cette pièce ne me ferait plus rien, je suis incapable de faire un pas dans cet escalier sans me mettre à trembler et à paniquer jusqu'à ce que je ressorte. Je pensais pas que ça me ferais encore cet effet là un peu moins de 10 ans après et pourtant… Les souvenirs, eux, restent là.

(Flash-back)

-Tu m'attraperas pas, euh !

-Attends un peu, Bellatrix !

Réunion de famille. Si ça a quelque chose de très solennel pour les adultes, c'est surtout pour les cousins l'occasion de se retrouver. Et de jouer à ce jeu si drôle, le loup perché. En entendant les cris des enfants, les adultes se retournèrent pour voir une petite fille de 5 ans, avec des cheveux noirs et longs, et de magnifiques yeux bleus foncés, courir pour ne pas être attrapée par son cousin, du même âge, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un gris sombre.

-Arrête, je te dis que tu m'attraperas pas Sirius ! cria Bellatrix en souriant.

-Céckonvavoir ! répondit le garçon.

En deux foulées, il fut sur la jeune fille et l'attrapa par le bras. Elle cria :

-Aie, euh ! Tu m'as fait mal !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Arrête, je t'ai à peine touchée ! protesta Sirius.

-SIRIUS BLACK !

Sirius se retourna et vit son père et son oncle se diriger vers lui. Avant qu'il ait put faire un pas, son père était sur lui. Il le saisit par le col et le décolla du sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta cousine, espèce de petit vaurien ?

-Rien ! Je l'ai même pas fait exprès ! se défendit Sirius.

-ARRETE DE MENTIR !

Et il le jeta violemment par terre. Sirius se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mais son oncle le saisit par les cheveux et le fit avancer jusqu'à une pièce de la maison, _la_ pièce, celle que Sirius apprendrait à redouter plus que tout. Une simple porte, avec un grand serpent vert et noir dessus. Un escalier juste derrière, dans lequel Sirius fut poussé. Il trébucha et s'étala à plat ventre en bas de l'escalier. Il regarda autour de lui et laissa échapper un gémissement de terreur. Une table, avec des chaînes, posée au milieu. Tout autour, posés sur des buffets, des cordes, des couteaux, des lames, des clous, et pleins d'objets métalliques qu'un enfant de 5 ans n'était jamais censé voir. Il eut du mal à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après. Il se souvenait juste de la table, des chaînes serrées autour de ses minuscules poignets, et de la douleur. Et du sang. Et des objets en fer qui faisaient mal. Puis plus rien.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, baignant dans une mare de sang et de larmes. Il avait terriblement mal, et il éclata en sanglots. Parce qu'il avait peur. Il avait mal. Et il ne voulait pas bouger. Il resta là, recroquevillé, attendant désespérément que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que c'était fini… Mais personne ne venait. Personne ne viendrait jamais. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Même s'il espérait encore au fond de lui, il savait que personne ne viendrait le chercher, le consoler… Il serait toujours seul, et le resterait éternellement. Il voulut se relever. Il y parvint avec difficultés et marcha lentement, tout en gémissant de douleur, jusqu'à l'escalier. Il le monta doucement et ouvrit la porte. Il sortit et entendit son père :

-Ca y est, tu as fini de pleurnicher ?

Il leva les yeux vers son père sans répondre. Sa mère arriva, et grogna :

-Regarde quand même dans quel état tu l'as mis ! Un sorcier de son rang ne devrait pas être aussi sale que ça, avec tout ce sang sur lui !

Sa mère tira sa baguette et lui jeta un sort de nettoyage. Il murmura un faible « merci », puis monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait encore mal. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et sombra dans le sommeil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Harry)

Ca fait super longtemps que Sirius parle avec ce monsieur qu'il appelle « Monsieur le Ministre ». Il dit que c'est pour son travail, mais j'y comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte… J'entends Monsieur le Ministre parler de « Harry ». Je lève la tête. Ils parlent de moi, là !

-Black, vous savez que Harry sera leur cible d'action principale, et qu'ils ne seront pas tranquilles tant qu'il n'aura pas rejoint ses parents. Nous devons les retrouver le plus vite possible avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'établir un véritable plan d'action !

-Je le sais, Monsieur le Ministre, et je vous ai déjà fourni un rapport de tous les sorts de dissimulation et de leurs contre-sorts que j'ai put trouver. Et Harry est également soumis au sortilège du sauvetage, s'il reçoit un seul sort, il transplanera directement chez Remus.

Je peux pas en entendre plus. Ca fait mal. Sur mon front, y a quelque chose qui brûle très fort. Je hurle. Ca fait super mal. J'entends même pas Sirius parler. Je pleure. Puis plus rien. Un grand trou noir.

-Harry ! HARRY !

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis sur les genoux de Sirius, il me regarde avec des grands yeux.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me met à pleurer. Ca a fait trop mal.

-Je sais pas… Ca faisait mal…

Je me sers contre Sirius, et, à ce moment, y a la cheminée qui devient toute verte, comme quand quelqu'un veut parler avec Sirius. Il me pose sur le canapé et s'approche de la cheminée. Y a la tête d'une dame qui apparaît. Elle demande très vite :

-Black ! Le ministre est avec toi ?

-Oui, je suis là ! répond monsieur le ministre en s'approchant de la cheminée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Nos détecteurs de magie noire se sont affolés. Dans le coin qu'on a repérés et où on a rien trouvé, un rituel de magie noire a été pratiqué. Un rituel de ressuscitation. Ils ont essayé de faire revenir Vous-Savez-Qui !

-Ils ont réussi ?

-On ne pense pas, répond la dame. Lorsqu'un rituel de ce type ait réussi, les ondes magiques que nous identifions diminuent progressivement. Là, elles ont disparues aussi vite qu'elles sont arrivées. Donc ils ont été à deux doigts de le faire revenir, mais n'y sont pas arrivés. Mais ce n'est pas forcément un bon signe…

-Comment ça ?

-Ce rituel de ressuscitation avait toutes les chances de réussir ! Et pourtant il a échoué. Si on considère que ces mangemorts sont suffisamment expérimentés en magie noire pour réussir un rituel, alors celui-ci a échoué à cause de sa nature ! Il n'y avait tout simplement personne à ressusciter.

-Ce qui voudrait dire… Que Voldemort est vivant, finit Sirius. Ces rumeurs sont vraies, lorsqu'il a été détruit, il n'est pas mort… Il était allé trop loin sur la quête de l'immortalité…

-Exactement ! dit la dame. Mais s'il est vivant, il est encore très faible. Et c'est là qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Si on arrive à le retrouver avant les mangemorts, on aura toutes les chances de le tuer, il sera trop faible pour résister !

-D'accord ! dit le ministre. Je reviens immédiatement au ministère, convoquez tous les aurors de terrains disponibles que vous pourrez trouver ! Black, nous restons en contact par Hibou Express !

-Très bien, monsieur le ministre.

Ouais, ben c'est bien gentil tout ça, n'empêche que moi, je sais vraiment pas comment ils font pour parler avec autant de mots qui veulent rien dire, et en se comprenant quand même. Du coup, la seule phrase que j'ai retenue, c'est une que monsieur le ministre a dit tout au début : _Vous savez que Harry sera leur cible d'action principale, et qu'ils ne seront pas tranquilles tant qu'il n'aura pas rejoint ses parents._ Mais c'est vrai, ça… Ils sont où, papa et maman ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Harry)

-Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-Ils sont où, papa et maman ?

Sirius me regarde bizarrement pendant quelques secondes, puis me dit doucement :

-Ils sont morts, Harry. Ils sont partis très loin…

-Et ils vont revenir ? je demande.

-Non, mon chéri. On ne revient pas là-bas.

-Mais pourquoi ils sont partis alors ?

Je comprends rien. S'ils savaient qu'ils reviendraient pas, pourquoi ils y sont allés ? Et pourquoi ils m'ont pas emmenés avec eux ?

-C'est un homme, très méchant, qui les a envoyés là-bas. Qui les a tués. Il en avait déjà tué beaucoup avant, et toi aussi, il a essayé de te tuer. Mais il n'a pas réussi. Et, personne ne sait pourquoi, mais quand il a essayé de te tuer, cet homme a… disparu.

-Alors c'est moi qui ai fait disparaître un monsieur très méchant.

-Oui, Harry. Et c'est pour ça que tu es peut-être en danger. Parce que les amis de cet homme voudront te retrouver, tu comprends ?

Je fais oui de la tête, et je demande :

-Tu as des photos de papa et maman ?

-Tu ne les a jamais vues dans ma chambre ? il demande.

-Non…

-Viens.

Il m'emmène dans sa chambre, et il me prend dans ses bras pour que je puisse voir toutes les photos sur le grand cadre au-dessus d'une étagère.

-Regarde, il me dit. Là, c'est ta maman. Et à coté c'est ton papa.

Il me montre une dame avec des cheveux oranges et des yeux verts exactement comme les miens. A coté d'elle y a un monsieur avec des cheveux noirs pas du tout coiffés, pareil que moi. Ils font tous les deux « coucou » avec un grand sourire.

-Et c'est qui le bébé que maman elle tient dans ses bras ?

-Ca c'est toi quand tu étais plus petit.

Je regarde longtemps les photos. Juste à coté de celle de papa et maman, il y a une photo de Sirius. Lui aussi il tient quelqu'un dans ses bras. Une petite fille de mon âge à peu près.

-Et celle que toi tu tiens dans tes bras, c'est qui ?

Sirius ne dit rien pendant un moment. Puis il répond avec une voix bizarre :

-C'est ma fille.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flash-back)

-Sirius Black ! Veux-tu être assez aimable pour arrêter de faire des marionnettes avec tes chaussettes et d'aller mettre ta fille dans son lit ?

-C'est bon, chérie, je vais la coucher, je répond en riant.

Je prends Aelita dans mes bras, elle crie :

-Maman ! Bisou !

Je m'approche de Stella, ma femme, qui lui fait un bisou sur la joue. J'emmène Aelita au deuxième étage, dans sa chambre, et la met dans son lit. Puis je rejoins Stella dans le salon. Elle soupire :

-Lily a raison… James et toi, vous resterez toujours des gamins…

-Tu vois un problème à ça ? je demande en souriant.

-Non, aucun !

Nous restons trois heures sur le canapé devant la télé. Soudain, je sens le sol vibrer légèrement. Je me redresse… et me détends presque aussitôt. Sûrement un minuscule tremblement de terre. Il y en a de temps en temps, des minuscules secousses, sans rien de plus. Mais une autre secousse plus forte se fait sentir. Stella se réveille de sa somnolence. Maintenant, les secousses sont violentes, répétées, et une chose est sûre : ce n'est pas un tremblement de terre. Je cours à la fenêtre et ce que je vois confirme mes pires craintes : des géants. Une vingtaine, accompagnés d'une centaine de mangemorts qui mettent le feu à toutes les ruines des maisons détruites par les géants. Chacun de leurs pas provoquent des secousses de plus en plus puissantes au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent.

-STELLA ! Sors de la maison !

-Mais Aelita…

-Je vais la chercher ! COURS ! VAS A GODRIC'S HOLLOW !

Elle sort de la maison. Moi je me précipite vers la chambre de Aelita. Je l'entends hurler et pleurer. Elle est accrochée aux montants de son lit, et hurle :

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAA !

-C'est bon, je suis là ! Viens ma chérie !

Je la prends dans mes bras et me précipite vers le rez-de-chaussée. Je sors de la maison au moment où les mangemorts arrivent vers la maison. Stella n'est pas là, elle a dut partir chez James et Lily. Je pose Aelita par terre et la lâche. Les géants sont partis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les mangemorts eux sont toujours là. Et ils continuent à mettre le feu à toutes les maisons qu'ils trouvent. Il faut partir d'ici. Tout de suite. Je dis :

-Aelita, viens.

-Papa ! Mon doudou ! Il est encore dans ma chambre !

Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, elle cours vers la maison et retourne à l'intérieur. Je m'élance à sa poursuite et hurle :

-REVIENS ICI AELITA !

Heureusement que je sais où elle va aller. Je me précipite vers sa chambre, où je la vois prendre son doudou. Je la saisie par le bras, et, avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, les flammes lancées par les mangemorts frappent le toit de la maison. Les murs prennent feu, en même temps que la chaleur intense envahit la maison. Je prends la petite dans mes bras et me précipite hors de sa chambre. Je ne vois plus rien autour de moi, à part des flammes qui surgissent et grandissent de tous les cotés. Faire un transplanage d'escorte dans un milieu enflammé est trop dangereux, Aelita à toutes les chances d'être désartibulée. Je sors ma baguette et crie :

-_Aqua Eructo !_

Un jet d'eau jaillit de ma baguette, apaisant les flammes devant l'escalier. Je cours vers celui-ci, mais au moment où je pose un pied sur la marche à moitié détruite par les flammes, elle cède. Sous la surprise, Mes mains s'ouvrent, et, pendant que, déséquilibré, je tombe dans les escaliers, Aelita tombe sur le palier, en haut de l'escalier. Les flammes redoublent autour de moi.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-AELITA !

Je remonte tant bien que mal les escaliers et réussit à l'attraper. Les poutres de la maison s'écroulent, tombent, enflamment encore plus le plancher, les murs autour de nous. Je lance des sortilèges d'eau tant que je peux mais ça ne fait plus rien, les flammes grandissent plus vite que je ne les éteint.

La chaleur me monte à la tête. Le feu est tout autour de nous. Je m'écroule sur le sol brûlé. Mes vêtements prennent feu. Je sens à peine les flammes lécher mon corps. Aelita ne hurle plus. Son corps inerte est allongé sur moi, mais ça non plus je ne le sens pas. Mes yeux se ferment. J'entends plus rien. Je vois de moins en moins. Mon corps est enflammé, la chaleur insupportable en témoigne.

Une forme noire se distingue derrière les flammes. Je fronce les sourcils. La forme se rapproche. C'est un animal. Un cheval ? Non… L'animal se situe à quelques mètres de moi. Il se transforme en un homme. Il met Aelita sur ses épaules, tire une baguette et murmure en pointant un bout de bois miraculeusement intact :

-_Portus !_

Il me prend par le poignet, s'assure que Aelita est bien calée sur ses épaules, et donne un coup de pied dans le bout de bois. Quelque chose m'attire par le nombril. Je me sens retomber sur une surface molle, et surtout fraîche.

-_Aqua Eructo !_

L'homme m'asperge d'eau, éteignant les flammes qui lèchent mon corps. Ca fait du bien. Je soupire de soulagement au fur et à mesure que l'eau fraîche coule sur mon corps. J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers l'homme qui nous a sauvés. Il est accroupit à coté de moi. Lui aussi il a des marques de brûlures sur les bras, sur le visage, mais apparemment rien de grave. Je regarde son visage. Il a des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des yeux noisettes qui brillent d'inquiétude derrière ses lunettes rondes.

-Sirius ? Tu vas bien ?

-Aelita…

James l'a posée à coté de moi. Mes yeux s'agrandissent.

-Sirius… Je suis désolé. J'ai rien put faire…

Je me redresse, m'assoit dans l'herbe fraîche et regarde ses cheveux carbonisés, son corps entièrement brûlé, ses yeux fermés, sa poitrine si immobile… Et son doudou tout aussi brûlé serré dans sa main.

-Non… Aelita !

Je prends ce qui reste de son corps dans mes bras. Aelita… Non, ce n'est pas possible…

-Je suis désolé Sirius. Elle était… Dans cet état quand je suis arrivé.

-C'est pas de ta faute James, je lui assure. Et merci d'être venu nous chercher.

-De rien.

-Sirius ! Tu vas bien ? crie Lily en courant vers nous.

-Oui, merci.

C'est à ce moment que je réalise.

-STELLA ! Elle est où ?

James et Lily échangent un regard gêné, puis Lily murmure :

-Quand ils l'ont vue sortir et transplaner, les mangemorts ont deviné qu'elle allait essayer de nous rejoindre. Ils l'ont suivie. James a essayé de les repousser, mais il a été stupéfixé. Ils l'ont emmenée. Quand j'ai réveillé James, il a compris que si elle est arrivée seule ici, c'est parce qu'il se passait quelque chose chez toi.

-J'ai dit à Lily de ne pas bouger, continua James. Quand j'ai vu la maison en flammes, j'ai pensé que tu étais sorti, mais une moldue, l'une de tes voisines, m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu retourner à l'intérieur pour chercher ta fille. Tu connais la suite…

-Stella… Ils l'ont emmenée ? je répète.

-Désolée, Sirius, murmure Lily en pleurant.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Une heure. En une heure ma fille est morte et les mangemorts ont enlevés la femme de ma vie… C'est pas possible. C'est un cauchemar. Faut que je me réveille. Mais on ne se réveille pas du cauchemar de la guerre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Sirius ; un mois après la mort d'Aelita)

Mon visage est inondé de larmes devant le cercueil qui renferme le corps de Stella. Ils l'ont retrouvée il y a quelques jours, morte sous les _doloris_ qu'ils lui ont lancés pour qu'elle révèle les plans de l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors qu'elle n'en connaissait aucun de ceux établis depuis les six derniers mois. Pendant que j'allais aux réunions, elle préférait rester à la maison pour s'occuper d'Aelita. Ma Stella… Même si ça faisait un mois que je redoutais ce moment, le choc est toujours aussi dur. La main de James posée sur mon épaule tremble. Lily pleure autant que moi. Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, Stella a toujours été sa meilleure amie. Ma Stella… Quand est-ce que ça se finira ? Quand est-ce que cette putain de guerre se terminera ? Quand est-ce que quelqu'un arrivera enfin à détruire ce conard ? Et surtout pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi elles ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi je suis pas mort dans cet incendie ? Pourquoi j'ai pas put empêcher Aelita de retourner chercher son doudou ? Pourquoi j'ai dit à Stella de sortir et pas de transplaner directement quand les mangemorts n'étaient pas encore là ? Pourquoi j'ai pas été foutu de les protéger toutes les deux ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu dur, mais je tenais à montrer à quel point la première guerre a ébranlé Sirius, et aussi expliquer pourquoi un tombeur comme lui est célibataire ;)

Le p'tit bouton violet attend votre souris avec impatience !

(Bon ben c'est pas tout moi faudrait vraiment que je pense à mon français…).


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, désolée pour le retard phénoménal, mais j'ai une raison ! En fait, je me consacre en ce moment à une autre fic sur les maraudeurs, et du coup, il ne me reste plus trop de temps pour celle-là, où j'écris des chapitres seulement de temps en temps pour me changer les idées… Donc ben voilà, pas de publications très rapides pour celle-ci, contrairement à celle sur les maraudeurs (que je vous encourage à aller voir, d'ailleurs ;) )

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Harry-Maraudeurdu69 : Oui, en effet, Sirius n'a pas une vie facile, et ça ne vas pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre

Demeraude : A mon avis, si tu n'aimes pas Sirius avec une famille, c'est que tu es comme moi, tu ne supportes pas de le voir dans les bras d'une autre ;) Remarque, je le comprends très bien !

Potterstoriz : Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que je suis capable de faire déprimer mes lecteurs, mais en général j'évite quand même !

Loulou2a : Oui, en fait je voulais surtout montrer à quel point la guerre a frappé Sirius.

Grispoils : En effet, Sirius n'a pas un sort meilleur que dans l'histoire de notre grande prêtresse ! Et en particulier dans ce chapitre…

Tchingtchong : Oui, en effet, résurrection c'est beaucoup mieux xD En fait, je trouvais plus le mot, et comme Word ne m'avait pas souligné en rouge ressuscitation, je me suis dit que ça devait être ça…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Sirius)

Trois heures du matin. Il faudrait quand même que j'essaye de dormir… Mais je peux pas. La dernière question de Harry me reste dans la tête : « Et celle que tu tiens dans tes bras, c'est qui ? ». Aelita… Mes doigts restent crispés sur la photo où je la porte dans mes bras. Je la vois faire coucou, ses cheveux d'or brillants dans le soleil, ses yeux, d'un bleu océan, si semblables à ceux de Stella, rieurs, reflétant juste une joie d'enfant. Pourquoi elle est partie ? Pourquoi elles sont parties ? Evidemment, il me reste toujours Harry, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Même s'il vit avec moi, Harry est et restera toujours mon filleul. Et même si je l'adore, ce n'est pas s'il était mon fils. Pas comme si Aelita était toujours là.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, la réentendre rire, la revoir sourire… Sa présence me faisait tellement de bien. A cette époque, tout était si noir, pour Stella comme pour moi. Elle seule continuait à avoir la joie de vivre, cette joie qu'ont tous les enfants de son âge. Elle seule ne comprenait encore rien au monde obscur qui l'entourait, et même quand elle en entendait parler, elle s'en foutait. Elle seule connaissait encore le sens du mot « vivre ».

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-BOUM !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je sors de ma somnolence en sursaut, réveillé par l'explosion qui s'est produite dehors. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Des mangemorts. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Et pourtant ils sont une dizaine, devant la maison. Je saute de mon lit et cours vers la chambre de Harry. Il a l'air tout juste réveillé. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. La maison est soumise à un sort de _fidélitas_, dont je suis le gardien du secret. Donc, ils ne peuvent pas voir la maison. Pourtant, s'ils sont devant, c'est qu'ils savent qu'elle est là. Et s'ils lancent des sortilèges de flammes sur les maisons 11 et 13, la mienne prendra le feu aussi. Je prends Harry dans mes bras, et descend au rez-de-chaussée. Je lui murmure :

-Harry, tu restes là, d'accord ? Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne bouges pas, tu restes à coté de la porte !

-D'accord !

Je le pose, et sors de la maison. Les mangemorts semblent étonnés, normal, avec le sortilège, ils me voient surgir de nul part. Je tire ma baguette et leur fait face. Un silence de mort s'installe entre nous. Des souvenirs me reviennent à l'esprit. Ma mère, une partisante de Voldemort, me répétait toujours la même phrase : Si tu veux survivre, sois le premier à tirer. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je vais suivre son conseil :

-_Impedimenta !_

Le sortilège frappe le plus proche d'entre eux, et aussitôt, une dizaine de rayons rouges jaillissent des baguettes de tous les autres. Je lève ma baguette et lance un _protégo_, qui empêche leurs rayons de m'atteindre. Le combat reprend. 5 minutes, 10 minutes… Je m'épuise trop vite… Ils sont trop nombreux. Je m'efforce de lancer le plus de sorts possibles sur chacun d'eux, mais c'est de plus en plus dur. D'un coup de baguette, je pars le rayon que m'envoie l'un d'entre eux. A coté de moi, j'entends :

-_Stupéfix !_

Je me retourne, et vois le rayon rouge s'approcher de moi. Je n'ai même pas le temps de lever ma baguette. Le sort me frappe en pleine poitrine. Je vois le décor tanguer autour de moi avant de m'écrouler sur le sol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Sirius)

J'ai mal à la tête. Atroce. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ouvre les yeux. Des murs noirs. Une ampoule au plafond. Et des hommes en noirs devant moi. En les voyant, je reprends brusquement conscience de ce qui s'est passé, et je me redresse brutalement. Une douleur intense me vrille les poignets. Des chaînes. Je suis attaché à un mur.

-Bien dormi, Black ?

Putains de mangemorts… Où est-ce que je suis ? J'essaye de me redresser du mieux que je peux, et je les foudroie du regard. L'un d'entre eux s'approche de moi, la baguette pointée sur mon cou.

-Ca faisait longtemps, hein Black ?

La voix de Malefoy. Dire qu'il s'en est tiré en prétendant être sous impérium, ce crétin !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-On aurait besoin d'un petit service de ta part, Black. Comme tu as dut le deviner, on sait de source sûre où est-ce que tu habites. Et surtout, où habite le Survivant. Le problème, c'est qu'avec ce sortilège de _fidélitas_, on ne peux pas la voir. Donc tu vas gentiment nous répéter l'adresse de ta maison.

-C'est ça, espère toujours, je grogne.

-Black, je te conseille d'obéir avant qu'on se décide à te faire mal ! rugit Malefoy.

Je ne réponds rien, et il crie :

-_Endoloris !_

Une douleur intense, brûlante, mordante, m'envahit, et je hurle. J'ai l'impression qu'un métal en fusion se répand dans mes veines. Ca s'arrête tout aussi brusquement. Putain… J'avais presque oublié à quel point ça faisait mal. J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration, mais un autre sortilège me frappe, tout aussi violent, tout aussi douloureux. Les sortilèges _doloris_ s'enchaînent pendant une bonne-demie heure. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent enfin, j'arrive même plus à tenir debout, seules mes chaînes me retiennent. J'ai du mal à respirer. Mais je sais qu'ils ne vont pas s'arrêter comme ça. Qu'ils me laissent juste reprendre mon souffle avant de me renvoyer une deuxième dose de douleur intense et prolongée. Je sais que c'est pas fini.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Harry)

Il fait super jour maintenant. Ca fait très très très longtemps que Sirius est parti. Je suis toujours assis, en bas des escaliers. Il m'a dit de rester près de la porte, je sais pas pourquoi. En tout cas, je commence à en avoir marre. Et j'ai faim. Je suppose que Sirius sera pas trop en colère si je vais dans la cuisine juste une seconde avant de revenir ici… Je descends dans la cuisine. Grrr, tous les placards où y a à manger sont tout en haut, même en montant sur une chaise je peux même pas les toucher. Ah si, y a la baguette de pain sur la table ! En montant sur une chaise, je l'attrape, en prend un bout, et retourne dans l'entrée en le mangeant. Sirius est toujours pas revenu… Je commence à m'ennuyer, tout seul… Où est-ce qu'il peut être ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Sirius)

Ca s'arrête enfin. Même si je sais que ça va recommencer dans une ou deux minutes, au moins ça s'arrête. C'est dingue comme on peux apprendre rapidement à savourer chaque seconde pendant laquelle on ne souffre presque pas. Les _doloris_ laissent tout de même des traces, et ça fait toujours mal. Moins que quand je reçois le sort, mais quand même mal. Malefoy s'approche de moi. Il me saisit le menton, et me fait lever la tête. Ses yeux gris vrillent les miens avec un plaisir sauvage de me voir souffrir.

-Alors, Black ? Tu vas nous le dire, ou tu en veux encore ?

J'ai même plus la force de répondre. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, au moins, je risque pas de leur dire où est la maison. Même si je ne veux pas leur dire, je sais que je pourrais craquer. J'ai des limites. Et il arrivera forcément un moment où elles ne pourront plus être repoussées. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je trouverais le moyen de sortir d'ici avant qu'elles ne soient atteintes.

-Tu vas répondre, Black ! _Endo…_

-LUCIUS !

Je sursaute et lève la tête vers la voix qui vient de crier. Cette voix… Elle n'a absolument pas changée depuis 10 ans…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bellatrix ?

Ma cousine s'approche et enlève sa cagoule.

-Arrête. Ce n'est pas en le tuant sous les _doloris_ que tu en obtiendras quelque chose. Laisse-le moi, s'il te plait. Je vais le faire parler.

Elle a dit ça d'une voix tellement douce, tellement apaisante, que j'ai même pas peur. Les autres mangemorts sortent. Bellatrix s'approche de moi et détache mes chaînes. Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi. Le sol se rapproche étrangement, mais Bellatrix me rattrape par le col de ma robe, et me redresse :

-Allez, viens, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle m'emmène dans une autre pièce, où se trouve un fauteuil, avec des chaînes. Elle m'assoie dans le fauteuil, mais n'attache pas les chaînes. Pour la première fois depuis 10 ans, je retrouve _Ma_ Bella. Celle qui a toujours été ma meilleure amie, depuis notre enfance. Celle qui me tirait toujours des griffes de ma mère quand je faisais un pas de travers. Celle qui réussissait à trouver les mots qui me calmaient quand mes parents m'insultaient ou me torturaient. Celle qui a continué en entretenir cette amitié en cachette, même après notre répartition à Gryffondor et Serpentard. La Bella que je n'ai plus jamais revue depuis notre sortie de Poudlard, au moment où elle a choisi son camp, et que j'ai choisi le mien. Evidemment, on s'est retrouvés parfois sur les champs de batailles, mais on s'est toujours arrangés pour ne jamais se retrouver face à face. Cette Bella, ma meilleure amie, je la revoie maintenant, 10 ans après, en face de moi. Elle range sa baguette. Je n'y crois presque pas. _Elle n'a pas l'intention de me faire mal._ Sans un mot, elle tire une fiole de sa poche, contenant une potion ambrée. Elle la débouche, et la pose devant mes lèvres.

-Bois ça, Sirius, elle murmure.

Je n'ai plus la force de résister. Je bois doucement la potion, et immédiatement, toute la douleur des sortilèges s'estompe. Je soupire de soulagement. Ca fait du bien.

-Ca va mieux, cousin ?

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Je lui demande d'une voix tremblante :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que Malefoy n'est qu'une brute, incapable de réfléchir, et que je voulais t'expliquer et te faire comprendre que tu as de très bonnes raisons de parler.

-Ah ouais ? je demande, sceptique. Lesquelles ?

-En tant qu'auror, je suppose que tu es au courant qu'on a essayé de faire revenir le seigneur des ténèbres, mais que le rituel a échoué ?

-Oui ?

-On a longtemps creusé le problème, pour savoir _pourquoi_ il a échoué. On a fini par trouver. On avait fait l'impasse sur l'une des conditions principales. Pour que ça marche, il fallait que l'un d'entre nous appartienne à la famille du seigneur des ténèbres, ce qui bien sûr, n'est le cas d'aucun de nous.

-Je vois pas où tu veux en venir…

-Ce rituel peut faire revenir un membre de notre famille. Il est absolument sans danger, même lorsqu'il a échoué, aucun d'entre nous n'a été blessé. Et il applique la règle du « Tout ou rien ». Soit la personne revient vivante et en pleine forme, soit elle ne revient pas du tout. En clair, ce rituel ne possède _aucun _défaut.

-Je vois toujours pas, Bella…

-Les _doloris_ ont endormi tes méninges à ce point là ? Sirius, ce rituel, on peut le recommencer avec toi. Et on peux faire revenir n'importe quel membre de ta famille. Réfléchis, Sirius. Tu ne voudrais voir renaître Aelita ?

Je reste bouche bée. Aelita… Ils peuvent la faire revenir…

-Je sais que tu voudrais à tout prix que ta fille revienne, Sirius, et je le comprends très bien. Et moi aussi, j'aimerais bien connaître ma petite cousine. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me dire où est ta maison. Et on la ramènera.

Mes yeux s'éclairent. J'ai l'impression de déjà revoir ma fille devant moi.

-Tu n'as qu'une phrase à dire pour ça, cousin. La maison des Black se trouve au 12, square Grimmaud. Répète ça. Répète-le, et Aelita sera à nouveau vivante, et avec toi.

J'ouvre légèrement la bouche pour dire cette phrase. C'est si simple… Juste une phrase, et Aelita revient. Et je pourrais vivre avec elle, et la voir grandir en même temps que Harry.

Quelque chose se brise en moi. Harry… Non, s'ils veulent savoir où est la maison, c'est pour le capturer, le torturer, le tuer… Je peux pas faire ça. Mon plus grand souhait est que Aelita revienne, et ça reste vrai. Mais il est hors de question que Harry la remplace dans la tombe.

-Sirius ?

-Non, Bella. Je… Je peux pas faire ça…

Bellatrix reste silencieuse, hésitant visiblement à sortir sa baguette. Finalement, elle la laisse dans sa poche, et me prend par le col de ma robe. Elle me relève de forces, et soupire :

-Ce sera plus simple d'en reparler quand tu seras reposé. T'es encore sur les nerfs, avec tous les _doloris_ que tu as reçu. Avance !

Je la suis en m'efforçant de ne pas m'effondrer. Elle me fait descendre une foule de marches, et m'emmène vers un cachot. J'ai même plus la force de résister. Elle me pousse dans la cellule, et referme la porte derrière moi. Je fais deux pas, avant de m'écrouler sur le sol.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Harry)

Maintenant il a déjà fait nuit au moins six ou sept fois depuis que Sirius est parti… Mais où est-ce qu'il est ? En tout cas, moi j'en peux plus, j'ai trop faim… Ca fait longtemps qu'il y a plus de pain sur la table, et j'ai rien mangé depuis sûrement cinq jours. J'ai faim… Je suis fatigué… Quand est-ce qu'il va revenir, Sirius ?

Je suis allongé sur la marche de l'escalier. Même si j'ai mes lunettes, y a tout qui devient flou autour de moi… J'ai trop faim. J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre. Je peux même pas voir qui c'est qui vient de rentrer. Quelqu'un cours vers moi.

-Harry !

Il me prend doucement dans ses bras. Je met ma tête contre son épaule. Je sais toujours pas qui c'est, mais sa voix me dit quelque chose… Il m'emmène dans le salon, et m'assoie sur le canapé. Je lève la tête vers lui. Remus…

-Harry ? Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai faim…

-Où est Sirius ? il me demande.

-Je sais pas… Il y a cinq ou six jours, pendant la nuit, y a eu des monsieur avec des grandes capes noires qui sont venus devant la maison. Sirius est sorti pour les voir, il m'a dit de rester dans l'escalier. Mais il est pas revenu…

Remus ouvre grand les yeux.

-Tu dis qu'il est parti affronter des hommes en noir et _qu'il n'est pas revenu _?

-Oui.

-Bon sang… il grogne. Allez calme-toi, on va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant tu vas venir chez moi, tu peux pas rester tout seul ici.

Je fais oui de la tête, et il me prend dans ses bras. Il transplane, et m'emmène chez lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Sirius)

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans ce cachot, étendu par terre. Personne n'est revenu me voir depuis que Bellatrix m'a laissé ici. Heureusement, d'ailleurs… Des pas approchent. La porte s'ouvre. J'ai même pas la force de regarder qui vient d'entrer.

-_Impedimenta !_

Je suis décollé du sol, et projeté violemment contre le mur du cachot. Je laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur. Ca fait mal… J'ouvre les yeux. Un mangemort se tient devant moi. Il n'a pas sa cagoule, et je peux voir des cheveux gras qui tombent sur ses épaules, un nez crochu, et un sourire féroce sur les lèvres. Rogue…

-Salut, Black !

Parce qu'en plus il veut me parler ? Déjà que je n'ai plus de forces, il n'est pas question que je gaspille celles qu'il me reste à lui faire la conversation !

-_Endoloris_ !

La douleur me submerge à nouveau et je hurle. Quand ça s'arrête enfin, je bascule sur le dos, essayant de respirer normalement. Le salaud… En plus, je l'avais vraiment pas vue venir, celle-là…

-Tu en veux d'autres, Black ?

Pas question que je réponde. Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à le supplier !

-_Endoloris _!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Sirius)

J'en peux plus. Putain, Rogue, tue-moi, ce sera plus simple ! Il s'accroupit à coté de moi et me prend par les cheveux. Il me force à le regarder. Réunissant le peu de forces qu'il me reste, je murmure :

-Pourquoi, Rogue ? Pourquoi t'es venu me prévenir que les mangemorts arrivaient, il y a 6 mois… Avant de faire ça ? Tu es de quel coté ?

-Je suis du coté de Dumbledore, bien sûr. Si je suis venu te prévenir, ce n'est pas pour te sauver, mais pour sauver ton filleul. Contrairement à toi, lui il n'a pas choisi son camp, et je ne pouvais pas les laisser emmener comme ça le fils de Lily. Et pour les _doloris_… Tu imagines bien que je rêve de ce moment depuis nos années de collège…

Une pensée me traverse soudainement l'esprit, lorsqu'il a parlé du fils de Lily.

-Harry… Il est où ?

-Il a passé cinq ou six jours à t'attendre en mourrant de faim…

Je pâlis soudainement. Harry…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Lupin l'a retrouvé, il s'occupe de lui, et a mis les aurors à ta recherche. D'ailleurs ils ne devraient pas tarder à te retrouver, je fais tout mon possible pour briser les sortilèges de défense de cet endroit, mais c'est pas facile. Mais bon, déclara-t-il en se relevant, en attendant j'ai largement le temps de m'amuser un peu ! _Endoloris !_

La douleur me submerge à nouveau. Je ne hurle même plus. J'ai l'impression que le sol s'effondre, et je tombe dans un long trou noir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV Harry)

Il fait nuit. Je suis dans le canapé, en pyjama, sur les genoux de Remus qui me lit les histoires de Beedle le Barde. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Remus me prend dans ses bras et va ouvrir la porte. Il y a un grand monsieur que je connais. Il vient souvent à la maison, c'est celui que Sirius appelle toujours « monsieur le ministre ».

-Bonjour, Lupin.

-Bonjour, monsieur le ministre. Si vous êtes là, je suppose que vous avez des nouvelles de Sirius ?

-Oui. Nos aurors l'ont retrouvé.

-C'est vrai ? crie Remus. Où est-il ?

-Il a été transféré d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste. Il a subi des sortilèges _doloris_ excessifs, et il ne l'a pas supporté. Quand on l'a retrouvé il était inconscient. D'après nos médicomages, il vient tout juste de se réveiller, et il n'est plus en danger de mort. Je pense que vous pourrez sans problèmes aller le voir demain. Je suis sûr que le petit bonhomme est impatient de revoir son parrain, il ajoute en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

-D'accord, merci infiniment monsieur le ministre !

Le Monsieur le Ministre repart, et Remus referme la porte.

-Sirius il est revenu ? je demande.

-Oui. On ira le voir demain.

-Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

-Parce qu'il est très tard, et que tu vas aller au lit ! répond Remus avec la même voix que fait Sirius quand il veut pas que je lui réponde.

Je baisse la tête et dit :

-D'accord… Mais c'est promis, on ira le voir demain ?

-Oui, promis mon grand. Allez, au lit !

Il m'emmène en haut de l'escalier, dans la chambre qu'il m'a faite. Il me pose sur mon lit et je vais sous la couette toute chaude. Remus me dit bonne nuit et me fait un bisou sur la joue. Je ferme les yeux et dors tout de suite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre fini !!! Je ne sais pas du tout quand viendra la suite, par contre…


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà, de retour, prête à me dédier entièrement à cette fic maintenant que « Souffrance et Guérison » est définitivement finie (sniiiiiiiiiiiiiif, les maraudeurs me manquent déjàààààààààààààà !! Je veux une fic avec mon James !!).

J'ai répondu à certaines reviews par message privé, mais pas à toutes par manque de temps. Et comme je ne me souviens plus qui à eu une reviews privée, je réponds ici à tout le monde, désolée pour ceux qui auront eu deux réponses (à partir du prochain chapitre, j'essaye de répondre en privé à tout le monde !)

**Octo **: Comme t'as posté ta reviews hier, je suis sûre de t'avoir répondue en privé ;)

**Zaïka : **Contente que ma fic te plaise autant, voilà la suite !

**Marikili68 :** La suite est là, merci beaucoup !

**Grispoils :** Ca arrive à tout le monde d'oublier son cerveau quelque part Et oui, la capture de Sirius est nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire, en particulier en ce qui concerne Bellatrix…

**Harry-Maraudeurdu69 :** Essaye quand même de pas trop faire bobo aux mangemorts Pour le rapport entre Sirius et Bella, plus de détails dans ce chapitre !

**Sirius07 :** Tiens, une connaissance ! Oui, en effet, Sirius est un peu inconscient…

**Loulou2a : **En effet, vilains mangemorts ! Et oui, Rogue a été un peu con avec Sirius…

**Aurelie Malfoy **: Merci beaucoup !

**Demeraude : **lol vive l'originalité ! Merci beaucoup, et maintenant je poste le plus rapidement possible !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

-_Endoloris !_

La douleur intense me sort de la somnolence dans laquelle je plongeais. Rogue… Evidemment… Ca faisait presque une journée qu'il n'était pas venu _s'amuser_ avec moi, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Réveillé, Black ?

Ta gueule, Rogue… Putain, que quelqu'un le fasse taire, j'en peux plus !

-Pas totalement, apparemment… Tu vas donc avoir besoin que je te réveilles ! _Endoloris !_

Je lâche un nouveau hurlement. Il me regarde me tordre de douleur avant de lever son sort.

-Estime-toi heureux, Black… On pourrait presque considérer que tu as de la chance… Comparé à ce que j'ai fait à Potter durant notre dernière année à Poudlard… C'est presque rien, ça ! (1)

Ouais, pas la peine de me le rappeler, je m'en souviens trop bien. La façon dont il l'a fait chanter, dont il l'a torturé, violé, humilié, brisé. Comment il était toujours au bord de la crise de nerfs, le nombre de fois où Remus, Peter et moi l'avons obligé à manger pour qu'il ne meure pas d'anorexie, le nombre de fois où je l'ai empêché de se scarifier, le nombre de fois où il a essayé de se suicider… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, et c'est vrai que, d'un certain coté, ce qu'il me fait, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que James a subi durant cette dernière année.

Repenser à James me fait mal. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit encore là… Avec Lily, Stella, Aelita… Aelita… Ma princesse… J'ai envie de pleurer quand je repense à elle, à tous ceux que j'ai perdus. Non, je peux pas m'abaisser à pleurer devant ce conard ! Je sens malgré moi des larmes perler sur mes yeux. Je m'efforce de les retenir.

-_Endoloris !_

Une nouvelle vague de douleur intense me traverse. Merde, il en a pas _marre_, à la fin ?

-Tu peux pleurer, Black ! De toute façon, il n'y a plus que ça que tu peux faire… Regarde-toi ! Sirius Black, le gars le plus populaire de Poudlard… Tu n'es plus _rien_, Black ! Et surtout, tu n'_as_ plus rien ! James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Lily, Stella, Aelita… Tu n'as plus personne, Black ! Plus personne… Tu es seul… Et personne ne viendra te chercher ! _Endoloris !_

Il m'énerve trop. Faut que je dise quelque chose, rien que pour le faire taire. Je me redresse comme je peux et le foudroie du regard.

-Vas te faire foutre, Rogue !

-T'aurais pas dut te relever, Black… Tu vas très vite retourner par terre ! _Endoloris !_

Je retombe à genoux en hurlant de douleur. Ca ne dure pas longtemps, mais putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal !

-C'est ça, couché le chien !

Il me fout un coup de pied dans les côtes. Je retombe à plat ventre par terre, à ses pieds. Faut que je me relève… J'y arrive pas. Tout tourne autour de moi. La douleur me monte à la tête. J'arrive plus à ouvrir les yeux. Noir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Doucement ! cria une voix. Ne le touchez pas !

La douce voix de Jenkins, le chef des aurors de terrain. On nous le changera jamais. Toujours à gueuler autant.

Une lumière rouge s'allume dans ma tête. Jenkins ? Auror ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Je suis censé être dans les cachots des mangemorts… J'ouvre les yeux. C'est bien lui, c'est bien les cachots. Toute une équipe d'aurors de terrains sont autour de moi.

-Black ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

_T'en as beaucoup, des questions débiles dans ce genre là ?_

-Hey, Black, murmure une voix plus douce.

J'esquisse un sourire en voyant Rose Cooper s'agenouiller devant moi. L'une des aurors les plus expérimentées. Aussi celle avec qui je m'entends le mieux.

-Ne bouge pas, OK ? demanda Rose. Reste allongé, ne fais pas un mouvement, n'essaye même pas de parler. T'inquiète pas pour les mangemorts, une autre équipe est en train de s'occuper d'eux.

Une lueur de panique s'allume dans mon esprit. J'essaye de parler. J'y arrive pas. J'ai la gorge trop sèche.

-Attends, reprend Rose.

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Légilimancie.

_Vas y, pense juste à ce que tu voulais me dire, _résonne la voix de Rose dans ma tête.

Bellatrix Lestrange… Elle est innocente… Elle est pas comme les autres mangemorts…

_OK,_ répond toujours la même voix,_ on arrangera ça avec le Magenmagot. Je m'en occuperais personnellement s'il le faut._

Merci…

Rose sort de mon esprit, et agite légèrement sa baguette. Je me sens décoller du sol de quelques centimètres avant de retomber doucement sur un brancard. Rose, et deux autres aurors me tiennent et transplanent avec moi. Toujours cette sensation horrible de se retrouver dans un rouleau de caoutchouc. Ca s'arrête enfin. Je regarde autour de moi. Sainte Mangouste. C'est la dernière chose que je vois avant que mes yeux ne se referment.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Tu as bien compris, Harry ? Tu n'énerves pas Sirius, et tu restes calme !

-D'accord, Moony, je réponds pour la je-sais-pas-combientième-fois.

Remus ouvre la porte et me fais rentrer. Sirius est assis dans un lit, en train de lire un grand journal. En me voyant, il le pose et fais un grand sourire.

-Harry !

-Sirius !

Il me prend dans ses bras, m'assoit sur le bord du lit et me serre contre lui. Je me colle un peu plus à lui. Ca fait tellement du bien de revoir mon parrain rien qu'à moi ! Il me caresse les cheveux avec une main qui tremble.

-Tu vas bien, mon chéri ? il me demande.

Je fais oui de la tête, et il me serre encore plus contre lui. Ses mains tremblent toujours.

-Ca va, Sirius ? demande Moony. T'as l'air d'être encore sur les nerfs…

-T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, Moony…

Remus a pris une chaise, il s'est assis à coté de Sirius, et m'a repris sur ses genoux. Il a passé une main autour des épaules de Sirius et a dit tout bas :

-Sirius, s'il te plait… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sirius avait une tête bizarre, on aurait presque dit qu'il voulait pleurer…

-C'est Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Remus d'une voix pas contente.

-Il venait me voir. Tous les jours. Au début il me jetait juste des _doloris_ en continu jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans les pommes… Mais après… Remus, t'as pas idée d'à quel point il peut faire mal, simplement avec ses mots !

-Calme-toi, Sirius, dit doucement Remus. Tout est fini, les mangemorts ne peuvent plus te faire mal, et Rogue, tu l'emmerdes ! Depuis quand tu te laisses impressionner par ce vieux bâtard graisseux ?

(POV Sirius)

-Calme-toi, Sirius, dit doucement Remus. Tout est fini, les mangemorts ne peuvent plus te faire mal, et Rogue, tu l'emmerdes ! Depuis quand tu te laisses impressionner par ce vieux bâtard graisseux ?

Je souris légèrement. Je n'avais jamais entendu Remus parler comme ça depuis le collège. Il a parlé exactement comme un Maraudeur. A l'époque où on se payait la tête de Rogue à longueur de journées… C'était le bon temps. Et c'est vrai que je peux pas le laisser m'avoir comme ça. Je rends son sourire à Remus.

-Merci Moony…

-Je t'en prie, mon cher Patmol ! Je suppose qu'il t'a harcelé sur la mort de James et Lily ?

Je fais oui d'un signe de tête, et il reprend.

-Tu n'es pas seul, Sirius, et si tu en veux la preuve… Harry !

Harry se retourne, à genoux sur une chaise, il regardait par la fenêtre.

-Oui, Moony ?

-Viens faire un gros câlin à ton Sirius !

Harry monte sur mes genoux et me serre contre lui. J'éclate de rire avant de caresser les cheveux en bataille de mon filleul. Je lui fais un bisou sur le front, et il reste collé contre moi.

-Merci Remus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(Deux ans plus tard, POV Harry)

-Bon anniversaire, Harry !

Je souffle sur les six bougies du gros gâteau que Sirius m'a fait ce matin. Remus est là aussi.

-Au fait, Remus, je t'ai pas dit, dit Sirius… Quelqu'un d'autre va venir aussi.

-Qui ça ? je demande.

-Tu la connais pas, répond Sirius. C'est ma cousine, Bellatrix.

-La mangemort qui a rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix l'année dernière, après qu'elle ait été acquittée par le Magenmagot ?

-Ouais. Elle a un peu suivi le même chemin que Rogue… Sauf que elle, elle mérite vraiment d'être dans notre camp.

-C'est vrai que c'est quelqu'un de bien… Mais Dumbledore fait quand même peur, à faire confiance à tout le monde… a dit Remus.

-Il donne sa confiance à ceux qui la mérite, dit Sirius sans rien dire d'autre.

Une dame arrive à coté de nous. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Sirius.

-Alors c'est toi, Harry ? elle me demande. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton papa !

Elle me caresse les cheveux, comme fait Sirius quand il dit en riant que je suis trop bien coiffé.

-Tu connaissais papa ? je lui demande.

-Oui, j'étais à l'école avec lui. Si tu veux, la prochaine fois que je te verrais, je t'amènerais quelques photos, d'accord ?

-Génial !

Remus rigola :

-Sirius, je crois que tu sais ce qui t'attend… Six ans, c'est l'âge que redoutent tous les adultes sorciers !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Remus ? demanda Bellatrix.

-Six ans, expliqua Sirius, c'est l'âge auquel les pouvoirs magiques des enfants commencent à apparaître, alors qu'ils sont totalement incapables de les maîtriser. Donc si un jour tu retrouves la maison en feu, ne t'inquiète surtout pas !

Bellatrix a rigolé, puis elle m'a demandé :

-Harry, moi je suis sûre que tu seras adorable, hein ? Tu embêteras pas Sirius ?

-Non !

-Sirius, t'as un filleul adorable ! dit Bellatrix. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il mette la maison en feu…

-Le sous-estime pas, a répondu Sirius, il a déjà dévasté les trois quarts du premier étage avec son balai-jouet !

Oui, bon… Pourquoi Sirius le redit, c'était pas de ma faute, si je suis rentré dans le mur et que le balai a continué tout seul !!

Sirius a continué :

-Il pourrait être plus dangereux que Rogue…

-S'il te plait, Sirius, a dit Bellatrix… Severus a changé de camp, de la même façon que moi. On est tous ensemble, maintenant !

-Comment tu peux être sûre qu'il a changé, Bella ? demande Sirius.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Bellatrix)

Je sais que Sirius ne voudra jamais le croire. Moi aussi, j'avais du mal à croire que Severus ai changé de camp. Je crois que c'est la première question que je lui ai posée, quand je suis rentrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourquoi Dumbledore te fait-il autant confiance ? Comment peut-il être sûr que tu n'es pas un espion ? Il ne m'avait pas répondu… Pas oralement, en tout cas. Il a juste pris une fiole, remplie d'un souvenir, qu'il a jeté dans une pensine avant de me faire signe de plonger dedans. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce que j'y ai vu.

(Flash-back)

Suite à l'invitation de Rogue, je plonge dans la pensine. Je le vois, quelques années auparavant. Il n'a pas du tout changé. A une exception près. Il a l'air _heureux_. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire, rire comme ça… Une femme est à coté de lui. Sa tête me dit quelque chose, je crois qu'elle était avec nous à Poudlard. Encore une que je ne connaissais que de tête…

-Severus, a murmuré la femme. S'il te plait, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger ! Tu es un mangemort, et je respecte totalement ton choix, mais si Tu-Sais-Qui apprend que tu sors avec une sang-de-bourbe…

-Ne parle pas de toi comme ça, Lynda ! protestait Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas obligé de le savoir !

-Il sait tout, Severus ! répliquait Lynda. C'est un expert en légilimancie !

-Et moi je suis un expert en occlumancie. Je le laisserais pas rentrer dans mon esprit, Lynda, je te le promets ! S'il te plait… Si tu as peur, tu peux décider de me quitter. Mais ne le fais pas parce que tu as peur pour moi.

Lynda resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis elle finit par passer ses bras autour du cou de Severus et l'embrassa, lui donnant une réponse on ne peux plus claire.

Le décor devenait flou dans la pensine, l'envoyant vers un autre souvenir. Rogue était toujours là, avec Lynda, assis sur un mur de pierre. Une rivière coulait paisiblement dix mètres plus bas.

-QUOI ? hurlait Lynda.

-Calme-toi, ma chérie, murmura Rogue d'une voix rassurante. Je lui ai dis que je ne te voyais plus. Il a essayé de pénétrer dans mon esprit, je l'ai repoussé avec mes défenses mentales. _Il ne peux pas le savoir_, Lynda !

-Severus…

-Lynda, je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois. Tu peux décider de ne plus me voir si tu as peur, je te comprendrais très bien !

-C'est pour toi, que j'ai peur ! protesta la jeune femme. Severus, s'il l'apprend, tu es mort !

-Il ne l'apprendras pas, répondit Rogue. Fin de la discussion.

Rogue a regardé sa montre, puis a dit :

-Il faut que j'aille le voir dans dix minutes. Rentre à la maison. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Fais attention à toi, Severus, murmura Lynda.

Rogue s'est levé, et a transplané dans le quartier général des mangemorts. Lucius l'attendait.

-Le Maître veut te voir, Severus. Tout de suite.

Il est rentré dans la salle où mon ancien Maître trônait dans son fauteuil vert. Severus s'est agenouillé devant lui.

-Severus, a commencé le Lord Noir, tu me déçois beaucoup. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

-Non, Maître.

-Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs mangemorts, Severus. Et une rumeur courrerait… comme quoi tu sortirais avec une sang-de-bourbe. Qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre à cela ?

Severus a gardé un visage impassible, mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour deviner qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il a sûrement dut conclure que le Maître n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, puisqu'il a répondu :

-Je ne sais pas d'où sors cette rumeur abjecte, Maître. Jamais je ne m'abaisserait à traîner avec une sang-de-bourbe.

Apparemment, c'était la mauvaise réponse.

-_Endoloris !_

Severus s'est écroulé sur le sol en hurlant. Le Maître n'avait jamais paru aussi en colère. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il a arrêté de le torturer. Severus était étendu sur le sol, réussissant à peine à respirer.

-Ne me mens pas, Severus. Tu as été suivi ce soir. Tous les mots que tu as dits à Lynda ont été entendus.

Severus ne répondu rien, il avait trop de mal à respirer pour ça. Le Maître s'est levé, et s'est accroupi près de lui.

-Reprends ta respiration. Et quand tu seras de nouveau en état de parler, tu me donneras une raison, une seule, de te garder en vie.

Rogue s'est relevé assez rapidement, et a répondu :

-L'Ordre du Phénix devient de plus en plus puissant, Maître, et ne manquent pas une occasion de blesser ou tuer le plus de mangemorts possibles. Sans mes potions, la moitié d'entre nous auraient été tués. Je suis le seul à connaître la formule des potions qui les ont sauvés.

Le Maître a réfléchi pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de murmurer :

-Bonne réponse. Je te laisse une chance, Severus. Une, et une seule. Ne me déçois pas.

-Merci infiniment, Maître. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

Rogue est sorti de la salle, avant de transplaner chez lui. Lynda l'attendait.

-Severus ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, comment tu vas ?

-Calme-toi, ma chérie, _je vais bien_, a dit Rogue d'une voix rassurante. T'aurais pas dut m'attendre, t'as l'air fatiguée…

-De toute façon, j'aurais pas réussi à dormir tant que tu ne serais pas rentré… a dit Lynda. Je m'inquiète trop pour toi !

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Lynda, il ne m'arrivera rien. Viens dormir.

Le décor changea, et j'ai compris assez vite qu'il s'agissait du lendemain ou du sur-lendemain, au maximum. Severus était parti en mission pour les mangemorts. Lorsqu'il revint le soir, il transplana devant chez lui. La marque des ténèbres brillait au dessus de sa maison. Il s'est précipité à l'intérieur, même s'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Lynda était là, étendue sur le sol, les yeux ouverts. Morte. Severus est tombé à genoux, et a vu un pins représentant un serpent, posé sur son ventre. La signature du Maître, la preuve qu'il l'avait tuée lui-même. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Severus a passé devant son corps, à pleurer, à murmurer des suites de mots qui ne voulaient rien dire… Mais lorsqu'il s'est relevé, son poing était refermé sur sa baguette.

-Il me le payera, Lynda. Je te le jure, il me le payera. Tu seras vengée. Je te le promets, ma chérie.

Le lendemain, Rogue était retourné au quartier général des mangemorts. Le soir-même, il faisait un compte-rendu de tout ce qu'il savait à Dumbledore.

(Fin du flash-back)

Depuis que j'ai vu ça, je n'ai plus jamais douté de la loyauté de Severus. Il ne le paraît pas comme ça, mais il est beaucoup plus sentimental qu'il ne le laisse voir. Je sais qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être dévoué au meurtrier de sa fiancé.

-Sirius, s'il te plait, je te demande juste de me croire. Severus ne nous trahira pas. C'est tout.

-Si tu le dis, Bella, a répondu Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Il n'acceptera jamais cette idée, je le sais très bien. Sirius ne pourra jamais oublier leur haine lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Sirius ne pourra jamais admettre qu'il s'est trompé. Sirius est trop fier pour ça. Sirius est tout simplement un Black.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(1)Plus de détails sur ces allusions dans ma fic « Souffrance et Guérison » (vive la pub !). Désolée pour l'allusion, mais cette fic me manquent troooooooooooop !

Bon ben voilà, chapitre fini ! Le prochain sera une superbe ellipse temporelle puisqu'elle racontera l'arrivée du p'tit Harry à Poudlard ! Et ouais, ça grandit…

N'oubliez pas les reviews, please !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre, où Harry a 11 ans et rentre à Poudlard ! Pas de réponses aux reviews parce que je pense avoir répondu en privé à tout le monde (dites-le moi si je vous ai oublié, je vous répondrais aussitôt). Bonne lecture à tous ! ENJOY !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

-OK Harry. Tu prends une poignée de poudre de cheminette, tu la jètes, tu cries « chemin de traverse », et le reste se fait tout seul. Garde les bras le long de ton corps, c'est tout.

Harry approuve d'un hochement de tête. Il n'avait jamais utilisé la poudre de cheminette auparavant, je l'emmenais toujours en transplanage d'escorte. Je pars en premier dans la cheminée. J'arrive dans le chemin de Traverse, et, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry est projeté hors de la cheminée. Je le rattrape par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Merci Sirius.

-De rien. Allez viens, on file chercher de l'argent à Gringotts, et on va acheter toutes tes fournitures pour Poudlard.

-OK.

Harry me suis chez Gringotts, et, une fois entrés, je demande au gobelin :

-Deux choses. Je voudrais retirer de l'argent sur mon compte, et débloquer celui de Harry Potter.

-Débloquer ? demande Harry. Je… J'ai un compte ?

-Tu croyais que tes parents ne t'avaient rien laissé ? je demande avec un sourire. Selon la loi, un sorcier non responsable de ses pouvoirs magiques – qui n'a donc pas 11 ans, ne peux pas être bénéficiaire d'un compte. Lorsque tes parents sont morts, leur compte a été mis à ton nom, et a été bloqué pour que tu ne puisses pas l'utiliser. Donc c'est ton responsable légal, donc moi, qui gardait la clé de ce compte, mais je n'ai pas le droit de toucher à cet argent. Maintenant que tu rentres à Poudlard, tu peux le débloquer et t'en servir.

-C'est vrai ? J'ai vraiment un compte ? Je… Merci !

-T'as pas à me remercier, mon grand ! je répond en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux. Allez, viens.

Nous suivons le gobelin, qui nous emmènent d'abord devant mon coffre, où je retire une trentaine de gallions. Puis nous passons au compte de Harry, où le gobelin demande :

-Mr Black…

Je pose sa main sur une plaque devant le coffre. La plaque cède, libérant le mécanisme d'ouverture du coffre. Harry resta bouche bée devant l'argent qui s'entassait dans son coffre. Je souris :

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Oui, tout ça est à toi, mais ne te fais pas d'illusions : c'est moi qui paye tes fournitures.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Allez, viens !

Nous ressortons de la banque, et, après avoir acheté robes et baguette, nous nous dirigeons vers le magasin de potions pour les chaudrons et les ingrédients. Evidemment. C'était impossible de rentrer là dedans sans y voir Rogue.

-Tiens… Potter et Black.

Harry ne dit rien. Il connaissait Rogue pour l'avoir souvent vu chez moi, pour me donner des informations sur les mangemorts restants en liberté, mais il ne lui avait jamais directement adressé la parole.

-Alors, comme ça tu rentres à Poudlard cette année, Potter ?

-Oui.

Rogue lui adresse un rictus malveillant et murmura :

-J'espère pour vous que vous serez plus discipliné que votre père…

Harry ne répond rien, il garde la tête baissée. Je m'approche de lui et grogne :

-Ecoute-moi bien, Rogue. Tu es peut-être prof à Poudlard, mais tu _n'as pas intérêt_ à être dur avec Harry simplement parce qu'il est le fils de James, c'est compris ?

-Je sais comment traiter mes élèves, Black. Si ton filleul se tient à carreau, il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'il ai des problèmes avec moi.

Je me retiens de répondre quelque chose. Si je l'énerve trop, Harry en fera les frais à la rentrée. De toute façon, ce crétin ne mérite même pas mon attention, alors…

-Viens, Harry.

Il me suit sans rien dire. Je ne vois pas comment Rogue pourrait trouver que Harry est la réplique de son père, Harry est bien trop obéissant pour ça… Ca me fait presque peur, parfois, la façon dont il obéit sans rien dire à tout ce qu'on lui dit. Comme le dit Remus, il y a des fois on a vraiment l'impression que si on lui disait de se jeter du haut d'une falaise, il le ferait…

Après avoir tout acheté, on rentre à la maison, et Harry monte dans sa chambre. Au bout de plusieurs heures, je ne l'entends toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut fabriquer ?

(POV Harry)

Je sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici, assis sur mon lit, à regarder les photos de mes parents. Ils me manquent chaque fois que j'y pense. Et Rogue a ravivé leurs souvenirs cet après-midi. Evidemment, j'adore Sirius mais… C'est pas comme si c'était mon père. Je vis chez lui parce que personne d'autre ne voulait de moi quand mes parents sont morts, et c'est tout. Et chaque fois que Remus et lui parlent de mon père… J'ai l'impression que je le déçois. Que je ne suis que Harry, et pas le fils de James. Trop obéissant, trop soucieux de respecter toutes les règles… Mais j'ai trop peur qu'il me mette dehors si je fais pas ce qu'il me dit… Parce que je ne suis rien pour lui. Juste le fils de son meilleur ami, que je ne suis chez lui que parce qu'il avait promis à mon père de s'occuper de moi. Et que, à ses yeux, je ne remplacerais jamais Aelita.

-Ca va pas, Harry ?

Je sursaute en voyant Sirius rentrer.

-Excuse-moi, murmure doucement Sirius. Je voulais pas te faire peur.

Il s'assoit à coté de moi, et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Il regarde les photos de mes parents, et demande :

-Coup de blues ?

J'acquiesce simplement d'un hochement de tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui vas pas ?

-Rien ! Ca va…

-Arrête de mentir, Harry… Et me regarde pas avec ces yeux de chien battu !

Ses doigts courent sur ma joue, et je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je lève les yeux vers lui, vers ses yeux gris à la fois si froids et si chauds…

-Sirius… Je peux te poser une question… Un peu bizarre ?

-Si tu veux… dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Je peux pas lui demander ça… Mais j'en peux plus, il me faut une réponse…

-Est-ce que tu serais prêt à me tuer si ça te permettait de ramener Aelita ?

Sirius reste bouche bée, mais il ne répond pas tout de suite. Est-ce que ça veux dire que…

-Ecoute-moi, Harry. Ta question ne me surprend pas du tout. Et je vais te répondre franchement : il est vrai, que Aelita a toujours été la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, et aujourd'hui encore, je ne me suis toujours pas remis du fait qu'elle est morte. J'ai toujours dit que je serais prêt à tout pour la ramener. C'est faux. Faire revenir Aelita est mon souhait le plus cher, c'est vrai. Mais il est hors de question que tu la remplaces dans la tombe.

Je ne réponds rien, et il continue :

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Est-ce que tu te souviens que, quand tu avais quatre ans, j'avais disparu pendant deux semaines ?

-Oui, ça me dit quelque chose… T'étais parti affronter des mangemorts, et t'es pas revenu, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Ils voulaient que je leur révèle l'endroit où se trouvait la maison. Et comme je ne craquais pas sous les _doloris_, Bellatrix, qui était une mangemort à cette époque, m'a proposé un marché. La proposition était assez dissimulée, mais en clair, elle me proposait ceci : je les laisse te tuer, et en échange ils ramènent Aelita. Je te jure, et Bellatrix pourra te le confirmer, que je n'ai pas hésité avant de refuser.

-Pourquoi ? Tu viens de dire qu'Aelita compte…

Sirius le coupa en levant la main.

-Je pourrais passer des heures à t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai refusé. Tu ne comprendrais pas. C'est pour ça que je vais te donner quelque chose avant que tu partes à Poudlard. Une énigme. Si tu la résous… Alors tu auras compris plus de choses que Voldemort lui-même.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Je te la donnerais avant que tu ne prennes le train. Tu auras jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour y réfléchir. Mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses seul, d'accord ? Ne demande à personne de t'aider.

-OK.

-Allez, tu viens manger ? Faut quand même que tu sois en forme, pour demain !

-J'arrive. Sirius…

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

On arrive sur le quai 9 3/4. Le train est déjà là, mais il est 10 heures 45, il est pas près de partir. Sirius me dit :

-Deux choses, Harry. Tout d'abord, l'énigme dont je t'avais parlé. Tiens. Ne le regarde que dans le train.

Il me tend un bout de parchemin, et reprend :

-J'aurais un service à te demander. Quand tu seras à Poudlard… Essaye de repérer s'il y a des élèves qui collectionnent les conneries, des vrais chahuteurs en chefs.

-Pourquoi ?

-S'il y a un ou des élèves comme ça… Je voudrais, si c'est possible, que tu ailles les voir si tu peux. Et que tu leur demande s'ils ont entendu parler d'un parchemin, gardé dans le bureau de Rusard, le concierge. Un parchemin qui s'appelle la carte du maraudeur.

-La carte du maraudeur ?

-Oui. J'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer en détail. Ton père et moi l'avons créée quand nous étions à Poudlard, mais Rusard l'a confisquée. Essaye de savoir ce qu'elle est devenue. Si ces élèves ont entendu parler de cette carte, et qu'ils te demandent pourquoi, réponds leur que Padfoot et Moony voulaient savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. C'est tout. Tu peux faire ça ?

-Je vais essayer, c'est promis, Sirius.

-Merci.

Il me prend par les épaules.

-Passe une bonne année, mon grand. On se revoit à Noël ?

-OK ! Au revoir !

-Au revoir, mon chéri. Fais attention à toi, et envoie-moi un hibou pour me dire dans quelle maison tu auras été envoyé.

-D'accord.

Il m'embrasse sur le front, et me dit :

-Allez, file. Le train va partir.

-Au revoir Sirius !

-Au revoir.

Je monte dans le train, m'installe dans un compartiment vide et regarde Sirius s'éloigner. Lorsque je ne le vois plus, je m'assois sur la banquette, et prend le parchemin qu'il m'a donné, celui avec l'énigme. Il a dit que, si je résolvais cette énigme, je comprendrais pourquoi il n'a pas voulu ramener Aelita… Je déplie le parchemin, et lis simplement six mots, écrits dessus :

Un est tout. Tout est un.(1)

Un est tout. Tout est un. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à résoudre la dedans ? Un est tout, tout est un. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais comme énigme, mais sûrement pas à un truc comme ça… Un est tout, tout est un. Comment je vais pouvoir résoudre un truc pareil ?

-S'il te plait…

Je lève la tête. Un garçon de mon âge, avec des cheveux roux pétants, est devant la porte.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Y a plus de place nul part…

-Bien sûr !

Je range le parchemin dans ma poche, et, lorsqu'il est assis, se présente :

-Je m'appelle Ron. Ron Weasley.

-Moi c'est Harry, je réponds. Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter ? il me demande. C'est… C'est toi qui… Qui a vaincu tu-sais-qui ?

-Oui, je réponds en essayant de dissimuler ma lassitude.

-Et… Tu as vraiment une cicatrice sur le front ?

Je lui réponds en soulevant les mèches qui me tombent sur le front, révélant ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Waouh ! Ah ben ça alors…

On passe le voyage ensemble. Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, les portes s'ouvrent, et trois gars rentrent. Deux d'entre eux sont grands et costauds, mais ne semblent pas en avoir beaucoup dans la cervelle. Le troisième est plus petit, avec des cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière et le visage d'une fouine.

-Alors c'est vrai ? demande-t-il. C'est toi, Harry Potter ?

-Oui, je réponds d'un ton sec.

-Je te conseille pas de traîner avec de la racaille de Weasley, dit-il d'un ton méprisant en faisant un signe de tête vers Ron. A ce que je vois, tu ne sais pas encore distinguer qui est digne de confiance… Et qui peut être un vrai boulet.

-T'es qui, toi, d'abord ? je lui demande avec autant de mépris que lui.

-Drago Malefoy.

Ca m'aurait étonné, aussi…

-Je ne sais peut-être pas distinguer les boulets, Malefoy. Mais je sais distinguer les profiteurs. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu veux te rapprocher de moi, et ça ne marchera pas. Maintenant dégage.

Malefoy ne bouge pas, mais me dévisage avec ses yeux gris si froids.

-T'es plus intelligent que t'en as l'air, Potter. Je ne te proposais pas de t'aider uniquement pour cette raison, je suis sûr que tu peux aller très loin si tu trouves de bons conseils.

-Je dispose déjà d'excellents conseils, Malefoy. Fous-moi la paix.

-On se retrouve à Poudlard ! me lance-t-il avec méchanceté avant de disparaître.

Ils repartent, et Ron me demande :

-Pourquoi il voulait se rapprocher de toi ?

-Tu as entendu parler d'une rafle de mangemorts réchappés, il y a 6 ou 7 ans ?

-Oui… Des mangemorts qui avaient échappé à Askaban après la chute de Tu-sais-qui… Des aurors les ont tous envoyés en prison après avoir trouvé leur quartier général… Mais je vois pas le rapport…

-Son père faisait parti de ces mangemorts, je lui explique. Et comme preuves pour les envoyer en prison, ils n'avaient qu'une seule chose : le témoignage de mon parrain. Et seul un témoignage de sa part peut les faire libérer.

-Ah ouais, d'accord. C'est sûr que ça explique tout…

Nous nous changeons, et on arrive à Poudlard. Hagrid, le garde-chasse, nous fait traverser le lac en barque, et on arrive devant le plus beau château que j'ai jamais vu. Des dizaines de tourelles, de fenêtres éclairées… Il est magnifique… Poudlard… La plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne… J'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais y rentrer…

Nous suivons le professeur McGonagall, et, pendant que nous marchons, je n'arrête pas de regarder partout autour de moi, les tableaux qui parlent, les lanternes qui volent toutes seules, les fantômes arrivant partout… Tout est tellement… Magique ! Evidemment, Sirius utilise souvent la magie, mais je n'avais jamais vu un lieu où la magie était si omniprésente… Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle avec son plafond magique, ses quatre tables, les banderoles des quatre maisons flottant au-dessus de leurs tables respectives, et la table des professeurs, avec le professeur Dumbledore, assis au centre. McGonagall nous regroupe devant la table des professeurs, et amène le Choixpeau magique. Après une attente interminable, elle appelle mon nom. Je monte, et m'assois sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau me tombe sur les yeux.

-_Mmh…Je vois beaucoup de choses en toi… De la détermination… De l'intelligence… Et à la fois beaucoup de ruse et de courage… Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses à Serpentard…_

_-Non, pas à Serpentard, s'il te plait, pas à Serpentard, Sirius me tuerait…_

_-Tu es sûr de toi ?_

_-Oui, j'en suis sûr, s'il te plait, ne m'envoie pas à Serpentard…_

_-Bon, très bien, dans ce cas… GRYFFONDOR !_

La table des Gryffondors explose en applaudissements, et je vais les rejoindre.

-Salut Harry ! me dit un grand rouquin qui ressemble à Ron. Je m'appelle Fred Weasley, et lui c'est mon frère, Georges. Bienvenue à Gryffondor !

-Merci ! je lui réponds en lui serrant la main.

Ron nous rejoint à la table de Gryffondor, et tous les plats apparaissent devant nous. Je me sers copieusement, et commence à manger. A la fin du repas, nous remontons dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où Percy nous indique :

-Les filles, dortoir à gauche, les garçons, dortoir à droite. Tout le monde au lit !

Nous montons, et commençons une bataille d'oreillers avec Dean, Seamus et Neville, nos trois compagnons de dortoir. Vers minuit, nous nous couchons, et, pendant que les autres s'endorment, je reste allongé sur mon oreiller, les yeux grands ouverts, à fixer du regard ce bout de parchemin, comme si, d'une seconde à l'autre, il allait me livrer tous ses secrets. Les secrets de la vie et de la mort d'Aelita. Un est tout. Tout est un.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(1)Les fans de Full Métal Alchemist auront reconnus l'énigme…

Chapitre fini, désolée si je mets un peu de temps, mais… Je manque trop d'inspiration !! Je veux ma fic « Souffrance et Guérison » !! Je veux mon James !! Les maraudeurs me manquent trooooooooooooooop !!


	7. Chapter 7

Comment ? Mais oui, vous avez le droit de me taper pour le retard ! Je suis impardonnable, je sais (même si j'ai bafouillé quelques brins d'excuses en bas). Ben ouais, les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir… Et puis, c'est surtout que en ce moment, j'ai réalisé qu'il serait peut-être temps de bosser (réaliser ça au mois de mai, je m'améliore considérablement). Donc comme j'ai devoir de maths et physiques bientôt, et que quelqu'un m'a gentiment informée que je passais un BAC de français dans un mois, j'ai plus trop de temps pour écrire (j'ai quand même fait un superbe débat J.K.Rowling VS Balzac dans une écriture d'invention en français). Enfin bref, vous avez déjà attendu suffisamment longtemps, si en plus je vous faisais chier avec mes discours (Comment ça, c'est déjà fait ?)… ENJOY !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Ca me fait bizarre de retrouver la maison vide. C'est exactement comme après la mort de Stella et Aelita, que la maison a soudainement parue très vide… Aelita… Ma princesse… Je peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir la ramener chaque fois que je pense à elle. Mais je peux pas la ramener. Car un est tout, et tout est un. Cette énigme, j'avais mis du temps à la comprendre quand le chef des aurors nous l'avait posée. Et au fond de moi… J'espère qu'Harry ne réussira pas à la résoudre. Car ce n'est pas une énigme qu'on résous en y réfléchissant éternellement. On peux y réfléchir, ça ne changera rien. La réponse nous sautera simplement devant les yeux à un moment. La réponse devient évidente lorsqu'on est sur le point de mourir. Et qu'on réalise soudainement qu'en fait, un est tout, et tout n'est qu'un. C'est ce que j'ai réalisé quand j'étais dans la maison en feu avec Aelita.

C'est quand mes vêtements étaient en feu que j'ai compris. Ce qu'était le tout. Et ce qu'était le un. Que un est tout, et tout n'est qu'un. Et qu'on ne ramène pas les morts à la vie sans perturber l'univers entier dans lequel nous vivons. J'ai beau le savoir… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que Aelita soit à mes cotés. Aelita… Ma Princesse…

(POV Harry)

Un est tout, tout est un. Mais bon sang, c'est quoi, cette énigme ?? Finalement, je décide de laisser tomber, et je rejoins Ron pour le petit-déjeuner. Ca fait maintenant trois mois que je suis à Poudlard, et je me suis jamais autant éclaté ! Bon, évidemment, je ne sais pas trop comment Sirius a pris la lettre que lui a envoyée McGonagall, à propos de mes _exploits_ en cours de vol. Ben quoi, c'est pas de ma faute ! Fallait bien que quelqu'un le rattrape, son rapeltout, à Neville ! Enfin bref, Sirius m'a écrit pour me féliciter de mon admission à Gryffondor, je lui écrit de temps en temps pour avoir des nouvelles, mais il n'a rien laissé entendre à propos de la lettre de McGonagall…

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi, et surtout, c'est Halloween. Tous les élèves des années au-dessus décrivent le festin d'Halloween comme quelque chose d'absolument magnifique. Pendant que je descends vers la Grande Salle où Ron doit sûrement déjà être, je tombe sur Fred et Georges. Parfait.

-Salut les gars !

-Salut Harry ! Comment ça va ?

-Pas mal. Je voulais vous poser une question…

-On t'écoute, Harry !

-Tout le monde dit que vous collectionnez les conneries depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard. C'est vrai ?

-Evidemment ! Georges et moi, on s'est retrouvé en retenue plus de fois en un an que tout le reste de l'école en 7 ans ! Pourquoi tu nous demande ça ?

-Parce que… Est-ce que, par hasard, vous auriez entendu parler d'un parchemin, dans le bureau de Rusard, qui s'appelle la carte du maraudeur ?

Fred et Georges se regardent bizarrement. Je reprends très vite :

-Non, laissez tomber…

-Attends, Harry ! coupe Fred. Oui, la carte du maraudeur, on l'a piqué dans le bureau de Rusard quand on était en première année. Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ?

J'hésite un moment. Je finis par leur répondre :

-Moony et Padfoot auraient aimés savoir ce qu'elle était devenue… Ils m'ont dit de transmettre ce message, mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est, cette carte !

-Regarde.

Il sort un bout de parchemin de sa poche, et murmure :

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Une fine écriture se dessina sur le parchemin :

Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs,

Spécialistes en farces et manigances de mauvais coups,

Sont fiers de vous présenter

La carte du Maraudeur.

-C'est une carte de Poudlard. Avec tous les passages secrets. Elle indique aussi la position de chaque personne se trouvant dans le château, c'est pratique pour éviter Rusard en pleine nuit… Et pour l'éteindre… Méfait accompli !

Georges a repris :

-Si vraiment tu connais Moony et Padfoot… Dis-leur qu'ils étaient vraiment des héros ! Leur carte nous a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, tu peux le croire !

-Je leur dirais, je souris.

-Allez, viens, ce serait dommage de rater le petit-dèj !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

Ron et moi attaquons tout juste notre cinquième part de tarte à la citrouille, quand Quirell débarque en hurlant dans la Grande Salle.

-Un trooooooooooooooool !! Un troll dans les cachots ! Je voulais vous prévenir…

Il tombe dans les pommes. J'ai à peine le temps de saisir ce qu'il vient de dire. Tout le monde se met à hurler, et Dumbledore se lève. Le silence revient, et McGonagall crie :

-Tous les professeurs me suivent dans les cachots ! Les préfets raccompagneront les élèves dans leurs maisons respectives !

Tout le monde se rue en dehors de la Grande Salle, et Ron m'attrape le bras :

-Hermione ! Elle a passé l'après-midi dans les toilettes, elle est pas au courant !

Je ne réfléchis pas du tout.

-Viens !

On court vers les toilettes des filles, où une odeur horrible nous frappe. Le troll est arrivé avant nous, apparemment… Hermione pousse un hurlement, un hurlement aiguë de fille. On se précipite à l'intérieur, et, sans réfléchir, je saute sur la tête du troll pour qu'il détourne son attention de Hermione. Ouais, mais à coté de lui, je pèse le poids d'un grain de riz, et il me sent même pas.

Donc, autant utiliser les grands moyens : je connais pas de sortilèges, mais on peux faire pleine d'autres choses avec une baguette ! L'enfoncer dans son nez, par exemple ! C'est ce que je fais, et ça y a pas de problèmes, il le sent ! Il le sent même un petit peu trop… Il se met à secouer sa tête dans tous les sens, et je lutte pour m'accrocher autour de son cou. Je hurle :

-RON FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !!

-Mais quoi ??

-J'EN SAIS RIEN, MAIS FAIS LE VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE !!

-_Wingardium Leviosa !_

La massue du troll décolle de sa main, et il s'immobilise. Plus personne ne bouge, j'ai l'impression que même le temps s'est immobilisé… Soudain, la massue retombe sur la tête du troll, qui s'écroule. Le problème, c'est que comme je suis encore accroché à son cou, et je tombe en même temps que lui en hurlant quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à un « Kyaaaaaaawwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaarggggggggg ! ». Finalement, je m'en tire pas trop mal, la brute épaisse juste en dessous de moi amorti la chute. Je récupère ma baguette dégueulasse :

-Beurk, de la morve de troll !

-Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Weasley ! Miss Granger !

Mince… La McGo ! Cette fois on est morts… Elle arrive devant nous, et hurle :

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ??

-C'est de ma faute, Madame ! coupe Hermione.

Ron et moi tournons la tête vers elle. Hermione Granger, l'élève modèle par excellence, prenant notre défense ?? Y a quelque chose qui cloche, là !

-Je voulais affronter le troll, j'avais lu pleins de trucs sur eux, mais quand j'ai réalisé que je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui, c'était trop tard… Je serais morte actuellement si Harry et Ron n'étaient pas arrivés…

McGonagall nous fixe étrangement, avant de dire :

-Je retire 5 points à Gryffondor pour votre stupidité… Et j'en rajoute 10 pour votre courage ! Mais je veux que vous compreniez à quel point ce que vous avez fait est grave, et que vous auriez put y rester tous les trois !

-Oui madame…

-J'écrirais à vos familles pour les tenir au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Maintenant rentrez dans votre salle commune, le banquet d'Halloween continue là-bas !

Je ne sais pas ce que va penser Sirius en recevant la lettre… La deuxième depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard ! Depuis 2 mois !

-Tu viens, Harry !

-J'arrive !

Finalement, Ron et moi on s'est vachement rapprochés d'Hermione… C'est peut-être une Miss-je-sais-tout, n'empêche que quand on la connaît, elle est vraiment sympa…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Remus regarde la lettre en silence, puis murmure :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à lui reprocher ? Il suit les traces de son père et de son parrain, c'est tout !

-Non, Remus, ça n'a rien à voir ! je réplique. Pour le coup du cours de vol, c'est vrai que j'avais rien à lui dire parce qu'on en faisait autant avec James… Mais il s'est jeté seul dans une pièce où un troll était enfermé ! Ca aurait put très mal se terminer pour lui !!

-Sirius… murmure Remus. Il s'en est tiré, et c'est le principal. Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il devrait réfléchir un petit peu plus, mais une fille était enfermée dans cette pièce… James a agi exactement de la même façon quand il a appris que Lily s'était perdue dans la forêt interdite ! Il était qu'en deuxième année, mais il ne s'est pas dit « je ne suis qu'en deuxième année, je peux pas aller la chercher ! ». Il s'est surtout dit qu'elle était en danger, rien de plus ! Je reconnais que, dans l'acte d'Harry, il y a une grosse part d'insouciance, mais c'est avant tout du courage ! Il n'est pas à Gryffondor pour rien ! Et de toute façon, tu ne vas pas lui envoyer une beuglante parce qu'il a sauvé la vie d'une fille ! Il rentre à la maison pour les vacances de Noël ?

-Oui.

-T'arrangeras ça avec lui à ce moment là, Sirius !

-Ouais, t'as peut-être raison… je finis par soupirer.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-C'était quoi, c'te truc ??

-Eh bien, répond Hermione, au cas où il aurait été trop petit pour que tu puisses le voir, c'était un chien à trois têtes !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il pourrait bouffer n'importe qui ! hurle Ron.

Là, il a pas tort…

-Non, car la porte est fermée à clé ! proteste Hermione. Du moins, elle était censée l'être avant qu'on y rentre…

-Ce monstre n'a pas besoin de porte fermée pour l'empêcher de passer !! D'un simple coup de patte il peut briser la porte !

-Il ne bougera pas, car il a une mission ! Il doit garder la trappe sur laquelle il était assis !

-T'as vu une trappe, toi ? T'as réussi à voir autre chose que ses trois têtes ? je lui demande.

-Evidemment ! Il était là pour garder quelque chose, situé sous cette trappe ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-T'as beaucoup de questions débiles dans ce genre là ? demande Ron.

-Espèce de crétin !

Hermione se barre de la salle commune, et Ron marmonne :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut s'énerver, quand elle veut, celle-là…

-Cherche pas, c'est une fille ! je soupire. On va manger ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

Les vacances de Noël sont arrivées beaucoup plus rapidement que je pensais. Ron est resté à Poudlard avec Fred et Georges. Si j'avais eu le choix, je serais bien resté avec lui, mais Sirius veut me voir. Et au fond… Moi aussi, j'ai envie de le voir. Je pensais pas qu'il me manquerait autant. Hermione et moi descendons du train, et elle rejoint ses parents. Moi j'aperçois Sirius. Je vais vers lui, et il me fait un grand sourire.

-Salut mon grand !

Il me décoiffe un peu, avant de demander :

-Comment tu vas ?

-Super, et toi ?

-Moi ça va… Allez, viens, on rentre !

Il me prend par l'épaule, et nous transplanons jusque dans la maison.

-Kreattur ! Monte la valise de Harry dans sa chambre !

Kreattur prend ma valise, et Sirius me dit :

-Suis-moi dans le salon. J'aurais deux mots à te dire.

Je le suis, et m'assois à coté de lui sur le canapé. Je le regarde, et il murmure :

-Je voulais te parler à propos de la lettre que j'ai reçue à ton sujet…

-Laquelle ? En trois mois, t'as dut en recevoir une bonne dizaine !

Sirius me regarde bizarrement avant de pouffer de rire.

-C'est vrai que McGonagall n'a pas fait d'économie de parchemins… Non, je voulais te parler de l'histoire du combat contre le troll.

-Ah…

-Harry, je voudrais savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête.

-Rien.

-Comment ? demande Sirius avec un air surpris.

-Il m'est rien passé par la tête, Sirius ! J'ai pas réfléchi du tout, je voulais juste prévenir Hermione, je pensais pas que le troll serait là, ils nous avaient dit qu'il était dans les cachots !

-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas simplement dit à un prof ou un préfet qu'elle n'était pas là ?

-Elle avait séché tous les cours de l'après-midi, les profs l'auraient descendue… Je suis désolé, Sirius, je sais que c'était une connerie, mais je te jure, j'ai pas réfléchi !

-Harry…

Sirius pose doucement sa main sur ma joue.

-Jure-moi que tu ne referas pas une telle connerie !

-Je te le jure.

-Allez, c'est bon, mon grand ! me dit Sirius en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu viens manger ?

-J'arrive…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Depuis qu'il vit chez moi, je ne me suis jamais posé de questions… Je me suis jamais demandé si j'étais vraiment apte à m'occuper de Harry. Mais depuis qu'il est à Poudlard… Je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas dut plus l'engueuler pour les conneries qu'il a faites à l'école, si je n'aurais pas dut insister sur à quel point il était dangereux pour lui de combattre ce troll… Les cours reprennent dans deux jours, et maintenant que Dumbledore lui a rendu la cape d'invisibilité de son père, il devrait redoubler de conneries…

Bon, c'est pas que je commence à avoir froid, mais faudrait peut-être que j'aille me coucher… Evidemment, je dois être taré pour rester assis dans ce canapé, torse nu avec seulement mon abs de pyjama. Je me lève pour monter dans ma chambre, et je vois de la lumière dans celle de Harry. Il est deux heures du matin, qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore debout ? Je rentre, et voit qu'il est assis à son bureau, une plume dans une main, un bouquin dans l'autre, avec devant lui une feuille de parchemin qu'il fixe comme s'il espérait qu'elle allait se remplir toute seule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je lui demande en m'approchant.

-Devoirs de potions. Trois rouleaux de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune, plus deux autres sur l'utilisation des racines de mandragore dans les poisons.

-Il est taré de vous donner tout ça !

-Normalement y a que celui sur les racines de mandragore. La pierre de lune, il me l'a rajoutée spécialement pour moi…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis trompé dans une potion, et j'ai fait fondre mon chaudron. Ca l'a tellement énervé qu'il m'a collé trois soirs de retenue et ce travail à lui rendre…

-C'était quoi comme potion ?

-Une solution dissolvante. J'avais ajouté un foie de dragon en trop, ça a fait fondre le chaudron, et il était sûr que je l'avais fait exprès…

L'enfoiré… Evidemment, qu'il pensait que Harry l'avait fait exprès. Trois soirs de retenue et ce bouleau à faire, il devait être de bonne humeur… Parce que je sais très bien pourquoi il a fait ça. James l'avait envoyé quinze jours à l'infirmerie en faisant la même connerie, mais volontairement cette fois.

-Ecoute, Harry, vas dormir, et je t'aidera à faire ça demain, OK ?

-OK merci.

-De rien. Allez, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Sirius.

Je ressors de sa chambre. Je monte dans la mienne, mais j'ai plus du tout envie de dormir. Je suis trop énervé contre Rogue pour ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'arrangerais avec lui. Et peu importe les moyens utilisés… Je le convaincrait une fois pour toutes que Harry n'est pas son père.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggggggggggggggggg !! Enfin finiiiiiiiiiiii ! Parce que je sais que je suis en retard, que je postais beaucoup plus vite quand j'écrivais Souffrance et Guérison (Bouhouhouh, ma fic qui me manque troooooooooop !). Mais ouais, je suis pas inspirée.

Pourquoi ? Parce que, maintenant que Harry est rentré à Poudlard… Ben vous la connaissez, l'histoire ! Une fic, c'est pas fait pour recopier ce que notre Grande Prêtresse a écrit dans sa Bible en 7 exemplaires, en mettant tout au point de vue interne… Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelque chose à moi, là-dedans ! Oui, mais… Quoi ? Les POV Sirius ne sont pas très intéressants vu qu'il vit seul (même si je connais beaucoup de lectrices qui voudraient bien lui tenir compagnie)… Le coup du « Un est Tout, Tout est un » occupera une partie d'un chapitre à venir, mais on ne fait pas une année avec ça… Donc ben voilà, je manque cruellement d'imagination, pourtant je fais ce que je peux pour écrire… Tout ça pour dire, désolée pour le retard !

J'espère que mon retard ne vous fera pas oublier qu'il y a un petit bouton violet en bas à gauche qui attend votre clic avec impatience !


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde !

Bon, cette fois les chapitres devraient arriver un p'tit poil plus vite, déjà parce que je viens de trouver THE idée de génie, une intrigue qui va mener l'histoire, que je vais essayer de faire durer jusqu'à la troisième année d'Harry. Et cette intrigue commence dans ce chapitre, vous verrez par vous-même !

Ensuite, on a tout pleins de tests et un devoir de physiques cette semaine mais après… Les notes s'arrêtent (pré-vacances) !! Donc voilà, j'espère pouvoir poster plus rapidement à partir de maintenant.

Je réponds ici à toutes les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre personnellement, et je ferais ce que je peux pour pouvoir répondre en privé à tout le monde les prochaines fois !

**Sirius07 :** Tiens, une connaissance… :p Eh oui, moi aussi ma mère m'a sorti "Dis, t'aurais pas un BAC de français dans un mois, par hasard ?" ("BAC ? Ca veut dire quoi, ce mot ? Je connais pas, moi…"). Désolée de te décevoir, mais faut croire que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir tenir compagnie à Sirius (D'ailleurs, je me demande si je pourrais pas écrire un p'tit délire, genre, Sirius s'ennuie tout seul, et là, ses lectrices fans viennent lui tenir compagnie… -) A voir…) Pour les POV, je continuerais sur toute la fic, je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun point de vue externe (enfin, je vais essayer, ça m'est arrivé d'écrire une page entière avant de me rendre compte que j'ai fait du point de vue externe, et qu'il faut tout recorriger…).

Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, et puis à bientôt sur msn (si t'en as pas marre de moi, bien sûr…)

**Ekopéa :** Parce que Harry n'aurait pas fait les bons choix dans l'histoire de notre Grande Prêtresse ? Je poste la suite aussi vite que je peux !

**Loulou2a : **Si tu n'arrives pas à imaginer Sirius avec une femme et des enfants, c'est peut-être (sûrement) de la jalousie, tu crois pas ? Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien lui tenir compagnie ! Et puis, comme je l'ai dit à sirius07, je vais peut-être faire un p'tit délire à un moment dans la fic, où Sirius s'ennuie et où il voit apparaître ses fans qui viennent lui tenir compagnie… A voir ! Et pour l'énigme, l'explication est dans ce chapitre !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

-Tu voulais me voir, Black ? Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas que ça à foutre, je dois être revenu à Poudlard dans deux heures !

-T'inquiète pas, Rogue, je vais faire vite. Je voulais te parler de la façon dont tu traites Harry lorsqu'il est à Poudlard.

-Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus, Potter est l'un de mes élèves, et j'ai le droit de lui infliger des punitions s'il les mérite.

-Oui, mais tu les lui infliges lorsqu'il ne les mérite pas !

-Il avait fait fondre un chaudron délibérément ! N'importe quel gosse sachant lire aurait put voir qu'il ne fallait mettre qu'un seul foie de dragon !

-C'est pas une raison pour lui coller autant de boulot ! N'importe quel autre prof lui aurait simplement enlevé des points !

-Je ne suis pas n'importe quel autre prof, j'ai ma façon d'enseigner, et j'en suis satisfait. Après, si tu ne veux pas que ton filleul suivre mes cours, rien ne t'empêche de l'envoyer dans une autre école ! Sur ce, je te laisse !

Et Rogue transplane devant moi. Le conard, l'enfoiré, l'enculé, le salaud !! Je fous un coup de poing rageur dans le mur.

-A mon avis, le mur aura moins mal que toi, à ce rythme-là… rigole une voix dans mon dos. Te laisse pas avoir par ce crétin, Sirius…

-Désolé, Remus. Il me saoule trop… je soupire.

-Eh, t'inquiète pas. Harry ne se laissera pas avoir par ce type… Et de toute façon, Rogue n'osera rien lui faire sous le nez de Dumbledore !

-Ouais…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

Ca fait plusieurs heures que je suis allongé sur mon lit, à contempler encore et encore la carte du maraudeur que Fred et Georges m'ont donnée. J'ai voulu la leur laisser, mais ils m'ont assuré qu'ils n'en avait plus besoin, que de toute façon, ils la connaissaient par cœur. Je détaillais du regard les points indiquant Miss Teigne et Rusard, les différents passages secrets… Soudain, la carte s'effaça d'un seul coup. Je prenais ma baguette pour la rallumer, lorsqu'une fine écriture penchée apparut sur la carte désormais vierge :

"S'il vous plait… Si quelqu'un lit ça… Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi…"

Putain, c'est quoi, ça ? Comment on fait, pour répondre ? Je sais pas pourquoi, comme une intuition, je pose ma main sur la carte et pense :

_"Qui êtes-vous ?"_

_"Je suis Prongs. S'il vous plait, aidez-moi, faites quelque chose, j'en peux plus… S'il vous plait, j'ai trop mal, venez m'aider…"_

J'essaye de répondre, mais la carte s'efface aussitôt, remplacée par le plan de Poudlard que la carte avait toujours affichée. Putain, pourquoi ça a pas duré plus longtemps ?? _Je suis Prongs_. Je sais que Moony était Remus, Padfoot, Sirius, mais je n'ai jamais su qui était les deux autres, Wormtail et Prongs. Prongs… Je sais pas qui est ce type, mais apparemment il est en danger. J'hésite quelques secondes, avant de sortir dans la salle commune. Je prends un parchemin, une plume, et j'écris à Sirius, en lui racontant tout, au mot près, comment la carte s'est effacée pour faire apparaître le message, comment tout est réapparu au bout d'à peine quelques secondes… Après avoir grifouilloné une signature, je prends ma cape d'invisibilité. Il est trois heures du matin, mais je m'en fous. Je prends la carte, la lettre, et je vais jusqu'à la volière. Les couloirs sont déserts, y a même pas un fantôme.

J'arrive dans la volière, et je siffle :

-Hewidge !

Ma chouette blanche s'envole et se pose sur mon épaule. Je lui attache ma lettre à la patte, et murmure :

-Emmène ça à Sirius, ma belle. Et fais vite, s'il te plait, c'est urgent.

Je la caresse doucement. Elle pousse un très faible hululement, comme pour me rassurer, et s'envole dans la nuit.

Je redescends dans la salle commune, mais j'entends quelqu'un parler. Je me rapproche. Rogue et Quirell. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ensemble, ils peuvent pas se saquer, ces deux-là !?

-Ecoutez-moi bien, Quirell. Il est temps que vous choisissiez votre camp une fois pour toutes. Vous êtes avec moi, oui ou non ?

-Severus… Vous savez bien que je ne veux pas entraîner de complications entre nous et…

Rogue le saisit par le col, et le soulève légèrement.

-Si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes avec moi, faites ce que je vous dit. Et tout se passera bien.

J'essaye de m'éloigner, mais mon pied s'enfonce dans une planche en bois moins solide que les autres, dans un grand CRAC. Rogue se retourne, s'approche de moi, et tend sa main devant lui. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, et m'arrache la cape d'invisibilité.

-POTTER ! rugit-il. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ICI ?

-Rien monsieur…

-QU'AVEZ-VOUS ENTENDU ?

-Rien monsieur…

-VOUS ETES CAPABLE DE DIRE AUTRE CHOSE ?

Il me secoue violemment, et je baisse la tête en fermant les yeux. Rogue se retourne, et siffle :

-Quirell, je vous retrouve demain soir, où vous savez.

Quirell acquiesce rapidement et s'en vas. Rogue me prend par le col de ma robe et me soulève jusqu'à ce que mon pied se libère de la planche en bois, et il me jète par terre. Je bouffe la poussière et grogne :

-C'est bon, calmez-vous…

-CE N'EST PAS A VOUS DE ME DONNER DES ORDRES, POTTER ! Suivez-moi !

Il me pousse en avant et je me fais marcher jusqu'au cachot, dans son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous ! ordonne-t-il en me désignant la chaise en face de son bureau.

Je m'assois, et attends qu'il recommence à parler.

-Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas dans votre lit ?

Il a l'air beaucoup plus calme maintenant que Quirell est parti… Après tout… Autant dire la vérité.

-J'étais à la volière. Je devais envoyer une lettre.

-Ca ne pouvais pas attendre demain matin ?

-C'était assez urgent.

-Evidemment. Le célèbre Harry Potter se croit suffisamment au-dessus des règlements pour faire ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, monsieur. Mais je vous l'ai dit, c'était assez urgent.

-Que y avait-il d'écrit sur cette lettre si précieuse ?

J'hésite deux secondes.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, professeur.

-Très bien. J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor, et je vous mets une retenue, demain soir, à 18 heures dans mon bureau. Et si je vous retrouve encore une fois à vous balader en pleine nuit dans les couloirs, vous vous expliquerez devant Dumbledore, c'est clair ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Parfait. Vous pouvez partir !

Je ressors et file dans mon dortoir. Je m'en suis pas si mal tiré, finalement… Mais j'espère que Hewidge va se dépêcher d'amener ma lettre à Sirius…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

-T'en penses quoi ?

Ca fait maintenant trois heures que je lis et relis la lettre d'Harry.

-J'en pense que fixer cette lettre éternellement ne t'avancera pas à grand chose, Sirius…

-Remus !

-Bon, OK… Alors, déjà, Harry a décrit à la perfection l'une des capacités de la carte. Elle s'efface, le message s'écrit progressivement.

-Mais seul un maraudeur peut écrire sur cette carte en pensée…

-C'est là le problème, dit Remus. Ce n'est ni toi, ni moi, enfin, je pense pas. Celui qui a écrit a dit qu'il s'appelait Prongs, ce qui est totalement débile, puisque James est mort. Donc c'est une connerie de Queudver, un moyen qu'il a trouvé pour foutre le bordel.

-A quoi ça l'avancerait de faire ça ? je demande. Peter est sûrement à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, et il recherché depuis plus de dix ans ! Il a autre chose à foutre !

-C'est la seule explication possible, Sirius. Il est le seul à avoir put le faire…

-Mais ça ne tient pas la route, Remus !

-Sirius… Tu étais à Godric's Hollow le soir de leur mort ?

-Oui, mais…

-Tu as vu le corps de James devant leur maison ?

-Oui, mais…

-Sirius, il n'y a pas 36 maraudeurs ! Nous ne sommes que 4 à avoir put faire ça ! Si on est d'accord sur le fait que ce n'est ni toi, ni moi, et que James est mort, il ne reste que Peter !

-Mais quel intérêt aurait-il à faire ça ? je proteste.

-Pousser Harry à se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Imagine que Voldemort revienne… Il fait croire que James est vivant mais en grave danger, Harry va vouloir le retrouver, il tombe entre les mains de Voldemort ! C'est aussi con que ça !

-Queudver n'est pas assez intelligent pour imaginer un tel plan… je soupire.

-Il n'était pas censé être assez intelligent pour avoir envie de trahir James et Lily, coupe Remus.

-Mais si ce n'est pas une connerie…

-Sirius, faut te le dire en quelle langue ?? hurle Remus. James est mort, sa maison a été détruire, tu as toi-même vu son corps !! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut d'autre ?

-Laisse-moi juste répondre à Harry. Je lui demande de m'envoyer la carte. Et on voit par nous-même. Ca nous coûte rien, non ? Et comme ça, si c'est vraiment un piège, Harry ne tombera pas dedans.

-D'accord. Mais je te répète que ça ne t'avancera à rien, Sirius.

Je m'en fous. Remus a peut-être raison… Mais si jamais c'était pas une connerie… Si jamais James était vivant… Je préfère vérifier mille fois plutôt que de le laisser appeler à l'aide sans rien faire.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Ah, vous voilà, Potter ! Suivez-moi, vous n'allez pas faire votre retenue avec moi…

Je suis Rogue, qui m'emmène chez Hagrid. Je m'entends assez bien avec lui, et on a parfois passé des après-midi ensemble, pendant qu'il me racontait les conneries que mon père et Sirius faisaient quand ils étaient à Poudlard…

-Salut Harry ! me dit-il en me voyant arriver avec Rogue.

-Je viendrais vous chercher demain, Potter. Essayez de rester en vie. Non pas que je m'en préoccupe particulièrement, mais votre parrain risquerait de rejeter la faute sur moi.

Rogue s'en vas, et Hagrid me fait :

-Suis-moi ! Regarde…

Il me montre une forme argentée, par terre. Un liquide blanc coule tout autour d'elle.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une licorne. Elle est morte. Elle a été tuée par quelque chose, je ne sais pas par quoi… Mais c'est pas le première. Et j'ai vu des traces de sang dans la forêt, il y en a une qui doit être blessée. On va essayer de la retrouver. Viens !

Je suis Hagrid dans la forêt, et j'allume ma baguette. En effet, il y a pas mal de traces de sang de licorne. Soudain, un craquement attire notre attention, et loin, très loin, j'entends comme des pas, quelqu'un qui marche, et une cape qui frôle le sol. Hagrid sort son arbalète.

-Il y a quelqu'un dans cette forêt. Quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas y être.

J'avais remarqué… Je me rapproche de Hagrid, et apparemment, il remarque que j'ai la trouille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a l'air d'être assez loin. Et si c'est vraiment lui qui tue ces licornes, alors il va suivre le filet de sang. Donc soit il le suit en marchant vers nous, auquel cas on l'entendra avant qu'il ne nous voie, soit il le suit dans l'autre sens, et il s'éloigne de nous. Dans les deux cas, on ne risque rien.

Je me tais, et essaye d'entendre le maximum de choses. Je réentends à nouveau ce froissement de feuilles, toujours aussi loin, mais pas devant nous, plutôt sur le coté. J'essaye d'écouter le plus possible. Les pas se rapprochent, mais trop lentement pour qu'il avance en ligne droite vers nous. Comme s'il suivait le chemin tracé par une courbe. C'est à ce moment là que je réalise.

-Et Hagrid… Si… Si la licorne avait tourné en rond ? Si, en suivant le filet de sang, il nous contournait pour arriver finalement derrière nous ?

Hagrid reste bouche bée avant de se retourner brusquement, son arbalète tendue, prêt à tirer. Il scrute à nouveau le silence, et en effet, les pas arrivaient par derrière.

-Harry, tu ne bouges pas ! Quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes ici. Si tu es en danger, lance des étincelles rouges dans le ciel, et en attendant que j'arrive, n'hésite pas à utiliser tous les sorts qui te passent par la tête, c'est compris ? Mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu-ne-bouges-pas !

-D'accord…

Hagrid s'en vas, suivant le filet de sang, en direction des pas qui se rapprochent de plus en plus vers nous. J'entends d'autres pas, aussi. Pas quelqu'un qui marche. Plutôt un animal qui galope.

Un grand CRAC de transplanage surgit juste derrière moi, et quelqu'un me jette par terre. Une voix aiguë et glaciale, dépourvue de toute chaleur humaine, crie :

-_Stupéfix !_

J'ai même pas le temps de me retourner. Je m'écroule sur le sol.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

Tout est noir autour de moi. Ca sent une odeur bizarre. Le sang. Ca pue le sang. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, et je crie de douleur. J'ai mal… Si mal, tellement mal… J'essaye de me redresser, mais je peux pas, ça fait trop mal… Je jète un œil sur mon corps, et comprend pourquoi : Tout mon corps, mes bras, mes jambes, mon ventre est parcouru de nombreuses traces de coups de couteaux. Je baigne dans une mare de sang. Mon sang qui continue à couler encore et encore. Ca fait combien de temps, que je suis là, sans rien faire, à attendre que je me vide totalement de mon sang ?

Il faut que je prenne ma baguette. Que j'envoie des étincelles. Personne ne me retrouvera, sinon… Et j'ai trop mal, bien trop mal pour me relever. Je rapproche ma main de ma poche, mais une vague douloureuse me traverse, et je reste immobile. Tout tourne autour de moi. Mon cerveau lutte pour que je reste éveillé, mais je manque cruellement de sang. Je sais que personne ne vas me retrouver. Que je vais juste mourir ici.

Quelque chose bouge par terre. Plein de fourmis. Et à coté, y a une mésange. Une mésange… Oui, mais elle est morte. Et les fourmis se tassent autour d'elle pour emmener, morceau par morceau, tout ce qui peut les nourrir. La mort… Je regarde les fourmis dépecer la mésange, pour y trouver la nourriture. Quand on meurt, voilà ce qu'on devient…

En fait, je crois que moi aussi, je pourrais mourir… Et que le monde continuerait de tourner. Car notre vie n'est que toute petite face à l'univers dans lequel nous vivons. Quand on meurt, notre corps retourne à la terre. Eau, carbone, fer, tous ces éléments qui nous composent retournent dans le sol, pour nourrir les végétaux. Les végétaux seront mangés par les herbivores qui, à leur tour, nourriront les carnivores, les carnivores qui, en mourrant, permettront la survie des plantes, et ce dans un cycle sans fin.

Un peu comme une grande roue qui tournerait devant nous sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Et chaque humain, Ron, Hermione, moi, on est des parties intégrantes de cette roue. C'est le Un dans le Tout. Mais le Tout n'existe que si tous les Un se réunissent et continuent à vivre et mourir pour faire tourner cette roue encore et encore. Si un mort revient à la vie… C'est toute cette chaîne qui en est perturbée. Le Tout n'existe pas sans tous les Un. Tous les Un sont une partie intégrante du Tout. Un est Tout. Tout est Un.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quelque chose bouge, et se rapproche de moi. Je fronce les yeux pour le voir, même si je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à tomber dans les pommes. C'est un homme. Il s'accroupit auprès de moi. J'arrive un tout petit peu à distinguer son visage. Juste assez pour lui donner à peu près 35 ans. Mais il est vachement petit pour un homme de cet âge… Il est à peine plus grand que moi. Son visage porte de nombreuses traces de coups, et, comme moi, chacun de ses mouvements lui semblent douloureux. Il porte une fine paire de lunettes totalement rayée. Je ne vois rien d'autre, il fait trop noir, et j'arrive plus à ouvrir les yeux suffisamment pour bien voir.

Il tire une baguette, et la passe par dessus mes blessures, qui se referment une à une. La douleur disparaît en même temps, et je me redresse doucement. J'ouvre les yeux pour mieux le voir. Je distingue vaguement la couleur de ses yeux. Pas bleus, ni verts… Mais pas totalement noirs non plus. Quelque chose entre le marron et une couleur noisette. Maintenant que je vois mieux, je constate qu'il est même beaucoup plus blessé que moi. Et qu'il est incroyablement maigre. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait tabassé et privé de nourriture pendant un mois d'affilé.

Il pointe sa baguette vers le ciel, et lance des étincelles rouges. Il murmure :

-Hagrid ne devrait pas tarder à venir te chercher.

-Attendez… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu le découvriras en temps voulu.

Il me glisse un bout de papier dans la main, et me force à la refermer. Puis il se relève, et m'adresse un clin d'œil. Il se métamorphose en un grand cerf, et part au galop. Je l'écoute galoper aussi longtemps que je peux, puis, quand je ne l'entends plus, je regarde le bout de papier, et essaye de le déchiffrer, mais il fait trop noir. Je retombe sur le sol. J'ai plus de forces… Je ferme les yeux et me sens glisser dans un long trou noir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Fini ! Encore un chapitre de plus ! Rien à dire, à part de ne pas oublier les reviews ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre écrit en même pas une journée ! C'est comme pour Souffrance et Guérison, je suis super inspirée sur ce coup-là (sûrement parce que James est présent dans ce chapitre…). Enfin bref… ENJOY !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

Je suis réveillé par un vacarme assourdissant. Plein de monde qui marche, qui coure, qui parle, qui hurle, et au-dessus de tout ça, la voix de Mme Pomfresh qui hurle plus fort que tout le monde qu'on ne crie pas dans une infirmerie. J'ouvre les yeux, et je sens deux mains me prendre par les épaules.

-Harry ! Comment tu te sens ?

-Sirius… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je t'expliquerait après avoir tué Rogue. Comment tu te sens ?

Je regarde tout autour. Sirius, Remus, Rogue, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione… L'infirmerie est bondée, mais _lui_, il n'y est pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? me demande Remus d'une voix calme. Quand on t'as retrouvé, quelqu'un avait soigné tes blessures… Tu te souviens de qui c'est ?

-Je… Je crois que c'était… Que c'était mon père.

-Votre père, Potter ? me demande Rogue d'une voix méprisante. C'est impossible, James est mort, je pense que vous le savez… A moins que votre parrain ai oublié de vous tenir au courant de ce détail ?

-Espèce de…

-Sirius ! crie Remus en attrapant son poignet pour l'empêcher de sortir sa baguette. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'était ton père, Harry ?

-Je suis pas sûr… Il faisait noir, j'ai pas bien vu. Mais il avait des cheveux foncés, comme les miens, et des yeux marrons clairs… Il avait des lunettes et… Il m'a parlé. Il avait presque la même voix que moi.

Sirius et Remus échangent un regard, et Sirius s'assoit sur mon lit.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens d'autre chose, à propos de lui ?

-Il… Il était blessé ! je me souviens. Blessé, et vachement maigre, comme si quelqu'un l'avait tabassé… Et quand il est reparti… Il s'est métamorphosé en un grand cerf…

-Ca suffit, Potter, coupe Rogue. Vous êtes blessé, vous n'êtes pas passé loin de la mort, et vous êtes encore sur le choc de ce qui est arrivé. Vous êtes en train de délirer. Ou alors, vous déliriez à ce moment là et vous avez cru voir votre père. Potter, votre père est mort, vous vous en souvenez ?

-Je sais qu'il est mort, mais je vous jure que c'était lui ! je proteste.

Putain, pourquoi personne ne veux me croire ?

-Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu as, dans la main ?

Ma main est fermée sur le bout de papier que mon père a laissé avant de partir.

-C'est lui ! Avant de partir, il me l'a mis dans la main…

Sirius me prend doucement le papier de la main, et murmure en lisant :

-Avec les salutations distinguées de Prongs, spécialiste en manigance de mauvais coup.

-C'est quoi, ça ? demande Dumbledore.

-La signature de James. La signature d'un maraudeur, répond Remus. Y a plus de doutes. Ca paraît impossible… Mais James est vivant.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV James Potter)

J'arrive pas à m'endormir. J'arrive pas à effacer ce stupide sourire de mon visage. Ca fais tellement longtemps, que j'ai pas souri… 10 ans, je crois… J'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir à nouveau utiliser la magie librement, galoper à nouveau dans cette forêt, transplaner une dernière fois… Et revoir Harry une dernière fois. La porte d'entrée claque violemment, et je me redresse en tirant ma baguette. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'utiliser, sauf pour protéger mon Maître. Mais il ne vient jamais à la maison pendant la journée, ça ne peut pas être lui.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, et je pointe ma baguette vers l'homme qui rentre… Avant de la baisser aussitôt.

-Tu comptais m'attaquer ? me demande-t-il.

Sur ce coup-là, faut pas que je fasse de gaffe. Pas un mot en trop. Je m'avance vers l'homme et me laisse tomber à genoux devant lui.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, Maître, je murmure. Je ne vous attendais pas à cette heure, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un cambrioleur.

-Et en supposant que j'ai été un cambrioleur… C'est en restant planté sur ton lit que tu aurais protégé la maison ?

-Non, Maître. J'étais sur le point de descendre.

-Le temps que tu descendes, j'aurais eu le temps de voler les trois-quarts des objets du rez-de-chaussée.

-Je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi, Maître…

-Je verrais ça avec toi ce soir, petit imbécile.

Oulà… Il est resté poli pour une fois, ça présage rien de bon…

-Où étais-tu hier soir, Potter ?

-Dans la soirée, j'étais avec vous, Maître.

Non… Il ne peut pas savoir, il ne peut pas savoir, il ne peut pas savoir… Il me décoche un coup de pied dans mes côtes déjà à moitié cassées. Je me mords les lèvres pour m'empêcher de crier.

-Tu m'as mal compris. Où étais-tu _dans la nuit_ ?

-Là où je suis toutes les nuits, Maître… Ici même. J'ai pas bougé durant votre absence.

-Alors explique-moi pourquoi Harry Potter a été sauvé par un homme qui s'est enfui en se transformant en cerf ?

-Sauvé de quoi ? Harry n'est pas en danger à Poudlard…

Mon Maître me dévisage longuement. Je sais que j'ai donné la meilleure réponse capable de me sauver.

-Dis-moi juste pourquoi il a vu un homme se transformer en cerf dans la forêt la nuit dernière ?

-Il y a des milliers d'animagus dans le monde entier, Maître… Je ne suis certainement pas le seul à me transformer en cerf…

-_Endoloris !_

Je m'écroule sur le sol en hurlant. Le sort s'arrête rapidement.

-Mauvaise réponse, réponds mon Maître. Désolé de te décevoir, James, mais je viens de jeter un œil sur les listes du ministère. Il n'y a aucun sorcier se transformant en cerf.

-Je suis moi-même un animagus non-déclaré, il y en a sûrement d'autres qui…

-_Endoloris !_

Lorsque le sort se lève, j'arrive plus à me redresser, je reste étendu par terre, aux pieds de mon Maître.

-Voilà, reste à mes pieds, c'est bien ta place. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu foutais dans cette forêt cette nuit.

Bon, apparemment, ça sert plus à rien de nier donc…

-Tu crois vraiment que j'allais laisser mon fils mourir à cause de tes conneries ? je hurle.

-_ENDOLORIS !_

Ca fait de plus en plus mal… Et cette fois, le sort continue, de plus en plus longtemps. Mes os cassés me brûlent, ma peau est en feu, et je continue à hurler, hurler… Quand ça s'arrête enfin, je suis à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Je reçois un coup de pied dans les côtes.

-Répète ce que tu as dis, Potter.

-Je vous supplie de m'excuser, Maître… Je ne vous manquerais plus de respect…

-Je préfère ça… Alors écoute-moi bien, James. Tu n'as pas de fils. Tu n'es plus le père de Harry. Tu n'es plus rien d'autre que mon esclave, c'est clair pour toi ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Dis-le moi, ordonne-t-il. Dis-moi qui tu es.

-Votre esclave, Maître. Rien d'autre.

-Parfait. Mais je vais apparemment devoir être bien plus strict avec toi… Juste pour être sûr que désormais, tu te comporteras comme tu dois le faire, en gentil toutou bien obéissant.

Il m'attache un collier autour du cou, et le serre jusqu'à ce que ça m'étrangle. J'arrive presque plus à respirer…

-Ca bridera la plupart de tes pouvoirs, dont ton pouvoir d'animagus. Juste pour être certain que tu ne me fausseras plus compagnie. Et maintenant…

Il me prend par les cheveux, et me force à le regarder. Il plonge dans mon esprit. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est horrible comme sensation… J'ai l'impression que ma tête s'ouvre en deux pour lui révéler l'intérieur de mon crâne. Il ressort de mon esprit, mais la sensation ne s'arrête pas pour autant. J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir la tête fendue en deux. Je ferme les yeux pour la repousser, mais il me dit :

-Ne te fatigue pas, Potter, ça resteras toujours comme ça. J'ai brisé toutes tes défenses mentales, et j'ai juste à te regarder pour savoir à quoi tu penses, et avoir accès à tous tes souvenirs. Alors je te conseille de ne pas recommencer de conneries de ce genre, je serais de toute façon au courant, c'est clair ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Parfait. Je repars, tu restes dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je revienne, sauf si la maison est attaquée, bien sûr…

-A vos ordres, Maître.

Il transplane, et je soupire en m'écroulant sur le sol. C'est fini. Mais j'en peux plus, j'ai trop mal. Mais j'ai encore un pouvoir que ce putain de collier n'a pas bridé.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises…

Je ferme les yeux, et la carte apparaît dans mon esprit.

"Je vous en supplie… Si quelqu'un lis ça… Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi… Sortez-moi de là…"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Je pousse un rugissement rageur. Depuis que Harry m'a donné la carte du maraudeur, je la laisse allumée en permanence, des fois que James réessayerait de contacter quelqu'un. Je venais tout juste de réussir à prendre contact avec lui. Juste le temps que je lui dise "C'est Sirius". Après, le contact a été brisé. James a dut être déconcentré, il faut une sacrée concentration pour pouvoir parler sur cette carte.

Je pose la carte sur la table, devant moi, et me sers un autre verre de Whiskey. Je commençais à le boire quand la carte s'efface à nouveau. Je la reprends, et vois une écriture se dessiner dessus :

"Sirius ? T'es toujours là… S'il te plait, Sirius…"

"Oui, je suis là, James. Dis-moi où tu es ?"

"Je peux pas. Ce conard a bridé la moitié de mes pensées, je peux pas penser à son véritable nom, ni à l'endroit où il vit."

"Qui ça ?"

"Mon Maître."

"Quoi ? James, de quoi tu parles ?"

"Quand Voldemort est venu nous chercher, Lily, Harry et moi… _Il_ était avec lui. _Il_ m'a stupéfixé et emmené avec lui. Je suis obligé de _lui_ obéir, _il_ connaît trop de sorts de tortures…"

"Mais James… Le jour où Voldemort a tué Lily, j'ai vu ton corps devant votre maison…"

"_Il_ a parlé d'une espèce d'hologramme, quelque chose qui ferait croire que je suis mort."

"OK. James, écoute-moi… As-tu un autre moyen que son nom pour me faire comprendre de qui il s'agit ?"

"Pas le droit. S'il l'apprend, il va rentrer dans une rage folle."

"Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir…"

"Sirius, tu comprends pas ! C'est un expert en magie noire ! Il a brisé toutes mes défenses mentales, il a juste à me regarder pour savoir à quoi je pense ! Il l'apprendra, d'une manière ou d'une autre !"

"OK, James. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. J'en parle à Dumbledore, je te jure qu'on fera tout notre possible pour te retrouver ! Je te le promets, James…"

"Merci Sirius."

"De rien. Et en attendant, essaye quand même d'éviter au maximum les _doloris_. Je voudrais pas te perdre une deuxième fois."

"Je vais faire gaffe, mais je garantis rien. _Il _arrive, faut que j'arrête de penser !"

La carte redevint comme elle a toujours été. Putain… Je me lève sans finir mon verre de Whiskey. Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le monde quelque chose qui me dissuaderait de finir un verre de Whiskey. Mais c'est trop urgent. James est réduit en esclavage depuis dix ans, je laisserais pas cette situation se poursuivre un jour de plus ! Je lance une poignée de cendre dans la cheminée, et crie :

-Bureau de Dumbledore !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

Papa est vivant. Je n'ai que cette phrase en tête depuis une semaine. _Papa est vivant_. Si seulement je savais où il était… Pourquoi il est parti comme ça l'autre soir, sans rien dire ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas plus parlé que ça ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas au moins dit comment je pourrais le retrouver ?

-Harry… Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius va le retrouver…

Hermione a une voix si rassurante dans ces cas là…

-S'il t'as pris la carte du maraudeur, c'est parce qu'il veut rentrer en contact avec lui. Qu'il veut le retrouver. Et il y arrivera. Sirius n'est pas auror pour rien…

-Personne ne l'avait revu depuis dix ans, Hermione ! Et il peut être n'importe où !

-Mais il finira quand même par le trouver. Toi-même, si Ron était en danger, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour le retrouver, pas vrai ?

-Mouais…

-C'est pareil pour Sirius. Il ne laissera pas ton père dans l'état dans lequel tu l'as vu dans la forêt. Il va le retrouver. Il va le sauver.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV James)

-_Endoloris !_

Je tombe sur mon lit en hurlant. Je l'avais pas vu arriver…

-J'ai bien compris, que tu ne m'avais pas vu arriver…

Putain ! Il arrête pas de lire dans mes pensées, ce conard…

-_ENDOLORIS !_

Ca fait mal… Faut que ça s'arrête, j'en peux plus…

-Je te conseille de me respecter plus que ça, Potter. Et également dans tes pensées, puisque maintenant je les entends aussi bien que ta voix… Et en parlant de pensées… Tu faisais quoi quand je suis arrivé ?

-Rien, Maître. Je ne faisais rien.

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-A rien, Maître.

_Ne pas penser, ne pas penser, ne pas penser_…

-Voilà, tu commences à comprendre… Maintenant, à quoi tu pensais quand je suis arrivé ?

-A rien, Maître, je répète.

-C'était quoi, cette sorte de carte, dans ton esprit ?

-Un vague souvenir, qui se baladait comme ça…

-Alors pourquoi ce que tu pensais s'écrivait-il sur cette carte ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Maître. Je commençais à m'endormir, je devais être en train de rêver à moitié…

_Faut pas que je pense. Pas que je pense à ce que je faisais vraiment._

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais vraiment ?

_Et merde !_

-Je te le fais pas dire, Potter. Tu t'es toi-même trahi, alors maintenant réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

-Lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, Sirius et moi avions créé un parchemin, sur lequel nos pensées s'écrivaient, pour qu'on reste en contact. J'ai voulu voir si ça marchais encore, mais juste pour passer le temps, ça doit faire longtemps que Sirius a brûlé cette connerie.

-En clair, tu essayais de communiquer avec l'extérieur ?

-Comme je viens de vous le dire, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance, Maître. Ce parchemin ne doit certainement plus exister…

-Alors pourquoi le faisais-tu ?

-Juste pour… m'amuser. Repenser un peu à… A _avant_.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de repenser à avant, Potter. Tout ce que tu as vécu avant n'a jamais existé, il n'y a plus qu'une seule réalité pour toi : Tu es mon esclave, et rien d'autre. C'est clair ?

-Oui, Maître.

-_ENDOLORIS_ _!_

Je retombe sur mon lit.

-Un petit avertissement, pour te dissuader de recommencer. Je te laisse une chance. Et si tu es sage…

Mon Maître jète un œil à la date du 10 avril sur le calendrier.

-Si t'es sage, t'auras peut-être quelque chose à manger avant la fin du mois.

-Je vous remercie infiniment, Maître.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Donc ben voilà, chapitre éclaircissant (un peu) la situation à propos de l'homme qui a sauvé Harry (même si beaucoup de lecteurs avaient un peu deviné qui était cet homme…).

Avant de vous quitter, petit best-of, un délire hors-série… :

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Je sais pas combien de temps ça fait que je tourne en rond, comme ça, dans le salon. Je m'inquiète trop pour James, et même si la moitié des aurors du ministère sont maintenant à sa recherche, ça ne me rassure même pas. Si personne n'a remarqué qu'il était vivant pendant 10 ans, ils ne vont pas le retrouver aussi facilement… Mais je m'inquiète trop pour lui !

-Allez, Sirius… T'inquiète pas ! Je suis là, moi !

Je me retourne vers une fille apparue de nul part juste derrière moi. Elle fait assez jeune, mais pas trop non plus… Une vingtaine d'années, environ…

-T'es qui, toi ?

-Je suis ta plus grande fan, Siri ! Je t'adore trop, je lis plein de fics sur toi !

-Ouais, mais en clair, t'es qui ?

-Bon, sur le site où je vais tout le temps pour lire ces fics, mon pseudo, c'est Loulou2a. Mais je te dis, ne t'inquiète pas ! Faut pas que tu restes tout seul, tu vas finir par déprimer ! Faut bien que je vienne te tenir compagnie !

-Eh, minute ! crie une autre voix. Si y en a une qui doit lui tenir compagnie c'est moi !

Y a une autre fille qu'arrive. Elle est un tout petit peu plus jeune, environ 17 ans…

-C'est quoi c't'invasion ?? je hurle.

-Mais Sirius… murmure la fille qui vient d'arriver. Je viens t'aider à tenir le coup… Tu peux pas rester seul comme ça !

-Et t'es qui, toi encore ?

-Mon pseudo sur fanfiction, c'est sirius07. Ca prouve comment je suis folle de toi, hein ? T'as vu, je pense à toi même dans mes pseudos !

-J'étais là la première ! crie loulou2a.

-Et maintenant, c'est bon, tu peux partir, je prends le relais ! On a plus besoin de toi !

-Et puis quoi, encore ? J'étais là la première, et je suis la mieux placée pour réconforter mon Siri ! Alors dégage !

Loulou2a se colle contre moi, et j'essaye :

-Euh, les filles…

-Lâche Sirius tout de suite ! hurle sirius07. Il veux pas de toi ! Il a besoin de quelqu'un de gentil, d'attentionné… Moi !

-Il a pas besoin de quelqu'un qui gueule depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici !

-C'est bien ce que je dis, il a pas besoin de toi !

-Ca se passais très bien avant que t'arrives !

-LES FILLES !

-Oui, mon Sirichounet d'amour ?

-Ecoutez les filles. Je veux pas vous décevoir, mais, premièrement, vous êtes un poil trop jeunes pour moi, et deuxièmement, je suis fidèle, même après la mort de ma femme ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de la remplacer !

-Mais tu peux pas rester tout seul comme ça…

-J'ai Remus, et j'ai Harry !

-Mais il te faut une femme, quand même…

-J'ai tout ce que je veux avec Bella !

-Gneeeeeeuuuu ? Ta cousine ? Tu fais _ce que tu veux_ avec elle ?

J'adore les sous-entendus, c'est dingue ça…

-Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, alors merci d'être passées, mais ma Stella est irremplaçable, et c'est pas vous qui ferez revenir ma princesse, ma p'tite Aelita !

-Ca y est, s'il recommence à se morfondre sur sa femme et sa fille… grogne loulou2a. Moi je m'en vais…

Et de une !

-Rooo, t'es pas marrant, Sirius, me fait remarquer sirius07. Faudrait enterrer le passé, pourquoi tu veux pas un peu de compagnie ?

-Parce que je vis très bien comme ça ! Bon, merci d'être venue, mais laisse-moi maintenant s'il te plait.

Au moment où je dis ça, une pluie de grêle tombe dans la rue.

-Tu vas pas me mettre dehors par un temps pareil ?! hurle sirius07. Et quand ça va s'arrêter, il va faire nuit, y aura des violeurs partout et ce sera de ta faute si je me fait enlever ! Surtout que j'habites loin !

Je soupire en regardant dehors. C'est vrai que je peux quand même pas mettre une jeune fille dehors par ce temps.

-Bon, OK, tu peux passer la nuit ici, mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, Kreattur va te préparer la chambre d'amis.

-Super, merci beaucoup, je t'adore mon Sirius !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bon, ben voilà, les deux concernées sont priées de me dire ce qu'elles en ont pensé… Désolée pour ceux qui n'auront pas trop aimé. Je décline toute responsabilité en cas de duel à mort entre Loulou2a et Sirius07 !


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà, désolée pour le pitit retard ! Bonne lecture à tous ! -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**James Potter serait encore en vie**_

_Suite à une semaine d'enquête, la Gazette du Sorcier peut aujourd'hui annoncer haut et fort cette nouvelle : selon le professeur Dumbledore, James Potter, père du célèbre Survivant, serait encore vivant. Ce n'est que 10 ans plus tard qu'il a manifesté des signes de vie, sauvant son fils d'un grand danger dont nous ne connaissons malheureusement pas les détails. James Potter serait visiblement retenu prisonnier dans un lieu pour l'instant inconnu, et ce n'est qu'après une brève évasion que le professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que Sirius Black, parrain de Harry Potter, ont put se mettre à sa recherche._

_Personne n'a la moindre idée de l'identité du tortionnaire de James, mais une équipe d'aurors a immédiatement été lancée à sa recherche. "Nous n'avons aucune idée de la personne qui le retient, _a déclaré le professeur Dumbledore,_ mais un bon nombre de ses ennemis ont été répertoriés sur la liste des aurors. Son principal rival lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, Severus Rogue, a immédiatement été mis hors de cause pour la simple raison que lui-même participe activement aux recherches. Celui-ci ayant autrefois fait parti du cercle des mangemorts, il n'aura aucun mal à s'approcher de ceux se trouvant encore en liberté, pour essayer de leur soutirer quelques renseignements."_

_Les informations dont nous disposons sur cette affaire sur encore, malheureusement, très floues, mais La Gazette du Sorcier assure à tous les mages et sorcières que nous ferons tout notre possible pour en savoir plus._

(POV Harry)

Ca fait je ne sais pas combien de temps que je relis cet article encore et encore. Je voudrais tellement faire quelque chose, aider Sirius à le retrouver plutôt que de rester planté dans ce fauteuil… Même s'il m'envoie de temps en temps des hiboux pour me dire toujours la même chose, que les recherches avancent mais que pour l'instant, ils ne trouvent rien, je me suis jamais senti aussi inutile. Je voudrais tellement les aider… Je voudrais tellement être avec eux pour retrouver mon père…

Faut que je bouge de ce fauteuil. Je me lève, et je vais faire un tour avec ma cape d'invisibilité. Rogue va encore me péter un câble s'il me voit, vu qu'il est trois heures du matin, mais je m'en fous.

Tiens… Quand on parle du loup… J'ai même pas eu le temps de parcourir deux couloirs que je vois Rogue. Mais cette fois, c'est un endroit avec un plancher beaucoup plus solide, ça risque pas de craquer… Quirell est juste devant lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent fabriquer comme ça, tous les deux, toujours ensemble ?

-Ecoutez-moi bien, Quirell, car je commence à en avoir vraiment ras-le-bol. Au cas où ce qu'il y a sous votre turban aurait du mal à comprendre cette question, je vais la répéter on ne peux plus clairement : De quel coté êtes-vous ?

-Du même coté que vous, Severus, bien entendu ! répondit-il d'une voix apeurée.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez depuis le début de l'année ? rugit Rogue en jetant Quirell par terre.

-Je… Je… Severus… Nous sommes collègues, je ne voudrais pas que nous nous fâchions et…

-TROP TARD !

Rogue souleva Quirell et le plaqua contre un mur.

-Alors écoutez, Quirell. Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir. Si vous êtes contre moi, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, je préfère que vous soyez honnête. Etes-vous de mon coté, oui ou non ?

-Severus, je…

-Très bien, je vais donc prendre ça pour un non. Alors je vais être clair, Quirell. Je sais très bien où vous en êtes : exactement au même niveau que moi. L'échiquier de McGonagall et le Filet du Diable de Chourave ne posent pas de problèmes. Vous pouvez venir à bout de mon énigme, tout comme je n'aurais pas de soucis avec votre troll. Mais il reste le chien à trois têtes, et la participation de Dumbledore. Et ça, vous ne l'aurez jamais. Ne me défiez pas sur ce terrain là, Quirell, vous perdrez avant moi. Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, faites ce que vous voulez.

Rogue se barre, et Quirell est sur le point de le suivre. Il s'immobilise soudain, en entendant un rauque bizarre qui semble venir de son turban. Puis il se retourne vers moi et il se rapproche. Je me décale légèrement sur le coté, mais le rauque continu, et Quirell se tourne à nouveau vers moi. Je suis coincé contre le mur, et même si j'essaye de partir sur le coté, il me suit toujours. Il finit par m'attraper par le bras, et je hurle. De douleur. Ma cicatrice me brûle terriblement. J'entrouvre les yeux et je remarque que lui aussi, il a vachement mal. La main avec laquelle il m'a attrapé est totalement brûlée. Je cherche pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Je me retourne et je pars en courant. Je ne m'arrête que pour m'étaler dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

-Salut Black !

-Salut Rogue ! Alors ?

Nous nous asseyons dans le canapé, et il commence :

-Malefoy, Nott, Avery, Wilkies. Quatre maisons fouillées de fond en comble, avec détecteurs de magie noire et détecteurs de présence. Absolument rien. On pensait utiliser des détraqueurs. Ils ne se laisseraient pas avoir par des sortilèges d'invisibilité ou des déguisements quelconques.

-Ils peuvent forcer James à prendre sa forme d'animagus pour qu'ils ne le remarquent pas… je fais remarquer.

-Dans ce cas là, ce seront les aurors qui le trouveront. Un cerf n'est pas facile à cacher, même avec tous les sortilèges du monde, ils finiront par le trouver.

Je me relève, et tourne en rond dans le salon. James… Je peux pas imaginer qu'il est peut-être en train d'être torturé en ce moment même… James… Mon meilleur ami, mon frère… Je peux pas le laisser… Faut que je le retrouve. Absolument.

-Black… T'inquiète pas. On finira bien par le trouver, une équipe entière d'aurors professionnels est à sa recherche, et on a une liste de toutes les personnes susceptibles de l'avoir enlevé !

-Y a bien une personne qu'aurait put faire ça… Et qu'on ne peux pas aller interroger parce qu'on la recherche depuis 10 ans…

-Oui, nous aussi on a pensé à lui…

-Non, je reprend. C'est pas possible. James a bien trop de caractère pour se faire avoir par quelqu'un comme Queudver !

-James _avait_ bien trop de caractère pour se faire avoir par n'importe qui ! me répond Rogue. Mais je pense que tu n'as pas idée de ce que peuvent faire vingt ou trente _doloris_ par jour, quand tu es torturé continuellement et que, le pire, c'est que _tu sais_ que personne ne viendra, que tout le monde te croit mort. Crois-moi, je connais beaucoup de mangemorts qui peuvent briser un esprit de cette façon.

Je retombe sur le canapé… James…

-Black… Essaye de rester en contact avec lui, OK, par quelque moyen que ce soit ? On finira par le retrouver.

-OK.

Tout le monde sait que j'ai réussi à le contacter, mais personne, pas même les gens qui le recherchent, ne savent comment. Si jamais on était espionnés par le conard à qui il sert d'esclave, James recevrait plus de _doloris_ qu'il n'en a déjà reçu depuis 10 ans. Et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il en reçoit pas mal par jour.

Rogue repart, et je reprend la carte du maraudeur, que je rallume. Presque aussitôt, elle s'éteint pour afficher un message :

_Sirius… Sirius, t'es là ?_

_Oui, je suis là, James. Comment tu vas ?_

_Ca pourrait être pire. Mon Maître n'est presque jamais à la maison, en ce moment. Il revient à peu près une fois par semaine…_

Un doute me traverse l'esprit.

_Et…T'as le droit de manger, quand il est pas là ?_

_Non. Mais une semaine sans manger, c'est pas si horrible que ça, tu sais, j'ai déjà eu pire…_

_JAMES ! Où es-tu ??_

_Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire ! Mon Maître lit dans mes pensées comme dans un livre ouvert !_

_Tu viens de me dire qu'il n'est jamais là ! _je proteste. _Dis-le moi maintenant, on arrive avec une équipe d'aurors dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, et tu es chez moi avant qu'il ne revienne !_

_Si c'était aussi simple, je te l'aurais déjà dit depuis longtemps ! C'est pas qu'une simple interdiction ! Il… Il m'a attaché un collier autour du cou. Si je dis ou pense quelque chose d'interdit… Je pensais pas qu'il existait pire qu'un doloris ! J'ai déjà essayé une fois, je recommence pas ! Ca fait trop mal…_

_James…Faut quand même que je le sache. Je vais te poser des questions sur lui, auxquelles tu vas répondre. Si tu n'as pas le droit d'y répondre, dis-le moi simplement, d'accord ?_

_D'accord. Mais pose plutôt des questions auxquelles je peux répondre par oui ou non, y a plus de chances pour que je puisse répondre._

_OK James. Donc… Est-ce que c'est un mangemort ?_

_Oui._

_Il est passé par Askaban ou est passé en jugement pendant la première guerre ?_

_Je sais plus trop… Askaban, non. Pour le jugement, je sais plus du tout, désolé._

_T'inquiète pas. Donc…Déjà, est-ce que tu l'avais déjà rencontré avant ?_

_Oui._

_C'était un de tes amis ?_

_Non. _

OK, on vire Peter.

_Et moi, je l'ai déjà rencontré ?_

_Oui._

Logique. Si c'est un mangemort, on a certainement fait connaissance sur un champ de bataille pendant la première guerre. Avant que je laisse tomber le terrain pour faire uniquement de l'information.

_Lorsque Voldemort est tombé… Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Pourquoi il n'a pas été poursuivi en tant que mangemort ?_

_J'en sais rien du tout. Il ne me parle que pour m'engueuler ou me donner des ordres. _

_Et t'as pas essayé de poser quelques questions ?_

_Je suis un esclave, Sirius. J'ai pas besoin de savoir grand chose, du moment que je comprends les ordres qu'il me donne._

Je ressens un horrible pincement au cœur devant cette phrase. Il a l'air de dire ça si… Avec un ton si désinvolte…

_James, est-ce que tu peux me parler un peu de ce qu'il te fait faire ? Ce qu'il te donne, comme ordre ? Dis-moi si t'as pas le droit._

_Si. Balayage, lessive, cuisine… Quand il est pas là, protéger la maison si y a des cambrioleurs._

_Comment tu peux te défendre ?_

_Il m'a laissé ma baguette, je peux en faire ce qu'il veut. Il a bridé tous mes pouvoirs, sauf les sortilèges d'attaques ou de défense. Mais je peux pas les utiliser contre lui. _

_D'accord. Y a autre chose qu'il te fait faire ?_

_Parfois, l'aider pour son travail. Mais je peux pas dire ce qu'il fait comme boulot._

_Je comprends. Qu'est-ce qu'il te donne, à manger ?_

_Pas grand chose. Des bouts de son repas, de temps en temps, quand il est de bonne humeur… Je suis obligé de manger dans sa main. _

Là encore, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

_Tu peux te déplacer librement, dans sa maison ?_

_Quand il n'est pas là, oui. Mais quand il est là, pour que je bouge, il faut qu'il m'ordonne d'aller quelque part. Ou alors, qu'il m'emmène avec lui en me tenant en laisse._

Une vive douleur traverse mon poing droit, et j'entends un grand CRAC. J'ai foutu un coup de poing dans la table basse en bois, et elle s'est cassée sur le coup. Tant pis, ça se réparera d'un coup de baguette.

_OK. Où est-ce qu'il habite ?_

_Pas le droit de répondre._

_Il a un surnom ? Une particularité physique que tu pourrais me décrire ?_

_Pas le droit. _

_Il était avec nous à Poudlard ?_

_Oui._

_Quelle maison ?_

_Serpentard._

Normal, vu que c'est un mangemort.

_On le connaissait bien ?_

James ne dit plus rien à ce moment-là.

_James ?_

_Ouais, on le connaissait pas mal. On avait quelques cours en commun._

_C'était quelqu'un de populaire, dans le collège ?_

_Tout dépend de ce qu'on peux appeler populaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Ouais, je vois. Tu peux vraiment pas me dire de qui il s'agit ?_

_Pas question._

Je ne pense plus rien. La réponse de James est si précipitée… Et si incohérente avec le reste de notre conversation. Comme un total changement de champ lexicaux.

_James, je vais te poser une question, je veux que tu me répondes aussi rapidement que tu viens de le faire. Pas une seule seconde de réflexion, OK ?_

_D'accord._

_Le prénom de ma fille ?_

_J'en sais rien. Je sais plus rien depuis que je suis censé être mort._

_Mauvaise réponse. James connaissait très bien ma fille. QUI ETES-VOUS ?_

_Très perspicace, Black. Je suis le Maître de James. Vous parliez comme ça depuis combien de temps ?_

Je préfère lui répondre moi-même. Plus je répondrais, moins James aura à le faire.

_Cinq minutes à peu près._

_Qui a commencé à parler ?_

Oh putain. Là il va falloir y aller serré pour pas attirer d'ennuis à James.

_Grâce à notre sortilège, la moindre pensée peut être reçue. Plus l'esprit d'une personne est ouvert, plus c'est facile. Comme James n'a plus aucune défense mentale, presque toutes ses pensées s'inscrivent sur la carte. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion._

_D'accord, alors écoute-moi bien. Tu vas laisser ta carte allumée. Dans une ou deux heures, James essayera de te contacter à nouveau. Pour te parler un peu de la punition qu'il a reçue._

_Vous n'avez pas à le punir ! C'est moi qui l'ai contacté !_

_Et il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas le droit de te répondre ! Maintenant je te laisse. Je dirais à James de te parler dans une heure ou deux. _

La communication se coupe brutalement. Putain… James…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Attends, Harry. Répète-moi ça ?

-Hermione, je te l'ai répété 5 fois de suite…

-Oui mais… D'après ce que tu as dit, Rogue et Quirell parlaient de sortes d'épreuves, dont le chien à trois têtes feraient parti ?

-Oui.

-Donc, on avait vu juste. La trappe contient bien quelque chose d'important ! Mais il n'y a pas que le chien… Il y a toute une suite d'épreuves après, sous la trappe, résume Hermione.

-Et Rogue et Quirell seraient en pleine course pour récupérer cet objet ?

-Apparemment, je pense que l'un veut plutôt empêcher l'autre de le prendre. Harry, tu as écrit à Sirius à propos de ce qui s'est passé avec ta cicatrice, au moment où il t'a touché ?

-Je viens tout juste de lui envoyer Hewidge. Il a sûrement pas eu le temps de la recevoir.

-D'accord. Mais c'est quand même bizarre, ce qui est arrivé, non ?

-Non, non Hermione, je vois rien de bizarre ! je lui répond. Il me touche, ma cicatrice me brûle, ça lui défonce la main, mais non, rien de bizarre !

-Oui, bon…

-Au fait, ça a rien à voir, mais… Pour ton père…

-Aucune nouvelle. Ils continuent à le rechercher, et Rogue n'a aucun problème à rentrer en contact avec des mangemorts, mais toujours rien.

J'arrive même plus à me dire qu'ils vont le retrouver. J'ai l'impression que mon père n'est même plus dans ce monde, comme s'il était carrément dans une autre dimension. Et je supporte de moins en moins l'idée de rester à Poudlard sans rien faire pendant que Sirius recherche mon père.

-Mais Harry, me demande Ron. Tu disais que ton père et Rogue se détestait… Pourquoi il le rechercherait ?

-J'en sais rien, Ron ! Rogue a rejoint notre camp un an avant la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui, et maintenant, il travaille pour nous. Peut-être que c'est juste Dumbledore qui lui a dit de le faire, j'en sais rien !

-Ou alors…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ?

-Imagine un peu, Harry. James est vivant, et retenu prisonnier. Les aurors font des recherches parmi tous ces ennemis déclarés, et s'il ne le recherchait pas également, la première personne à laquelle ils auraient pensé aurait été Rogue, non ?

-Sûrement…

-Tu crois pas que… Que Rogue fait parti des recherches… Uniquement pour que personne ne le soupçonne ? Que le rechercher officiellement lui permettrait, non seulement de lever tous les soupçons sur lui, mais en plus d'être aux premières loges pour ralentir les recherches ?

-Sirius y a pensé, je répond. Les aurors sont tout de même allés faire un tour chez Rogue, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé.

-Evidemment, complète Ron. Si Rogue savait qu'ils allaient venir, il avait largement le temps de s'assurer que ton père reste invisible. Ils n'ont jamais fait de visites surprises ?

-J'en sais absolument rien. Mais même Sirius est persuadé que Rogue n'a rien à voir là-dedans. D'après lui, ils ont suffisamment de preuves pour être sûrs qu'il est hors de cause.

-Si tu le dis… Mais moi je dis que Rogue est louche, en ce moment. Surtout à propos de ce que tu racontes, avec Quirell. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent manigancer, mais faudrait déjà savoir ce qu'il y a sous cette trappe, non ?

-Et comment tu veux qu'on le sache, Ron ?

-Et ben… Harry, Hagrid t'as bien dit qu'il avait un faible pour les monstres en tout genre ? Tu penses pas qu'on pourrait lui poser quelques questions, discrètement ?

-Ca coûte rien d'essayer… Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte, pour que ce monstre soit dans le collège, et que beaucoup de profs aient participés à la création de différentes épreuves, ce qu'il y a au bout doit être vachement important, quand même…

-Je sais pas… Hermione, t'en penses quoi ?

-Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas fourrer notre nez dans cette histoire… On risque d'avoir pas mal d'ennuis, et Hagrid aussi !

-Ouais, peut-être… Mais j'aimerais bien savoir quand même ce qui s'est passé quand Quirell m'a touché…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV James)

Putain… Faut qu'il arrête… Ca fait trop mal… Je sais pas depuis combien de temps ça dure, les coups de fouets, les _doloris_ répétés, et toujours les injures qu'il hurle, qu'il hurle. Ca fait mal, ça résonne dans mes oreilles dans ma tête, et ça fait mal, toujours, toujours, toujours. J'en peux plus. Je supporte plus la douleur.

-_Endoloris !_

La dernière vague de douleur est atroce. Je sens quelque chose se briser en moi. J'ai les yeux ouverts. Je vois ma chambre, je vois mon Maître. Et pourtant tout est noir autour de moi.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Le Maître de James) (NdA : Vous pensiez quand même pas que j'allais écrire son nom ?)

Enfin. Ca a mis du temps, mais c'est bon. Quand je rentre dans ses pensées, je ne vois rien. Aucun souvenir, aucune sensation, rien. Face à la douleur, son esprit s'est refermé sur lui-même. Même un expert en légilimancie n'arriverait pas à percer ses défenses. Mais maintenant, je suis sûr qu'il ne fera plus de conneries. Si, comme l'a dit Black, seul un esprit ouvert peut écrire sur la carte, alors il serait désormais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a plus d'esprit. Son esprit s'est refermé, et est parti loin, très loin.

Me laissant juste en face de moi une coquille vide, un corps qui ne peut ni réfléchir, ni penser.

Juste un esclave docile sans aucune volonté.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Enfin fini ! Allez savoir pourquoi, l'écriture des POV Harry dure des heures, j'ai l'impression d'écrire depuis trois heures quand je passe à la deuxième feuille Word (un chapitre en fait environ 7). Et quand je passe aux POV James ou aux discussions James/Sirius, je suis rendue à la 10e page dix minutes après avoir commencé à écrire --'. Donc voilà, je poste dès que je peux, ce sera un peu plus facile maintenant que les notes sont arrêtées et qu'il y a plus de devoirs ! (En parlant de ça, un grand remerciement à la 1eS2 pour notre superbe bataille de craie de vendredi midi).


	11. Chapter 11

Ouais, bon, je sais je suis en retard… Je pense que vous attendez depuis suffisamment longtemps, si en plus je vous blablatais mes excuses… ENJOY !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

J'ouvre la porte. Doucement. Pas de bruit. Le moindre bruit pourrait me tuer. Et surtout, _le_ tuer. Je me lance un sort de lévitation pour monter les escaliers. Juste pour être sûr que les marches ne craqueront pas. J'ouvre silencieusement la première porte que je trouve. Une chambre. Grande, avec un lit à baldaquins au milieu. Rogue à l'air de dormir. Je referme la porte et, au même moment, j'entends un grand CRAC au rez-de-chaussée. Je tends l'oreille, mais je n'entends plus rien d'autre. C'était sûrement un elfe de maison qui a transplané pour aller dormir. J'ouvre une autre porte. Une salle de bains, cette fois. Je passe à une autre pièce, qui s'avère être encore une autre chambre, mais beaucoup plus petite que celle de Rogue. Un lit en fer à moitié rouillé, avec un matelas moisi… La pièce pue le sang, la sueur. En tout cas, elle est vide. Si c'est ce que Rogue considère comme sa chambre d'amis, je comprends maintenant très bien pourquoi il vit seul…Je redescends doucement, et j'inspecte le rez-de-chaussée. Un canapé, un fauteuil et une télé. Plus loin, un bar américain sépare le salon de la cuisine. Je m'approche d'une porte, et l'ouvre doucement. Un garage gris, sombre, minuscule. Quelque chose passe entre mes jambes. Une fouine. Encore un des animaux que Rogue utilise pour tester ses potions…

Je referme la porte, et sors discrètement. Le ministère n'approuverait sûrement pas ce que je viens de faire, mais je m'en fous. Cette fois j'en suis sûr. James n'est pas ici. Ce n'est pas Rogue qui le retient prisonnier.

(POV Harry)

-Que faîtes-vous ici, Potter ?

-C'est un crime, de venir étudier à la bibliothèque ? je demande d'une voix railleuse.

-Non, mais ça m'étonne beaucoup de votre part. Ca m'étonne tellement que je me demande si vous êtes réellement là dans le simple but d'étudier…

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre dans une bibliothèque, professeur Rogue ?

-Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Potter. Un de ces jours, vous pourriez le regretter terriblement.

Rogue sort de la bibliothèque, et, dès qu'il est hors de vue, je saute sur le livre qu'il venait de reposer dans l'étagère. "Les physiciens et alchimistes de l'ère sorcière". Une page est cornée. Je l'ouvre à cette page, et lis :

**Nicolas Flamel, alchimiste créateur de la pierre philosophale**

Je jète un coup d'œil aux longs paragraphes en-dessous, avant de décider qu'Hermione se fera une joie de lire tout ça à ma place. Mme Pince me regarde avec un air bizarre lorsque je demande à l'emprunter, mais elle finit par me le laisser.

Je redescends dans la salle commune, et donne le livre à Hermione.

-Fantastique ! Je vais le lire ce soir, ça tombe bien, je n'avais plus trop de livres à lire pour me distraire…

-Parce que tu trouves ça distrayant, toi ?

-T'es toujours aussi borné !

-Et toi toujours aussi adorable, Hermignonne !

-Je te remercie du compliment ! me lâche-t-elle avant de disparaître dans son dortoir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Taisez-vous !

-Y avait personne qui parlait, monsieur…

-J'ai dit la ferme, Weasley !

Putain… Rogue est vraiment d'une humeur massacrante, aujourd'hui…

-Bon, aujourd'hui, potion soignante ! déclare-t-il. Je vous demanderais la plus grande vigilance, car, si cette potion guérit la plupart des blessures, elle est très corrosive sur une peau non-blessée ! Au cas où les plus crétins d'entre vous auraient besoin d'une preuve…

Il tire un animal de sa poche. Une minuscule fouine. Elle se débat et essaye de mordre Rogue. Il la prend par la queue, la lève en l'air avant de l'abattre violemment contre son bureau, comme un chiffon dont il chercherait à enlever la poussière. La fouine est toujours en un seul morceau, mais trop sonnée pour se débattre. Rogue verse quelques gouttes de potions sur son dos, et les poils de l'animal se mettent à fumer. La fouine couine horriblement et recommence à se débattre. De la même façon que la première fois, Rogue la lève en l'air et l'abat sur son bureau.

-Arrêtez ! gémit Parvati.

Elle et Lavande ont un regard terrorisé devant le calvaire de la fouine. Faut pas chercher à comprendre, c'est des filles, toujours à s'inquiéter du moindre petit détail. Mais c'est vrai que ça m'étonnerait beaucoup si c'te bestiole restait vivante jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

-Allez-y, vous pouvez commencer à préparer vos potions ! Et pour ceux qui seraient suffisamment intelligents pour en renverser… Vous savez ce qui vous attend ! dit-il en montrant le dos totalement brûlé de l'animal.

Il plonge la fouine dans sa poche, et on commence à préparer nos potions.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-La fouine de Rogue ? demande Percy. Elle est encore vivante ??

-Ouais… répond Hermione. Il arrêtait pas de la frapper contre son bureau… Pauvre bête…

Pauvre bête… Neville a eu tout un bras carbonisé à cause de son chaudron qui a fondu, et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est se plaindre à propos du sort de la fouine ! Je la comprendrais jamais…

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour cette fouine, Hermione ! répond Percy. Quand j'étais en première année, des 7e année m'ont assuré l'avoir toujours connue vivante. Rogue doit la soigner plus ou moins, ou la rendre plus résistante… En tout cas, ça fait environ dix ans qu'elle est en vie !

-Environ 10 ans ? demande Ron. Les fouines ne vivent pas aussi longtemps…

-C'est pour ça qu'on pense que Rogue doit l'avoir modifiée à coups de potions… Peut-être qu'il l'a rendue immortelle, on n'en sait rien. En tout cas, ne te lamente pas trop sur le sort de cet animal, Hermione, elle a encore de longues années devant elle !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

J'en ai marre. Je me laisse tomber sur mon canapé. Je suis à bout de souffle. Après avoir inspecté plus profondément la maison de Rogue, de journée cette fois, et en étant sûr qu'il était en train de donner un cours, j'en suis persuadé maintenant. James n'est pas chez lui. Mais alors _qui _? Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être, bon sang ? Toutes les maisons des anciens mangemorts et des ennemis déclarés de James ont été fouillées avec des détraqueurs, sans aucun résultat. A part le fait que ces démons se sont dépêchés de retourner à Askaban voir leurs prisonniers. Les âmes humaines leur manquaient trop. Bande de démons dégénérés.

James n'a plus jamais reparlé sur la carte depuis que le conard qui lui sert de Maître l'a visiblement surpris en train de me parler. Peut-être que la punition qu'il a reçue l'a fait tomber dans les pommes, ou pire… Non. Il ne l'aurait pas tué. Quand même pas… Il ne l'a pas gardé prisonnier pendant 10 ans pour finalement le tuer. Surtout que personne ne sait où il est.

Ca m'énerve plus que jamais. James me manque tellement… Et je supporte de moins en moins de visiter presque toutes les maisons d'Angleterre sans aucun résultat à la fin.

Je reprends dans ma main la seule trace que j'ai de lui. Le papier qu'il a laissé dans la main d'Harry, la nuit où il l'a sauvé. Avec les salutations de Prongs, spécialiste en manigance de mauvais coup. Il a toujours gardé la même écriture, son écriture reconnaissable entre mille. James… Je peux plus supporter l'idée de rester ici sans rien pouvoir faire alors que mon meilleur ami, mon frère, est torturé et réduit en esclavage par un dégénéré mental. Les dernières phrases qu'il a écrites sur la carte me lancent des coups de poignard dans le cœur. _"Je suis un esclave.", "__ Des bouts de son repas, de temps en temps, quand il est de bonne humeur… Je suis obligé de manger dans sa main." , "Il m'emmène avec lui en me tenant en laisse."_.

Putain… James… Mais comment ce taré a-t-il put faire pour le briser comme ça ? _Mon_ James avait bien trop de caractère pour laisser quelqu'un le tenir en laisse ou l'obliger à manger dans sa main… Mais je crois que Rogue a quand même raison sur ce coup-là. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était mort, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir magique, et était torturé continuellement. Et il savait que personne ne viendrait le chercher. Au fond, c'est compréhensible… James a juste essayé de survivre, juste en attendant que quelqu'un apprenne qu'il était en vie. Mais je comprends pas comment il a put trouver la force d'attendre, pendant 10 ans, sans devenir fou ou désespérer complètement. Quand on était à Poudlard, James avait l'art de croire en des choses que tout le monde jugeait totalement irréalisables – sortir un jour avec Lily, par exemple. Faut croire qu'il a quand même gardé ça. Ne jamais abandonner, et toujours espérer, encore et encore. Ca c'est du James tout craché. Se raccrocher à un espoir impossible… Lily lui a largement prouvé qu'à force d'espérer, tout finit par arriver. Je peux pas le laisser tomber. Je peux pas le laisser s'accrocher à un espoir perdu.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

Hewidge se pose sur mon épaule, et je déplie rapidement le parchemin de Sirius. Vu l'écriture, il devait être soit pressé, soit assez énervé quand il l'a écrite.

_Bon, alors Harry, je te le répète pour la dernière fois, Rogue n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! J'ai moi-même fouillé sa maison de fond en comble plusieurs fois, et je n'ai absolument RIEN trouvé qui laisserait entendre que ton père est là-bas. Donc arrête de penser qu'il est responsable de la disparition de ton père car ce n'est pas le cas. Au contraire, même si on ne l'a pas encore retrouvé, c'est en partie grâce à lui et Bellatrix que les recherches avancent aussi vite. _

_Ensuite, pendant qu'on parle des recherches, faut croire que je suis assez désespéré pour tenter un coup pareil, mais les animagus, lorsqu'ils sont transformés, laissent derrière eux une sorte de trace, d'odeur que certains capteurs peuvent détecter. On attend l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour rentrer dans la forêt et essayer de suivre grâce à cette trace les empreintes du cerf. Peut-être qu'elles nous mèneront à l'endroit où il est retenu._

_Dans tous les cas, je t'en supplie, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter ! Une équipe d'aurors professionnels travaille sur cette affaire 24 heures sur 24, et j'ai moi-même carte blanche à propos des personnes que je peux décider d'interroger. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça du tout, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour ton père. Mais je te jure qu'on va le retrouver. Alors en attendant, concentre-toi principalement sur tes études, car, au cas où j'aurais besoin de te le rappeler, dans deux mois, tu seras dans une Grande Salle avec devant toi un papier sur lequel tu devras écrire le plus de choses possibles. Ca s'appelle un examen de fin d'année, et je compte sur toi pour le réussir !_

_Quant à ce qui s'est passé avec Quirell, premièrement, tu n'avais rien à faire dans ce couloir à cette heure-là de la nuit ! Pour le reste, et ce qui s'est passé avec ta cicatrice et sa main, j'ai plein d'hypothèses un peu longues à mettre sur papier, je te détaillerais tout ça dans trois jours quand tu rentreras à la maison pour les vacances de Pâques._

_Bien amicalement,_

_Sirius._

Houlà… Ca sent l'engueulade à plein nez quand je rentrerais… Comme si _lui_, il en avait pas fait, des sorties nocturnes… Et en plus, il était même pas tard quand je les ai vu ! A peine une heure du matin…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV James)

J'en peux plus. Je ne suis pas du tout fatigué, ni même essoufflé, j'en ai simplement marre. Ca fait des heures et des heures que je cours comme ça, sans m'arrêter. Y a rien autour de moi. Que du noir. Un long tube noir dans lequel je cours, et je cours, et je cours. De temps en temps, un fil de lumière passe le long de ce tube, mais trop rapidement pour que je puisse vraiment le distinguer. Loin, très loin, j'entends vaguement les ordres de mon Maître. Mais je ne le vois pas, je vois plus rien, je comprends pas comment je pourrais lui obéir…

Il n'a pas l'air de répéter les mêmes ordres plusieurs fois… Ce qui voudrait dire que mon corps serait encore _là-bas_. Ca expliquerait pourquoi je cours comme ça depuis plusieurs heures sans être fatigué… Parce que je n'ai plus de corps pour ressentir la fatigue. Mais alors je suis quoi ? Un esprit libre qui flotte dans les airs ? Non. Un esprit qui flotte dans les airs, peut-être. Libre, jamais. C'est peut-être la seule chose que mon Maître a réussi à me faire apprendre. Que je ne serais plus jamais libre. Plus jamais.

Ca fait du bien, de penser librement. Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai plus le droit de penser, pas devant mon Maître en tout cas… Et même si parfois, ça m'arrive de penser à Sirius, je me dis que, s'il ne me retrouvait jamais… Ca changerait pas grand chose.

Au final, soit je resterais dans ce tunnel éternellement, ce qui n'est pas si mal, d'ailleurs… Plus d'interdiction, plus de douleur, plus rien. Juste le calme à jamais…

Ou alors je retournerais un jour dans mon corps, avec mon Maître…

Je voudrais tellement choisir la troisième possibilité… Celle où je reviens dans mon corps pour partir définitivement de cette maison… Lily m'a montré au collège qu'à force d'espérer, tout finit par arriver. C'est ce que je me disais au début… Qu'à force d'espérer, quelqu'un viendrait me chercher… Je commence à en douter sérieusement. J'aimerais tellement que Sirius me retrouve. Non pas que je serais plus libre qu'avant… Je ne suis qu'un esclave, rien d'autre. Et ça changera jamais. Juste que peut-être que Sirius me frapperait un peu moins que mon Maître… Peut-être que Sirius aurait un minimum de considération pour moi…

Non. Faut que j'arrête de délirer. L'espoir ne fait pas tout. Faut que j'arrête d'y croire indéfiniment. Ca changera jamais. Je resterais éternellement chez mon Maître, à essayer de lui obéir au maximum pour éviter de recevoir quelques coups en plus…Ca changera jamais. Jamais. Et je recommence à courir dans ce noir sans fin.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Le Maître de James)

Je pensais pas que je regretterais d'avoir enfermé son esprit comme ça. Evidemment, il est bien plus calme, plus docile mais… Il manque quelque chose. Il manque tout simplement les fragments du vrai James. Il manque son esprit rebelle au fond de lui, son caractère, ses remarques poignantes. Il manque aussi ses larmes, ses tremblements, sa résignation évidente.

C'est en partie ce qui est le plus amusant… Le voir se résigner comme ça. Le voir se plier à mes ordres sous la douleur ou la peur. Voir le Grand James Potter, le Héros qu'il était à Poudlard, se plier sous ma volonté, le voir me suivre docilement pendant que je le tiens en laisse, le voir manger dans ma main les quelques bouts de pain que je lui donne par semaine… Le voir s'écrouler à mes pieds sous la douleur, se résigner à obéir sous les _doloris_. Ca me manque quand même tout ça… Et puis, je pense que la punition lui a largement suffie.

J'agite ma baguette.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV James)

Je continue à courir dans ce tunnel noir, si noir. Un filament de lumière traverse l'obscurité. Puis un autre. De plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus gros, les filaments fendent les ténèbres. Cette fois, ce sont de grandes barres dorées qui zèbrent ce noir intense. Puis, au fur et à mesure que les tâches lumineuses apparaissent, l'obscurité disparaît totalement, remplacée par cette vive clarté éblouissante.

Un faille s'ouvre sous mes pieds et je tombe en chute libre… Avant de retomber sur mes pieds. J'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe. Je me prends une baffe magistrale.

-Mets-toi à genoux !

Cette voix… Je la connais trop bien… Je me laisse tomber sur mes genoux.

-C'est bien, James, t'es un bon chien…

-Ta gueule ! je hurle.

Je me prends un coup de pied dans la joue. Putain… Ca fait mal…

-Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ta punition ?

-Géniale ! Je devais pas te supporter !

-_Endoloris !_

Je m'écroule sur le sol. Ca fait mal, si mal… Il s'accroupit sur le sol et m'oblige à le regarder.

-Ecoute-moi bien, mon petit James. Au cas où, au bout de 10 ans, tu aurais fini par oublier, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. _Legilimens !_

Des souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire…

(Flash-back, 31 octobre 1981)

J'agite ma baguette. De grosses bulles de savon en sortent, et Harry agite ses mains pour les écraser. Il marche à quatre pattes sur le canapé pour essayer d'attraper les bulles, et je le prends sur mes genoux pour l'empêcher de tomber. A coté de nous, dans un fauteuil, Lily est déjà endormie. Même si ça fait quatre ans que je l'ai épousée, je peux pas m'empêcher de constater à quel point elle est belle chaque fois que je la vois… Harry tend ses mains vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, mon chéri ? je murmure. T'es d'accord avec moi, hein, ta maman est vraiment ravissante ?

-Yagaaaaa !

-Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi…

Une explosion retentit, et la porte vole en éclats. Lily se réveille en sursaut, et Harry se met à pleurer. Je le pose sur le canapé, et me précipite dans l'entrée. Il est là. Voldemort.

-Lily ! Prends Harry et sauve-toi ! C'est lui ! Cours, je vais le retenir !

C'est qu'à ce moment là que je _le_ vois. Il ne porte pas de capuchon, juste une cape noire. Et il est là, à coté de son Maître. C'est aussi à ce moment là que je réalise que je n'ai pas de baguette.

-Ecarte-toi, James, murmure Voldemort d'une voix relativement calme. Je ne veux pas te tuer. Je ne veux pas tuer Lily. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ton fils. Ecarte-toi, et Lily et toi aurez la vie sauve.

-Pas question ! Tue-moi si tu veux mais ne touche pas à un cheveu de mon fils !

-Potter, j'ai dit dégage de là ! ordonne Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur moi.

C'est là qu'_il_ intervient.

-Maître… Si vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre avec ce minable, je peux m'occuper moi-même de lui si vous le désirez…

-D'accord. Je te le laisse.

-Attends un peu, conard, ça se règle entre toi et moi ! je rugis en me plaçant devant Voldemort.

Le mangemort à coté de lui sort sa baguette et hurle :

-_Stupéfix !_

Je suis tellement concentré sur Voldemort que je ne vois pas le coup venir. Le rayon rouge me frappe en pleine poitrine. Je tombe dans les pommes.

(1e Novembre 1981)

Où est-ce que je suis ? Si seulement ce sol pouvait s'arrêter de tanguer sous moi… Je suis assis dans le coin d'un mur. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour voir que je suis dans une cave sombre. J'essaye de me relever. C'est seulement à ce moment que je me rends compte que je suis attaché. Mais putain, où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ca me reviens. Lily. Harry. Voldemort. Et _lui_. Lily est en danger si elle est restée seule avec Voldemort ! Je me débats plus violemment. Faut que je détache ces putains de corde ! Faut que j'aille l'aider ! Les cordes sont trop solides… Les frottements me brûlent les poignets, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Lily… Harry… Les cordes ne veulent pas craquer… Mais faut que je me tire de là ! Ils ont besoin de moi ! Une vive douleur me traverse les poignets, et un filet de sang coule sur mes doigts. Je me les suis écorchés à force de me débattre… Mais ça c'est rien ! Lily a besoin de moi ! Je peux pas rester ici !

-Arrête de te débattre, tu vas finir par te déchirer totalement les poignets… Et tu risques d'en avoir besoin très prochainement.

Je lève la tête vers l'homme qui vient de parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-C'est chez moi.

-Alors moi, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Où est Lily ? Et Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je te répondrais si tu te calmes.

-Je suis calme ! je proteste.

-Tu ne m'as pas bien compris, il murmure.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et me caresse doucement la joue. J'écarte brusquement ma tête.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? A partir de maintenant, James, tu m'appartiens. Et tu as intérêt à m'obéir.

-Dans tes rêves !

-_Endoloris !_

Je hurle de douleur en me tortillant contre mes liens. Je m'en suis déjà pris des dizaines, depuis que je suis auror, mais ça fait toujours aussi mal…

-Et c'est le premier d'une longue série. Alors je te conseille de te calmer tout de suite, car tu ne sortiras plus jamais d'ici.

-Je suis auror ! Le ministère va se lancer à ma recherche ! Tu me détiendras pas indéfiniment !

-Oh si, Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a détruit ta maison. Il ne reste que des ruines. Et tout le monde te croit mort. Une cinquantaine de témoins sont prêts à jurer qu'ils ont vu ton corps sans vie devant les ruines de ta maison.

-Comment ça ?

-Avant de t'emmener, j'ai fais apparaître un hologramme de toi, mais mort. Je suis le seul à savoir que tu es en vie, je dis bien _le seul_. Même Black est persuadé que tu es mort, et personne ne se lancera à ta recherche. _Personne_.

Non… Non c'est pas possible… Je peux pas être mort aux yeux de tout le monde ! Y a bien une personne qui sait que je suis vivant… Il recommence à me caresser la joue. Je frissonne de dégoût mais je me force à ne pas bouger. Il est le seul à savoir ce qui s'est passé… Sa main remonte dans mes cheveux. Je me mors la lèvre pour ne rien dire. Je déteste qu'on touche mes cheveux, et il le sait très bien…

-C'est bien, James… Tu vois que tu peux te calmer quand tu veux… Ca mérite une récompense…

Je le foudroie du regard.

-Donc, pour ton information, Lily est morte.

-NON !

Non… Ca peut pas être vrai… Il se fout de moi…

-Voldemort… Il a dit que Lily ne l'intéressait pas ! Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer !

-C'est vrai. Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Mais elle s'est obstinée à protéger ton fils. Il a été obligé de l'abattre avant de s'occuper de lui.

-Harry, il…

-Il a survécu. D'après Dumbledore, l'amour de Lily lui a permis de survivre. Le sort a ricoché sur lui, et a frappé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a disparu. Le monde sorcier entier fête aujourd'hui sa disparition, et Harry est devenu célèbre pour l'avoir détruit. Le monde entier le connaît comme "Le Survivant".

-Et il est où ?

-Black l'a recueilli après _votre_ mort. Apparemment, il a été autorisé à s'occuper de son filleul.

Je soupire légèrement. Harry… Au moins, lui il s'en sort. Et c'est le principal. C'est pas pour rien si j'ai demandé à Sirius de s'occuper de lui s'il nous arrivait quelque chose, Harry est en sécurité avec lui.

-Bien ! il déclare en se relevant. Maintenant mettons les choses au clair. A partir de maintenant, Potter, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'existes plus pour le monde sorcier. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de gentiment m'obéir, comme un gentil toutou…

-Pour ça tu peux toujours rêver ! je crache.

-_Endoloris !_

(1e décembre 1981)

La porte s'ouvre en claquant. _Il_ rentre en tenant une sorte de bol dans sa main. Il fait trop noir pour que je vois ce qu'il y a dedans. Si seulement je pouvais sortir de cette cave… Je sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là-dedans, mais depuis que je suis là, il ne m'a jamais détaché. Et pour me laisser sortir, je peux toujours espérer…

-Tu as faim, Potter ?

Oui, j'ai faim. J'ai rien mangé depuis que je suis arrivé là, je crève de faim… Mais je peux pas l'admettre. Pas devant lui.

-Réponds-moi !

-Oui, j'ai faim…

-Bien !

Il s'accroupit devant moi, prend quelque chose dans le bol et me le tend. Je fronce les sourcils. Je vois pas ce que c'est…

-C'est un bout de pain, il me dit.

-Et comment tu veux que je mange si tu me laisses les mains attachées ? je crache.

-Tu vas manger dans ma main, James, comme un gentil toutou !

J'hésite sérieusement entre ma fierté et ma faim impossible à supporter. Je finis par céder. J'ai trop faim… Je mange doucement dans sa main, en effleurant sa peau le moins possible.

-C'est bien, je vois que tu commences à obéir…

Il me tend un autre bout de pain, que je mange également. Ca fait du bien de manger… Lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien dans le bol, il me caresse les cheveux (ça fait longtemps que je m'y suis habitué) et me dit :

-Allez, c'est bien mon toutou ! Continue comme ça, et dans quelques semaines tu pourras sortir de cette cave.

Attend… J'ai mal entendu, là ! Il a vraiment l'intention de me laisser sortir ? Apparemment, il a lu dans mes pensées.

-Oui, j'ai l'intention de te laisser sortir. Tu me servirais à rien dans cette cave… J'ai besoin d'un esclave bien obéissant, et tu feras parfaitement l'affaire.

-Il est hors de question que je te serve d'esclave, conard !

-_Endoloris !_

Je m'effondre par terre, et il reprend.

-Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix. Je te rappelle que je peux te faire ce que je veux, et que personne ne viendra te chercher. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'appartiens, Potter. Tu m'appartiens à jamais.

(POV James)

Je reviens dans la réalité.

-Ca t'as suffit ? me demande mon Maître. Ou tu préfères que je te renvoie dans cette cave pendant quelques mois ?

-Non, Maître.

-Tu préfères m'obéir tout de suite, ou tu as besoin d'une petite correction ?

-Non, Maître. Je vous obéis, mon Maître.

Je jète un œil aux cicatrices qui entourent mes poignets. La marque des trois mois que j'ai passé ligoté dans la cave. Je tiens pas forcément à y retourner.

-Bien. Alors maintenant, tu vas me respecter un peu plus que ça, c'est clair ?

-Oui, Maître.

Je garde la tête baissée devant lui. Il rentrerait dans une rage folle si je soutenais son regard.

-C'est bien, mon chien, dit-il en me caressant les cheveux. Mais à partir de maintenant, vu les conneries que tu as faites en essayant de contacter Black, il n'est plus question que je te lâche du regard une seule seconde. Tu peux dire adieu au peu de liberté qu'il te restait.

-Oui, Maître.

-A partir de maintenant, tu me suivras dans tous mes déplacements. Comme d'habitude quand je t'emmène dehors, personne ne pourra te reconnaître, bien sûr…

-Oui, Maître.

Apparemment, il paraît satisfait de mes réponses. Il rattache la laisse en cuir à mon collier et tire dessus. Je me lève, et le suis dans son bureau. Il attache le bout de la laisse à sa chaise, et se plonge dans le tas de papier posé sur sa table. Je reste à genoux, à ses pieds, la tête baissée en attendant qu'il m'oublie. Au bout d'une heure, je ferme les yeux.

_Sirius ? Sirius t'es là ?_

-_Endoloris !_

Toujours la douleur percutante, déchirante.

-N'y pense même pas ! me prévient mon Maître.

Putain… Mais comment il fait pour avoir toutes mes pensées comme ça ? Espèce de conard !

-_Endoloris !_ Tu me respectes plus que ça, Potter !

-Oui, Maître. Je vous supplie de m'excuser, Maître, je murmure en me recroquevillant à ses pieds.

Il enroule encore plus ma laisse autour de sa chaise, et resserre mon collier au maximum. Je peux presque plus respirer. J'ai trop mal… Et j'en peux plus. Je voudrais tellement retourner dans ce noir sans fin… C'était tellement bien, tellement paisible, tellement reposant… Je supporte plus les _doloris_ répétés, les injures, les humiliations, les coups répétés, la faim, la soif… J'en peux plus. Je l'ai supporté pendant dix ans, je peux plus tenir… Je veux juste en finir… Arrêter de souffrir…

Je penche doucement la tête en avant. Mon collier se resserre autour de mon cou, m'empêchant totalement de respirer. Je suffoque. Je manque trop d'air… Mais je laisse le collier m'étrangler encore et encore. Je supporte plus le manque d'oxygène. Tout tourne autour de moi… Je m'écroule sur le sol.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Fin du chapitre ! Reviews, please !


	12. Chapter 12

Nouveau chapitre publié assez rapidement ! ENJOY !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Quatre heures du matin. Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour retrouver son meilleur ami… Je bâille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je veux dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! Je rentre dans la maison. Y a de la lumière dans le salon. Je rentre dedans et m'assoie sur le canapé.

-Je pensais t'avoir dit d'aller dormir, Harry.

-Je peux pas, Sirius ! il me répond.

Il est au bord des larmes.

-Sirius… Est-ce que t'as retrouvé papa ?

Une larme coule doucement sur sa joue. Je lui enlève ses lunettes et le serre contre moi.

-Pas pour l'instant, Harry. Mais je te jure que je fais ce que je peux. Que toute notre équipe d'aurors, on fait tout ce qu'on peux. Et quoi qu'il en soit, Harry… Tu as ma parole que je n'abandonnerais pas. Même si le ministère décide d'arrêter les recherches, moi je les continuerait ! James est mon meilleur ami, presque mon frère, et je ne le laisserait pas entre les mains de ce taré !

Harry appuie doucement sa tête contre mon épaule. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux, et il reprend :

-Quand je l'ai vu dans la forêt… Pourquoi il a pas laissé plus d'indices sur l'endroit où il était ? Pourquoi il me l'a pas dit ? J'étais blessé, c'est vrai, mais j'aurais put m'en souvenir et…

-James ne peux pas parler librement. S'il le pouvait, il serait ici depuis longtemps déjà. Ecoute-moi, Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit dans ma lettre et je te le répète : Tu ne peux rien faire. Moi, je suis auror, et comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai carte blanche pour la mise en examen de suspects. Je peux arrêter et traîner devant le Magenmagot qui je veux, et je ne m'en priverait certainement pas quand j'aurais retrouvé le conard qui a enlevé ton père. Je lui ferais payer, de toutes les manières possibles, ça je peux te le garantir. Mais cette histoire ne te regarde pas, et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'approches trop près d'anciens mangemorts.

-Mais…

-Ecoute-moi ! je lui dis d'une voix sèche. Harry, tu étais trop petit pour te souvenir de ce que c'était, à l'époque de Voldemort, mais tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ces types étaient dangereux !

-Je m'en fous ! hurle Harry. Je peux les combattre ! Je veux t'aider à retrouver mon père !

-Harry il n'est pas question que je te laisse risquer ta vie pour une cause qui sollicite déjà une équipe d'aurors professionnels ! Tu es en première année à Poudlard, tu as déjà eu beaucoup de chances face à ce troll, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne fais pas le poids face à des experts en magie noire ! Tu ne connais rien de la magie à part des sorts de lévitation et de métamorphose, tu es incapable de te défendre seul face à des mages noirs !

-Alors apprends-moi ! Pourquoi tu pourrais pas m'apprendre à me battre ? Moi aussi, je veux lutter contre les mangemorts !

Je soupire. Y a des fois j'ai vraiment envie de le gifler… Son inconscience m'étonnera toujours.

-Tu es trop jeune, Harry ! Tu n'es qu'en première année d'études, tu n'as pas le niveau pour jeter des sorts pareils ! Mais quand tu en seras capable… Je te jure que je t'apprendrais tout ce qui pourrait te défendre. Maintenant vas dormir !

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, même s'il paraît encore préoccupé. Il s'approche de la porte du salon, et je le suis. Il se retourne, et me dit :

-Sirius ?

-Oui, Harry ?

-S'il te plait… Jure-moi que toi aussi, tu feras gaffe avec les mangemorts ! Je veux pas te perdre… Pas toi aussi…

Je le prends par les épaules et le serre dans mes bras.

-Je prendrais pas de risques inutiles. Mais c'est mon métier de risquer ma vie pour sauver celles des autres. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas l'intention de mourir très vite. Je ferais ce que je pourrais pour rester en vie, après il y a des situations où même la meilleure volonté du monde ne nous permet pas de nous en sortir. Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour ne pas me retrouver dans une de ces situations.

Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux, et le ramène dans sa chambre.

-Allez, bonne nuit mon chéri.

-Sirius ? Tu seras là demain matin ?

Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Deux fois depuis le début de la semaine, mon chef m'a contacté pour me transmettre des nouveaux éléments, qui m'ont obligés à me déplacer, soit au ministère, soit en perquisition chez un mangemort. Et je sais très bien ce que ressent Harry lorsqu'il se réveille pour trouver une maison vide, même s'il sait où je suis.

-Normalement, oui. Après, si je suis obligé de partir avant que tu sois réveillé, je demanderais à Remus ou Bellatrix de venir pour rester avec toi.

-OK merci.

-De rien. Allez, dors bien.

Je referme la porte de sa chambre, et monte dans la mienne. Je m'écroule sur mon lit. Les mangemorts ayant affronté James pendant la première guerre ont tous été interrogés trois fois chacun, et leurs maisons fouillées une dizaine de fois, sans aucun résultat. Après il reste _les autres_.

Lorsque James était en 7e année à Poudlard, une bande de Serpentards l'a séquestré pendant une bonne partie de l'année. Rogue à leur tête, évidemment. Parmi cette bande, un est à Askaban. Les autres ont été interrogés. Donc toute cette bande est hors de cause. Pff, je suis trop fatigué… Je réfléchirais demain. Je ferme les yeux et m'endort immédiatement.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Je bois une longue gorgée de café avant d'entendre un grand CRAC. J'avale de travers, et sens quelqu'un me taper dans le dos.

-Bella ! Il est 7 heures du matin !

-Et alors, je te réveille pas, t'es déjà debout ! Je viens de penser à quelque chose…

-Quoi ?

-Toute la bande qui a séquestré James en 7e année…

-J'y ai repensé hier soir, je réponds en lui servant une tasse de café. Le seul qui n'a pas été interrogé est en prison.

-Non, justement, me réponds Bellatrix.

-Quoi ?

-Il avait été condamné à 10 ans de prison. Donc aujourd'hui, il est dehors.

-Mais James a été enlevé il y a une dizaine d'années ! Et à cette époque, il était à Askaban !

-Et qui te dit que James n'a pas un, mais plusieurs Maîtres ? Qui te dit qu'il est resté au service de la même personne depuis tout ce temps ? Imagine, Sirius… Il a été capturé, disons, par Avery le jour de la mort de Lily. Lorsqu'on apprend qu'il est vivant, pour brouiller les pistes, il l'envoie chez un autre mangemort… Et ainsi de suite ! Ca expliquerait pourquoi on ne le trouve jamais… Parce qu'il n'est jamais au même endroit !

-Quand je parlais à James à travers la carte du maraudeur… Il m'a parlé d'un seul maître.

-Il a peut-être l'interdiction de dire qu'ils sont plusieurs, de la même façon qu'il n'a pas le droit de dire où il est…

-A quoi ça aurait servi, de lui interdire de dire qu'ils sont plusieurs ? Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de lui interdire carrément de dire qu'il est un esclave…

-En effet, avoue Bellatrix. Mais je vais quand même faire un tour chez le meneur de la bande… S'il a passé dix ans en prison, alors il ne sait certainement pas que je me suis rangée de votre coté.

-Si tu permets, Bella, je vais plutôt y aller moi-même. Et si je ne trouve rien, je ne t'empêcherait pas d'y aller.

-OK, on fait comme ça !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Je sonne à la porte de l'immense manoir. Un elfe de maison vient ouvrir. Je sors ma carte, et dit d'une voix sèche :

-Sirius Black, auror du ministère. Monsieur McNair est là ?

-Veuillez patienter, monsieur, je vais voir si mon maître est disponible, répond l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, McNair transplane devant moi.

-Que me voulez-vous, Black ?

-J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser concernant une enquête qui est en cours. Puis-je rentrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Il s'écarte pour me laisser passer, et je le suis jusqu'à une immense salle de réception. Au fond, quelques fauteuils sont placés en cercle. Il s'assoit dans l'un d'eux, et me fait signe de m'asseoir en face de lui. Une fois assis, il me demande :

-Donc, de quoi s'agit-il, monsieur Black ?

-Avez-vous entendu parler d'une enquête concernant James Potter ?

-Une rumeur comme quoi il serait encore vivant ? Oui, je l'ai lu dans les journaux.

-Vous comprenez donc que, compte-rendu de vos actes sur Mr Potter lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, vous soyez considéré comme suspect ?

-Bien sûr. Cependant je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire. Avant de lire cet article, je ne savais même pas qu'il était en vie.

Je soupire doucement. Ca se passe trop bien. Beaucoup trop bien.

-Si vous n'avez rien à voir avec cette histoire, alors vous ne refuserez pas de me suivre au ministère pour une interrogation plus précise ?

McNair se braque légèrement.

-Jurez-moi que vous ne me mettrez pas en garde à vue à Askaban.

Evidemment… Après 10 ans à Askaban, j'imagine qu'il n'a aucune envie d'y retourner…

-Vous n'irez pas à Askaban tant qu'un tribunal ne vous aura pas jugé coupable. Mais peut-être que vous ne serez même pas jugé, je veux juste procéder à un interrogatoire de routine… Si nous ne trouvons aucune preuve contre vous, vous serez revenu chez vous avant la fin de la journée.

-D'accord, je vous suis.

Je transplane devant le ministère, et attend qu'il me rejoigne. Ce qu'il fait quelques secondes plus tard.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV James)

Tout tourne autour de moi. Je me sens pas bien. J'ai mal partout… Et une chose est sûre : je suis vivant. Mon Maître a visiblement desserré mon collier… J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je suis allongé sur le matelas miteux et moisi qui me sert de lit depuis 10 ans.

-T'es fier de ton coup ? claque la voix de mon Maître.

Il se tient debout, devant moi. Péniblement, je me laisse glisser de mon lit pour tomber à genoux à ses pieds. J'ai mal à la tête, c'est atroce…

-Je t'ai posé une question, Potter ! aboie-t-il. T'es fier de ton coup ?

-Non, Maître.

Ne pas penser. Ne pas réagir. Juste lui donner les réponses qu'il veut entendre. Et surtout, ne pas pleurer. Je crois que c'est le plus difficile.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Potter ? demande-t-il d'un ton sec. Tu ne supportais plus de me servir d'esclave ?

-Si, Maître.

-J'espère bien, car ne te fais pas d'illusions, mon petit Potter. Tu m'appartiens à jamais, et tu ne deviendras jamais autre chose que mon esclave. Tu resteras éternellement à mes pieds, à ramper comme le chien brisé que tu es, c'est compris ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Bien. Maintenant je pense que la connerie que tu viens de faire mérite une correction, tu es d'accord avec moi ?

-Oui, Maître.

Il se dirige vers un meuble, et prend ma laisse posée dessus. Il se rapproche de moi, lève la courroie en cuir, et l'abat sur mes côtes. Je laisse échapper quelque chose qui ressemble plus à un jappement qu'à un cri, et je baisse la tête.

-Lève la tête !

J'obéis, et me prend un deuxième coup de fouet dans la joue. Les coups continuent à tomber, incessants, obsédants… Puis ça s'arrête. Trop tôt pour que ce soit vraiment fini.

-Potter ?

-Oui, Maître ?

-Essaye de contacter Black.

-C… Comment, Maître ?

La laisse en cuir retombe sur mon torse.

-Tu m'as très bien compris ! Essaye de communiquer avec Black !

-Oui, Maître.

Puis je murmure :

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

_Sirius ? Sirius t'es là ?_

_James ! Putain, je me suis fait un sang d'encre… Comment tu vas ?_

_Ca peut aller._

-Dis-lui que j'aimerais lui dire deux mots.

_Sirius ? Mon Maître voudrait te parler…_

(POV Sirius)

_Sirius ? Mon Maître voudrait te parler…_

Je me fige sur place dans le canapé.

_Black ?_

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Tu n'imagines quand même pas que je vais te le dire, non ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu peux dire, Black. Je te rappelle que James est actuellement à genoux, à mes pieds. Et qu'un coup de fouet dans les côtes peut partir très vite si je suis énervé…_

_Que voulez-vous ?_

_Te proposer un marché._

Houlà, un marché avec un mangemort, ça présage rien de bon…

_Je vous écoute._

_Je voudrais que tu nous aides à faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si tu nous aides à le ramener, une fois qu'il sera au pouvoir, je te rendrais James._

Je connais trop bien ce genre de marché. Si je les aide, il ne me rendra pas James, mais plutôt son corps sans vie. Mais si je refuse… Il a raison sur un point : je ne dois pas oublier que James est à ses pieds, à la merci du moindre coup de fouet.

_Et si je refuse ?_

_Rassure-toi, si tu refuses, je ne tuerait pas James, j'ai encore besoin de ses compétences d'esclave bien obéissant. Mais tu ne le retrouveras pas, peu importe le temps que tu passerais à le chercher. Je te donne une occasion de te le rendre, à toi de décider si tu veux en profiter ou pas !_

Il faut à tout prix que j'essaye de gagner du temps.

_Laissez-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir._

_Comme tu voudras._

_Je pourrais dire deux mots à James ?_

_Si tu veux, mais n'oublie pas que j'ai brisé ses défenses mentales, et que je serais au courant de tout ce que tu lui diras._

_D'accord._

J'attends quelques secondes, puis :

_Sirius ? C'est bon, c'est moi…_

_James, s'il te plait… Comment tu vas ?_

_Je suis fatigué… Et j'ai mal partout. Mais ça peut aller…_

J'ai envie de lui dire un tas de choses, mais je peux pas. Le conard qui le réduit en esclavage lit trop bien dans ses pensées.

_T'inquiète pas, James. Je te ferais sortir de là dès que je pourrais. En attendant, fais attention à toi._

_T'inquiète, ça va aller, Sirius…_

_J'espère._

La communication se coupe. James devait être trop fatigué pour maintenir la concentration dont il a besoin pour parler sur la carte… Mais il faut que je le retrouve. Il faut à tout prix que je le retrouve.

(POV Le Maître de James)

J'écoute la conversation entre James et Black. James tremble de fatigue. Il n'arrive plus à se concentrer suffisamment sur la conversation. Soudain, ses yeux se ferment et il glisse sur le sol. Il est tombé dans les pommes. En voyant son corps immobile étendu, je repense au coup de maître que je lui ai fait en isolant son esprit, l'enfermant dans ce grand vide noir…

(Flash-back)

_-Endoloris !_

James hurle de douleur à mes pieds. Mais je n'arrête pas pour autant. Je continue à lui jeter doloris sur doloris. Soudain, son regard devient étrangement vide. J'esquisse un rictus. Son esprit ne supporte plus la douleur, et cherche à se dissocier de son corps. Ce que je vais lui accorder avec plaisir…

-_Carcer Spiritus !_

Une grande lumière bleue illumine la pièce, et, quand ça s'arrête, James est à genoux, à mes pieds. Son regard totalement vide d'expression fait presque peur. Normal, puisque je n'ai devant moi qu'une coquille vide, dépourvue de toute volonté.

Un large sourire s'étale sur mon visage. Il est là, le Grand James Potter, la star de Poudlard, agenouillé à mes pieds, totalement soumis à ma volonté. Et je peux faire ce que je veux de lui. Je peux faire ce que je veux de son corps pendant que son esprit erre sans fin dans un grand vide noir.

-Lève-toi !

Il se lève sans dire un mot. Et j'éclate de rire. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il m'obéisse, sans esprit pour comprendre mes paroles, mais il faut croire que son corps aussi a été touché par dix années de servitude totale. Dix ans à ramper à mes pieds, à se tordre de douleur sous mes sorts… Dix ans à être entièrement à ma merci… Et maintenant même son corps s'est habitué à vivre dans la servitude. Je trouve pas de mots pour décrire la délectation qui m'envahit. James Potter est mon esclave. Rien d'autre. Ce petit crétin m'obéit simplement au doigt et à l'œil, et le mieux… C'est qu'il sait que ça ne changera jamais. Qu'il vivra en esclavage pour le restant de ces jours.

_Fin du Flash-back_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

J'arrive pas à dormir. Il est trois heures du matin, et je me tourne et retourne dans mon lit sans arriver à fermer l'œil. Et en plus, je crève de soif. Je me lève pour descendre chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Y a encore de la lumière dans le salon. Remus est là, avec Sirius.

-Non, Sirius ! proteste Remus. Tu n'as pas à te vendre aux mangemorts !

-Tu comprends pas, Remus ! James ne survivra pas plus longtemps ! Il n'a pas réussi à me parler plus de dix secondes sur la carte ! Je peux pas le laisser là-bas Moony… Je peux pas laisser mon frère dans cet état…

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Sirius _pleure_. Remus se rapproche de lui et le prend par les épaules.

-Calme-toi, Sirius. Calme-toi. Et explique-moi en quoi Dumbledore pourrait t'aider à ramener James ?

-Il m'a dit que si je les aidait à ramener Voldemort, il libèrerait James. Et la pierre philosophale est à Poudlard. Remus, il faut que je la leur donne ! C'est le seul moyen pour sauver James ! Je peux pas le laisser tomber… Pas lui… Pas là-bas…

Je ne pensais vraiment pas que Sirius était capable de pleurer comme ça…

-Sirius, s'il te plait, écoute-moi, murmure Remus. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

-Quoi ?

-T'arrêter quelques jours. Tu passes tes journées à transplaner aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre, tu devrais vraiment te poser un peu pour réfléchir plus calmement, et surtout passer du temps avec ton filleul. Ca vous ferait du bien à tous les deux.

-James a besoin de moi !

-Harry aussi a besoin de toi ! James a survécu pendant 10 ans, Sirius ! Il survivra trois jours de plus ! Et lui non plus ne voudrait pas voir son meilleur ami dans cet état. Repose-toi un peu. Crois-moi, tu y verras beaucoup plus clair après ça !

-Merci Remus, soupire Sirius.

-Je t'en prie, Padfoot !

Remus cherche quelque chose dans sa poche, et tire une fiole remplie d'une potion ambrée.

-C'est une potion de sommeil, explique Remus. Jure-moi que tu la boiras.

-Si je la bois, je me réveille pas avant au moins une heure de l'après-midi, demain…

-Justement ! Tu as besoin de dormir ! Jure-moi que tu la boiras, ou je te jète un _imperium_ pour être sûr que tu le fasses !

-OK, OK, Moony, je la boirais ! dis Sirius.

-T'as intérêt ! lui répond Remus. Et pour la pierre philosophale…

-Oui ?

-Elle est gardée sous une trappe, par un chien à trois têtes, et avec pleins d'autres épreuves en dessous. Ca m'étonnerait que Dumbledore ai mis ça en place pour finalement la donner aux mangemorts. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius… Tu es un _superbe_ auror, vraiment. James, tu le retrouvera ! Tu as juste besoin de temps et de calme.

-James n'a pas le temps !

-Si, il l'a ! Je te l'ai dit, il a survécu pendant 10 ans, alors que tout le monde le croyait mort ! Pourquoi il se laisserait mourir maintenant qu'il sait que quelqu'un va venir le sauver ? James t'as toujours fait confiance, Padfoot. Toujours.

Sirius acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, et glisse la potion de sommeil dans sa poche.

-Merci beaucoup, Moony.

-De rien, mon cher Padfoot. Repose-toi.

-OK. Bonne nuit.

-Salut !

Remus transplane, et je remonte dans ma chambre avant que Sirius sorte du salon. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, et réfléchis.

La pierre philosophale. Elle est donc bien à Poudlard, sous la trappe… Et elle peut ramener mon père. Et si… Si j'arrivais à la trouver ? Si j'arrivais à ramener la pierre à Sirius… Si je pouvais sauver mon père en allant au bout de ces épreuves, et en trouvant la pierre philosophale…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Et voilà ! A suivre ! Reviews, please !


	13. Chapter 13

(POV Harry)

Dernier chapitre pour la première année d'Harry ! ENJOY !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-C'est vrai, Harry ? Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est aller sous cette trappe… Et on pourrait retrouver ton père en donnant la pierre à Sirius ?

-Ouais…

-Harry, Ron ! C'est bien trop dangereux !

-HERMIONE ! je hurle. S'il te plait, on parle de mon père ! C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste, tu comprends pas ça ?

-Si, Harry, bien sûr que si ! Mais je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois…

-Ca servirait à quoi ? je m'écris. Même Sirius a dit que c'était peut-être la seule solution ! Leur donner cette pierre en échange de mon père !

-Harry, je t'en supplie ! Tu as entendu Quirell et Rogue en parler ! Il y a toute une suite d'épreuves pour arriver à cette pierre ! Rien que le chien à trois têtes ! Comment tu comptes faire pour passer devant ? Et ensuite, toutes les épreuves fixées par les professeurs… Et par Dumbledore lui-même ! Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non, on est qu'en première année ! On n'a pas le niveau pour affronter des épreuves fixées par les meilleurs profs de l'école !

-Qu'on ai le niveau ou pas, je m'en fous. Je veux trouver cette pierre. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est trouver comment passer devant le chien à trois têtes. Après, on pourra improviser…

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes avant de dire :

-Ecoute, Harry. Je sais que tu veux retrouver ton père, et je te jure que je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour t'y aider. Mais on ne peut pas se lancer comme ça, à l'aveugle. Rien que le chien à trois têtes : on ne sait pas comment passer devant lui, et s'il garde une pierre philosophale, alors Dumbledore n'aura pas laissé dans la bibliothèque un livre expliquant comment faire pour passer devant lui !

-Elle a raison, vieux, confirme Ron. On fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour t'aider. Mais il faut d'abord qu'on se renseigne un maximum sur comment faire pour y arriver. Plus on attendra avant d'y aller, plus on sera sûrs d'y arriver une fois qu'on sera là-bas.

Je dois avouer qu'ils ont raison. On peut pas plonger sous la trappe à l'aveuglette…

-Vous avez raison, je souris. Merci beaucoup !

-De rien, Harry, sourit Hermione. Viens, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir !

Nous montons dans nos dortoirs, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Finalement, je me lève, prend ma cape d'invisibilité, et sors. Besoin de prendre l'air. Je sors du château, et marche doucement dans l'herbe du parc. On est au mois de mai, et la soirée est assez chaude. Ca fait du bien. A force de marcher, j'arrive au portail d'entrée de Poudlard. J'hésite un moment avant de le franchir et de me diriger vers Pré-au-lard.

J'arrive au village une vingtaine de minutes après. Pré-au-lard est vraiment un village magnifique, avec ses collines vertes, les quelques lumières provenant des bars encore ouverts… Au loin, un homme, recouvert d'une cape et d'un capuchon, marche avec un homme grand. Très grand. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Hagrid peut bien faire avec une espèce d'apprenti mangemort ? Je les suis, et il rentre dans un bar, La Tête de Sanglier. J'hésite trois secondes, avant de rentrer à mon tour. Hagrid et l'homme à la cape sont assis à une table, devant ce qui semble être du Whiskey Pur Feu. Hagrid en boit une chope entière, puis l'homme demande :

-Vous vous y connaissez, en créatures magiques ?

Sa voix me dit quelque chose, même si j'arrive pas à retrouver à qui elle peut appartenir…

-Bien sûr ! J'ai moi-même dressé le troupeau de Sombrals de Poudlard… Et je possède aussi un chien à trois têtes !

-Un chien à trois têtes ? demande l'homme. Cela doit terroriser les élèves…

Hagrid se sert ce qui semble être une cinquième chope de Whiskey, et répond :

-Non… Il est caché… Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore… L'en avait besoin pour… Pour garder quelque chose… C'est secret, hein !

Son visage devient rouge au fur et à mesure que le niveau de la bouteille de Whiskey descend. L'homme encapuchonné reprend :

-Garder quelque chose ? Pourquoi installer des protections de ce type, Poudlard en lui-même est l'endroit le plus sûr de Poudlard…

-Les élèves… Doivent pas tomber là-dessus par accident… C'est quelque chose de très rare, très précieux… Et donc faut un barrage incassable pour protéger… Moi je suis le seul à savoir passer devant mon Touffu ! Barman ! Un autre bouteille, s'il vous plait !

-Vous arrivez à dompter un animal pareil ? demande l'homme visiblement impressionné. Vous devez vraiment être très fort…

Hagrid prend la deuxième bouteille, et en bois trois verres d'un coup avant de répondre :

-Pas difficile du tout… Touffu, l'es adorable ! Un vrai nounours en peluche ! En fait, faut juste lui jouer un morceau de musique… Il dort comme un bébé après !

-Ah, en effet, ce n'est pas si difficile… constate l'homme. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je suis pressé. Un long voyage à continuer. Au revoir !

-Oui, au revoir ! répond Hagrid en s'accrochant à sa chaise pour rester debout.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Et il lui a dit comment faire pour passer devant ce chien ?? hurle Hermione.

-Oui ! Hagrid est totalement bourré… Je sais pas s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait…

-Visiblement, non ! Harry, imagine que cet homme ai été Voldemort ! Hagrid lui a donné la clé pour arriver à la pierre philosophale !

Je réfléchis un instant…

-Non, Hermione ! Il n'a pas tout ! J'ai vu Rogue et Quirell parler. Et aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé la clé pour vaincre l'épreuve de Dumbledore !

-Je pense surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'a la moindre idée de ce que Dumbledore a préparé, tout simplement. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent passer devant sans problèmes, mais qu'ils attendent parce qu'ils ne pensent pas en être capable…

-Non. Dumbledore ne laisserait pas une pierre philosophale sous cette trappe sans la meilleure des protections, je résonne. Mais je pense qu'on devrait faire un tour dans la bibliothèque. Et réunir tous les éléments qui pourraient nous aider à venir à bout de ces épreuves : sortilèges d'attaques et défenses, quelques connaissances sur les poisons, des trucs dans ce style là. Et quand on pense être prêts, on y va !

-OK Harry ! On te suit !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. 6 heures du matin. Putain, j'ai jamais voulu m'endormir ! Je pourrais pas dormir tant que James ne sera pas libre. Je me lève rapidement, et, en descendant dans la cuisine, je vois Remus, assis sur une chaise, en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Il me foudroie du regard.

-Sirius, retourne dormir !

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai assez dormi, je suis en forme !

-Te fout pas de ma gueule, tu ne peux pas être en forme en ayant dormi deux heures ! Tu retournes dormir immédiatement !

-Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres ! je hurle.

Il se lève et me prend doucement par les épaules. Il dit d'une voix étonnement calme :

-Ecoute-moi, Sirius. Je dis vraiment ça dans ton intérêt. Tu es plus que fatigué, tu es continuellement épuisé, et tu as plus que jamais besoin de dormir ! T'as plus de forces, plus de réflexes, et il suffirait qu'une bande de mangemorts t'attaque par derrière pour qu'ils n'aient aucun mal à te faire prisonnier ou à te tuer. Et tu n'aideras pas James en étant dans un cachot ou six pieds sous terre.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi, murmure Remus. Et retourne dans ton lit.

-Oui papa… je murmure en grommelant.

-Je dis ça pour toi, Sirius… Et pour James.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Harry ? Rogue et Quirell avaient bien parlé du professeur Chourave ?

-Oui.

-D'accord, donc j'ai fait l'inventaire des plantes dangereuses, la plus meurtrière, c'est le filet du diable. Elle s'enroule autour de nous jusqu'à nous étouffer totalement. Mais il suffit de lancer un sort de lumière pour la neutraliser. Pour les autres plantes, elles peuvent mordre ou agresser, mais ne sont pas mortelles.

-Et t'as vu pour les potions ? demande Ron.

-Oui ! Alors, si la potion est de couleur turquoise pétante, 100 pour 100 de chances que ce soit un poison. Si elle est de couleur rose pétante, il faut en verser une goutte sur de la pierre, si la pierre subi un phénomène d'érosion, c'est un poison. Et si c'est une autre couleur, il faut la sentir : les poisons auront une odeur à la fois d'alcool et de brûlé. Par contre, s'ils sont mélangés à un aliment ou une boisson, aucun moyen de savoir… Donc si on peux, on évite de manger quoi que ce soit…

-Et si on peux pas ? je demande.

-Ca se passe à des dizaines de kilomètres sous terre, y aura bien des souris ou des rats qu'on pourra prendre comme cobaye…

-Au pire, dit Ron, on kidnappe la fouine de Rogue… Pour ce qu'elle subit, je suis sûr qu'elle ne serait pas mécontente de mourir…

-Ouais, j'approuve, mais rien que le fait d'aller sous cette trappe peut nous faire virer, si en plus on se met Rogue sur le dos…

-C'est déjà fait ! proteste Ron. Avec Rogue, on a plus rien à perdre !

-Ouais, bon… On va pas en rajouter non plus…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait ! ordonne McGonagall.

Le silence tombe net dans la salle, et elle commence :

-Bien ! Leçon d'aujourd'hui, la métamorphose d'un dé à coudre en aiguille. Cet exercice est un peu plus difficile que les autres car toute la forme doit changer, et même si la texture et le matériau restent les mêmes, vous aurez besoin de la plus grande concentration pour y parvenir ! Suivez les instructions au tableau, et quand vous avez tout compris, allez-y !

On commence à lire et, avant même que j'ai fini de lire la quatrième ligne, Hermione a déjà transformé son dé à coudre en une aiguille impeccable. McGonagall s'approche d'elle, mais avant qu'elle ait dit trois mots, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-Entrez !

Rogue rentre dans la salle, et murmure quelque chose à McGonagall.

-Continuez l'exercice, je reviens tout de suite ! crie-t-elle.

Elle ferme la porte, et aussitôt un vacarme pas possible s'installe. C'est tellement le bordel tout autour de nous que personne ne me voit disparaître sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Je me faufile en dehors de la salle, et suis McGonagall et Rogue. Un couloir plus loin, ils s'arrêtent et McGonagall demande :

-Excusez-moi, Severus, mais en quoi le fait que le directeur s'absente une journée pour aller au ministère vous inquiète à ce point ?

-Parce qu'_il_ a disparu en même temps, en prétextant une simple maladie, alors que Mme Pomfresh ne l'a pas vu à l'infirmerie… Et la serrure de La Porte a été forcée.

-Il… Il y est déjà allé ? demande McGonagall, qui pâlit d'un seul coup.

-Je ne pense pas. Cet imbécile de chien à trois têtes était en pleine forme, et je n'ai trouvé aucun instrument de musique dans la salle. Et malgré sa stupidité, il ne risquerait pas d'y aller en plein jour. Par contre, cette nuit…

McGonagall réfléchit un moment, avant de dire :

-De toute façon, Severus, il n'y a pas vraiment lieu de s'inquiéter… Toutes les épreuves fixées sont en place depuis que la Pierre est dans l'enceinte de l'école. Et même s'il est l'auteur d'une de ces épreuves, il ne connaît rien des nôtres, où, s'il les connaît, il n'en viendra pas à bout seul.

-Justement. Il n'est pas seul, répond Rogue.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a un mois, il a touché Potter dans un couloir. Sa cicatrice est devenue brûlante, et _il_ a eu la main carbonisée.

-Non… Severus, ce n'est pas possible ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas avec lui ! Pas à Poudlard !

-On ne peut faire que des suppositions, Minerva… Mais je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'il se pourrait qu'il tente quelque chose.

-Severus, nous ne pouvons rien faire, et je suis persuadée que nos épreuves sont largement suffisante.

-Je le pense aussi, confirme Rogue, mais je devais tout de même vous prévenir, en tant que directrice-adjointe.

-Vous avez bien fait, Severus, merci.

-Je vous en prie, Minerva.

Rogue s'éloigne, et je retourne en cours, pour enlever ma cape et la ranger au moment même où McGonagall revient dans la salle.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Donc c'est OK ? On y va ce soir ?

-OK, Harry on te suit ! me dit Hermione avec assurance.

-On est avec toi, vieux ! confirme Ron.

-OK, donc la flûte que Hagrid m'a offerte à Noël, c'est bon…

-A quoi ça servira ? demande Ron.

-A endormir Touffu. Et pour le reste… On aura qu'à voir ce qui nous attend ! Et puis, on peux faire d'une pierre deux coups ! On récupère la Pierre Philosophale, on sauve mon père et en même temps on empêche Voldemort de l'avoir !

Ils approuvent, et on passe deux heures à glander. Ron et moi jouons aux échecs pendant que Hermione relit encore et encore les bouquins qu'elle a put trouver à la bibliothèque. Puis, vers 23 heures, on y va.

On arrive à la salle gardée par Touffu. La porte est forcée. Quirell est déjà arrivé, visiblement. Nous rentrons dans la salle, et Touffu nous grogne dessus. Je sors ma flûte et commence à jouer des notes au hasard. Il s'endort aussitôt. Je continue à siffler pendant qu'Hermione ouvre la trappe. Tout est noir en dessous, on voit que dalle.

-Je vais sauter, dit-elle, et je vous dirais si vous pouvez y aller ou pas, d'accord ?

-Non, c'est moi qui y vais, Hermione ! coupe Ron.

-Comme tu voudras…

Ron plonge, et, quelques secondes plus tard, il crie :

-Allez-y, y a un truc mou qu'amortit la chute !

Je fais signe à Hermione d'y aller, et elle plonge. Puis j'arrête de jouer et, avant que Touffu ne soit réveillé, je plonge à mon tour. Je retombe sur une surface moelleuse, mais quelque chose qui ressemble à une liane s'enroule autour de moi.

-C'est un filet du diable ! crie Hermione à coté de moi. Il m'a attaché les mains, je peux pas prendre ma baguette !

J'esquive les branches qui veulent m'enrouler les poignets, prends ma baguette et crie :

-_Lumos Maxima !_

Une vive clarté éblouit la salle, et le filet du diable nous lâche. On se précipite vers la porte, et Ron soupire :

-Au moins, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on aura pas bossé comme des tarés pour rien !

On arrive dans une autre salle, remplie de petits oiseaux qui volent au plafond. Trois balais sont posés devant une porte fermée à clé.

-Et… On est censés faire quoi, maintenant ? demande Ron.

-Regarde ! Ce sont des clés au plafond ! s'exclame Hermione. Et on doit trouver et attraper celle qui ouvrira la porte !

Je m'approche de la serrure, et la regarde.

-Une clé assez petite, probablement en cuivre, comme la serrure… Pour l'instant, on prend chacun un balai, et on monte pour essayer de la repérer !

On enfourche les balais, et on s'envole au niveau des clés. Je tourne autour du groupe de clés pour essayer d'en repérer une en cuivre. Il y en a pas mal… Et parmi les plus petites…

-Là ! je crie. Celle qu'à une aile à moitié cassée !

Je m'élance pour l'attraper, mais toutes les autres clés me chargent dessus, et je fais demi-tour presque aussi vite. Je me lance dans une série de descentes en pics, ma spécialité, et j'en écrase pas mal au sol. Je n'ai pas lâché des yeux la clé qui correspond à la porte pendant tout ce temps.

-Ron, prend la à gauche, et Hermione à droite ! Moi je la prend par le bas !

La clé réussit à nous filer entre les doigts, et une course poursuite s'engage entre la clé en cuivre, nous trois, et toutes les autres clés. Cette clé est encore plus rapide qu'un vif d'or, mais je pense que je réussirais quand même à l'avoir… Je suis pas le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis 100 ans pour rien, non mais oh ! Après quelques slaloms, on réussit à nouveau à la coincer, mais cette fois ma main se referme dessus.

-Je l'ai !

C'est le moment que choisisse les autres pour nous charger plus rapidement que jamais. Je fonce sur la porte à toute allure, enfonce la clé dans la serrure et la tourne en priant pour que je ne me sois pas trompé de clé. La porte s'ouvre, et Ron, Hermione et moi plongeons dans la pièce avant de la refermer. Nous descendons des balais. La salle est plongée dans le noir. Nous faisons quelques pas, puis la lumière s'allume. Devant nous se trouve un échiquier géant. Tout au fond, derrière la barrière formée par les pièces blanches, se trouve une autre porte.

-Bon ben… Je suppose qu'on va devoir faire une partie pour passer ? je propose.

-Exact ! confirme Ron. On a galéré à apprendre pleins de sorts de défenses et d'attaques, mais tout ce qu'on a eu pour l'instant, c'est une plante, un match de quidditch, et une partie d'échecs ! Toutes nos spécialités ! Si on avait sut que ce serait aussi facile…

-Attends qu'on ai gagné pour dire que c'était facile, dit Hermione. Mais c'est vrai que les échecs sont ta spécialité, donc je te laisse faire ! Moi j'y connais rien…

-OK. Donc Hermione… Tu prends la place de cette tour ! Harry… Le fou de l'autre coté ! Et moi… Moi je serais un cavalier. Ouais… C'est la meilleure solution au niveau des déplacements possibles…

Les pièces concernées s'écartent du plateau, et nous prenons leur place. Puis Ron déclare :

-Les blancs jouent toujours en premier.

Un pion blanc avance de deux cases. Ron commande tout l'échiquier, envoyant ses ordres à toutes les pièces. Et, très vite, les pièces se détruisent à coups de massue. Je dois reconnaître que Ron est vraiment très doué… Chaque fois que nous perdons une pièce, il s'arrange pour en prendre également une aux pièces blanches. A la fin, il ne reste que nous trois, notre roi, et deux pions. Les noirs, eux, ont leur roi, leur reine, un fou et trois pions. Ron inspecte l'échiquier et dit :

-OK. Je vais me sacrifier.

-Ron, non ! hurle Hermione.

-On a pas le choix. Si j'avance, leur reine va venir me prendre. Ca te libèrera le passage, Harry. Et tu pourras faire un échec au roi.

-Ron… je murmure.

-Y a pas d'autres solutions ! dit-il. Et c'est la seule qui marchera à coups sûrs. Je vous fais confiance pour continuer !

Hermione acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, puis Ron avance. Lorsqu'il s'arrête, la reine noire avance à son tour et assomme Ron d'un coup de massue. Hermione hurle, mais prend sur elle pour rester immobile. J'avance jusque devant le roi, et dit :

-Echec et mat !

Le roi lève son épée, et la jète à mes pieds. Les pions restant s'écartent pour laisser libre le passage jusqu'à la porte. Après nous être assurés que Ron allait bien, même s'il est évanoui, nous continuons, et arrivons dans une pièce où un troll est étalé sur le sol.

-Bon, ben ça au moins c'est fait… murmure Hermione. On continue ?

Dans la pièce suivante, plusieurs fioles sont posées devant nous, et un bout de parchemin est coincé sous l'une d'elle. Je le décoince, et dit :

-C'est une énigme… Ecoute ça !

Je lis l'énigme :

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière,_

_Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

_L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège,_

_Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

_Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie,_

_Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie, _

_Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

_Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices :_

_Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_

_Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie._

_Le second : Différente à chaque extrémité,_

_Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._

_La troisième : Elles sont de tailles inégales,_

_Ni naine, ni géante, en son sein n'est fatale._

_Quatre enfin : Les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

_Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

-Superbe ! s'exclame Hermione. C'est pas de la magie, c'est de la logique ! La plupart des sorciers n'ont aucune logique !

-Nous non plus… je lui fais remarquer.

-Mais si ! Attends, donne-moi le parchemin…

Elle réfléchit un instant, avant de prendre deux fioles.

-C'est bon, je suis sûre de moi. Celle-ci permet de partir en arrière, l'autre permet de continuer !

Elle regarde à l'intérieur, et constate :

-Il n'y en a pas assez pour deux. Donc moi, je ressors et je remonte avec Ron. Toi, tu continues, et tu trouves cette pierre, d'accord ?

-OK ! Prends ma flûte, t'en auras besoin pour endormir Touffu quand vous remonterez !

-D'accord, merci. Et Harry…

-Oui ?

-J'ai confiance en toi, me dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. Voldemort, tu le vaincras. Tu la trouveras, cette pierre, et tu pourras ramener ton père ! J'en suis certaine !

-Merci Hermione. J'y serais jamais arrivé sans vous deux…

-Ca sert à ça, les amis ! dit-elle. Allez… Bonne chance !

-Merci.

Je bois le contenu de la fiole, et plonge dans les flammes devant moi. J'arrive dans une grande salle. Quirell est déjà là, devant un magnifique miroir.

-Je me disais bien que vous ne tarderiez pas, Potter.

Je descends, mais des cordes jaillissent de nul part, et m'attachent tellement fort que je ne peux plus bouger.

-Dommage que vous vous soyez fatigué pour rien, Potter. Vous ne trouverez pas cette pierre, elle me revient de droit !

Il regarde dans le miroir. Fred et Georges m'en avaient déjà parlé, le Miroir du Rised. On voit dedans ce qu'on désire le plus au monde…

-Je la vois… murmure Quirell. J'ai la pierre, je l'offre à mon Maître… Mais comment l'obtenir ? Maître, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi !

Une voix rauque surgit de son turban :

-Sers-toi du gamin ! Dis-lui de regarder dans le miroir !

Quirell claque des doigts, et les cordes se détachent.

-Au pied, Potter ! aboie-t-il.

J'hésite un instant, puis il reprend :

-Potter, j'ai dit ici ! Immédiatement !

J'avance jusqu'à lui, puis je regarde dans le miroir. Je me vois prendre la pierre dans ma main, et la glisser dans ma poche. Au même moment, quelque chose tombe dans ma poche. La pierre !

-Que voyez-vous, Potter ?

Trouver quelque chose de crédible. Ce que je souhaite plus que tout.

-Je… Je me vois avec mon père. Je l'ai retrouvé. Je suis avec lui…

-Il ment… résonne la même voix rauque.

-La vérité, Potter ! aboie Quirell.

-Laisse-moi lui parler… ajoute la voix.

Quirell se retourne et enlève son turban. Il le laisse tomber pour faire place à un deuxième visage collé derrière sa tête ! Je fais un pas en arrière, horrifié, tandis que le deuxième visage sourit :

-Harry Potter… Tu vois ce que tu as fais de moi ? Une ombre obligée de partager le corps de quelqu'un d'autre pour survivre… Mais tu vas te racheter… Tu vas me rendre ma vie, mon corps, et mes pouvoirs… En me donnant la pierre que tu as dans ta poche !

Comment il peut le savoir ? Je glisse doucement ma main dans ma poche et en ressors une pierre, assez légère, brillante, de couleur rouge vif.

-Oui… reprend Voldemort. Donne-la moi, Harry. Donne-moi cette pierre…

Je suis coincé. Et quand la magie ne suffit plus face à un mage comme lui, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire… Je fais volte-face, et je cours comme jamais. De grandes flammes entourent la seule porte, me coinçant pour de bon.

-Pas de ça, Harry… murmure Voldemort. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'enfuir, tu peux avoir la vie sauve. Donne-moi cette pierre, donne-moi juste cette pierre… Et je te laisserait partir… Dépêche-toi, ma patience a des limites !

Non… Je peux pas la lui donner ! Je peux pas lui permettre de revenir…

-Comme tu voudras… Quirell ! Vas lui prendre cette pierre !

Quirell fonce sur moi, et m'attrape par le poignet. Ma cicatrice me brûle férocement, mais lui aussi il a mal, comme la dernière fois.

-Je… Je ne peux pas le toucher, Maître !

-Alors tue-le, imbécile !

Avant qu'il tire sa baguette, je fonce sur lui, et plaque ma main sur son visage. Il hurle, et son visage devient brûlé, craquelé, parsemé de croûtes marrons. Je continue à le toucher autant que je peux, mais ma cicatrice me fait trop mal… Ca me donne la nausée… Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé après. J'ai senti la pierre tomber de mes doigts. Le sol se rapproche dangereusement, et je m'écroule, avant de voir une ombre noire s'envoler.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

J'ouvre doucement les yeux sur un décor tout blanc. L'infirmerie. Je me tourne sur le coté pour voir Dumbledore et Sirius.

-Salut Harry, murmure mon parrain.

-Sirius… Qu'est-ce que…

-Calme-toi, Harry, murmure Dumbledore.

Il relève un peu mon oreiller pour que je puisse m'asseoir confortablement, et je dis :

-Professeur… La pierre… Voldemort… Ron et Hermione…

-Je t'ai dit de te calmer, Harry. Voldemort est parti. Il semblerait que tu l'ai empêché encore une fois d'accomplir ses projets. Ron et Hermione vont très bien. Et pour la pierre… Elle a été détruite.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Ecoute, Harry, dit Sirius en me prenant par les épaules. Ron et Hermione m'ont dit pourquoi tu voulais cette pierre, et je t'en suis très reconnaissant d'avoir voulu m'aider.

-Mais alors…

-Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ton père reviendra. Ecoute-moi. Le soir où j'ai parlé à Remus et où tu nous a entendu, j'étais sur les nerfs… Et un peu bourré, je le reconnais. Et je ne pensais pas la moitié de ce que j'ai dit ce soir là. Il est hors de question que j'aide les mangemorts en quoi que ce soit ! Et ton père, j'ai les moyens de le retrouver. Tout ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir été là pour te dire tout ça avant que tu plonges la tête la première dans ce piège.

-C'est pas de ta faute…

-Si, c'est entièrement ma faute. Mais Remus a mis 6 mois à me le faire comprendre. Depuis que je recherche ton père, je suis dans un état second, c'est vrai. Mais c'est fini. J'aurais dut comprendre à quel point tu avais besoin de moi, j'aurais dut comprendre que tu avais autant besoin de moi que James. Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, ce qui est arrivé est entièrement de ma faute. Mais je te jure que ça va changer. Qu'à partir de maintenant, je serais là pour toi.

-Ca veux dire que… Tu arrêtes de rechercher Papa ?

-Non, mais je vais lever le pied un peu, et réfléchir au lieu de parcourir l'Angleterre sans but précis. Et je le retrouverait tout aussi rapidement, crois-moi !

-Je te fais confiance, Sirius…

Sirius me serre contre lui, et murmure :

-Je te revois cet été. Je crois que Dumbledore a quelques mots à te dire.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête, et il m'embrasse sur le front avant de partir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-T'es fier de ton coup, Potter ? T'as réussi à faire le malin devant toute l'école ?

-En effet, je suis très fier, Malefoy ! je lui répond.

-T'es vraiment de la pure vermine…

-Vermine, peut-être, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas de la vermine de mangemort ! Maintenant dégage de notre compartiment !

Il me foudroie du regard avant de partir, et Hermione dit :

-Tu devrais peut-être faire gaffe, avec lui…

-Faire gaffe à quoi ? J'ai battu Voldemort, il me fait pas peur ! Il a de la gueule et rien d'autre !

-Cha ch'est vrai ! confirme Ron avec un chocogrenouille dans la bouche.

On arrive à la gare de King Cross, où Sirius m'attend. Je prends mes valises et descends avec Ron et Hermione.

-On s'écrit pendant les vacances ! dit Hermione.

-Pas de problèmes ! on lui répond. Ils partent avec leurs parents, et Sirius me prend par les épaules pour transplaner à la maison. J'ai du mal à croire qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé, une seule année se soit écoulée.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Yahaaaaaaaaa ! Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Je ne pensais vraiment pas pouvoir poster ce soir, mais j'ai réussi ! Première année finie, le prochain chapitre enchaîne direct sur la troisième année, avec comme thème principale la recherche de James ! A la prochaine tout le monde, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	14. Chapter 14

Yaoooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuh !! Vacaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaances !! Libertééééééééééééééé !! Hein, quoi ? Comment ça j'ai le BAC de français dans une semaine ? Réviser ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Je connais pas, moi, ce mot là… Ah ouais, ça consiste à relire les cours que j'ai pris depuis le début de l'année ? Bon, ben je vais m'y mettre… Sûrement un de ces jours !

Enfin bref, nouveau chapitre, basé principalement sur James, comme vous le verrez par vous-même.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Les fans de James sont priées de se munir d'une boite de mouchoirs avant d'entamer la lecture de ce chapitre ! Merci de votre attention !

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

** Un an et deux mois plus tard**

(POV Harry)

Pfiou… J'ai la flemme de retourner à Poudlard, mais en même temps, je m'ennuierais beaucoup moins qu'ici. Non pas que j'ai rien à faire – Remus me rappelle assez souvent que mes bouquins de cours de troisième année attendent avec impatience d'être ouverts… Mais je sais pas quoi faire de ma peau. Heureusement que Ron vient passer l'après-midi à la maison ! Ca changera… Mais en attendant, je sais toujours pas quoi faire… J'aurais jamais pensé que je dirais ça un jour, mais vivement que les cours reprennent !

(POV Sirius)

Je bâille en prenant le petit-dèj'. Je suis pas réveillé… Je veux dormir ! Mais mon chef veut me voir dans une heure pour une réunion de tous les aurors participant à la recherche de James. James… Dire que ça fait plus d'un an qu'on le recherche sans aucun résultat… Mais je désespère pas. Je le retrouverais. Je me jure que je le retrouverait, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie.

Je finis de manger, et je me douche rapidement avant de me fringuer à peu près convenablement. En général, j'en ai rien à foutre, de mes fringues, mais comme il paraît que le ministre sera là… Donc, après m'être habillé, je crie :

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

Il sort de sa chambre, et je lui dit :

-Je vais au ministère, pour une réunion. Ca devrait pas durer longtemps, dans deux heures maxi je suis là.

-OK.

-A tout de suite mon grand.

Je l'embrasse sur le front, et transplane au ministère. Je rentre dans la salle de réunion, où les trois quarts des chaises autour d'une table ovale sont déjà occupées. Je m'assois à coté de Rose Cooper, une auror avec qui j'ai toujours travaillé, et nous entamons la discussion jusqu'à ce que le ministre rentre avec quelques aurors qui s'assoient aux dernières places libres.

-Bon, annonce le ministre, tout d'abord, je suis comme vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, donc on y va rapidement !

Tout le monde rigole légèrement, puis le ministre reprend :

-Tous les mangemorts en liberté ont été interrogés à plusieurs reprises, et leurs maisons fouillées, sans aucun résultat.

-Si y avait eu un résultat, on serait pas là, me souffle Rose.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête.

-Black, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de James par l'intermédiaire de votre mystérieuse carte ?

-Aucune depuis plus d'un an, monsieur le Ministre. James n'a plus essayé d'accéder à cette carte depuis que la personne qui le retient l'a surpris à parler.

-Et avez-vous vous-même essayé d'entrer en contact avec James depuis ?

-Plusieurs fois. James m'a répondu très rapidement qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler, et même s'il en avait le droit, ça m'étonnerait vraiment qu'il en ait la force. Parler par l'intermédiaire de cette carte nécessite une concentration intense qu'un esclave sur-exploité ne peut certainement pas fournir.

-Bien. Cooper, où en sont vos recherches ?

Rose répond :

-J'ai réussi à établir une liste de tous les témoins qui ont vu la maison des Potter détruite et leurs corps il y a 12 ans. Tous m'ont affirmé avec certitude avoir vu le corps de James Potter devant les ruines, et même les moldus interrogés se souviennent nettement de deux cadavres. Personne n'a vu quelqu'un sortir de la maison, il est donc probable que la personne en question, après avoir stupéfixé James, ai directement transplané avec elle.

-C'est le cas, continue un autre auror. J'ai examiné les sorts lancés dans la maison des Potter. Un _avada kedavra_, un _stupéfix_, et un transplanage.

-Vous avez pisté ce transplanage, Jenkins ? demande le ministre.

-Malheureusement, non. L'agresseur de James a transplané aux quatre coins du monde pour brouiller les pistes avant de revenir chez lui. Les traces sont trop confuses pour qu'on puisse déterminer l'endroit où il est finalement arrivé.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, et la secrétaire du ministre rentre.

-Je suis désolée, monsieur le Ministre, je sais que vous ne vouliez pas être dérangé mais… Nous venons de recevoir une lettre, pour Mr Black. Et comme nom d'expéditeur, il y a le nom de James Potter.

Un silence de mort tombe dans la salle. Plus personne ne bougeait. Puis je me lève, et prends le parchemin que me tend la secrétaire.

-Vous permettez, monsieur le Ministre ? je demande.

-Allez-y, Black.

Je déroule le parchemin, et mon cœur loupe un battement en reconnaissant l'écriture fine et penchée de James. Pas de doutes, c'est bien lui qui l'a écrite, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

_Black,_

_Même si c'est James qui écrit, sache que cette lettre provient avant tout de son Maître. J'ai appris qu'une équipe d'aurors recherchaient activement Potter, et je voulais vous proposer un marché :_

_Je suis prêt à libérer James, mais pas gratuitement. Je voudrais procéder à un échange entre James et un certain nombre de mangemorts détenus à Askaban. Mais négocier un échange par courrier est assez compliqué. Je souhaiterais te rencontrer, personnellement, afin de négocier cela._

_Cependant, je fixe certaines conditions : Je veux que tu viennes seul, et tu as ma parole que, si jamais je découvre que d'autres aurors nous espionnent, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer James immédiatement. Je te conseille vivement de ne pas me mettre au défi. Ensuite, et c'est ma deuxième condition, je veux que tu aies les pleins pouvoirs sur les termes de l'échange, en clair, que tu n'aies pas à aller consulter tes supérieurs à chaque exigence. Et enfin, je veux ta parole que tu n'approcheras pas de James sans que je t'y autorise. Là aussi, si tu tentais quoi que ce soit, James le regretterait amèrement._

_Si tu es d'accord avec ce que je viens d'écrire – ou plutôt, ce que je viens de dicter à mon esclave bien obéissant, renvoie-moi cette même lettre pour me dire que tu acceptes. Un autre parchemin te communiquera le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous. _

Je relis trois fois la lettre avant de la tendre au ministre. Il la lit, et murmure :

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Black ?

-Personnellement, monsieur le Ministre, je pense qu'après avoir passé plus d'un an à tourner en rond, on ne peux pas se permettre de passer à coté d'une telle occasion.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, Black. Vous pouvez dès maintenant renvoyer une réponse.

Je prends une plume, et griffonne un "J'accepte" au dos du parchemin, que je lui renvoie avec le hibou que tient la secrétaire. Je la remercie, puis le ministre déclare :

-La réunion est finie pour aujourd'hui ! Black, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Je le suis, puis, lorsque nous sommes assis, il me dit :

-Bon, tout d'abord, est-ce que vous savez vraiment ce qui vous attend ?

Je m'attendais à toutes les questions, mais pas à celle-là.

-Comment cela, monsieur le Ministre ?

-Lors de cette entrevue, si on lit entre les lignes de la lettre, ça sous-entend que vous verrez James. Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de pouvoir supporter de le voir dans l'état déplorable dans lequel il est certainement ?

Evidemment. Il a raison, James doit être dans un état plus que déplorable.

-Je me suis posé la même question. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas craquer, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

-Je vous fais confiance, Black. Pour les termes de l'accord, je vous laisse carte blanche à propos des mangemorts libérés d'Askaban, mais je vous serais reconnaissant de minimiser les libérations le plus possible. Pas plus de vingt mangemorts ? Et s'il en exige plus, n'hésitez pas à lui proposer des libérations surveillées.

-Entendu. Je ferais ce que je pourrais. Je vous remercie de votre confiance, monsieur le Ministre.

-C'est naturel, Black. Vous avez suffisamment fait vos preuves pour que je vous confie ce type de mission.

-Merci. Je ferais de mon mieux.

-Je vous fais confiance, Black.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Je rentre dans le bar qui fait la liaison entre le monde moldu et le chemin de Traverse, et Tom, le barman, me dit :

-Ah, Black, vous êtes attendu dans la chambre 11, au premier étage.

-Je sais. Merci Tom.

Je monte les escaliers, et me fige devant la porte de la chambre 11. Je prends une inspiration, et frappe à la porte.

-Entrez ! résonne une voix.

Je rentre dans la chambre. Le mangemort est là, encagoulé et vêtu de noir, assis sur son lit. Et à ses pieds… Mon souffle se coupe en le voyant.

James est agenouillé à ses pieds, le regard planté dans le sol. Il est torse nu, et son jean déchiré laisse voir de superbes hématomes un peu partout sur ses jambes. Malgré le fait qu'il soit à genoux, je remarque qu'il est incroyablement petit. Tout juste 1m50. Il n'a plus ce corps musclé et athlétique qu'il avait avant, il est devenu rachitique. Tous ses os ressortent à travers sa peau incroyablement pâle, et il est tellement maigre que j'ai l'impression qu'il va se briser en mille morceaux si j'effleure sa peau. Son Maître n'a pas l'air de penser comme moi, puisque je n'ai aucun doute sur l'origine des grandes cicatrices rouges qui zèbrent son torse.

-James… je murmure, le souffle coupé.

Il lève la tête vers moi et me dévisage avec ses grands yeux couleur noisette. Son visage est comme son torse : maigre, et couvert de traces de coups de fouet. Il porte une paire de lunettes dont les verres sont rayés de part et d'autre. C'est exactement les mêmes lunettes que celle qu'il avait _avant_, mais depuis 12 ans, j'imagine qu'elles ne doivent plus du tout être adaptées à sa vue. Et même si elles pouvaient encore l'aider à y voir plus clair, elles sont bien trop cassées pour qu'il y voie au travers. Ses yeux sont impressionnants : de grands yeux noisette, mais plus du tout le même regard que celui que je connaissais. Son regard fier, brillant d'insolence a disparu, remplacé par un vide total. Juste deux billes noisettes ne reflétant aucunes expressions. Et autour de son cou, il porte un collier pour chien, mille fois trop serré. Il semble incrusté dans sa peau, comme si son Maître ne le lui avait jamais enlevé depuis 12 ans.

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui n'a pas changé chez lui : ses cheveux noirs, indisciplinés, se dressant en épis partant dans tous les sens. Je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard de lui, de ce qu'il est devenu.

-Surpris, Black ? raille le mangemort.

Sa voix a des intonations étranges, vrillant entre le grave et l'aiguë. Un sortilège de déformation de voix, probablement. Aucun partisan de Voldemort ne serait assez stupide pour se trouver en présence d'un auror professionnel en lui laissant une chance de reconnaître sa voix. Je me force à détacher mon regard de James, pour le foudroyer du regard. A travers sa cagoule, je distingue juste deux grands yeux noirs.

-Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, me dit-il en désignant une chaise devant le lit sur lequel il est assis.

Je m'assois sur la chaise, et demande :

-Ne tournez pas autour du pot. Qu'exigez-vous en échange de la libération de James ?

Je me rassure un peu en entendant ma voix sèche et agressive que j'ai à chaque fois que j'interroge un mangemort. Pas de sentiments. Pas de réactions visibles. Juste de l'assurance. Je ne sais plus combien de fois ils nous l'ont répété à l'école des aurors.

-J'exige d'autres libérations, répond le mangemort. Et plus précisément, j'exige la libération de tous les mangemorts que James a envoyé à Askaban avant qu'il ne devienne le gentil chien que tu as devant toi. C'est équitable, non ?

Je me force à respirer calmement. James n'a même pas réagi lorsqu'il l'a traité de chien. Mais j'ai gardé le silence une seconde de trop.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, Black ? Tu as besoin d'aller consulter tes supérieurs, en bon toutou du ministère ?

-Je vous conseille de respecter les forces de l'ordre un peu plus que ça si vous souhaitez aboutir à un arrangement. Et pour votre information, j'ai carte blanche, je peux accepter ce que bon me semble.

-Si je souhaite aboutir à un arrangement… rigole le mangemort. Moi, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais envie de récupérer ce qui me sert d'esclave, non ?

Pas de sentiments. Pas de réactions visibles. Pas de sentiments. Pas de réactions visibles.

-Le ministère accorde en effet de l'importance à la libération de James Potter. Pour votre requête, d'après mes informations, il a été l'auteur de quinze captures de mangemorts, qui ont tous été condamnés à vie, vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?

-Parfaitement.

-Voilà ce que je vous propose : Sur ces quinze mangemorts, cinq sont libérés immédiatement, les autres obtiennent leur libération dans un délai allant de cinq à dix ans.

Le mangemort réfléchit quelques secondes, puis dit :

-Plutôt l'inverse. Dix libérations immédiates, cinq dans les années à venir.

Evidemment, ça aurait été trop beau. Il ne libèrera pas James en échange de moins de la moitié des mangemorts en prison…

-Avez-vous des exigences particulières sur les noms de mangemorts que vous souhaitez voir en liberté dans l'immédiat ?

-Je tiens particulièrement à Lestrange, Avery et Nott. Pour les autres, comme vous voulez.

Je griffonne rapidement les noms sur mon bloc-notes, et reprend :

-En supposant que j'accepte, dans quelles circonstances voudriez-vous que l'échange se produise ?

-Un rendez-vous à Askaban. Je vous rends James là-bas après avoir vu mes collègues sortir de leurs cellules.

Je réfléchis deux secondes, avant de demander :

-Vous permettez que je m'approche de James deux secondes ? Juste pour vérifier quelque chose ?

-Je vous en prie.

Je m'approche de James, et il a un léger mouvement de recul en me voyant arriver.

-Tu restes tranquille ! aboie son Maître.

Et il lui fout un coup de cravache dans le dos. Le visage de James se déforme légèrement en une grimace de douleur, avant de redevenir impassible une seconde après. Je m'efforce de ne rien dire, et m'accroupis auprès de lui. Je pose doucement ma main sur sa joue. Ses yeux brillent de terreur.

-Calme-toi, je murmure doucement. Je ne vais pas te faire mal…

Il se calme légèrement, et je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux noisettes. Mon souffle se coupe quand je pénètre dans son esprit. Il n'a _aucune_ défense mentale ! Aucune barrière, aucune protection, rien, juste ses souvenirs et ses pensées en libre accès au premier venu. Je comprends pourquoi il a ce regard si vide. Il a trop peur de penser à quelque chose d'interdit, alors il ne pense strictement à rien. Je me retire doucement de son esprit, et me rassoie sur ma chaise. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, James n'a plus aucune défense mentale, plus aucune barrière protégeant son âme. Il ne survivrait pas deux secondes en présence d'un détraqueur.

-Pour l'échange, je ne suis pas d'accord avec le lieu. James est incapable de supporter la présence de détraqueurs.

-D'accord. Je vous propose alors de vous communiquer le nom d'un lieu, 10 minutes avant le rendez-vous. Juste pour être sûr qu'aucun autre auror que vous ne sera impliqué.

-Je pense que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je n'arriverais pas à emmener à moi tout seul un minimum de cinq mangemorts en transplanage d'escorte – puisque ce pouvoir leur a été enlevé à leur entrée à Askaban. Vous permettez qu'il y ait d'autres aurors, juste pour emmener les mangemorts concernés ?

-Entendu. Mais revenons précisément sur ce nombre de mangemorts. Je reste sur ma position : Dix libérés immédiatement, cinq autres dans les années à venir.

Je réfléchis deux secondes. Il ne tombera pas en dessous de dix libérations immédiates.

-Dix libérés immédiatement, dont cinq en liberté surveillée. Tous leurs faits et gestes seront notés par des aurors. Bien entendu, les mangemorts ne les remarqueront même pas.

-J'accepte, à une condition : je veux que vous m'expliquiez très précisément ce que va vous apporter une liberté surveillée ? Où sont les avantages que vous en tirez ?

-Voilà le principal avantage.

Je prends une inspiration, et continue :

-Compte-tenu de l'état dans lequel se trouve James, il est évident qu'il passera par un examen clinique si jamais nous aboutissons à sa libération. _Si jamais_ un quelconque examen révélait que vous lui avez fait avaler un poison à effet lent, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui mette sa vie en danger, les mangemorts libérés gagnent un retour direct à Askaban.

-Les poisons à effet lent n'existent pas, rigole le mangemort, aucun poison ne laisse plus d'une minute à celui qui le boit. Votre idée m'intéresse, mais je dois y réfléchir. Vous comprenez que la libération de quinze mangemorts ne se décide pas d'un claquement de doigts ?

-Bien entendu.

-Bon, eh bien c'est parfait ! Je vous tiens au courant de ma décision dans les semaines à venir. Auriez-vous d'autres questions ?

-Oui, je dis d'une voix calme. Pour des raisons strictement personnelles, et en dehors de mes capacités d'auror… Pourrais-je avoir une conversation privée avec James quelques instants ?

-La lettre précisait que je ne voulais pas que tu t'approches de lui.

-En acceptant, je vous ai promis que je ne l'approcherais pas _sans votre autorisation_.

Le mangemort réfléchit un moment, avant de dire :

-Depuis qu'il est à mon service, James obéit à des règles très strictes. Celle de ne parler à personne d'autre que moi en fait parti. N'est-ce pas James ?

-Oui, Maître, murmure-t-il d'une voix sans aucune intonation.

-Ne pourriez-vous pas faire une exception à cette règle ? James n'a aucune défense mentale, vous serez au courant du contenu de notre conversation sans la moindre difficulté, et si jamais vous découvrez que je lui ai mis de mauvaises idées en tête, je ne m'opposerais pas à ce que vous le… Punissiez. Je veux juste lui parler personnellement.

-Bon, c'est d'accord, mais avant…

Il agite sa baguette et lance un sort sur le collier de James.

-Sortilège _doloris_ anticipé, explique-t-il. Si jamais James sort de cette pièce, le sortilège lui lancera un _doloris_ qui ne s'arrêtera que quand il sera revenu ici. Donc n'essaye pas de le faire sortir ou transplaner, il le regretterait amèrement.

-Je ne tenterais rien.

-Bien ! Je vous laisse cinq minutes.

Le mangemort sort, et je m'accroupis devant James. Il est resté à genoux, ses yeux noisettes désespérément vides.

-James ?

Il lève la tête vers moi sans un mot. Je lui caresse doucement la joue, et demande :

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, Maître.

Je sais pas à quoi je m'étais attendu. Certainement pas à cela.

-James, est-ce que tu me reconnais ? je lui demande.

-Oui, Maître. Sirius Black.

Je soupire légèrement, et reprend :

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles Maître ?

-Obligé. Pas le droit d'appeler autrement.

Je pose ma main sur son front. Il est brûlant de fièvre.

-Tu es malade ?

Il me répond avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu pour autant.

-James, est-ce que tu te souviens vraiment de moi ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de Poudlard ?

-Oui, Maître.

Je tremble légèrement.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, James, s'il te plait.

-Pas le droit. Désolé… il murmure.

-T'inquiète pas. Et est-ce que tu te souviens de Lily ?

Ses yeux brillent étrangement pendant une seconde, avant de redevenir vides.

-Oui, Maître.

-James, tu te souviens vraiment de Poudlard ? Tu te souviens des maraudeurs, des sorties à Pré-au-lard, des nuits dans la cabane hurlante, des heures de colle et des fous rires ? Tu te souviens de tout ça ?

A nouveau, ses yeux brillent doucement, comme avec nostalgie, mais cette fois, ils mettent quelques secondes à se ré-éteindre.

-Oui, Maître.

Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux, et il se rassure un peu. Je regarde doucement son corps rachitique, barré de marques de coups de fouets.

-Ca te fait mal ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Il te… punis souvent ?

-Oui, Maître.

Putain… Mais ça lui arrive de dire autre chose ? Je regarde ma montre. Les cinq minutes sont presque écoulées, son Maître ne va pas tarder à revenir. Et en effet, la porte se rouvre à ce moment là.

-Je vais y aller, James.

Il tend doucement son bras pour prendre ma main.

-Non… S'il te plait…

Ses yeux recommencent à briller, me suppliant du regard.

-S'il te plait… Reste… Pars pas…

C'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un en face de moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, James. Je te tirerais de là. Je te jure que je reviendrais te chercher. Je te le jure.

Il acquiesce d'un léger hochement de tête, mais ne lâche pas ma main pour autant.

-Lâche-le, James ! ordonne son Maître.

Sa main se desserre, sans vraiment me lâcher.

-J'ai dit lâche-le !

La cravache siffle dans les airs et s'abat sur son dos dans un claquement résonnant. Sous la douleur, James resserre encore sa main autour de la mienne. La cravache retombe dans le même bruit, le même sifflement, le même claquement. Il continue à le frapper, et je retire violemment ma main pour obliger James à me lâcher. Mais les coups de cravache continuent de tomber. Sans réfléchir, je me relève d'un bond. Je m'interpose entre James et son Maître, et je reçois dans les côtes le coup destiné à James. Je referme ma main sur sa cravache pour l'empêcher de la lever à nouveau.

Un silence de mort s'installe dans la pièce, entre James, à genoux, ses yeux hurlants de douleur, son Maître, cagoulé, juste devant moi, et moi, qui le fixe du regard, ma main refermée sur sa cravache. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, je murmure :

-C'est bon. Il m'a lâché.

Malgré sa cagoule, je distingue ses deux yeux noirs qui me foudroient du regard, puis son bras se détend. Je lâche la cravache, mais reste devant lui, pour être sûr que, s'il s'en sert, c'est sur moi que ça tombera. Je me retourne lentement.

-Ca va, James ?

-Oui, Maître.

Il est redevenu la coquille vide que j'ai eu devant moi pendant 4 minutes et 50 secondes. Si seulement son Maître n'était pas arrivé… Je me retourne vers le mangemort, et lui dit :

-J'attends votre réponse pour les termes de l'échange. Si jamais vous décidiez de refuser, je tiens à vous rencontrer à nouveau pour d'autres négociations.

-Entendu. Je vous re-précise ça.

-Parfait.

Il tend sa cravache à James.

-Va la ranger dans ma malle, à coté.

James se lève, prend la cravache sanglante, et sors. Mais comment il peut encore se tenir droit avec tous les coups qu'il a reçus ?

-Puis-je vous poser une dernière question, par simple curiosité ? je demande.

-Je vous en prie.

-La taille de James. A peine 1m50… Pourrais-je savoir comment vous avez fait ça ? Simple curiosité, je vous le répète.

Je le sens s'infiltrer dans mon esprit pour être sûr que, en effet, ce n'est que de la curiosité. J'aurais très bien put l'empêcher d'accéder à mon esprit, mais je préfère le laisser faire.

-Une simple potion, juste destinée à l'affaiblir un peu. Le fait que sa taille ai diminué est un effet secondaire non-prévu que je n'ai jamais pensé à corriger avec une potion de croissance, c'est tout.

-D'accord, je vous remercie. Et au fait…

-Oui ?

-N'oubliez pas que, selon la loi, l'utilisation d'une cravache magique telle que la votre qui amplifie les coups de cette façon est strictement interdite, et passible d'un minimum de trois ans à Askaban.

Je sors de la pièce, et transplane chez moi. Harry vient me voir.

-Ca va pas, Sirius ?

-Si, si, ça va… Je monte deux secondes pour faire un rapport à mon chef.

-D'accord.

Je monte les escaliers, rentre dans ma chambre, et ferme la porte à clé. Je jète un sortilège d'insonorisation, mais je peux pas tenir une seconde de plus avant de craquer. Je fonds en larmes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Remus)

Je rentre dans la maison.

-Salut Remus !

-Salut Harry ! Ton parrain est dans le coin ?

-Il est dans sa chambre. Il m'a dit qu'il devait faire un rapport de son entretien à son chef.

-OK merci.

Je ne suis pas aussi dupe qu'Harry. Le bureau de la chambre de Sirius est à peine visible sous tous les dossiers et classeurs entassés dessus. Les mots "Dans sa chambre" et "Pour travailler" sont strictement incompatibles entre eux. Je frappe doucement à la porte.

-Sirius ? C'est moi.

La porte s'ouvre grâce à un sort que Sirius a probablement lancé depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Il est allongé sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller.

-Ca va pas, Sirius ?

Je m'assois sur son lit, et pose une main sur son épaule. Il lève la tête vers moi. Il a le teint pâle, et son visage est couvert de traces de larmes. Il est torse-nu, et une grande cicatrice rouge barre son torse.

-C'est quoi, cette blessure ? je demande.

-Un coup de cravache, il répond.

-Comment ça ?

-Je me suis interposé entre James et lui.

Les yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur en regardant la marque qu'il a.

-Il… Il le bat ?

-Oui. Sur le coup, je… Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mon cerveau s'est mis en pause, je savais pas quoi faire. Quand je me suis placé entre eux, James s'était déjà pris une dizaine de coups comme ça.

-Putain… je murmure. Comment il va ?

Sirius hésite. Visiblement, il ne sait pas par où commencer.

-Mal. Il va très mal. Il est incroyablement maigre, il doit pas peser plus d'une vingtaine de kilos, et il mesure tout juste 1m50. Il a des marques de coups sur tout son corps. Il est malade, il brûle de fièvre, mais son Maître ne s'en soucie pas plus que ça. Il est incroyablement pâle, ça doit faire des années qu'il a pas vu la lumière du soleil. Et… Et il a changé. Il a beaucoup changé.

-Comment ça ? je demande.

-Son Maître a accepté que je lui parle en privé pendant cinq minutes. Je lui ai posé quelques questions… Juste pour savoir s'il se souvenait de nous, de Lily, de Poudlard…

-Et… je murmure.

-Oui, Maître. C'est la seule chose qu'il m'a répondue.

Non. C'est pas possible… James… James n'aurait jamais répondu ça à qui que ce soit ! James est bien trop fier pour ça…

-Il n'a plus aucune barrière mentale, continue Sirius, son Maître le soumet à un sort de légilimancie permanent. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'a absolument aucune liberté. Il a un collier pour chien qui lui envoie des _doloris_ dès qu'il fait un pas de travers. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il ai beaucoup de droits. Il ne parle jamais si son Maître ne lui pose pas de questions, et pendant tout l'entretien, il est resté à genoux à ses pieds. Et ce qui me fait le plus peur… C'est qu'il ne fait jamais de phrases complètes.

Je fronce les sourcils. James est battu, humilié, malade, affamé, et Sirius s'inquiète de son vocabulaire ?

-Je comprends pas… je murmure.

-Quand j'étais petit, explique Sirius, je devais avoir cinq ans, je me demandais toujours pourquoi Kreattur nous obéissait comme ça, pourquoi il se révoltait jamais. Un jour j'ai posé la question à ma mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? je demande.

-Un esclave n'exprimera jamais le fin fond de ses pensées s'il ne connaît pas les mots pour les hurler.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Et voilà, je vous laisse méditer sur la dernière phrase de Sirius. Cette phrase, c'est mon prof d'histoire qui me l'avait sortie un jour, en parlant des dictatures, et elle m'est resté. Ce prof, je l'adore, car il a une philosophie de la vie incroyable, et j'espère vraiment l'avoir l'année prochaine, ne serait-ce que pour les réflexions qu'il nous a forcés à faire. Si jamais il lit ça, je n'ai qu'une phrase à lui dire : _Ô Capitaine, Mon Capitaine._ Il se reconnaîtra…

Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand elle arrive, car même si je suis en vacances, quelqu'un m'a informée que je passais le BAC de français dans une semaine et que ce serait peut-être bien que je me décide un de ces jours à réviser un p'tit poil.

En attendant : Reviews, please !


	15. Chapter 15

Donne-moi ta main que je la serre, comme en cet heureux temps de joie et de misère, où je vivais sans gîte, où le jour j'avais faim, où j'avais froid la nuit, où j'étais libre enfin…

Le paradoxe exprimé entre joie et misère et faim, froid, libre montre que Ruy Blas regrette sa vie passée et…

MIIIIIIIINNNCE ! Je suis plus dans le français, je suis dans ma fic !! Bon, désolée pour ce bout de lecture analytique, après en avoir bouffé pendant deux jours en continu, j'en ai plein la tête, donc p'tite pause d'un chapitre écrit rapidement avant de m'y remettre…

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

florely : Merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'aime bien changer de point de vue souvent. Et non, Harry n'était pas au courant que Sirius allait voir son père, Sirius se doutait que James allait mal et il ne voulait pas démoraliser Harry...

CariTitElfe : Oui, c'est vrai que je fais presque pas de fautes d'orthographe, et d'ailleurs, que j'aime aps les fics qui en sont bourrées... Je te remercie de me soutenir, et non, je ne m'arrêterais pas, car j'ai plus d'idées de fic que de temps pour les écrire ! Pour l'adresse que tu m'as laissée, je ne vois pas le début, tu pourrais me le renvoyer avec un espace entre chaque mot ou chaque lettre STP ? Merci d'avance !

ENJOY !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Le Maître de James)

James a changé. Il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il a vu Black. Non pas qu'il obéit moins qu'avant, il a toujours une peur monstre de ma cravache, en particulier depuis la correction que je lui ai donnée devant Black. Non, j'ai juste l'impression qu'il a retrouvé un semblant de sentiments. Autant avant il était simplement une vraie coquille vide, autant maintenant ses yeux semblent se rallumer de temps en temps, même s'il fait semblant de rien lorsqu'il est devant moi.

Il a aussi changé physiquement. Il devient plus pâle chaque jour, et a de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout. Sa maladie gagne du terrain sur lui chaque jour, et le peu d'anti-corps qui lui restent ne fait plus le poids. Evidemment, je pourrais le soigner rapidement mais… J'aime trop le voir dans cet état, si faible, si soumis. 12 ans. Ca fait douze ans qu'il est à mon service. Je pensais pas qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps. Il a du cran, ça c'est sûr. Mais plus pour longtemps…

(POV James)

Ma main. Blanche, tremblante, froide. Je la referme doucement sur du vide. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, et je ferme les yeux.

Ma main est pas si froide que ça, finalement. Presque aussi chaude que celle de Sirius. Sirius… Je recommence à pleurer. Faut qu'il soit là ! Peux pas rester sur mon lit, seul. Je veux mon Sirius. Depuis douze ans, j'ai l'impression d'être perdu en pleine mer, en train de me noyer petit à petit. Si seulement mon Maître m'avait pas frappé. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait comprendre à quel point j'ai eu l'impression de m'accrocher à une bouée de sauvetage en tenant la main de Sirius. Si seulement j'avais pas été obligé de le lâcher.

Je fonds en sanglots. J'ai trop froid, trop mal… Je peux pas rester seul dans cet océan glacé. Je veux ma bouée de sauvetage. Je veux Sirius…

(POV Sirius)

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé en feuilletant mon bloc-notes. Je trouve la page qui m'intéresse, avec mon écriture écrite dans tous les sens de la page. En clair ça donne :

Cagoule + déformateur de voix

Mangemorts prioritaires : Lestrange, Avery, Nott

Défenses mentales de James brisées, légilimancie permanente.

Potion affaiblissante + inversement de croissance + Précision : poisons effets lents n'existent pas

Frappe James à la moindre occasion

Ce dernier détail m'interpelle plus que les autres. James est incroyablement soumis, et pourtant, son Maître trouve toujours une occasion pour le battre. Je pense pas que ce soit vraiment pour le soumettre – James aurait du mal à être encore plus soumis que ça. Donc il reste deux possibilités : Soit ce conard est encore plus sadique que la fille qui écrit cette fic… Soit il le bat pour le plaisir. Pas par sadisme, juste parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est James Potter.

Dans les deux possibilités, je choisirais plutôt la deuxième : la première me paraît assez impossible à réaliser, personne ne peut être plus sadique que la fille qu'est en train d'écrire… Donc il en veut particulièrement à James. Il le déteste, et ça date de bien avant son enlèvement il y a douze ans.

Ensuite, pour tout ce qu'il m'a sorti sur les poisons, ce type est un expert en potions. Aucune réflexion avant de m'affirmer quelque chose là-dessus, il connaît tout sur le bout des doigts.

Pareil pour la légilimancie, un expert. Seul quelqu'un de vraiment très doué peut briser ainsi des défenses mentales au point d'exercer une légilimancie permanente.

Lestrange, Avery et Nott ne sont pas des mangemorts si dangereux que ça, il y a bien pire qu'eux parmi ceux que James a envoyé à Askaban. Donc c'est plus des questions d'affinités. Et comme les mangemorts ne se connaissent pas vraiment entre eux, ces affinités datent de Poudlard.

Et enfin, le déformateur de voix. Ca c'est on ne peux plus explicite : il avait peur que je le reconnaisse. Donc je le connais très bien, suffisamment bien pour reconnaître immédiatement sa voix.

On résume : Un mangemort, qui était à Poudlard avec Lestrange, Avery et Nott. Un expert en potions et légilimancie, que je connais très bien, mais qui déteste James. Je connais pas cinquante personnes répondant à ces critères.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

-Non, Black !

-Mais monsieur le Ministre…

-Taisez-vous, s'il vous plait.

Je me la ferme, et le ministre reprend :

-Ecoutez Black. Je suis d'accord avec vous, et votre raisonnement tient la route. Personne ne peut vous reprocher quoi que ce soit à propos de votre raisonnement, ça c'est clair. Mais n'oubliez pas _qui_ vous accusez ! Vous accusez Severus Rogue, un mangemort repenti qui a espionné Vous-Savez-Qui au péril de sa vie avant que Dumbledore ne jure son innocence ! Black, accuser Rogue, c'est accuser Dumbledore ! Et Rogue fait parti des recherches ! Il recherche James !

-Et c'est le meilleur moyen de faire lever tous les soupçons sur lui ! Rogue déteste James depuis toujours, il aurait forcément été interrogé s'il n'avait pas participé aux recherches !

-Black, c'est impossible. Vraiment.

-Monsieur le Ministre, s'il vous plait. Laissez-moi faire une descente dans sa maison. Si je ne trouve pas James, ni aucun signe indiquant sa présence, je laisse tomber.

-C'est entendu, Black. Mais arrangez-vous pour être discret, la Gazette s'en donnerait à cœur joie si elle apprenait que le ministère soupçonne un protégé de Dumbledore.

-Entendu.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Je frappe à la porte. Rogue vient ouvrir.

-Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Inspection du ministère, je répond en montrant ma carte d'auror. En tant que principal ennemi de James, tu imagines bien qu'on tient à en savoir un peu plus sur toi et ta maison…

Rogue a l'air surpris et mécontent à la fois, mais il s'écarte pour me laisser passer.

-Pendant que je fais le tour, tu es prié de rester assis, sans bouger.

Il se laisse tomber sur son canapé, et je commence à parcourir la maison avec quelques sorts de révélation des pièces cachées. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. James n'est pas là. Un "bip bip" résonne dans ma poche, et je tire un minuscule appareil où clignote un point rouge. Je le range sans un mot.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demande Rogue.

-Un simple gadget moldu. Bon, tout est en ordre, je te remercie.

-Je t'en prie, Black.

Je transplane au ministère, et fait un compte-rendu au ministre. Il murmure :

-Ces appareils sont vraiment infaillibles ?

-Totalement infaillibles, monsieur le ministre. Quand j'ai vu James en privé, je lui ai caressé les cheveux. J'en ai profité pour lui laisser un émetteur. Lui-même ne s'en est pas rendu compte, son Maître ne trouverait rien s'il inspectait ses pensées. Cet émetteur émet des ondes, reçues par un récepteur. Ceci, je dis en sortant l'appareil. Et il s'est affolé dans la maison de Rogue. Ce récepteur est à très faible puissance, pour qu'il capte les ondes de l'émetteur, c'est que celui-ci se trouvait à moins de 10 mètres de moi. Que James se trouvait à moins de 10 mètres de moi. Ceci, avec toutes les suppositions faites après l'entretien fait beaucoup de coïncidences monsieur le Ministre.

-Ecoutez, Black. D'accord, _en admettant_ que James soit là-bas. Vous n'avez rien ! Black, ce que vous avez établi suite à cet entretien ne sont que des _suppositions_ ! Et cet appareil ne prouve absolument rien, la justice n'accepterait jamais un témoignage fourni grâce à une technologie moldue ! Et en plus, vous avez fouillé sa maison sans rien trouver ! Black, que vous le vouliez ou non, _vous n'avez aucune preuve_ !

-J'en trouverais, monsieur le Ministre. J'en trouverais…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Harry ! Dépêche-toi, le Poudlard Express va partir sans toi !

-Tu tiens tellement à me voir partir ? je crie en souriant.

-Non, mais ça m'étonnerait que Dumbledore soit ravi que tu arrives en retard ! Allez, viens !

Je le prends par le bras, prends ma malle dans mon autre main, et nous transplanons à King Cross. Nous franchissons la barrière, et j'entends :

-Salut Harry ! Bonjour Mr Black !

-Salut Ron ! Pas trop de problèmes pour arriver ici ?

-Ca a été… répond Ron. Le plus chiant, c'est Croutard ! Il arrête pas de s'échapper !

-Croutard ? demande Sirius.

-Mon rat…

Il sort Croutard de sa poche pour le montrer à Sirius. Le rat s'agite dans tous les sens, et Ron finit par le replonger dans sa poche. Sirius fixe pendant une seconde l'endroit où a disparu Croutard, puis sourit :

-Essaye quand même de ne pas le perdre dans le train ! Allez, bonne année à tous les deux !

-Merci.

Il m'embrasse sur le front, et nous montons dans le train.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

Et voilà, ça recommence. Premier cours de potions avec Rogue. Surtout qu'il a l'air énervé de pas avoir eu le poste de DCFM. Alors quand en plus c'est Remus qui a eu le poste… On comprend qu'il soit fou de rage…

-Taisez-vous !

Depuis trois ans, plus personne ne pense à lui dire que personne ne parlait.

-Potion corrosive, aujourd'hui. Je demanderais aux Gryffondors d'être particulièrement attentifs, cette potion peut détruire n'importe quelle serrure, elle leur sera donc d'une grande utilité lorsqu'ils deviendront obligés de piller des maisons, faute d'un autre métier.

-Elle peut être aussi utile aux Serpentards, monsieur ! je crie. Les mangemorts ont bien besoin de rentrer dans les maisons pour tuer leurs victimes !

-50 points en mois à Gryffondor, Potter. Je disais donc, potion corrosive.

Il tire une fiole de sa poche, et de l'autre, il prend son éternelle fouine.

-Tiens, elle est toujours vivante, celle-là ? souffle Ron.

Il verse un peu de la potion sur la fouine, qui se met à hurler tandis que son poil brûle. Il frappe la fouine contre son bureau pour qu'elle se calme, comme d'habitude.

-Allez-y. Les instructions sont au tableau, les ingrédients dans le placard.

Le cours se déroule tranquillement, et Neville n'arrive même pas à faire exploser son chaudron. A la fin, on sort, pendant que Rogue retourne dans ses appartements. Je le comprends, on est tellement nuls en potions, il a forcément besoin de calme…

(POV Rogue)

Je rentre dans mes appartements. C'est dingue ce que ces Gryffondors ont le don de m'énerver ! Je tire ma fouine de ma poche, et la jète contre le mur. Je lui jète un sort de lévitation, et je la fais voler dans mon salon en la projetant contre les murs à chaque passage. C'est fou ce que ça défoule… Puis j'agite ma baguette et James reprend son apparence originelle. Il se roule en boule à mes pieds, gémissant de douleur. Je lui balance un coup de pied dans les côtes.

-Vas me chercher un verre de Whiskey Pur feu.

-Oui, Maître, il murmure.

Il se relève péniblement, et disparaît dans le minuscule bureau où tous les verres et bouteilles sont rangés. Dix secondes après, j'entends un grand fracas de verre cassé. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu ? Je me lève, et rentre dans le bureau. James est étendu sur le sol, évanoui. Dans sa chute, la bouteille et le verre qu'il tenait se sont brisés. Je lance un _evanesco_, et je m'accroupis auprès de James. Il est brûlant de fièvre, et son cœur semble battre au ralenti. Je verse doucement une potion revigorante entre ses lèvres, et il ouvre les yeux. Ses yeux qui brillent de terreur dès qu'il me voit.

-Je suis désolé, Maître.

Je le foudroie du regard, et il se recroqueville à mes pieds.

-A genoux, James, j'ordonne.

Il se redresse légèrement, s'efforçant de rester à genoux, luttant contre l'envie de retomber allongé par terre. Il n'a plus aucunes forces. Je me relève doucement, et saisit ma cravache sur mon bureau. James ferme les yeux, juste avant que je ne lui foute un coup dans le dos.

(POV James)

Ca fait mal. Mais je bouge pas. Pas le droit. Mais ça fait trop mal. Sirius… S'il te plait… Pourquoi t'es pas là, pourquoi tu peux pas lui dire d'arrêter comme l'autre jour ? Les coups continuent de tomber. Ca fait de plus en plus mal. J'en peux plus. Je peux plus sentir le claquement de la cravache sur mon dos, ça fait mal, ça fait trop mal… Je ferme doucement les yeux, et je me sens tomber sur le sol. Une voix crie, loin, très loin :

-Redresse-toi !

J'entends plus rien. Je vois plus rien. Je retombe dans ce trou noir si agréable.

(POV Harry)

-Bienvenue à ce cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Je suis le professeur Lupin, et c'est moi qui assurerait ces cours pendant une période indéterminée. J'espère que cette période durera le plus longtemps possible, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous pensiez la même chose !

Tout le monde éclate de rire, et il déclare :

-Bon, cette année sera basée principalement sur les défenses contre les créatures magiques. Pour commencer, je vous demanderais d'ouvrir votre livre à la page 16. Quelqu'un veut bien nous lire l'introduction ? Oui, Miss Granger ?

-Etude sur les Créatures Magiques, par la spécialiste agrégée par le ministère en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Dolorès Ombrage.

_Pour déterminer ce que sont réellement les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, et plus particulièrement les créatures magiques, il faut évaluer celles-ci selon deux critères, classés dans un graphique. L'abscisse X correspond à la dangerosité de la créature, les armes qu'elles possèdent pour se défendre, comme des griffes, des crocs, du poison pouvant s'injecter à sa victime, etc. L'ordonnée Y correspond, quant à elle, à la capacité de la créature à se servir de ces armes, la facilité avec laquelle elle va avoir tendance à attaquer. Ainsi, si un hippogriffe n'a que très peu d'armes, seulement un bec et des griffes, et a donc une très petite abscisse, il attaque très facilement, et sa dangerosité est donc importante en raison d'un taux élevé sur l'ordonnée Y. Mais un Basilic Géant a non seulement une grande abscisse X en raison de son regard meurtrier et de ses crocs venimeux, mais en plus une grande ordonnée Y car il n'hésite jamais à s'en servir. _

_Ainsi, selon cette méthode, on peux facilement évaluer sur le graphique l'abscisse et l'ordonnée des caractéristiques de la créature, tirer des traits pointillés en face des valeurs, l'aire du rectangle ainsi obtenue représentant la dangerosité du monstre en question._

-Merci, Hermione, dit Lupin avec un sourire.

Entre temps, il a tracé le graphique en question sur le tableau, en faisant un rectangle petit en largeur, mais grand en longueur pour les hippogriffes, et un autre bien plus grand pour le basilic.

-Est-ce que tout le monde a bien compris ce que vient de nous lire Hermione ? demande Lupin.

Un murmure d'approbation s'élève, et il reprend :

-Tout ça, ce ne sont que des pures conneries. Dolorès Ombrage, spécialiste agrégée, pff… C'est totalement débile. On n'évalue pas la valeur des forces du mal en fonction de valeurs précises et de graphiques.

Il efface ce qu'il avait dessiné au tableau, et reprend :

-Les Forces du Mal sont quelque chose de bien plus flou, bien plus mystérieux que des valeurs arithmétiques. Chaque créature est unique. Prenons un exemple : les loups-garous. Face à des animaux, ils sont très calmes, sauf s'ils sont affamés, tandis que devant des humains, ils déchiquettent tout ce qui bouge. Pourtant leurs armes sont les mêmes, leurs aptitudes de réactions sont les mêmes. Vous comprenez ? Les Forces du Mal ne se limitent pas à des nombres. Ce sont leur intérieur qui compte, ce qu'ils sont vraiment au fond d'eux-mêmes, l'important. Un détraqueur est profondément mauvais, tandis qu'un loup-garou ne fait rien d'autre que souffrir, et essayer malgré lui de faire partager sa souffrance, en croyant que ça va l'atténuer. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Il y a un nouveau murmure d'approbation, et il ordonne :

-Déchirez cette page !

Tout le monde se regarde dans la classe. C'est pas possible, j'ai mal entendu ! Hermione aussi n'ose pas y croire ses oreilles.

-J'ai dit, déchirez cette page ! Ce ne sont rien d'autre qu'un amas de bêtises. Dolorès Ombrage, professeur agrégée… Je veux qu'il ne reste que des confettis de sa bêtise intégrale sur papier ! Mais si, Miss Granger, vous en êtes parfaitement capable ! Si, je vous jure ! Allez-y, je vous ramène la corbeille !

Il ramène la corbeille pendant que je m'acharne à faire des confettis de la feuille. Hermione, de son coté, prend sa règle pour déchirer proprement la page. Lupin nous fait passer la corbeille, où nous jetons la page du livre. La cloche retentit, et tout le monde sort :

-C'est énorme ! s'écrie Dean.

-C'est clair ! renchérit Seamus. Il est génial, ce prof !

Les éloges continuent de fuser dans tous les coins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la Grande Salle. Quelques profs sont déjà là, dont McGonagall et Rogue. Il a l'air vachement de mauvaise humeur… Il a peut-être eu cours avec une classe pire que la notre ? Non, c'est pas possible. Pire que nous, ça existe pas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Rogue est en cours, cette fois. Et même si je l'ai déjà fait, une fois de plus ou de moins ne changera rien. Mais je veux quand même vérifier. Je rentre doucement dans sa maison, et referme la porte derrière moi. Je monte les escaliers et, à l'étage, le récepteur dans ma poche s'affole à nouveau. Je m'approche d'une porte, que j'ouvre. La chambre de Rogue. Totalement vide. Je passe à une autre porte. Une autre chambre, plus petite, qui pue le sang. Au milieu, il y a un lit en fer avec un matelas moisi. Et sur le lit… James est là, étendu, les yeux fermés. Sa respiration est calme. Beaucoup trop calme à mon goût. Je m'approche de lui, et pose une main sur son front. Il est toujours aussi brûlant de fièvre. Je lui lance un rapide sort de diagnostique, et constate qu'il est évanoui.

De grandes marques rouges encore saignantes barrent son dos, et, rien qu'en voyant ça, je ré-entends presque le sifflement de la cravache de Rogue, puis le claquement qu'elle produit en s'abattant sur son dos déchiré. Il est vraiment maigre, et malade. Très malade. Je ne peux pas l'emmener en transplanage dans cet état, il en mourrait… Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller… Un portoloin serait également trop dangereux pour lui. Vu l'état dans lequel il est, la magie en elle-même serait dangereuse sur lui. Mais visiblement, Rogue n'a pas du tout besoin de magie pour le torturer, sa cravache est suffisamment efficace comme ça.

Je caresse doucement son front, dégageant ses mèches d'ébène collées par la sueur qui coule de son front. Je voudrais tellement lui lancer un sort de rafraîchissement, lui faire boire une potion revigorante, le laisser manger avant de lui donner une autre potion contre la douleur… Il en a tellement besoin… Mais je peux pas. Rogue le verrait immédiatement, et le connaissant, il ne manquerait pas une telle occasion de le battre sous prétexte qu'il a été incapable de m'empêcher de rentrer. Et je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi, tant qu'il est évanoui, je n'ai aucun moyen de l'emmener sans risquer de le tuer… Mais si je le laisse la, il a tout autant de chances de mourir.

La porte claque au rez-de-chaussée. Je transplane directement au ministère. Maintenant que j'ai vu James chez lui, mes souvenirs peuvent servir de preuve contre Rogue.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Rogue)

J'entends quelqu'un transplaner à l'étage. Je monte et ouvre la porte de la chambre de James. Je soupire légèrement. Il est là, évanoui, toujours aussi malade. Il n'a absolument pas bougé depuis que je l'ai laissé ici ce matin. De toute façon, son collier l'empêche de transplaner, il serait incapable d'aller où que ce soit, même en transplanage d'escorte. Et en supposant qu'il le puisse, il est bien trop faible pour ne pas risquer d'être désartibulé. Le seul moyen pour l'emmener en transplanage est de le transformer en fouine, mais James étant déjà un animagus, aucune personne se souciant un minimum de sa santé ne l'obligerait à prendre une autre forme animale. Personne à part moi ne peut le faire sortir d'ici, et je ne le lâcherait pas sans récupérer en échange les mangemorts qu'il a envoyés à Askaban.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… Je prends un parchemin, une plume, et griffonne quelque chose. Puis je le donne à ma chouette, et murmure :

-Apporte ça à Melinda.

Elle hulule, et s'envole dans le soir. J'esquisse vaguement un rictus. Oui, je laisserais James partir contre les mangemorts. Mais pas avant que James ait payé une fois pour toutes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pour le cours de Lupin, les fans auront reconnu une réadaptation du film Le Cercle des Poètes Disparus…

Ensuite, comme vous l'avez tous compris (enfin j'espère), le Maître de James est bien Rogue. Beaucoup de revieweurs m'ont proposé cette hypothèse, à laquelle je n'ai rien répondu. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à qui je l'ai dit, car elle m'avait tenu un raisonnement quasi infaillible dans lequel elle me démontrait toutes les failles que j'avais laissées pour accuser Rogue. Cette personne, c'est octo, et son raisonnement m'a tellement impressionnée que j'ai décidée de lui dire qu'elle avait raison. Et comme promis, je vous laisse ici quelques extraits de ce raisonnement :

_chapitre10:_

" Ouais, on le connaissait pas mal. On avait quelques cours en commun.  
C'était quelqu'un de populaire, dans le collège ?  
Tout dépend de ce qu'on peux appeler populaire, si tu vois ce que je veux  
dire."

après tout, une personne peut être populaire soit parce qu'elle est bien  
vue par la société, soit parce qu'elle est un criminel, ou dans une école  
un souffre douleur... et cette remarque de James: "tout dépend de ce qu'on  
peut appeler populaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." est pour moi un  
indice plus que révélateur...  
Severus était le souffre douleur des maraudeurs à Poudlard... et il n'a  
jamais très bien vécu cela, perdant confiance en lui jusqu'à aller  
rechercher le pouvoir entre les mains du mal personnifié...

_Le fait que Rogue participe aux recherches: quoi de plus simple pour lui  
que de brouiller les pistes qui ramèneraient vers lui?_

_Rappelons que le maître de James est un legilimens... et que Severus est  
un legilimens... à part Voldemort, c'est bien lui qui est versé dans les  
arts magiques liés à l'esprit et/ou à sa manipulation..._

_Le souvenir de la mort de Lily: "Maître… Si vous n'avez pas de temps à  
perdre avec ce minable, je peux m'occuper moi-même de lui si vous le  
désirez…" un homme sans capuche, subordonné à Voldemort... qui en  
voudrait tant à James...  
qui à part Severus aurait un double contentieux avec James? m'est avis qu'il  
y a non seulement la rage d'avoir été humilié à l'école, mais aussi la  
rage d'avoir vu Lily épouser ce "minable"...  
Severus préfèrerait que Lily meure plutôt que James soit heureux avec  
elle... à sa place... (moi je crois en la théorie de l'amour à sens unique  
qu'il éprouvait pour la rousse développé par JKR dans le dernier tome...)_

Voilà quelques parties de son raisonnement, comme promis octo ;)

Donc ben voilà, la pause est finie, on y retourne (Lecture analytique 4 de Ruy Blas, le fait qu'il meurt sur scène romps avec les code classiques du théâtre…)

Reviews, please !


	16. Chapter 16

Allez, on y va, une séquence par jour, hier, le conte philosophique, aujourd'hui, la poésie, demain, le roman, allez, conditions de travail, musique amérindienne et bâtons d'encens qui désormais empestent la maison, allez, allez, pas de temps à perdre, plus vite que ça, métaphores, anaphores, antithèses, rejet et contre-rejet, enjambements…

**PAUSE !! **AAAaaaaaaaa ça fait du bieeeeeeeeeeeennn ! Petit chapitre écrit en une soirée, basé UNIQUEMENT sur James, dont les fans sont priées d'aller chercher un autre paquet de mouchoir. ATTENTION, la fin du chapitre est très violente, et le rating de la fic monte un cran au-dessus !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV James)

Je hurle. Mais seul un couinement sors de ma bouche. Je me débats contre ma forme de fouine… Je supporte plus de rester comme ça, dans ce corps ! Je vole à nouveau à travers la pièce, avant de bouffer encore un autre mur. Je recommence à hurler, mais à nouveau, seul un minuscule couinement sors de ma bouche. Il agite sa baguette et je reprends ma forme humaine avant de m'étaler par terre. Je me roule en boule et recommence à pleurer. Parce que je sais qu'il recommencera bientôt. Qu'il aime trop me transformer en fouine pour me jeter contre les murs encore et encore, des dizaines de fois par jour.

-Tu peux pleurer, James… me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Ca ne changera absolument rien !

Il me balance un coup de pied dans les côtes, et m'attache ma laisse à mon collier.

-Allez, viens…

Je me relève et le suis. Il me retransforme en fouine, mais me fourre dans sa poche noire, chaude, agréable… Je le sens transplaner, et, lorsqu'il me fait sortir, je distingue la même chambre que l'autre jour… Là où j'ai vu Sirius… Il me rends ma forme humaine, et je demande :

-Maître ?

-Quelques détails à arranger avec Black…

Sirius… Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, et mon Maître ordonne d'entrer. Sirius rentre dans la pièce.

(POV Sirius)

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière moi, je regarde Rogue, dissimulé sous sa cape et sa cagoule, et James. Il n'est pas à genoux, comme la dernière fois, il est roulé en boule aux pieds de son Maître. Il est incroyablement pâle, et des traces de larmes marquent son visage. Ses yeux ne sont plus les mêmes que la dernière fois : au lieu d'être totalement vides, ils sont au contraire très expressifs. Débordants de pleins de sentiments, pleins de messages. De la tristesse, de la pitié, et surtout, surtout, appelant désespérément au secours.

L'homme en noir murmure à peine audiblement un sort de déformation de voix, et je lui dit :

-Te fatigue pas, Rogue.

Il s'immobilise deux secondes, avant d'arracher sa cagoule.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je peux te dire tout ce que tu veux, à une condition.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne veux pas que James reste à tes pieds. Je préférerais qu'il soit près de moi. Je ne tenterais rien, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit à portée de ta cravache.

Il réfléchit un instant, James levant les yeux vers lui, attendant sa réponse.

-C'est d'accord.

D'un signe de tête, il indique à James de me rejoindre. Il se relève doucement, et fais quelques pas avant de retomber à genoux à mes pieds.

-Merci. Donc, je le sais par quelques suppositions que j'ai faites lors de notre dernier entretien, des suppositions qui m'ont été confirmées par la perquisition de ta maison. Dans ta lettre, tu m'as bien dit que tu acceptais les termes de l'échange, c'est cela ?

-A une condition. C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir.

-Je t'écoute, Rogue.

-Tu m'avais précisé que, si j'essayais de tuer James, les mangemorts retourneraient aussitôt à Askaban. Je veux que ça marche dans les deux sens, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu me laisserais récupérer James si je m'apercevais que les mangemorts ont été ensorcelés ou empoisonnés. En clair, je récupère les mangemorts. Et 24 heures plus tard seulement, je te rends James.

Je réfléchis deux secondes. Les mangemorts en question se sont tous retrouvés à Askaban à cause de James, et j'imagine que, pendant ces vingt-quatre heures, ils vont en profiter pour "s'amuser" avec lui, c'est évident… Je baisse les yeux sur James. Les yeux fermés, il a appuyé sa tête contre mes jambes, comme le ferait un gentil chien. Il a surtout l'air plus qu'épuisé.

-Puis-je jeter un œil au collier que porte James ? Je le lui remettrais tout de suite après.

-Si tu lui enlèves le collier, je le tiens en laisse en attendant.

-C'est d'accord. J'en ai pour même pas une minute.

Rogue s'approche de lui, enroule doucement, sans la serrer, la courroie de cuir autour du cou de James avant de me tendre son collier.

-Merci.

Je le regarde deux secondes, lui jète un sort de détection de sorts, avant de trouver ce que je veux. Je me baisse pour rattacher le collier autour du cou de James, en le serrant beaucoup moins, puis je détache la laisse.

-Je te remercie. Voilà ce que je te propose : nous sommes le 15 octobre. Sur les dix mangemorts censés être libérés, une libération par semaine. Quand le dernier est libéré, tu me rends James.

-Tu es prêt à attendre deux mois et demi pour le récupérer ? Ca cache quelque chose ! dit Rogue.

-En effet. Un sortilège sera jeté sur chaque mangemort libéré. Ce sort sera directement relié à un autre sort fixé sur le collier de James.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Le sort lancé sur le collier contrôle le rythme cardiaque de James. Si celui-ci tombe en dessous d'une certaine limite, le sort déclenche les sortilèges jetés sur les mangemorts, et les relie entre eux.

-J'ai compris, saisit enfin Rogue. Si le cœur de James ralentit, un sort est déclenché, et les cœurs des mangemorts battent à la même vitesse que celui du chien que tu as à tes pieds, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Donc si James meurt, les mangemorts meurent en même temps.

Rogue réplique :

-James est malade, et son cœur ralentit assez souvent, sans que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça.

-Tu es un expert en potions, ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est trop te demander de lui faire boire une potion régénératrice ? Tu es prévenu, Servilus. Tu tues James… Tu tues dix mangemorts.

-Dis-moi… Imaginons : Etant donné que James est malade, son rythme cardiaque chute, et, le temps que je lui fasses boire une potion soignante, le sort se déclenche. Si son rythme cardiaque remonte par la suite, le sort s'arrête ?

-Oui. Si son cœur recommence à battre à un certain rythme, le sort se brise, mais peut se réactiver à chaque fois que la limite est franchie.

Rogue réfléchit puis :

-C'est d'accord. A partir d'aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à la fin de l'année – donc dans deux mois et demi, tu libères un mangemort par semaine, donc cinq en liberté surveillée, comme convenu. James ne sera pas maltraité. Et lorsque tous les mangemorts seront libres, je te le rends. Entendu ?

-Entendu. Tu permets que je jète le sort sur le collier de James ?

-Vas-y.

Je me laisse tomber à genoux devant James, et je lui caresse doucement les cheveux. C'est dingue comment ça le rassure, quand je fais ça. _Avant_, il détestait qu'on touche à ses cheveux. Mais je dois m'y faire : ce n'est plus le même James qu'avant. On ne ressort pas indemne de douze ans d'esclavage.

-Calme-toi, James. Je ne vais pas te faire mal.

Je pose deux doigts sur son cou pour vérifier son rythme cardiaque. Très faible. Un battement toutes les trois secondes. Je jète le sort sur le collier, puis murmure une autre formule que Rogue ne distingue même pas. Je caresse doucement l'épaule de James, et me relève.

-Je te préviens tout de suite : Si tu ne lui fais pas boire une potion de régénération tout de suite, le sort s'active dès qu'il est lancé sur les mangemorts.

-Tu as fixé la limite à combien ?

-60 battements par minute. Ca te vas ?

-D'accord. Et je vais même plus loin : à chaque libération, tu viendras faire un tour chez moi. Tu relâches les mangemorts là-bas, et tu pourras constater que James va bien. OK ?

-OK ! Par contre, s'il ne va pas bien, je veux avoir le droit de lui faire boire toutes les potions que je veux.

-Si tu veux...

-Parfait ! Je file dès maintenant à Askaban pour lancer les sorts, et mettre en place les libérations avec les détraqueurs et accessoirement, mes supérieurs.

J'aide James à se relever, et je souffle doucement.

-Ca va aller. Tiens le coup quelques semaines. Et après, tout sera fini, je te le promets, Cornedrue. Ca va aller…

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, et je l'aide à marcher vers Rogue, qui rattache la laisse en cuir à son collier. Puis je transplane à Askaban.

(POV James)

Cornedrue… Ca fait tellement longtemps que personne ne m'a appelé comme ça… Cornedrue… Presque comme _avant_. Quand je n'avais pas compris que je n'étais qu'un esclave, quand je pensais être un sorcier, quand je pensais être un homme… Maintenant je suis revenu à la réalité, je ne suis rien de tout ça. Mais ça fait quand même du bien de rêver, d'imaginer que j'aurais put être autre chose…

-James ?

-Oui, Maître ?

-Vas me préparer à manger. Et après tu nettoieras un peu le sol du salon.

-Oui, Maître. Vous désirez manger quelque chose en particulier ?

-Il doit y avoir de quoi faire un ragoût dans le frigo.

-Bien, Maître.

Je file dans la cuisine, et, tout en préparant à manger, je repense à Sirius. Mon Padfoot… Quelques semaines… Quelques semaines avant que je parte d'ici… J'arrive presque pas à comprendre ce que ça veut dire. Je suis rien d'autre qu'un esclave, et ça changera jamais, mais quelque chose me dit que Sirius me frappera quand même un peu moins que lui. Peut-être même qu'avec un peu de chance, il m'obligerait pas à prendre cette forme de fouine… Peut-être…

J'éteins le feu, et sers le ragoût dans une assiette, avant de poser rapidement le couvert sur la table. Je reviens dans le salon :

-C'est prêt, Maître.

-T'as fait vite… remarque-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

Il s'assoit à table et commence à manger, pendant que je reste à genoux à ses pieds. Il prend un morceau de viande, et me le tend. Je mange doucement dans sa main. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, de manger… Quelques minutes après, il me tend un autre bout de viande, que je mange également dans sa main. Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais pour avoir autant à manger en un seul repas, il doit être plutôt satisfait… Mais ça fait du bien, j'avais trop faim…

-Merci Maître… je murmure.

Il ne répond rien, et continue de manger. Lorsqu'il a fini, il se lève, prend une gamelle pour chien qu'il remplit d'eau, et la pose devant moi.

-Merci Maître.

Je lape doucement l'eau dans la gamelle. Ca fait trop de bien, j'avais la gorge trop sèche, j'avais trop soif… Même mes lèvres étaient douloureuses tellement elles étaient sèches. Mais l'eau est tellement fraîche, c'est dingue comment ça peut faire du bien… Je continue de boire doucement, à quatre pattes, en lapant l'eau dans la gamelle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vide. Mon Maître reprend la gamelle et ordonne :

-Maintenant vas passer le balai et la serpillière dans le salon.

-Oui, Maître.

Je file chercher un balai et une serpillière, et je commence à nettoyer le sol du salon. Visiblement, il n'a pas l'intention de me faire mal. Apparemment, en tout cas… Je commence à balayer le sol, puis à passer la serpillière. Lorsque j'ai fini, je tire ma baguette pour lancer un sort de séchage. Le sol redevient sec immédiatement, avec ce sort. L'un des seuls que le collier ne bride pas. Mon Maître revient dans le salon, jète un œil sur le sol avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

-Au pied !

Je viens vers lui, et me laisse tomber à genoux devant lui. Il sourit et me caresse les cheveux :

-C'est bien, James, t'es un bon chien. Te laisser partir va me coûter, je crois… Mais bon. Ne te fais pas d'illusions. J'ai encore 10 semaines pour profiter de toi, de toutes les façons que je veux, et le sortilège de Black ne m'empêche pas de te punir, c'est clair, Potter ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très persuadé… Une petite punition, juste pour te prévenir, serait préférable, tu ne crois pas ?

-…Oui, Maître.

Il ricane à nouveau, et se lève pour prendre sa cravache. Je ferme les yeux, et la cravache tombe sur mon dos. Une première fois. Les coups continuent de tomber. Je me retiens de pleurer. Pas parce que ça fait mal. Parce que j'ai rien fait. Parce qu'il me punit continuellement alors que j'ai rien fait… Les coups s'arrêtent.

-Ca te suffit, comme punition, James ?

-Oui, Maître. Je vous obéis, mon Maître.

Je me recroqueville à ses pieds, baissant la tête. Je voudrais tellement qu'il m'oublie, simplement, rien d'autre que m'oublier…

-James ?

-Oui, Maître ?

-Amène-moi un verre de Whiskey.

-Oui, Maître.

Je me lève, et vais dans la cuisine. Je lui verse un verre, avant d'ajouter un glaçon. Je lui apporte le verre qu'il prend sans me regarder. Je retombe à genoux à ses pieds. Comme d'habitude. Pas le droit de parler. Pas le droit de bouger. Juste rester à genoux, éternellement, à ses pieds, à attendre qu'il ordonne quelque chose ou qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il veuille me punir pour passer le temps.

Il finit son verre, le pose sur la table, et me rattache ma laisse. Je me lève, et il me fout un coup de cravache dans le dos.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit de te lever !

Je retombe à genoux, pour me redresser deux secondes après, quand il tire violemment sur ma laisse, en m'étranglant presque. Je le suis à l'étage, et il me fait rentrer dans sa chambre. Il s'assoit sur le lit, et je me remets à genoux devant lui.

-Non, assieds-toi.

Je m'assois à coté de lui. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Il prend sa cravache, et demande :

-Tu voudrais savoir pourquoi je te punis alors que tu penses n'avoir rien fait, hein ?

-… Oui, Maître…

-Je vais t'éclairer un peu.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien, et pénètre dans mon esprit. Des souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire…

_Sirius et moi on est en cinquième année. On sort des BUSE de métamorphose avec Remus et Peter. Le soleil brille, et on se laisse tomber dans l'herbe chaude du parc, au pied de notre chêne préféré. Je tire le vif d'or que j'ai piqué, et je commence à jouer avec, en essayant d'épater Lily, à quelques mètres, en le rattrapant au dernier moment. Mais seul Peter le remarque, étouffant une exclamation à chaque fois que je le saisit._

_-Arrête un peu, tu veux ? me demande Sirius. Sinon Peter va finir par oublier sa propre existence…_

_Je hausse les sourcils. Arrêter d'impressionner Lily rien que pour Peter me soûle pas mal… Comment je fais, moi, alors, pour lui montrer que je suis le mec le plus génial de Poudlard ? Mais je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec Sirius._

_-Si ça te dérange…_

_Je range mon vif dans ma poche, puis Sirius renifle dédaigneusement :_

_-Je m'ennuie… J'aimerais bien que ce soit la pleine lune !_

_-Espère toujours, répond Remus, plongé dans son livre. Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore l'épreuve de métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser. Tiens…_

_Remus tende son bouquin à Sirius. Je rigole intérieurement. Comme si Sirius Black, le mec le plus cool de l'école, avec moi, bien sûr, allait s'abaisser à _réviser !

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de ces idioties, je sais déjà tout !_

_Je regarde vers un buisson, plus loin, et je m'immobilise soudainement. On va se marrer…_

_-Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol, je murmure. Regarde qui est là…_

_Sirius tourne la tête et, à son tour, il s'immobilise, gardant sur le visage cette expression qu'il connaissait si bien, comme un chien qui venait de sentir la piste d'un lapin._

_-Parfait, murmure-t-il. Servilus._

_A ce moment là, Rogue se lève. Sur un regard entendu, Sirius et moi nous nous levons en même temps. Remus et Peter restent assis, mais ça je m'en fiche. C'est avec Sirius que je m'amuse le plus._

_-Ca va, Servilus ? je crie._

_Rogue plonge la main dans sa poche, mais bien trop lentement._

_-Expelliarmus !_

_La baguette de Rogue s'envole 4 mètres plus loin. Normal, je suis trop une star pour tous ces sortilèges d'attaques… Sirius éclate de son rire si familier, ressemblant à un aboiement de chien._

_-Impedimenta ! crie-t-il à son tour._

_Rogue valse en arrière et se retrouve par terre. Autour d'eux, les élèves se regroupaient, avides d'assister au spectacle. Parfait… Plus il y aurait de monde autour, plus mes exploits seront répandus dans Poudlard. Sirius s'approche de Rogue, et je le suis._

_-Alors, comment c'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? je demande d'une voix forte._

_-Chaque fois que je le regardais, complète Sirius, son nez touchait le parchemin. Il va y avoir de grosses tâches de gras sur sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot._

_J'éclate de rire en même temps que les autres élèves. Sirius est si doué pour lancer des répliques cassantes, mais si vraies ! Presque aussi doué que moi…Rogue me dévisage avec une expression de haine. _

_-Attends un peu, halète-il en me foudroyant du regard. Attends… Un peu !_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? je demande d'un ton froid. Qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?_

_Rogue laisse échapper un flot de jurons et de formules magiques. C'est d'autant plus pathétique que sa baguette était à trois bons mètres de lui ! Je ricane d'un ton glacial :_

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche ! Récurvite !_

_Une grosse mousse rose sortait de la bouche de Rogue, l'étouffant à moitié. _

_-Laissez-le TRANQUILLE ! rugit une voix._

Le décor disparaît et je me retrouve dans la chambre de mon Maître.

-Tu vois ce que tu as fait, petit conard ?

Il abat sa cravache sur mes hanches. Je crie légèrement, ça fait mal…

-Je suis désolé, Maître… Je vous obéis, mon Maître, je vous le jure !

-Ca, fallait y penser avant, Potter !

Il me frappe à nouveau avec sa cravache, me prends par les cheveux, et replonge son regard dans le mien.

_Je rentre en cours de potions avec Sirius. On s'assoit à coté, comme d'habitude, et on commence à écouter Slughorn. Puis, quand on commence à préparer nos potions, je tire un pétard de ma poche, et le jète dans le chaudron de Rogue. Sa potion lui explose sous son nez crochu, et il se tourne vers nous. On explose de rire. Son visage est couvert de furoncles. _

_-Espèces de…_

_Et il sort en courrant de la salle. Je grommelle :_

_-Pourquoi il est pas content ? Ca lui arrange nettement sa tronche de vampire ! _

_-C'est clair ! confirme Sirius, il aurait put au moins nous remercier ! On va lui apprendre les bonnes manières ce midi ?_

_-Pas de problèmes, mon cher Padfoot ! j'acquiesce en passant ma main dans mes superbes cheveux._

_Une heure et cinquante points pour Gryffondor en moins, nous sortons et allons dans la grande Salle. Rogue est juste devant nous. Je tire ma baguette :_

_-Ben alors, Servilus, t'as retrouvé ta tronche de vampire albinos ?_

_-Vas te faire foutre, Potter ! il me répond en se retournant brusquement._

_-Tsss, siffle Sirius. Irrécupérable… On te colore un peu ta face de cadavre, on fait en sorte que tout le monde te remarque, et tu nous remercie en nous insultant ? Tu devrais te prosterner devant nous, Servilus ! _

_-Me prosterner devant une petite merde comme toi, tu peux rêver !_

_Je m'avance doucement. _

_-Toi tu vas vraiment avoir besoin d'une leçon de respect, Servilus… _

_Je serre les poings. Je crois que je l'ai jamais autant méprisé. Comment cette souillure ose nous traiter de merde, nous, les deux mecs les plus géniaux de Poudlard ?_

_-Cravhiuminium ! je hurle._

_Rogue se met à vomir sans s'arrêter quelque chose qui ressemble à un délicieux mélange de limaces et de merde de chien. Nous rugissons de rire. Mais mon rire à moi se transforme en un cri de douleur…_

-T'es fier de toi, imbécile ?

La cravache retombe sur mes hanches, sur mon torse, plusieurs fois.

_Eh, Servilus ! Tu devrais vraiment plonger tes cheveux dans la boue, ça les rendrait plus propres que maintenant ! Attends, je vais t'y aider ! Rictusempra !_

-Petit enfoiré ! Tu sais que tu mérites cette punition, hein ?

-Oui, Maître. Je suis désolé, Maître. Je vous obéis, je vous le jure !

_T'as l'air fatigué, Servilus ? Tu devrais te prendre un bain… Ca tombe bien, justement, le lac est juste à coté ! Everte Statim !_

Mes hanches baignent de sang, mais il continue à frapper.

-Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait, Maître… Ca fait mal, s'il vous plait, je suis désolé, arrêtez !

-Je te l'ai dit, fallait y penser avant, conard !

Une autre dose de douleur vrille mes hanches.

_Dégage, Servilus, tu pollues mon air, et celui de mes admiratrices !_

Il continue de frapper. Ca a jamais fait aussi mal, ça a jamais duré aussi longtemps.

-Je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi, Maître ! Je vous obéis, mon Maître, je ferais ce que vous voudrez, mais arrêtez, je vous en supplie !

-Tais-toi ! Tu as mérité ta punition, et tu le sais très bien !

Il continue de frapper.

_Tu fais vraiment pitié, Servilus. Tu pensais vraiment réussir à voler ? Seul les pros comme moi peuvent monter sur un balai !_

-Tu l'as mérité, Potter ! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête !

Je hurle de douleur sous les coups de cravache.

_Que veux-tu Servilus, c'est pas de ta faute, si t'as une tronche de vampire ! Tout le monde ne peut pas naître avec mon physique de rêve !_

Le sol se rapproche doucement, et mon front heurte une surface dure. Les coups continuent à tomber, sur mon dos cette fois. C'est bien, ça fait un peu moins mal quand ça tombe là où il n'y avait pas de blessures avant…

_Eh Sirius ! Regarde qui est là, on va pouvoir s'amuser !_

Le sol se met à tanguer dangereusement. Ca devient flou. Ca continue à faire mal.

_Eh, Sirius ! Sirius… Sirius… Sirius… Siri… Irius…Si… Rius… S… … …_

Noir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Reviews, please !


	17. Chapter 17

En partant des textes du corpus, vous vous demanderez si la tâche du romancier, quand il crée des personnages, ne consiste qu'à imiter le réel. Vous vous appuierez aussi sur vos lectures personnelles et les œuvres étudiées en classe.

Donc, ben voilà, pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous avez 4 heures pour faire ça (enfin moi je l'ai fait en 2h30 avec la question de corpus avant) ! Quoi ? Comment ça, ça vous intéresse pas ? Vous m'étonnez !! Bon, allez, on passe à quelque chose d'un petit peu plus intéressant (enfin je pense)…

Quoi que, non, avant de commencer, je tiens à vous suggérer une petite méthode de reviews suggérée par octo : Vous cliquez dès maintenant sur "submit reviews" et, au fur et à mesure que vous lisez, vous écrivez toutes vos impressions, au lieu de tout écrire à la fin. Comme ça, j'ai vos impressions toutes chaudes sans aucune réflexions préalables. Donc voilà, pour ceux que ça intéresse…

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Putain, il fait froid… Je comprends pas comment les prisonniers d'Askaban arrivent à survivre là-dedans, avec ces démons dégénérés autour d'eux… Je suis le détraqueur, et rentre dans la cellule de Lestrange. Il me regarde étrangement, et je retiens un frisson. Comment il a fait pour survivre 12 ans là-dedans ? Moi, je crois que j'en aurait été incapable. Le détraqueur le prend par l'épaule, le soulève comme s'il ne pesait rien, et l'emmène en-dehors de sa cellule.

-Merci, je murmure.

Je le prends par le bras, et transplane au ministère, dans une minuscule salle adjacente à une salle d'audience. Je l'oblige à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, et je fais couler une potion calmante entre ses lèvres. Il reprend un peu de ses esprits.

-Black ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Je vais être rejugé ?

-Non. Tu sors sans jugement.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? proteste-t-il.

-Si tu veux retourner à Askaban, je veux bien te ramener ! Allez, viens… Rogue se chargera de tout t'expliquer.

Je transplane à nouveau avec lui, devant chez Rogue. Je sonne, et Rogue vient m'ouvrir. Il nous fait rentrer, et je détache les mains de Lestrange.

-Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Plus tard. Assieds-toi.

Lestrange s'assoie dans le canapé, et j'interroge Rogue du regard.

-James est dans sa chambre. Je ne te conduis pas, tu sais où c'est.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, et je monte. Je rentre dans la chambre de James… Si on peux appeler ça une chambre… Il est étendu sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Visiblement, il dort. Je m'approche doucement de lui, et il se réveille. Il se redresse et me regarde avec des yeux terrorisés.

-C'est bon, calme-toi, James. Je vais pas te faire mal.

Je m'assois à coté de lui, et je pose ma main sur son épaule. Il se retire brusquement, ses yeux plus terrorisés que jamais.

-James ?

-Non… murmure-t-il. S'il te plait…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande.

-Il… Il va me faire mal… Tous les deux… Pas le droit de te parler…

-James… Rog… Ton Maître m'a dit que je pouvais aller te voir. Il ne te fera pas mal !

James ne répond rien, mais ses yeux hurlent de terreur. S'ils pouvaient crier, je serais déjà sourd depuis longtemps. Je tire une potion calmante de ma poche, et murmure :

-Tiens, bois ça. Ca te fera du bien, je te jure.

J'approche doucement la fiole de ses lèvres, et il boit la potion. Son regard s'apaise nettement. J'avance ma main, et la pose sur la sienne. Il ne cherche pas à me lâcher. Au contraire, sa main se referme sur la mienne.

-Voilà, c'est bien… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, James ?

-F… Frappé. Cravache.

-Pourquoi ? je demande doucement.

-Parce que… _Avant_… Tous les deux… Avec lui…

-Quoi ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est pas que je ne comprends pas. C'est que j'ai peur de trop bien comprendre.

-A Poudlard… Tous les deux… Avec lui…

-Il t'a frappé à cause de ce qu'on lui a fait à Poudlard ? je crie en serrant les dents.

James acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Le salaud, l'ordure, l'enfoiré, le bâtard, le…

-Ca te fait encore mal ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il baisse la tête et regarde l'une de ses hanches, recouverte en partie par son jean. Mais ce que je vois est suffisamment effrayant comme ça. Il n'a même plus des marques, sa peau est totalement écorchée ! Je reste horrifié, avant de reprendre mes esprits.

-Attends. Je vais te donner une potion contre la douleur.

Je tire une poignée de fioles de ma poche, et commence à chercher la bonne.

-Non ! s'écrie James.

Je lève la tête vers lui.

-Pas besoin de potion. Je… Mérité !

-Ne dis pas ça, James… je murmure. Ecoute. Même si tu avais fait une connerie, tu ne mérite pas ça ! Personne ne mérite ça !

-Si ! Mérité… A Poudlard… J'aurais dut savoir… Devait y penser… Devait y penser avant…

-James, tu pouvais pas le savoir ! je proteste. Comment aurais-tu put savoir ce qu'il allait te faire 17 ans plus tard ?

-Je… Me comporter comme ça… Pas le droit. Esclave. Pas le droit de jeter des sorts… Pas le droit de parler comme ça…

Je le prends doucement par les épaules et le serre contre moi. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je lui caresse doucement ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Ecoute-moi, James, je murmure doucement. J'ai pas le droit de te dire tout ce que je voudrais te dire. Ton Maître ne tient pas à ce que je te dise certaines choses. Mais je te jure que tu méritais pas ça. Peu importe ce que tu as put faire, tu ne le méritais pas !

Il se détache un peu de moi, et me fixe avec ses grands yeux noisettes. Je prends une fiole de potion contre la douleur.

-Bois ça, s'il te plait.

Il le boit docilement, et une expression de soulagement apparaît sur son visage.

-Ca fait du bien, hein ?

-Oui. Merci Maître.

J'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut m'appeler comme ça, alors qu'il se souvient très bien de qui je suis et de tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux, et pose deux doigts sur son cou pour contrôler son rythme cardiaque. Puis je pose ma main sur son front. Il est encore brûlant de fièvre, et vu les cernes qu'il a autour des yeux, j'imagine que, si Rogue s'arrange pour que son cœur batte normalement, il ne doit pas se soucier de lui plus que ça.

-Je dois y aller, James, je murmure en lui caressant doucement l'épaule. Ca va aller. On se revoit dans une semaine.

-Oui, Maître.

Je me lève et ressors de ce qui lui sert de chambre. Je redescends, et Rogue me demande :

-C'est bon ?

-Oui.

-Tu lui a fait boire quoi comme potions ? Juste pour savoir, certaines de mes potions sont incompatibles avec d'autres.

-Une potion calmante, et une contre la douleur. Il en avait besoin, vu l'état de ses hanches, je fais remarquer en lui lançant un regard sous-entendu.

-Il l'a cherché. Et crois-moi, au bout de 12 ans, je sais comment traiter mes esclaves.

Je me mors la langue pour me retenir de me jeter sur lui.

-Il l'a cherché ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit… Tu l'as battu à cause de ce qu'on a fait à Poudlard, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Et ne me dis pas qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il a put faire en sept ans.

-Il l'aurait cherché s'il avait sut ce qui se passerait après ! Comment voulais-tu qu'il devine que tu le réduirais en esclavage 5 ans plus tard ?

-Ca, c'est son problème, répond Rogue.

-Et, dernière question… Pourquoi James ? Je suis autant responsable que lui… Pourquoi t'as décidé de le punir et pas moi ?

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais je n'ai pas envie de finir à Askaban pour agression envers un auror professionnel. Selon la loi, une agression sur auror qualifié est passible de 10 ans à Askaban, c'est bien cela ?

-Exactement ! je réponds. Et pour ton information, James est encore et toujours considéré comme un auror professionnel. J'aurais pas de mal à t'envoyer à Askaban pour les raisons que tu viens de me citer. Alors si en plus on rajoute que, en plus des agressions, tu le garde en captivité…

-J'ai Dumbledore derrière moi, siffle Rogue entre ses dents.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire ! Mais tu es prévenu, Servilus. Je te laisse une chance de t'en tirer, par respect pour Dumbledore. Si James est encore blessé la prochaine fois que je viens, mon respect va très vite s'envoler en fumée. Tu es en expert en potions, tu as des potions soignantes à portée de main. Si jamais James est blessé et a de la fièvre la semaine prochaine, même Dumbledore ne pourra plus rien pour toi.

Il me foudroie du regard, et je repars en transplanant.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

Nous attendons tous le cours de Lupin, dans sa salle, le temps qu'il arrive. Mais c'est Rogue qui rentre à sa place.

-Le professeur Lupin étant malade, je le remplace durant son absence, dit-il simplement en rentrant. Bon… Il m'a laissé un très vague descriptif de ce que vous avez fait, et je pense que, compte-tenu des cours désorganisés que vous avez suivi, nous allons tout reprendre depuis le début. Mr Potter, veuillez ouvrir votre livre à la page 16, et nous lire la ô combien remarquable théorie de la spécialiste agrégée, Dolorès Ombrage.

-Je ne peux pas, monsieur, je réponds en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. La page a été arrachée.

-Dans ce cas, empruntez le livre de l'un de votre voisin, me dit Rogue.

-En fait… Les pages de tous les livres de la classe ont été arrachées…

Rogue me fixe étrangement, avant de prendre son propre livre, qu'il m'amène. Je le prends, et commence à lire le même texte que celui que Hermione a lu lors du premier cours de Lupin. Puis, pendant toute l'heure, Rogue nous fait tout un cours magistral selon lequel la théorie de cette Ombrage est la meilleure du monde. Il ne nous engueule pas, ne nous enlève même pas de points, mais pourtant, il a l'air préoccupé…

(POV Rogue)

La cloche sonne.

-Vous pouvez partir.

Toute cette vermine de Gryffondor sort de la classe, et je retourne dans mes appartements, où je peux enfin prendre un portoloin pour rentrer chez moi. J'arrive dans le salon, et je monte les escaliers avant de rentrer dans la chambre de James. Non pas que sa santé me préoccupe, mais je ne tiens pas à finir ma vie à Askaban. Et visiblement, Black tient à ce que je soigne son petit protégé. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être soigné… Black le récupère dans 9 semaines, s'il a survécu 12 ans, il n'est plus à deux mois près. Mais j'ai appris avec l'expérience qu'il vaut mieux ne pas contrarier un auror, et encore moins quand il s'agit d'un sujet ou d'une personne qui lui tient à cœur.

James est étendu sur son lit, endormi. Je lui lance un sort de diagnostique, et rage en constatant que sa température reste aux alentours de 41 degrés, malgré deux potions à forte doses ce matin pour faire chuter sa fièvre. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut avoir pour que même mes potions ne fassent plus aucun effet sur lui. Je regarde ses hanches presque cicatrisées. Là au moins, mes solutions font de l'effet, même si j'avoue y avoir été un peu fort avec ma cravache… Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'aime trop voir son regard hurler de douleur, j'aime trop l'entendre me supplier… Il fait vraiment pitié.

(POV Sirius)

-Non, Black, je vous le répète pour la dixième fois, on ne s'attaque pas à Rogue sans preuves !

-L'état de James est une preuve largement suffisante ! je proteste. Monsieur le Ministre, vu l'état dans lequel il était, on a largement de quoi le coincer pour captivité et agressions physiques sur auror professionnel !

-Non, justement. Toutes ces agressions ont été commises après qu'il soit prétendu mort, donc après l'arrêt officiel de son travail en tant qu'auror ! Au mieux, on le condamne pour l'utilisation de sa cravache, et encore, s'il désactive le sort amplifiant qui est dessus, on perd encore cette preuve ! Black, mettez-vous bien ça en tête, vous vous attaquez à plus fort que vous !

-Et moins fort que vous, Monsieur le Ministre !

-Je ne me prétendrais pas plus fort que Dumbledore. Et je vous le rappelle, attaquer Rogue, c'est attaquer Dumbledore.

-Mais… Si Dumbledore savait ? S'il savait ce que subit James ? Il ne se rangerait pas du coté de Rogue dans ce cas là…

-En effet, vous pouvez essayer de convaincre Dumbledore. Je dis bien _vous_ pouvez _essayer_. Personnellement, je ne me mêlerais pas à cela.

-Je vous remercie, j'essayerais.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV James)

Je me sens pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Je suis allongé sur mon lit, mais tout tourne autour de moi. Les murs, les meubles, tout tourne autour de moi. J'étouffe un gémissement en fermant les yeux. Ca se calme un peu, quand je ferme les yeux. Mais j'ai mal à la tête. Atroce. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le décor recommence à tourner. J'essaye quand même de me redresser, et je me laisse glisser à genoux face à mon Maître.

-T'aurais put rester allongé… il fait remarquer.

Il se fout de ma gueule ?? Depuis 12 ans, il me fout des coups de cravache si je ne me mets pas à genoux quand il rentre… Et maintenant que j'arrive même plus à garder les yeux ouverts, il me dit que j'aurais put rester couché ?? J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je vois plus rien autour, juste des murs gris tournant dans une spirale sans fin. Je ferme les yeux. Ca va mieux. Un tout petit peu mieux quand je ferme les yeux.

Une main se referme sur mon menton et me relève la tête.

-Ouvre les yeux !

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, et mon Maître me regarde fixement. Il pénètre dans mon esprit.

Je me mets à hurler. J'ai l'impression que ma tête explose, est chauffée à 300 degrés. Les murs tournent encore plus vite autour plus vite autour de moi. Je referme les yeux, empêchant mon Maître d'accéder à mon esprit. Et ça se calme aussi vite que c'est reparti. Je vais sûrement me prendre un coup de cravache pour l'avoir expulsé de mon esprit en fermant les yeux, mais je m'en fous. Ca fera moins mal que _ça_.

-_Mobili Corpus !_

Je décolle doucement du sol, et je retombe sur mon lit.

-Merci Maître, je murmure.

-Bois ça.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, je sens qu'il pose une fiole contre mes lèvres. J'ouvre doucement la bouche, et je sens une potion couler dans ma gorge. Je sombre presque immédiatement dans le sommeil.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

-Ah, oui, Black ! me dit McGonagall. Rentrez, le professeur Dumbledore va vous recevoir.

Je suis McGonagall dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

-Parcourir ces couloirs à minuit doit vous rappeler de bons souvenirs, n'est-ce pas Black ? me demande McGonagall en souriant.

-En effet, d'excellents souvenirs ! je confirme.

Elle me fait rentrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et repart.

-Bonsoir, professeur.

-Bonsoir, Sirius. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous voulez un sorbet au citron ?

Taré. Ce type est taré… Je dis pas, en plein été, à 40°, pourquoi pas… Mais on est en octobre, et il est minuit !!

-Non merci. Je voulais vous parler de James.

-Ah, oui. Je vous écoute, me dit Dumbledore en me fixant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Nous avons accumulé de très nombreuses preuves contre Rogue. Mais le ministère ne souhaite pas engager de poursuites contre un ancien mangemort que vous avez défendu sans votre autorisation. C'est pour cela que je suis ici.

Dumbledore me regarde fixement, sans rien laisser deviner, pendant un moment, avant de me demander :

-Quelles sont ces preuves ?

-C'est parti de suppositions que j'ai faites après un entretien pendant lequel il était masqué. Il avait utilisé un déformateur de voix pour que je ne le reconnaisse pas, et il semblait très calé en potions et en légilimancie, puisqu'il a brisé toutes les défenses mentales de James. Après, quand je l'ai revu, je lui ai dit clairement que je savais qui il était. Il a enlevé sa cagoule. Professeur, j'ai vu Rogue tenir James en laisse et le battre devant moi ! Je sais ce que je dis, professeur…

-Ecoutez, Sirius. Il reste 9 mangemorts à libérer, donc 9 semaines avant la libération de James, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui.

-Je vous crois, Sirius. Et je ne défendrais pas Severus si toutes les preuves sont contre lui. Mais n'oubliez pas que pour l'instant, nous devons avant tout penser à la sécurité de James. Lorsqu'il sera libre, et en sécurité, nous aviserons le cas de Severus, ou éventuellement, de son autre tortionnaire. Je ne vous empêcherait pas de condamner un coupable. Mais pas avant que James ne soit en sécurité. Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais, je vous demanderais davantage de preuves concrètes dès que James sera libre.

-Merci professeur. Je vous revois dans neuf semaines, donc…

-Entendu, Sirius !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Rogue)

J'y comprends plus rien. La maladie de James ne ressemble à rien de connu, et pourtant… Pourtant ça me dit quelque chose. Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu ces symptômes quelque part. En apparence, ça ressemble à une grippe doublée d'une belle migraine… Mais aucune potion n'en vient à bout. Il va beaucoup plus mal quand je rentre dans son esprit… Mais beaucoup mieux dès qu'il ferme les yeux, le seul moyen d'occlumancie qu'il lui reste. Mais comment une maladie physique, qui affecte son corps, pourrait avoir un lien quelconque avec son esprit ? J'y comprends rien…

Je lâche son menton, et il rebaisse la tête, en fermant les yeux. Il soupire doucement de soulagement, puis je lui rattache sa laisse.

-Viens.

Il me suit, toujours les yeux fermés, se laissant entièrement guidé par la laisse que je tire. Je descends jusqu'au salon, et je m'assois dans un fauteuil. Il se laisse tomber à genoux, à mes pieds, appuyant sa tête contre l'accoudoir. Il est plus qu'épuisé, alors qu'il dort tout le temps. Et aucune de mes potions n'arrivent à le faire aller un peu mieux. Le sort de Black sur son collier ne se déclenche pas car, malgré tout, son cœur ne ralentit pas tant que ça. Et quand il chute trop, une simple potion suffit à ce qu'il batte plus vite. Et évidemment, Black a jeté un sort qui m'empêche d'enlever le collier pour enlever le sort… Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me lève, et James commence à se redresser.

-Tu restes là !

Il retombe docilement sur ses genoux, et je vais ouvrir, laissant rentrer Black, avec un mangemort. Rosier. J'esquisse un sourire, et je les laisse rentrer. Black détache Rosier, et je claque des doigts.

-Viens là, James.

Il se redresse difficilement, et viens jusqu'à nous. Black le prend par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber.

(POV Sirius)

J'ai l'impression que James va s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Il est encore faible. Très faible. Trop faible. Rogue me dit :

-Le temps que j'explique ce qui se passe à Rosier, si tu veux être au calme, tu peux le ramener dans sa chambre.

-OK.

Moi, je n'ai pas forcément besoin de calme. Mais James en a plus que besoin. Je passe doucement un bras autour de ses épaules squelettiques, et l'aide à monter les escaliers. Je le remmène dans ce qui lui sert de chambre, et il s'assoit sur son lit. Je m'assois en face de lui, et demande doucement :

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien Maître.

Il garde les yeux fermés, et il a l'air profondément épuisé. Mais désormais, je le connais trop bien, je sais que, peu importe comment il allait, il m'aurait toujours donné la même réponse.

-James, s'il te plait. Tu peux me dire comment tu vas, je te frapperais pas. Réponds-moi franchement, s'il te plait.

-Mal à la tête. Horrible. Comme si ça explosait. Et fatigué. Tout le temps. Un peu mieux quand je ferme les yeux.

-Voilà, c'est bien. Garde les yeux fermés.

Je lui jète un sort de diagnostique. Je reste bouche bée devant le parchemin qui apparaît devant moi. Enorme migraine, 41 de fièvre, fatigue permanente… Et absorption quasi-permanente de potions de soins. Visiblement, Rogue n'y a pas mis de la mauvaise volonté, c'est tout simplement que ses potions ne font aucun effet ! Par contre, toutes ses blessures physiques ont disparues, sauf ses hanches qui gardent quelques cicatrices. C'est incompréhensible… Autant de potions auraient dut faire effet sur lui, mais non, rien ! Absolument aucun effet. Et à ce stade de sa maladie, il aurait besoin d'un examen plus poussé à Sainte Mangouste… Mais Rogue ne le laissera jamais sortir d'ici avant que tous les mangemorts soient libérés… Et ni les détraqueurs, ni le Ministre, ne me laissera emmener plus d'un prisonnier par semaine. James va être obligé de tenir le coup…

-James ? S'il te plait, je veux que tu me répondes franchement. Est-ce que tu penses être capable de tenir le coup deux mois ? Huit semaines ?

-Sait pas. Si ça reste comme ça, oui. Mais pas si c'est pire. Trop horrible.

Je le serre doucement contre moi, et il appuie sa tête contre mon épaule avec un soupir de soulagement. Je lui caresse les cheveux, et murmure :

-Je vais arranger ça avec ton Maître, James. Je te promets que ça va aller.

Il lève la tête vers moi et ouvre les yeux. Des yeux qui hurlent de douleur. Et un regard si désespéré… Son regard qui me lance un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

-James. Je te dirais pas ça si c'était faux. Je le laisserais pas te tuer. Je te le jure, James, je laisserais pas cette putain de maladie te tuer. Tu peux te battre contre cette saloperie, James. Ca va aller. Je te promets que tu vas t'en tirer.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, et je murmure.

-Allez, repose-toi.

Il se rallonge doucement sur son lit, et je ressors de sa chambre. Je descends, et Rogue me regarde. Je lui dis :

-Tu sais pas pourquoi tes potions ne font rien ?

-Non, aucune idée. Son cœur continue à battre régulièrement, mais il est épuisé en permanence alors qu'il passe son temps à dormir.

-J'ai vu. Je voudrais te proposer un marché. Si jamais son cœur ou sa respiration ralentissent, tu m'envoies un hibou express, et on s'arrange pour qu'il soit envoyé à Sainte Mangouste. Evidemment, tu auras encore tous les droits que tu veux sur lui tant que les dix mangemorts ne seront pas libérés.

-A une condition, répond Rogue avec un rictus. Si je l'envoie à Sainte Mangouste, j'ai ta parole que je n'aurais _aucuns_ problèmes avec la justice magique.

-C'est d'accord. Si tu l'envoies à Sainte Mangouste, je m'arrange personnellement pour que toutes les charges retenues contre toi soient abandonnées.

-Entendu ! me dit Rogue. Alors à la semaine prochaine !

Je ressors et transplane chez moi. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé.

-Kreattur ! Amène-moi un verre de whiskey, s'il te plait.

Il me l'amène, je marmonne un vague merci, et bois une longue gorgée. Putain… Tiens le coup, James… Je veux pas te perdre. Pas toi aussi… Tiens le coup, James.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Chapitre fini !

Reviews, please !!


	18. Chapter 18

Ben… Rien à dire, à part que les fans de James peuvent ranger la boite de mouchoirs, elles n'en auront pas besoin pour la fin de ce chapitre.

Ah si, si vous avez du temps (très exactement 30 secondes, ou 1 minute en cas de reviews...) donc, si vous avez 1 minute allez faire un tour sur ce one-shot : www. fanfiction. net /s/4332399 /1/ Ilsavaientt (sans les espaces), et laissez tout plein de reviews pour féliciter une très bonne amie sur le site ;)

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**clem's :** Toi z'ossiiiiiiiiiiii ?? Pour le bac, moi j'ai lu le sujet de la disserte, j'ai fait "Ouf, c'est bon, j'arrive à comprendre les trois premiers mots". Moi aussi, j'espère décrocher la moyenne, mais je sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre... Bon, pour la fic, tu découvriras le sort de James dans ce chapitre, et je te remercie, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui aiment mes chapitres !

ENJOY !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Rogue)

Je rentre dans mes appartements, et me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Je lance un _accio_ qui m'amène une bouteille de Whiskey et un verre. Je me sers, et commence à boire en l'attendant. Puis j'entends quelque chose frapper contre la porte. Je me lève, et vais ouvrir, laissant entrer un minuscule rat. Un rat qui se transforme rapidement pour redevenir Peter Pettigrow.

-S… Severus…

-Queudver. Donc, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-De Lui. Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut revenir. On peut tous les deux récupérer la puissance qu'on a perdue quand il a disparu ! Ensemble, on peut le ramener…

-Je sais. Mais c'est trop risqué de te dire maintenant tout ce que je voudrais. Passe chez moi ce soir.

-D'accord.

Queudver se retransforme en rat et disparaît.

(POV Peter Pettigrow)

J'arrive devant chez Rogue. Je frappe doucement, et la porte s'ouvre toute seule. Rogue se situe à quelques mètres devant moi. Dans une main, il tient sa baguette, de l'autre, une sorte de laisse. Derrière lui, une forme minuscule reste cachée dans son ombre. Quelqu'un qui fait à peu près la taille d'un adolescent de quinze ou seize ans. Rogue s'écarte pour me laisser passer, et je reconnais alors la personne derrière lui.

-James…

Il lève doucement ses yeux noisettes vers moi, mais ne laisse voir absolument aucune réaction, aucun sentiment. Même pas de la haine, ni le moindre signe indiquant qu'il me reconnaît. Il reste là, debout, à me fixer de son regard noisette.

-Rogue… Qu'est-ce que…

-Ah oui… Tu n'es pas au courant… Lorsque tu les a vendus à Voldemort… Lily est morte. Mais James est devenu mon esclave. Un esclave bien obéissant, n'est-ce pas James ?

-Oui, Maître, répond-t-il sans aucune expression dans la voix.

Il est torse-nu, laissant voir ses côtes ressortant nettement à travers sa peau. Il est incroyablement petit, il mesure à peine 1m50. Et il est rachitique. Son visage est criblé de marques de coups, très pâle… Et surtout, il a l'air malade. Très malade. Ses yeux vitreux ont du mal à rester ouverts, il est incroyablement pâle et semble avoir la bouche pâteuse. Ses jambes tremblent, et j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. De grandes cernes noires entourent ses yeux fatigués, et il transpire légèrement, alors qu'il ne fait pas si chaud dans la maison. Il doit être brûlant de fièvre…

Il a un collier pour chien autour du cou, et Rogue tend fermement la laisse qui y est accrochée. _Je suis désolé, James… Je te jure que je voulais pas ça._ Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là, le jour où je les ai trahi. Sûrement un mélange de peur et de haine accumulée à cause de cette guerre. _Mais je te jure que je voulais pas ça, James._

-Assieds-toi.

Il détache la laisse de James, et ordonne :

-Ramène-nous une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu et quelque chose à grignoter.

James se lève sans un mot et part vers la cuisine. Il revient à peine une minute après en tenant un plateau sur lequel il a posé deux verres, une bouteille, et un bol rempli de cacahouètes. Il les pose sur la table, rempli les deux verres, et se remet à genoux aux pieds de son Maître. Je détourne mon regard. Je supporte pas de le voir aussi obéissant, aussi soumis… Aussi brisé.

Rogue prend son verre, et je prends le mien. Nous commençons à discuter de ce que deviennent les mangemorts qui ont échappés à Askaban. A un moment, il prend une cacahouète dans le creux de sa main, et la tend à James. James la mange dans sa main, sans rien dire, aussi docilement qu'un chien. Mon cœur se serre. _Je suis désolé, James… Je te jure que je voulais pas ça._

J'arrive à peine à reconnaître le maraudeur qu'il a été, le gars le plus populaire de Poudlard, ce type arrogant, prétentieux, qui jouait des sales tours à tout le monde.

J'arrive plus à détacher mon regard de lui, de ce qu'il est devenu. Il est juste devant moi, squelettique, affamé, malade, et incroyablement soumis, qui passe la plupart de son temps à éviter les coups et attendre qu'il veuille bien lui faire manger trois fois rien dans sa main. Je tourne les yeux vers Rogue. Comment a-t-il put faire pour le briser comme ça ?

-Ca a été facile.

Je sursaute. Il a encore lu dans mes pensées.

-Mais… Comment t'as fait pour le briser ? James a bien trop de caractère…

-Il _avait_ du caractère, corrige-t-il. Il m'a fallu environ un an pour le soumettre. Le temps qu'il comprenne que tout le monde le croyait mort, et que personne ne viendrait le chercher. J'avais totalement bridé ses pouvoirs, il était incapable de se défendre. Et quand il en a eu marre de recevoir des _doloris_ à longueur de journées, il a craqué.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux sur James. Il a fermé les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le fauteuil de Rogue, et il est plus pâle que jamais. Il transpire encore, alors qu'il fait de plus en plus froid. Il a vraiment l'air très malade, et Rogue ne s'en soucie visiblement pas plus que ça. Des marques de coups plus ou moins récentes apparaissent sur la plupart de son corps. Et le pire… C'est qu'il ne dit rien. Pas de réactions, même pas de douleur sur son visage, rien. Plus je le vois, moins j'arrive à y croire. _Je suis désolé, James… Je te jure que je voulais pas ça ! _

Rogue prend la dernière cacahouète du bol, et ordonne à James :

-Vas en chercher d'autres !

Putain… James est incapable de se lever ! Pourtant, il le fait quand même… Il prend le bol et se lève. Il fait trois pas… Avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, faisant voler le bol en éclats. Rogue se lève, répare le bol d'un coup de baguette, et d'un coup de pied, retourne James sur le dos. Le collier qu'il porte autour du cou se met à clignoter. Je me lève en même temps.

-James…

Rogue lui verse une potion dans la bouche, et pose deux doigts sur son cou pour vérifier son rythme cardiaque. Le collier continue de clignoter.

-Queudver, barre-toi d'ici ! Si le sort sur le collier reste activé trop longtemps, le ministère va envoyer Black pour voir ce qui se passe.

Je ne lui demande pas plus d'explications. Je me transforme en rat, et file. _Mais je te jure que je voulais pas ça, James..._

(POV Sirius)

1e décembre. Putain, il caille !! Comment font les pauvres moldus qui n'ont pas la chance de pouvoir transplaner sans être obligés de sortir ?? Enfin bref, moi je peux transplaner, et vu le froid qu'il fait, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Je me rends donc au ministère, au service de la justice magique.

-Vous n'avez rien à foutre là, Black, claque la voix de Jenkins.

Je comprends qu'il ne m'aime pas… Jenkins était le chef des aurors avant d'être muté à la justice, un département qui l'intéresse beaucoup moins… Et comme en plus c'est moi qui ai pris sa place…

-Si, j'ai tout à foutre là, Jenkins ! je réponds. C'est à propos de l'histoire de Rogue, avec James Potter.

-Ah oui… Le magenmagot va se réunir aujourd'hui pour…

-Laissez tomber, je dis d'une voix calme.

Jenkins me regarde un instant, puis :

-QUOI ?

-Vu comment vous avez hurlé, je pense que vous avez très bien compris. On laisse _tout_ tomber. Aucune poursuite, aucun jugement, aucune trace dans son casier judiciaire. Rien ! On laisse tout tomber !

Jenkins me regarde étrangement, puis demande :

-Je laisse tout tomber si vous me montrez un accord écrit du ministre.

-Le voilà !

Je tire un parchemin, que Jenkins lit.

-C'est d'accord. Vous nous arrangez, on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous…

Je repars. Finalement, il l'a pris beaucoup mieux que ce que je pensais… Je transplane à Sainte Mangouste, et monte rapidement les escaliers avant de rentrer dans une chambre. Deux médicomages sont là.

-Bonjour, monsieur Black.

-Bonjour. Comment il va ?

-Ni mieux, ni moins bien, me répond une femme blonde.

Je baisse les yeux sur le corps évanoui de James, étendu sur le lit.

-Son cœur bat régulièrement, il respire bien, mais c'est tout ce qui va bien chez lui. Son organisme est totalement déréglé.

-Vous savez d'où vient sa maladie ? je demande.

-Une grippe toute bête. Mais il a une autre maladie derrière, qui paralyse toutes ses défenses immunitaires. Ce qui explique pourquoi aucune potion ne fait d'effet : les potions donnent un coup de fouet à ses défenses, mais comme elles sont incapables d'agir… Et nous n'avons aucune idée d'où vient cette maladie : Elle est d'origine magique, ça c'est sûr, après nous ne savons rien de plus. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous continuons de chercher.

-Merci.

Les deux médicomages sortent, et je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, devant le corps de James. Ca fait un mois qu'il est dans un coma profond. Un mois. Putain, James… S'il te plait, tiens le coup. Harry ne supportera pas de te perdre une deuxième fois… Et moi non plus. Tiens le coup, James. Tiens le coup. Ne m'abandonne pas. Pas toi aussi…

(POV Harry)

-Harry… me murmure Hermione. Ton père est à Sainte Mangouste ! Il y a les meilleurs médicomages du monde là-bas ! Ils arriveront à le sauver, crois-moi !

-Mouais…

-Harry, s'il te plait ! me supplie Hermione. Tu vas pas continuer à nous faire la tête éternellement !

-Laissez-moi. Je vais faire un tour. Besoin de prendre l'air.

Je sors de la salle commune, et commence à marcher sans vraiment savoir où je vais. C'est pas vrai… Papa ne peut pas mourir… Pas une deuxième fois… Je percute violemment quelqu'un.

-Ca ne va pas, Harry ?

Je lève les yeux vers Remus.

-Oui… Non. Enfin je sais pas…

Il me sourit doucement et me dis :

-Venez dans mon bureau.

Je le suis sans rien dire, et je m'assois en face de lui. Dès l'instant où il a fermé la porte, il est redevenu le Remus que je connais, le meilleur ami de mon parrain, pas le prof de DCFM.

-C'est à cause de ton père, c'est ça ? me demande Remus en me servant une tasse de thé.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête, tout en continuant d'admirer le sol.

-Ecoute-moi, Harry, murmure Remus. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, et c'est normal. Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas perdre ton père une deuxième fois, et crois-moi, Sirius est dans le même cas que toi. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait ? Sirius et Rogue se haïssent depuis toujours, mais quand Sirius a dut choisir entre la condamnation de Rogue et la survie de James, il n'a pas hésité une seconde ! Et James est en sécurité à Sainte Mangouste.

-Ca ne l'empêche pas de mourir… je fais remarquer.

-Oui, mais si Sainte Mangouste n'arrive pas à le ramener, alors c'est que personne n'aurait put le faire. Je pense que tu ne réalises pas qu'on trouve là-bas les meilleurs médicomages au monde ! Ils ont déjà vu des cas bien pire que celui de James, et je suis sûr qu'ils arriveront à le sauver. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Il me tend ma tasse de thé. Je bois une gorgée brûlante, et continue :

-Mais si papa meurt quand même…

-Si James ne s'en tire pas, je connais suffisamment bien Sirius pour savoir que Rogue va très vite aller le rejoindre dans la tombe. Et je parle au sens propre du mot. Sirius ne laissera jamais ton père mourir sans le venger, tu peux en être sûr.

J'esquisse un minuscule sourire, et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

-Merci Remus.

-Je t'en prie mon grand.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Je ne sais pas depuis combien d'heures je suis là, assis sur cette chaise, à tenir la main froide de James. Même si le ministre m'a accordé deux semaines de congé pour tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de partir. J'ai trop peur de le voir en vie pour la dernière fois.

Une médicomage rentre, et me demande :

-Monsieur Black ?

-Oui ?

-Excusez-moi. Mon chef vous demande si, par hasard, vous connaissiez l'identité du tortionnaire de James ?

-En effet. Pourquoi cette question ? je demande.

-Mon chef voudrait savoir si cette personne avait des capacités en légilimancie ?

-En effet. Mais pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… Si l'esprit de James était fréquemment soumis à un sortilège de légilimancie… Ca expliquerait très facilement pourquoi il est dans cet état.

-James était soumis à une légilimancie permanente. Il n'a plus aucune défense mentale.

Un homme, habillé avec une blouse blanche, et plus âgé que la première médicomage rentre.

-Ca explique tout.

-Comment ça ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vous explique. La légilimancie est avant tout une pénétration de quelque chose d'étranger dans le corps de James – je dis bien dans son _corps_. Son organisme le confond avec un virus, et mobilise donc des défenses immunitaires pour lutter contre ce sort. S'il n'est utilisé qu'occasionnellement, il n'y a aucune conséquence. Mais à long terme, toutes les défenses immunitaires de son corps vont être réquisitionnées pour combattre ce sort. Son organisme le considère comme une grave menace, de telle façon que, lorsqu'il a attrapé une grippe, plus aucune défense n'était là pour le protéger, son organisme cherchant avant tout à combattre le sortilège de légilimancie. Ce qui explique son état.

-Donc… je murmure.

-Donc, au lieu de nous prendre la tête avec des potions et des sorts de soins, tout ce qu'il suffit de faire, c'est détruire ce sort de légilimancie. Après, une simple potion soignante le guérira très facilement. Nous avons un spécialiste de l'esprit dans notre service, nous allons lui demander de venir voir James ce soir ou demain. En tout cas, nous sommes pratiquement sûr qu'une fois ce sort détruit, la santé de James va remonter en pic.

Un large sourire s'étale sur mon visage.

-Je vous remercie infiniment.

-Ce n'est rien, monsieur Black. Quoi qu'il en soit… James va vraiment revenir de loin.

Ils ressortent, et je me retourne vers James. Dire que ça fait un mois qu'il est dans un coma profond…

-En effet, vieux, je murmure. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu reviens de loin…

(POV Rogue)

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir, et Black rentre avec un mangemort. Il le détache, et me regarde. Je lui dis :

-Parfait, Black ! Tu pourras récupérer James quand il sortira de l'hôpital. Enfin… S'il en sort un jour !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rogue, me répond Black avec un grand sourire. Au risque de te surprendre, James va beaucoup mieux. D'après les médicomages, il sera sorti du coma avant ce soir !

-Ils ont trouvé l'origine de sa maladie ? je demande.

-En effet. Une maladie d'origine magique entièrement due à une légilimancie excessive !

_Oh merde !_

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Rogue ? continue Black. Si je ne m'étais pas arrangé pour effacer l'affaire, toutes les preuves auraient été contre toi, y compris le témoignage de James.

-James n'aurait jamais témoigné, je réponds. Ecoute-moi bien, Black. Sainte Mangouste peut guérir James. Mais ils ne peuvent pas le ramener. Tu peux le ramener chez toi. Mais tu ne retrouveras jamais ton meilleur ami. James Potter est mort, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce qui reste de lui, c'est une coquille vide, un esclave tout juste bon à obéir et à éviter les coups. Tu ne ramèneras jamais l'auror professionnel et le type arrogant qu'il était, tu ne ramèneras jamais ton meilleur ami. Que tu le veuilles ou non, on peux guérir d'une grippe. On ne guérit pas de 12 ans d'esclavage.

-Ne parle pas trop vite, Rogue. Je le ramènerais. Tu peux en être sûr, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je le ramènerait.

J'esquisse un rictus.

-Je te souhaite sincèrement bon courage !

(POV James)

-James ?

Je lève la tête vers Sirius, et il me dit :

-Retiens bien ça : La maison des Black se trouve au 12, square Grimmaud. Répète le.

-La maison des Black se trouve au 12, square Grimmaud.

Une maison apparaît entre le 11 et le 13.

-Viens, me dit Sirius.

J'hésite un peu, l'interrogeant du regard. Il pose une main sur mon épaule, et me dit avec un sourire :

-Viens. Tu as le droit de marcher sans que je te tienne en laisse.

Je fais quelques pas, puis, quand je vois qu'il n'a pas l'intention de me frapper, j'avance vraiment avec lui. Il me fait rentrer dans une gigantesque maison, et m'emmène dans ce qui semble être un salon. J'ai l'impression de connaître cette maison. Je suis sûr d'y être déjà allé _avant_. Quand j'étais à Poudlard. _Avant…_

Sirius s'assoit dans le canapé. Je me laisse tomber à genoux devant lui, mais Sirius me dit :

-Non, assieds-toi à coté de moi !

-Pas le droit, je répond.

-Comment ça ?

-Fauteuils, canapés… Pas le droit. Seulement pour Maître. Esclave. Pas le droit.

Sirius soupire, et se laisse tomber devant moi.

-Ecoute-moi, James.

Tout en parlant, il me caresse doucement les cheveux pour me rassurer. Mais ce qui me rassure le plus, c'est qu'il n'a pas de cravache dans la main.

-Tu n'es pas un esclave. Tu n'es _plus_ un esclave. Et tu as autant de droits que moi. Je t'ai enlevé le collier, il ne peux plus t'envoyer de décharges si tu fais ce que tu veux. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je te jure que je ne te battrais pas. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. _Je veux_ que tu fasses ce que tu veux. C'est compris ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Sirius.

Je le regarde étrangement. Comment il peut me demander de l'appeler par son prénom ? J'hoche la tête de droite à gauche. Peux pas. Impossible. Sirius reprend :

-Ou Patmol, comme tu veux. D'accord ?

-D'accord Patmol, j'approuve d'un hochement de tête.

-Voilà, sourit largement Sirius. Maintenant relève-toi, et assieds-toi à coté de moi.

Il se relève en même temps que moi et s'assoie. J'hésite une seconde, avant de m'asseoir à coté de lui. Ca fait 12 ans que je n'ai jamais été assis ailleurs que sur un lit, j'avais oublié à quel point c'est confortable. Je souris légèrement, et Sirius me répond par un large sourire. Il me prend par les épaules, et me serre contre lui. J'appuie ma tête contre son épaule, et il recommence à me caresser les cheveux. Je ferme doucement les yeux.

Sirius me prend ma main, que je serre. Et il murmure :

-Cette fois, je te jure que personne ne t'obligera à me lâcher.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kyawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Enfin fini !! Je croyais que j'en viendrais jamais à bout de ce chapitre !

Après des heures d'angoisse de la page blanche, j'y ai passé toute la journée, j'ai rien mangé depuis hier, mais je m'en fous, J'AI FINI CE ... DE CHAPITRE !

Alors maintenant, j'attends une récompense digne de ce nom !! Reviews, please !


	19. Chapter 19

Bon voilà, chapitre publié un peu plus tard que d'habitude, car je me suis lancée dans une autre fic sur les maraudeurs !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, viendez faire un tour sur ma fic "Quand personne n'entend tes cris" !

A ce propos, message pour **octo **: Pourrais-tu me renvoyer par mail la correction du deuxième chapitre, STP, la synchronisation des dossiers de partage a joliment planté hier… Merci d'avance !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lilyémeraude :** Ben non, même si l'état de James va s'améliorer, ce ne sera jamais le même qu'avant…

**Leila :** Bon, ben… D'accord, je vais le prendre comme un compliment !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé, à serrer James contre moi, sa main refermée sur la mienne. J'ai fini par le lâcher. Même s'il sort de Sainte Mangouste, je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour sa santé.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien.

-Plus précisément ? j'insiste.

-Fatigué, avoue-t-il.

-James. Tu peux faire des phrases complètes ? Sujet, verbe, complément. Tu te souviens ?

-Peux pas, M… Patmol. Je… Essayer ! Arrive pas… Plein de choses… Comment les dire ? Sais pas…

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Rogue a totalement bridé son vocabulaire, pour l'empêcher de connaître toute une foule de mots. Révolte, désobéir, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire. Et comme me le disait ma mère, un esclave n'exprimera jamais le fin fond de ses pensées s'il n'a pas les mots pour les hurler. Je peux lui rendre tous les mots qu'il a perdus sans problèmes, mais je vais avoir besoin de légilimancie, et dans l'état dans lequel il est, je peux pas me le permettre. Il a besoin de dormir avant tout.

-OK, James. C'est pas grave. Je sais que c'est pas de ta faute. Viens, tu as besoin de manger, et de dormir. Kreattur ! Prépare-lui la chambre à coté de la mienne !

En m'entendant donner cet ordre à Kreattur, il me regarde et me dit :

-Peux faire, si tu veux…

-Non, James. Je te l'ai dit, t'as pas à faire ça. T'es pas un esclave. T'es plus un esclave ! Kreattur le fait très bien, et ça l'occupera. Toi, tu vas manger. Viens.

-Merci Patmol, murmure-t-il.

Il me suis dans la cuisine, où Kreattur a déjà posé deux assiettes remplies avec des couverts. James reste immobile, me fixant du regard, puis je lui dis en désignant l'une des chaises :

-Assieds-toi.

Il me fixe un moment, sans bouger, puis j'insiste en tirant sa chaise :

-James, assieds-toi, s'il te plait.

Il s'assoit sur la chaise, mais regarde étrangement l'assiette et les couverts. Puis il m'interroge du regard. Je m'approche de lui :

-Tu ne sais plus comment t'en servir ?

Il hoche la tête de droite à gauche. Normal, ça fait 12 ans qu'il mange dans la main de Rogue.

-Là. Prends tes couverts comme ça. Voilà…

Je l'aide pendant cinq minutes, avant que ça ne lui revienne et qu'il arrive à se débrouiller seul. Il mange une dizaine de bouchées de viande, avant de sembler se forcer à manger.

-Tu n'as plus faim, James ?

-Non, M… Patmol.

Evidemment, son estomac n'est plus habitué à recevoir autant de nourriture en un seul repas… Mais il est bien trop maigre pour manger si peu.

-OK, t'es pas obligé de finir. Par contre je vais te faire boire une potion nourrissante, OK ? Je veux que tu reprennes un petit peu de forces.

-D'accord.

Je lui tend une potion, qu'il boit docilement. Puis je demande :

-Tu as soif ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Non !

-Oui, Patmol.

-Je préfère ça, je souris. Tiens.

Je lui tends un verre d'eau, qu'il fixe quelques secondes avant de le prendre.

-M… Merci.

Il boit doucement, avant de reposer le verre. Mais vu son hésitation, j'imagine que ça non plus, il ne devait pas avoir touché à un verre depuis douze ans.

-Comment il te faisait boire ? je demande.

-Gamelle pour chien.

Je sers les poings, et me retient de laisser un coup partir. Non. C'est Rogue que je dois frapper, pas James. Le frapper n'arrangera rien, bien au contraire.

-Désolé, Maître… il murmure.

-Sirius. Ou Patmol, comme tu veux. Et c'est pas de ta faute, James. T'as pas choisi de subir tout ce que ce crétin t'as fait.

-Désolé, Patmol, il répète en baissant la tête.

-Je te dis que c'est pas de ta faute, Cornedrue.

Il relève doucement la tête en entendant son surnom, puis acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

-Allez, viens.

Je fais quelques pas, mais il reste immobile. Je reviens vers lui, et pose une main sur son épaule.

-Viens, James. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas besoin de laisse pour marcher.

Il ne répond rien, et me suis. Je l'emmène dans la chambre que Kreattur lui a préparé, juste à coté de la mienne.

(POV James)

Sirius me fait rentrer dans une grande chambre, avec une tapisserie rouge, et un grand lit au milieu. Deux fois plus grande que la chambre de mon Maître. Pourquoi il m'emmène là ? Je l'interroge du regard.

-C'est ta chambre.

C'est pas possible ?! Il se fout de moi ?!

-Tu crois quoi ? me demande Sirius. Que j'allais te faire dormir dans une chambre de la taille d'un placard ? Je te l'ai dit, t'es plus un esclave. Et tu as autant de droits que moi. Tu as autant de droits que Rogue.

Je gémis doucement.

-Prononce pas son nom ! Maître…

Il me caresse doucement les cheveux, et murmure, plus doucement :

-Ce n'est plus ton Maître, James. Et je ne le laisserait pas te faire mal. Tu peux l'appeler par son nom !

J'approuve d'un léger hochement de tête, tout en regardant Sirius. Je le comprends pas… Pourquoi il s'obstine à me faire croire que je ne suis pas un esclave ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(1 mois plus tard ; POV Remus)

Je frappe, et rentre directement.

-Salut Remus ! crie Sirius depuis le salon.

Je rentre dans le salon, et James me sourit amicalement, sans un mot. J'arrive pas à croire à quel point il a changé physiquement, en un mois. Depuis qu'il peut manger normalement, il n'est plus maigre au point de penser qu'il va mourir de sous-nutrition d'un moment à l'autre, et les quelques potions de croissance que Sirius lui a fait boire lui ont rendu la taille qu'il avait _avant_. Et surtout, son état mental s'est nettement amélioré depuis qu'il a rencontré Harry pour la première fois, pendant les vacances de Noël.

(Flash-back ; POV James)

Je peux pas m'empêcher de regarder partout autour de moi, pour deux raisons : Tout d'abord, depuis que Sirius m'a donné une autre paire de lunettes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder partout. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de tout voir aussi bien… Et ensuite, parce que c'est la première fois depuis que je suis chez Sirius que je sors. C'est même la première fois depuis 12 ans que je vois vraiment la lumière du soleil. D'habitude, quand je sortais, mon Maître me transformait toujours en fouine, et me fourrait au fond de sa poche, pour me faire ressortir dans ses cachots tout aussi sombre.

Mais ça fait quand même bizarre. Le soleil, tous ces gens autour qui se pressent sur le quai de la gare, le fait que je sois beaucoup plus grand, tous ces mots qui ne voulaient rien dire pour moi et que Sirius m'a rendu en s'introduisant doucement dans mon esprit, en faisant beaucoup moins mal que mon Maître… Et surtout j'ai mal nul part. J'ai pas faim, je suis pas fatigué, j'ai mal nul part… Ca fait bizarre. Pas désagréable, mais bizarre.

Je pensais vraiment pas que je pourrais avoir droit à un tel traitement… Pouvoir dormir et manger autant que je veux, ne pas être obligé d'être transformé en fouine pour amuser mon Maître en rebondissant contre les murs, ne pas être obligé de me mettre à genoux tout le temps, pouvoir marcher sans laisse… Je pensais vraiment pas que Sirius me traiterait comme ça. Je pensais pas que Sirius pourrait traiter un esclave comme ça.

-Ca va, James ? me demande Sirius

-Oui, ça va… je murmure.

-Tiens, fait remarquer Sirius, voilà Harry !

Je lève la tête vers lui. Même si je l'ai vu il y a deux ans dans la forêt interdite, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il me ressemblait.

-Salut Sirius ! Salut papa… il murmure en souriant.

-Bonjour Harry ! je souris en l'embrassant doucement sur le front. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu me ressemblais, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu…

-Moi non plus, il avoue. Mais comment tu vas ? me demande-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je vais bien… je souris. Surtout grâce à ton parrain !

Sirius rigole, et dit :

-Allez, on rentre ! On discutera beaucoup mieux devant une tasse de thé !

Sirius prend Harry par le bras, et transplane. Je transplane derrière lui. Ca aussi, il m'a fallu une bonne semaine d'entraînement avec Sirius pour que j'arrive à le refaire. Nous arrivons dans le salon, et je demande :

-Tu veux que j'aille faire du thé, Sirius ?

-Laisse, Kreattur va s'en charger…

J'hésite une seconde avant de m'asseoir dans le canapé.

-Alors, comment tu vas, Harry ? je demande.

-Bien… Mais tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi, papa !

Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-T'inquiète pas, c'est bon, Harry… C'est fini, maintenant, et je vais beaucoup mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est fini…

Je crois qu'au fur et à mesure que je parle, je me rends compte de ce que je dis. C'est fini. Mon Maître ne pourra plus me frapper, plus rien me faire. Maintenant y a juste Sirius, Remus, et Harry. Juste eux.

(Fin du flash-back ; POV Remus)

Je pensais pas qu'il changerait aussi rapidement, et pourtant… Pourtant il est encore loin, très loin de redevenir celui qu'il était _avant_. Même s'il va beaucoup mieux, Sirius et moi savons tous les deux aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'il ne redeviendra jamais celui qu'il était. S'il parle normalement lorsqu'il est avec Harry, il ne parlera jamais à Sirius si celui-ci ne lui a pas posé une question. Et encore, il répond le plus souvent par un hochement de tête… Ouais… Il n'y a que quand il parle avec Harry qu'on arrive à oublier qu'il vient de ressusciter après avoir été mort pendant 12 ans…

Et pourtant… Depuis qu'il est revenu, et en forme, Sirius s'infiltre régulièrement dans son esprit, pour essayer de lui faire revivre des souvenirs de Poudlard, de leurs travails d'aurors… Si James se laisse faire en général, je pense que Sirius n'est pas près d'oublier la crise de panique qui l'avait traversée lorsqu'il était revenu sur le jour où ils ont humiliés Rogue, en sortant des BUSE de métamorphose. James avait paniqué à un tel point que Sirius avait été obligé de lui faire boire une potion calmante, avant de comprendre que Rogue le battait en faisant défiler ce genre de souvenirs en boucle dans sa tête.

-Salut James !

-'Lut Remus, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Sirius se retourne vers lui.

-Regarde-moi, James, s'il te plait.

Sirius plonge à nouveau dans son esprit, mais une expression de terreur apparaît sur son visage, et Sirius ressort immédiatement de son esprit.

(POV Sirius)

Je replonge dans l'esprit de James, pour essayer d'accéder à ses plus beaux souvenirs de Poudlard. Il se laisse faire, mais, au moment où j'arrive sur un souvenir où il est à Pré-au-lard avec Lily, le souvenir devient plus flou, comme si l'esprit de James se débattait pour y échapper. Je ressors immédiatement de son esprit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande en lui caressant l'épaule.

-Lily… Ma faute.

-Dis-le avec des phrases entières, s'il te plait, James. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Lily… C'est de ma faute si elle est morte. Je… J'aurais dut la protéger… C'est de ma faute !

-James… Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé, ce soir là ?

-J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. J'ai dit à Lily de prendre Harry et de partir. J'avais pas de baguette. Mon Maître m'a stupéfixé. Après je sais pas.

-Tu veux bien me laisser voir ? je demande. N'hésite pas à me le dire si tu ne veux pas !

-Non, c'est bon… Vas-y.

Il me regarde, et je plonge dans son esprit. Je revois rapidement le souvenir de la mort de Lily… Avant de tomber sur les souvenirs qui suivent…

James était à genoux, dans une cave obscure, ses bras férocement tordus dans son dos. Rogue était debout, devant lui, sa baguette dans une main, sa cravache dans l'autre.

-Va te faire foutre, conard ! hurla James, ses yeux hurlant de révolte et d'insoumission.

-Endoloris !

James s'écroula sur le sol, se convulsant de douleur. Rogue leva sa baguette assez vite. James se remit à genoux, incapable de se relever en raison de ses mains attachées.

-Dis-moi, Potter… murmura Rogue. Tu sais ce que c'est, ça, je suppose ?

Il lui montra sa cravache.

James resta silencieux.

-Réponds-moi ! Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Oui, je sais ce que c'est… répondit James d'une voix agacée.

-Dis-moi ce que c'est, Potter !

-Tu me fais chier, conard ! hurla-t-il. C'est une cravache !

-Exactement.

Rogue agita sa baguette, et les liens autour des poignets de James se détachèrent.

-Enlève ton tee-shirt !

-Rogue, je sais que je suis vachement bien foutu, mais j'enlèverais pas mes fringues pour tes beaux yeux ! répondit James avec un sourire ironique.

-Endoloris !

James retomba sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Le sort dura plus longtemps, cette fois. Lorsque Rogue leva sa baguette, James resta étendu sur le sol, suffoquant. Rogue lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

-J'ai dit enlève ton tee-shirt !

James céda, et se retrouva torse-nu devant Rogue.

-En quoi ça t'avance ? demanda-t-il.

-Ca te fera beaucoup plus mal, répondit l'ancien Serpentard.

Et le premier coup de cravache tomba. James sursauta légèrement, son visage se déformant en une grimace de douleur, mais redevint impassible. Un deuxième coup tomba. James hoqueta doucement. Les coups continuaient à tomber. Troisième, quatrième, dixième, vingtième. Rogue n'arrêta que lorsque James hurlait de douleur, étendu dans la mare formée par le sang qui coulait de son dos.

-Ca te fait mal, Potter ?

Aucune réponse ne franchit les lèvres du Gryffondor.

-Très bien ! On va considérer ça comme un Non !

Et la cravache retomba. Dix fois, vingt fois, trente fois.

-Tu vois, James… Il existe des méthodes moldues très simples, qui peuvent faire tout aussi mal qu'une bonne dose de _doloris_. Tu as l'intention de te rendre maintenant, ou je continue ?

-Tu me retiendras pas ici éternellement, cracha James. Même si ça m'étonnerait que tu comprennes ça, _moi_, j'ai des amis qui peuvent me retrouver !

Rogue éclata de rire :

-Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue, James ? _Tu es mort_. Aux yeux de tout le monde, tu n'es plus qu'un nom gravé sur une pierre ! Même Black en est persuadé ! Tu n'es plus rien, James. De la même façon que Black avait perdu sa femme et sa fille en une seule nuit, toi tu as perdu bien plus dans le même temps : tu as perdu ta liberté, et ta vie ! Je suis le seul à savoir que tu es vivant, et si tu tiens à avoir un peu de nourriture, je te conseille de m'obéir !

Et la cravache recommença à tomber.

--

James était étendu dans la même cave, torse-nu, les yeux fermés, son visage crispé de douleur.

-Salut Potter !

James ne réagit même pas en entendant la voix railleuse de Rogue.

-Dis-moi… Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?

Non, il ne le savait pas. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

-On est le 31 octobre 1982.

James releva la tête.

-Eh oui, James… Ca fait un an que tu es là. Si Black s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi, s'il était vraiment en train de te chercher partout, tu ne crois pas qu'il t'aurait retrouvé depuis longtemps ?

Rogue s'accroupit à coté de lui, et murmura à son oreille :

-Rends-toi à l'évidence, James. Tous tes amis t'ont laissé tomber. Et _Sirius_ également. Personne ne viendra te chercher. Plus jamais.

James reçut un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

-Mange !

Rogue lui tendit un bout de pain dans sa main. James la mangea docilement, dans sa main.

-C'est bien, mon chien.

Rogue regarda ses yeux. Son regard à la fois désespéré et effrayé.

-A partir de maintenant, James, tu vas m'obéir bien gentiment, c'est clair ? Obéis-moi, et je n'ai aucune raison de te frapper. D'accord ?

-Oui, répondit James d'une voix résignée.

-Oui, Maître, reprit Rogue.

-Oui, Maître.

Ce que Rogue lui avait dit avait envoyé un coup de poignard à son moral. Personne ne le retrouverait jamais. Personne. Même pas Sirius.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Je ressors des pensées de James. Je sais pas quoi dire…

-James… Je suis désolé ! Je te jure que je le savais pas ! Si… Si j'avais sut que t'étais vivant, je t'aurais jamais laissé là-bas, je te le jure !

-Pas de ta faute, Sirius… répondit James d'une voix étrange.

(POV James)

Un an. J'avais passé un an à attendre, à me persuader que Sirius viendrait me chercher, que mon meilleur ami, mon frère, que lui au moins il savait que j'étais vivant. Un an. Avant d'abandonner. Avant de comprendre que Sirius m'avait abandonné. Comme tous les autres.

-James…

Je lève doucement les yeux vers lui. Il me prend par les épaules, et me sers contre lui. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule pendant qu'il me caresse doucement les cheveux.

-Sirius ?

-Oui, James ? me demande-t-il en me regardant.

-S'il te plait, Siri… Jure-moi que tu ne le laisseras plus me toucher ! S'il te plait…

-Je te le jure, James. Je lui ferais payer. D'un moyen ou d'un autre, je lui ferais payer. Et je m'assurerais personnellement qu'il ne te touchera plus jamais. Plus jamais.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Je publie la suite dès que je peux, car (pour ceux qui ont lu mon blablatage au début de "Quand personne n'entend tes cris"), la p'tite voix s'amuse à me faire remarquer que je vais encore délaisser Une vie avec mon parrain, pour mon autre fic, et donc que je veux lui prouver que j'ai tort (Eh oui, je suis tarée pour me battre contre un p'tite voix intérieure)… Donc je vais essayer de continuer à poster régulièrement !

Reviews, please !!


	20. Chapter 20

Je voulais juste m'excuser devant ceux qui ont reçu une dizaine d'alertes pour ma fic, le site buguant à mort hier, j'ai essayé de publier ce chapitre une p'tite dizaine de fois sans que els alertes soient envoyées. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles seraient toutes envoyées en même temps... Donc mille fois désolée !!

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV James)

Plus jamais… Les mains de Sirius autour de mes épaules. Son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux dans les miens. Son visage si près du mien. Il replonge doucement dans mon esprit. Agréablement. Mon esprit est un livre dont mon Maître arrachait les pages. Sirius, lui, il les tourne doucement. Souvenirs…

_-Potter, n'y allez pas ! On ne sait pas ce qui se passe là-bas, on ne sait même pas si Black est encore vivant ! _

_-Je m'en fous, Jenkins ! je proteste face au chef des aurors. Je laisserais pas Sirius là-bas ! Il est peut-être mort, c'est vrai, mais il est peut-être vivant ! Je laisserais pas mon frère là-bas, et s'il est vivant, je le laisserais pas m'attendre en vain ! Je préfère y aller et crever avec lui que de le laisser attendre ! J'y vais, que vous le vouliez ou non !_

_J'ai déjà transplané. Je suis dans la clairière d'une forêt. Deux mangemorts se trouvent devant moi._

_-On pensait bien que tu viendrais, Potter ! rigole l'un d'eux. _

_Je regarde tout autour. Deux. Ils ne sont que deux. Ca cache un piège, c'est évident._

_-Si tu es là, me demande l'un des mangemorts, c'est que tu as accepté le marché, non ? Tu te rends, et Black aura _peut-être_ une chance de rester en vie._

_-Où est-il ? je demande._

_-Ne sois pas si impatient, Potter, on va t'emmener le voir très vite ! Viens là !_

_Je m'approche doucement d'eux, et d'autres mangemorts transplanent autour de nous. Je suis totalement encerclé. Les deux premiers mangemorts me prennent par les bras, et ordonnent à deux autres :_

_-Vérifiez qu'il n'a pas de baguette ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !_

_Trois mangemorts s'approchent de moi et me foutent en caleçon pour vérifier que je n'ai aucun portoloin caché. _

_-C'est bon, les gars, on peut l'emmener ! _

_Ils me rendent ma robe, que j'enfile rapidement avant de les laisser m'emmener. Je retombe dans un cachot sombre. _

_-Tu restes là ! aboie l'un des mangemorts. _

_Ils referment la porte, et je reste dans le noir pendant ce qui paraît être des heures. Puis ils reviennent. Une dizaine. Deux d'entre eux me chopent par les épaules, et me plaquent par terre. Deux autres me tordent les bras dans mon dos pour m'attacher les poignets. J'ai l'impression que mes épaules vont se déboîter tellement j'ai les bras tordus. _

_-Relève toi !_

_L'un d'entre eux me prend par les cheveux et me relève. Et ils me font avancer à coups de pieds dans les tibias. J'arrive devant une grande salle, avec des portes en chêne. Ils me font rentrer. Voldemort est devant moi, assis dans un fauteuil vert foncé._

_-Bienvenue, James ! déclare-t-il d'une voix amicale. Laissez-nous ! ordonne-t-il aux mangemorts._

_Je reste debout devant Voldemort, le foudroyant du regard, malgré la douleur qui me tord les bras._

_-Mets-toi à genoux !_

_-Va te faire foutre ! je crache._

_-_Endoloris !

_Je m'écroule sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Il lève sa baguette quelques secondes après et je reste étendu par terre, essayant de reprendre ma respiration._

_-Mets-toi à genoux, James !_

_De toute façon, maintenant que je suis par terre, avec mes mains attachées, je peux rien faire d'autre que de me mettre à genoux ou rester par terre. Je me redresse sur mes genoux, et il sourit :_

_-Voilà, c'est bien. _

_Il me dévisage deux secondes avant de reprendre :_

_-T'es bien un Gryffondor, prêt à arriver jusqu'ici pour sauver ton meilleur ami… _

_-Où est-il ? Où est Sirius ?_

_-Calme-toi, tu pourras le voir après. Si tu es sage, il se pourrait même que je t'enferme dans la même cellule que lui… _

_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?_

_-Où se trouve le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix ?_

_-Je ne peux pas le dire, Dumbledore en est le gardien du secret…_

_-Non, James, ça ne marche pas avec moi…Je sais que ce n'est qu'un leurre, que c'est toi le vrai gardien. Donc, où se trouve le quartier général ? Qui en fait parti ?_

_-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre sous prétexte que tu maîtrises le sortilège _doloris_ ?_

_-Le _doloris_ peut être utilisé de plusieurs méthodes. Et j'en connais une qui va te faire craquer très rapidement. _

_Voldemort claque des doigts, et un mangemort rentre. _

_-Suis-moi !_

_Le mangemort m'aide à me relever, et il m'entraîne, avec Voldemort, dans une autre pièce, plus petite. Des chaînes pendent aux murs et au plafond. Parmi celles qui sont au plafond, deux sont enroulées autour des poignets de Sirius, qui se balance doucement dans le vide, uniquement retenu par ces deux chaînes._

_Voldemort me désigne un fauteuil, avec des chaînes. _

_-Assieds-toi !_

_Je n'arrive plus à bouger, mon regard est fixé sur le corps de Sirius se balançant doucement au bout des chaînes. Il a l'air évanoui._

_-J'ai dit, assieds-toi !_

_Un mangemort me pousse dans le fauteuil, et les chaînes s'enroulent autour de moi, autour de mes poignets, de mes jambes, de mon cou. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, il réveille Sirius._

_Il ouvre doucement, plus très clairement les yeux, en se débattant contre les chaînes._

_-Calme-toi, Black, murmure Voldemort. Si ça se trouve, tu ne souffriras même pas… Tout va dépendre de ton ami !_

_-James…_

_J'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de Sirius. _

_-Je t'écoute, James. Où est le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix ?_

_-James, ne dis rien ! hurle Sirius._

_-_Endoloris !

_Le sortilège frappe Sirius, qui se met à hurler. Je me débats contre les chaînes, mais plus je me débats, plus les chaînes se resserrent autour de moi. A la fin, elles sont tellement serrées autour de mon cou que j'arrive presque plus à respirer. Voldemort lève le sort, et desserre mes chaînes pour que je puisse parler._

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Non, James, tais-toi ! _

_Je lève les yeux vers Sirius. Son visage est tordu par la douleur, mais aussi par la détermination._

_-James, ne lui dis rien, laisse-moi crever s'il le faut mais ne lui dis rien !_

_-La ferme Black ! _Endoloris !

_Sirius recommence à hurler. Mais cette fois, Voldemort n'arrête pas le sort. _

_-Arrêtez ! je hurle._

_-Non, James. Pas avant que tu ai parlé…_

_Sirius continue à se tordre de douleur. Puis il arrête de hurler. Ses yeux se ferment doucement, et il reste immobile, suspendu aux chaînes._

_-SIRIUS !!_

_Je recommence à me débattre contre les chaînes qui se serrent autour de moi._ _Soudain, elles se détachent, et deux mangemorts me saisissent fermement. _

_-Enfermez-les ! ordonne Voldemort. Vous pouvez les mettre tous les deux dans la même cellule. _

_Les mangemorts nous ramènent dans les cachots, et nous jètent dans une cellule. Ils referment la porte, et je me précipite vers le corps évanoui de Sirius._

_-Putain… Sirius ! SIRIUS !_

_Il ouvre doucement les yeux._

_-James… Dis-moi que tu lui a rien dit !_

_-Pas pour l'instant. Mais je peux pas le laisser te torturer, Patmol !_

_-Moi c'est pas important… il murmure. Mais merci d'être venu…_

_Je le sers contre moi, et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. _

Sirius est devant moi, ses yeux noirs vrillant doucement les miens. Ses bras refermés autour de mes épaules. J'essaye pas de me débattre, je veux juste rester là, contre lui, le plus longtemps possible. Et surtout, essayer d'oublier. Oublier que je l'ai attendu pendant un an avant d'admettre qu'il m'avait abandonné. Comme tous les autres.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir, et laisse rentrer Dumbledore.

-Bonjour, professeur.

-Bonjour, Sirius. Il paraît que James va mieux ?

-Oui, il va beaucoup mieux.

James m'a suivi, et arrive dans le hall. Mais il se fige sur place en voyant Dumbledore.

-Bonjour, James.

James répond par un hochement de tête qui aurait put paraître amical sans l'expression de terreur sur son visage. Je m'approche de lui.

-Ca va, Cornedrue ?

Il approuve d'un hochement de tête, ses yeux hurlant de terreur fixés sur Dumbledore. Je rigole :

-Eh, c'est bon, il va rien te faire…

-Sirius a raison, James, confirme Dumbledore, je ne vais rien vous faire.

James approuve à nouveau sans un mot, mais agrippe mon poignet, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il est vraiment mort de trouille.

-Je voulais vous dire, Sirius. Même si vous avez vu monsieur Rogue avec James, il m'est impossible de le renvoyer.

-Pourquoi ?? je hurle.

-Tout simplement parce qu'on ne renvoie pas quelqu'un sans preuves. Et _toutes_ les preuves contre lui ont été supprimées lors de l'envoi de James à Sainte Mangouste. Je le renvoie, il a toutes les chances de gagner s'il porte plainte pour licenciement abusif.

Je comprends. Dumbledore n'a aucun argument qui justifie son renvoi… Et même si ça me fait du mal de l'admettre, il n'a aucune raison de le renvoyer. Pas aux yeux de la justice magique.

-Entendu. J'arrangerais ça personnellement avec Rogue.

-Comme vous voulez. Faites quand même attention, la réputation du ministère en prendrait un coup si le chef de la brigade des aurors était envoyé à Askaban pour meurtre…

-Je tiendrais compte du conseil, je réponds en souriant. Merci d'être passé, Albus.

-Je vous en prie. Au revoir !

-Au revoir.

Kreattur vient refermer la porte, et je me retourne vers James. Ses ongles sont enfoncés dans la peau de mon poignet.

-C'est bon, lâche-moi James s'il te plait.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, et il me lâche. Mais il a encore l'air terrorisé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ?

-Le… Le laisse pas ! S'il te plait… Le laisse pas me ramener chez mon Maître !

-Pourquoi il te ramènerait chez lui ? je demande. Il sait très bien qu'il te battait, pourquoi il te forcerait à retourner là-bas ?

James répond par un regard plus terrorisé que jamais.

-Tu veux bien me montrer ? je demande.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, et je replonge dans ses souvenirs.

_James est ligoté, toujours dans la même cave. Ses poignets sont ensanglantés tellement il se débat contre ses liens mille fois trop serrés. Rogue rentre, et le détache d'un coup de baguette. James se relève et ordonne sèchement :_

_-C'est bon, t'as fini de faire joujou, enculé ?? Tu peux me laisser partir, maintenant !!_

_-En effet, tu vas sortir, réponds calmement Rogue. Mais pas sous ta forme humaine…_

_James est légèrement effrayé, et je le comprends : Une simple métamorphose peut devenir terriblement douloureuse pour un animagus habitué à une autre forme. Mais Rogue ne va quand même pas le faire ! James pourrait en mourir de douleur…_

_-_Métamorph ! _hurle Rogue._

_Le sortilège frappe James, qui hurle de douleur en tombant sur le sol. Il rapetisse à vu d'œil, sa peau se couvre d'un duvet beige-marron, son visage s'allonge légèrement. Deux secondes après, il n'y a plus qu'une minuscule fouine qui se tortille sur le sol. Le conard ! James est un animagus se transformant en cerf, l'obliger à se transformer en un animal aussi petit peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques sur son organisme…_

_Rogue prend la fouine par la peau du cou, et elle essaye de le mordre. Rogue la balance violemment contre un mur, puis continue à la faire rebondir entre les murs de la cave pendant un bon moment. Putain, ce salaud va lui briser la moitié de ses os s'il continue comme ça !_

_Il lève sa baguette, et la fouine qu'est devenu James retombe sur le sol. D'un autre mouvement de baguette, James reprend sa forme humaine. Il reste étendu sur le sol crasseux de la cave, suffoquant de douleur, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Rogue prend sa cravache, et s'approche de lui._

_-Ca t'a fait mal, Potter ?_

_-Oui, murmure-t-il._

_James a trop mal pour se prendre des coups de cravache par-dessus ce que Rogue vient de lui faire. Je comprends qu'il se contente de répondre aussi simplement. Mais Rogue n'a pas l'air d'accord. Il lève sa cravache, et l'abat sur le dos de James, qui laisse échapper un minuscule cri._

_-Je n'ai pas compris, Potter._

_-Oui, Maître, corrige-t-il, encore sous le choc de la douleur._

_-Je préfère. Relève-toi !_

_James reste par terre, et la cravache retombe dans un claquement. Rogue continue à la faire tomber sur son dos zébré de marques rouges. James crie :_

_-Arrête ! S'il te plait, arrête… Je vais me relever ! Mais arrête de frapper…_

_Rogue lui donne un autre coup, plus violent que les autres. _

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre ! aboie-t-il._

_-S'il vous plait, Maître…_

_-Voilà !_

_Rogue arrête de le frapper, et James se relève difficilement, son visage tordu par la douleur. _

_-Alors, écoute-moi bien, James… Ta forme de fouine, il va falloir t'y habituer, car je vais avoir d'un cobaye bien obéissant pour tester mes potions…_

_-Qu'est-ce que ça change, demande James d'une voix épuisée, tu peux bien les tester sous ma forme humaine…_

_-Oh non, James. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on te reconnaisse. N'oublie pas que tu es mort ! _

_James ne répond rien, trop sonné par la douleur qui le parcoure. _

_-Allez, viens !_

_Rogue le retransforme en fouine, qu'il fourre violemment dans sa poche. Puis il transplane. Putain… Métamorphose d'un animagus, trampoline sur les murs et un transplanage par dessus ça… J'espère franchement que James s'est évanoui… J'imagine même pas ce qu'il doit subir sinon…Mais quand Rogue arrive devant Poudlard, il le ressort de sa poche. La fouine ne bouge même pas, mais ses yeux sont ouverts. _

_Rogue la re-fourre dans sa poche, et rentre dans le château. Il descend dans ses appartements, et laisse James sortir. Il lui redonne sa forme humaine. James est étendu sur le sol, mais regarde tout autour de lui, ses yeux brillants d'espoir._

_-N'espère pas trop, Potter. Personne ne te verra sous ta forme humaine ici. Personne ne te reconnaîtra. Et au cas où tu aurais envie d'essayer, la porte est insonorisée, et ne s'ouvre que pour moi. Tu auras beau essayer de hurler ou de t'enfuir, tu n'y arriveras pas. C'est clair ?_

_-Oui._

_Rogue lui balance violemment un pied dans ses côtes déjà brisées. _

_-Oui, Maître, reprend James._

_-C'est bien, tu commences à comprendre…_

_Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. James lève brusquement la tête._

_-N'y pense même pas ! _Métamorph !

_James redevient une fouine, que Rogue laisse courir sur le sol. Puis il va ouvrir, et laisse rentrer Dumbledore._

_-Bonjour Severus._

_-Bonjour Albus. Asseyez-vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Whiskey Pur Feu ?_

_-Juste un jus de citron, s'il vous plait. Bon, à propos du programme pour cette rentrée, nous avons reçu de nouvelles indications du ministère…_

_Dumbledore baisse les yeux sur la fouine qui court sur le sol. Rogue la rattrape par la peau du cou, et la fourre violemment dans sa poche._

_-Un cobaye pour tester vos solutions ? demande Dumbledore._

_-Exactement._

_Rogue et Dumbledore discutent un moment, avant que le directeur ne sorte. _

_Le décor change, basculant vers un autre souvenir de James._

_James est sous sa forme de fouine, enfermé dans une minuscule cage. Il n'a même pas la place de bouger. Mais il semble grignoter quelque chose sur la porte de la cage. Un bout de ficelle qui maintient la porte fermée. Soudain, la ficelle lâche, et la fouine sort de la cage, se précipitant vers un conduit d'aération dans lequel il rentre sans problèmes. Il retombe dans ce qui ressemble au hall d'entrée, et se précipite vers les grandes portes en chêne, laissées ouvertes. Il allait les franchir, lorsque quelqu'un le rattrape par la peau du cou._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?_

_Dumbledore retient James, qui se débat en couinant. _

_-C'est pas bien, de t'enfuir… murmure Dumbledore. Allez, tu rentres à la maison…_

_Toujours en le tenant, il le ramène vers les cachots, où Rogue sort de son cours._

_-Severus… Je crois que ceci vous appartient, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Rogue se fige en voyant la fouine dans sa main. James continue à se débattre, essayant vainement de mordre Dumbledore. _

_-En effet, je l'avais enfermée, mais elle a dut s'enfuir… Je vous remercie de me l'avoir ramenée, Albus, ajoute-t-il en foudroyant James du regard._

_Dumbledore rend la fouine à Rogue, qui la fourre dans sa poche avant de rentrer dans ces appartements. Il regarde deux secondes la ficelle rongée de la cage, puis il jète la fouine par terre. Il rend sa forme humaine à James. Sa terreur est à peu près égale à la haine sur le visage de Rogue._

_-T'es fier de ton coup, Potter ?_

_-N… Non, Maître ! S'il vous plait…_

_-Tais-toi ! _

_James, restant roulé en boule par terre, regarde Rogue s'approcher de son bureau. Il prend sa cravache, et ordonne :_

_-Au pied !_

_James se lève, et viens en face de Rogue. Ses yeux hurlent à la fois de terreur et de pitié._

_-S'il vous plait, Maître… Je vous en supplie…_

_-Tais-toi, ou je te fous un coup en plus pour chaque mot que tu diras ! A genoux !_

_James se laisse tomber sur ses genoux, et ferme les yeux, son visage déformé par une terreur sans nom. Une terreur vite remplacée par la douleur, lorsque Rogue fait tomber un premier coup sur son dos. Lorsqu'il s'arrête de frapper, James est étendu sur le sol, secoué d'un mélange de sanglots et de gémissements de douleur. Son dos est totalement ensanglanté, encore pire que ses hanches la dernière fois._

_-T'as eu de la chance que Dumbledore te ramène, hein ?_

_-O… Oui, Maître…_

Le décor fond autour de nous. Je me retrouve debout, dans le hall, tenant par les épaules un James terrorisé. Je le ramène dans le canapé, en lui caressant les cheveux pour le rassurer.

-Eh, c'est bon, James. Il ne te ramènera pas chez lui ! Il sait qui tu es, maintenant, et s'il l'avait sut, il ne t'aurais pas ramené !

James continue à trembler, ses yeux hurlant de terreur. Je le serre doucement contre moi, et il pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

-S'il te plait… Me laisse pas retourner là-bas !

-Tu retourneras pas là-bas, James, je te le promets.

Je le regarde fixement, et dit :

-Et si jamais tu disparaissais à nouveau, je te jure que cette fois, je ne t'abandonnerait pas. Plus jamais…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Donc voilà, p'tit chapitre basé essentiellement sur les souvenirs de James et de son "dressage"…

Reviews, please !


	21. Chapter 21

Yaaaaaaaaaaarg !! Depuis le temps que la p'tite voix (ceux qui ont lu mes blablatages au début de ma fic "Quand personne n'entend tes cris" sauront de quoi je parle) me soûle en disant que cette fic ne se terminera jamais, j'ai décidé de lui prouver le contraire une fois pour toutes !! Cette fic sera bientôt terminée, et les chapitres arriveront plus vite que jamais, fois de Mistycal !! Gniark !

**Avertissement :** Si, malgré les chapitres précédents, certains d'entre vous continueraient à aimer Rogue, vous aurez changé d'avis à la fin de ce chapitre !

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

C'est bizarre… Depuis maintenant quatre mois, on n'a plus revu la fouine de Rogue… Peut-être qu'elle a fini par se barrer… En tout cas, Rogue est d'une humeur massacrante depuis sa disparition.

-Potter ! J'avais dit DEUX foies de morue pour la réalisation de la solution ! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor !!

-Y a plus de points à enlever à Gryffondor monsieur, vous nous les avez déjà tous enlevés…

Rogue me foudroie avec ses yeux noirs, puis déclare :

-Retenue, ce soir, pour votre insolence !

Je soupire, et retourne à ma potion.

La cloche finit par sonner, et j'attends Ron et Hermione en dehors de la salle.

-Pff… soupire Ron. C'est dans ces cas là qu'on est heureux de se dire que c'est le dernier cours avant les vacances de Pâques !

-C'est clair… Il en a pas _marre_ de toujours nous saquer, à la fin ?

-Je pense qu'il en aura jamais marre ! répond Ron avec un sourire désespéré.

On file dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, mais avant qu'on y arrive, j'entends derrière moi :

-Potter !

-Malefoy ?

-Le professeur Rogue veut te voir immédiatement dans son bureau !

Putain, j'ai déjà une retenue ce soir, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je fais demi-tour, et descends dans les cachots. Je frappe à la porte.

-Entrez !

Je rentre dans le bureau de Rogue.

-Fermez la porte derrière vous, Potter.

J'obéis, en ayant l'impression de fermer moi-même la porte de ma propre prison.

-Bien. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Non, monsieur.

-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, Potter.

-Monsieur, je vous jure que j'ai rien fait ! je crie.

-Ah vraiment ? Intrusion et saccage de la salle commune des Serpentards la nuit dernière…

-Je vous dit que c'est pas moi ! je proteste.

-Taisez-vous, Potter.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous que ce soit moi ?

-Parce que plusieurs Serpentards jurent vous avoir reconnu !

-Mais c'est pas moi, monsieur ! Demandez aux autres Gryffondors, j'étais dans la salle commune hier et…

-La ferme, Potter ! Arrêtez de me sortir des excuses bidons !

La cloche sonne pour annoncer la reprise des cours. J'ai même pas eu le temps de manger…

-Allez, foutez le camp, nous en reparlerons ce soir !

Je ressors en claquant la porte. Le bâtard, l'enculé, le salaud, le…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

Je reviens dans son bureau le soir. Ben ouais, bien obligé… Je rentre, et Rogue me regarde :

-Vous êtes à l'heure, pour une fois. Je vous attendais pour réparer la porte que vous avez endommagée en la claquant ce midi !

Et merde…

J'y passe une heure, mais finalement, à coups de sortilèges, je finis par réparer cette CENSURE de porte.

-Parfait ! me dit Rogue avec son sourire que j'ai envie de lui renfoncer. Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir classer tous ces ingrédients !

Ouais, ben on est pas couchés…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

-Sirius…

-Oui, James ?

-Y a un hibou qui vient d'arriver… Le parchemin porte les armoiries de Poudlard…

Je lève les yeux de la Gazette du Sorcier, et regarde James qui me tend un parchemin. Il faut croire que son fils est le digne descendant des maraudeurs… Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu comme connerie ?

-Merci.

Je l'ouvre, et lit :

_Monsieur Black,_

_Votre filleul Harry James Potter a été convoqué en conseil de discipline, vendredi soir, à 20 heures, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. En tant que responsable légal de Mr Potter, vous êtes invité à assister à ce conseil._

_Les raisons de cette convocation sont une intrusion et dégradation d'une autre salle commune que la sienne, en l'occurrence, celle de la maison Serpentard, un reniement total de la responsabilité de ses actes, et de profondes et injurieuses insultes envers le directeur de la maison en question, lorsque celui-ci lui a demandé de reconnaître les faits. _

_En vous souhaitant une agréable fin de journée, je vous prie d'agréer, monsieur, à l'expression de mes salutations distinguées._

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice-adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

Je soupire. C'est sûr que Rogue n'a pas du tout dut aimer ça…

-C'est Harry ? me demande James.

-Ouais. Conseil de discipline. Quand je pense qu'il n'est qu'en troisième année, et que nous on a réussi à y passer qu'en sixième année ! C'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant…

James sourit doucement, puis je lui fait remarquer :

-Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de rester debout, hein, tu peux t'asseoir !

-Merci.

Il s'assoie sur le canapé à coté de moi. Bon… Je vais bien être obligé d'y aller, à ce conseil… Le problème, c'est James. Etant donné que j'ai toutes les chances de voir Rogue lors de ce conseil, je ne pense pas que James tienne particulièrement à se retrouver dans la même salle que lui.

-James ?

Il lève la tête vers moi, me dévisageant avec ses grands yeux noisette.

-Harry est convoqué en conseil de discipline, pour avoir eu… Quelques problèmes avec Rogue.

-Prononce-pas-son-nom ! il crie d'une voix effrayée.

-Excuse-moi. Donc, comme je suis le parrain de Harry, je dois y aller aussi. Est-ce que tu veux venir, sachant qu'on risque de voir Ro… Ton Maître là-bas ?

Il hésite un peu, puis me dit d'une voix effrayée :

-S'il te plait… Veux pas être avec lui…

-Je ne t'y oblige pas. Si tu veux pas venir, je t'obligerait pas à y aller. Par contre, tu vas devoir rester seul ici, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je devrais en avoir pour une petite heure.

-Non, je peux rester ici, t'inquiète pas.

-OK !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Remus)

-Mais j'ai rien fait, Remus, je te jure que j'ai rien fait !!

Je n'ai jamais vu Harry aussi désespéré. Presque au bord des larmes. Il est dans mon bureau depuis une heure maintenant.

-Ecoute-moi, Harry. Si tu n'as rien fait, il n'y aura pas de preuves contre toi ! Pas de preuves, pas de renvoi possible.

-Y a le témoignage de Rogue ! Je sais pas pourquoi il est persuadé que c'est moi, mais je te jure que j'ai rien fait !

-Un simple témoignage ne suffira jamais ! Il faut des preuves concrètes, comme des souvenirs !

-Rogue est un expert en légilimancie, il peut en créer un, de souvenir !

-Et Dumbledore sait reconnaître un faux souvenir ! je lui assure. Harry, ils ne peuvent pas te foutre à la porte sans preuves valables. Bon, je reconnais que tu aurais dut te retenir un peu quand tu as sorti tes quatre vérités à Rogue, mais d'un autre coté, je te comprends. Et des insultes qui partent, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive à Poudlard, s'ils ne trouvent que ça contre toi, dans le pire des cas, tu t'en tires avec un ou deux jours de renvoi.

Il lève vers moi un regard pas forcément convaincu. Je contourne mon bureau, et le prend par les épaules.

-Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait. Et fais confiance à Sirius. Il m'a dit qu'il sera là, demain soir, et il ne les laissera pas te foutre à la porte sans preuves valables. Ne te fais pas de soucis !

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il ressort de mon bureau.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ! Ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer sans preuves ! Lupin a parfaitement raison !

-Hermione, laisse-le…

Je ressens un violent élan de gratitude envers Ron, mais je ne bouge pas, je reste sur mon lit, les bras autour des genoux, à admirer le poster des Canons de Chudley que Ron a accroché en face, au dessus de son lit.

Hermione sort finalement du dortoir, et Ron me dit :

-Te fais pas autant de soucis, vieux. Franchement, tu devrais dormir… Ca te ferais du bien.

Je ne réponds rien. Je suis même incapable de répéter ce qu'il vient de me dire. Y a juste une idée qui me reste dans la tête. Je vais être viré. Je vais être viré, je vais être viré, je vais être viré, je vais être viré, je vais être viré, je vais être viré. Bon, je reconnais que j'aurais peut-être dut contrôler mes nerfs un peu plus que ça, avec Rogue, l'autre jour, mais bon… Qu'il aille pas me dire que c'était des insultes gratuites !

Je passe la nuit sur mon lit, sans dormir. J'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que c'est ma dernière nuit à Poudlard. Que j'ai été viré au bout d'à peine trois ans…

Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me traîner en cours toute la journée. Je sais pas non plus comment je suis arrivé ici, dans le bureau de Remus, en attendant que Sirius arrive. Je ne sais plus rien. Plus rien à part une chose : je vais être viré.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Je rentre dans le bureau de Remus. Harry se précipite vers moi.

-Sirius ! J'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi, je te jure que j'ai…

Je le coupe, et le prend par les épaules :

-Je le sais Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute !

-Tu… Tu me crois ?

-Evidemment, puisque tu me le dis. T'inquiète pas. Je les laisse pas te virer pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait.

-M… Merci.

La porte s'ouvre, et McGonagall rentre.

-Potter ? Vous me suivez ?

Harry me regarde, et je lui dis :

-Je te rejoins tout de suite.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, et suis McGonagall en dehors de la salle.

-Ca n'a pas de sens… commente Remus. Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il inventé une histoire pareille ?

-Il me harcèle tout le temps sous prétexte que je passe mes journées chez moi, pendant que les vrais aurors font tout le boulot. Il a peut-être fait ça pour le plaisir de me voir en dehors de chez moi…

-Il en serait capable ! sourit Remus. Bon allez… Je pense que tu as un filleul qui meurt de trouille en t'attendant !

-Ouais…

Je me rends dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry est assis sur une chaise, avec le même regard qu'aurait un condamné à mort devant le Voile. Dumbledore et McGonagall sont de l'autre coté du bureau.

-Asseyez-vous, monsieur Black. Monsieur Rogue a eu un retard imprévu, quelque chose à faire en urgence, il sera là dans un maximum de dix minutes.

-D'accord.

Je m'assois à coté d'Harry, et sa main se referme sur mon poignet. Il meurt de trouille, et tant que Rogue continuera à briller par son absence, sa trouille ne fera qu'empirer.

Il arrive cinq minutes plus tard, bafouille un "excusez-moi", et s'assoit à coté de Dumbledore. Il a l'air plus qu'enchanté. Il va vite perdre son sourire de vampire quand il aura compris que je ne le laisserait pas faire virer Harry.

-Bon, commence Dumbledore. Harry Potter, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Wim'sieur, bafouille-t-il.

-Dégradation de la salle commune des Serpentards, et insultes à un professeur, vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?

-Oui…

-Est-ce que vous reconnaissez ces faits ?

-Les insultes, c'est vrai que je me suis un peu importé… Mais je suis jamais rentré dans leur salle commune !

-Vous avez vraiment l'intention de convaincre quelqu'un, ici, Potter ? demande Rogue sèchement.

-Et vous, monsieur Rogue, j'interviens en essayant de rester poli, vous avez des preuves qui vous permettent d'accuser Harry ?

-Certains Serpentards insomniaques l'ont vu entrer dans la salle commune avec des bombabouses, et ressortir sans celles-ci.

-Si c'est la seule chose qu'ils ont vue, j'en déduis qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur de la salle commune en question. J'espère qu'ils ont été sanctionnés pour non-respect du couvre-feu ?

Rogue ne répond rien, et McGonagall prend la parole :

-Professeur Rogue, est-ce que quelqu'un a vraiment vu monsieur Potter lancer ces bombabouses, où est-ce que les élèves l'ont juste vu entrer et sortir sans les bombabouses qu'il avait en entrant ?

-A ma connaissance, personne n'a vu le carnage en lui-même.

-Dans ce cas, je reprends, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que Harry les a lancées ? Harry aurait très bien put être agressé dans cette salle commune, et se faire voler ses bombabouses par d'autres élèves…

-Quel intérêt auraient-ils eu à saccager leur propre salle commune ? demande Rogue en haussant les sourcils.

-Les Gryffondors et Serpentards n'ont malheureusement jamais été en très bons termes… je fais remarquer. Une mauvaise plaisanterie pour lui attirer des ennuis ?

-Je dois avouer que cette version me semblerait un peu tirée par les cheveux… signale Dumbledore.

Je me redresse, et continue :

-Professeur Dumbledore, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Si Harry s'était réellement introduit dans cette salle commune pour la saccager… En tout, ça aurait fait viol du couvre-feu, intrusion dans une autre salle commune que la sienne, dégradations, et en plus, insultes à un professeur. Suffisamment de viols du règlement pour que la sanction soit un renvoi définitif ?

-En effet.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il me semble que Harry a un minimum d'intelligence, je poursuis. Puisque toutes les preuves sont contre lui… Pourquoi aurait-il affirmé qu'il n'avait rien fait ? Dans des circonstances pareilles, et je suis sûr qu'Harry le sait très bien, la meilleure solution est de plaider coupable dès le départ, en sachant qu'une reconnaissance des faits permettra d'atténuer la sanction finale.

Dumbledore et McGonagall se regardent pendant un moment. Puis McGonagall reprend :

-Professeur Rogue… A quelle heure exactement Harry est-il entré, puis sorti de cette salle ?

-D'après mes témoins, il y est resté un bon moment, affirme Rogue. Le temps de tout saccager dans les moindres recoins. Il serait entré à minuit, et ressorti vers trois heures du matin.

McGonagall réfléchit, puis affirme :

-Ca ne peut pas être lui.

-Pourquoi ? demande Rogue.

-Pour une bonne raison. Ce soir-là, je crois qu'Harry a eu un entraînement de quidditch qui a duré particulièrement longtemps, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Oui, madame. Il a fini vers onze heures du soir.

-Le temps de rentrer dans les vestiaires, puis, au château, il faut bien une heure, et Harry aurait donc directement filé dans les cachots, sans repasser par sa salle commune. Déjà, ça ne tient pas la route, il avait toute sa nuit devant lui, il aurait certainement fait au moins un détour par sa salle commune pour déposer son balai et ses affaires de quidditch. Après, s'il était réellement sorti à trois heures du matin, le petit-déjeuner avait lieu quatre heures plus tard. Mais le matin, il n'avait pas l'air si fatigué que ça. Et s'il avait dormi pendant ces quatre heures, il ne m'aurait jamais rendu trois rouleaux de parchemin sur un devoir que j'avais donné la veille à sa classe.

Cette fois Rogue ne dit plus rien. Puis Dumbledore reprend :

-En effet, ça ne tient pas la route. Des élèves essayant d'en faire renvoyer d'autres, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ça, Severus. Je compte sur vous pour sanctionner les élèves en question ?

-B… Bien sûr, professeur Dumbledore.

-Bon, eh bien c'est réglé ! déclare le directeur. Il est donc hors de question que Harry soit renvoyé !

Il soupire légèrement, et se lève en même temps que moi.

-Harry, vous devriez aller dormir, conseille McGonagall. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière ?

-Non, madame… Merci.

Il se retourne vers moi, et je murmure :

-Allez, c'est bon. Va dormir.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Je lui caresse les cheveux, et il sort du bureau. Je salue Dumbledore, et ressors à mon tour. J'attends deux secondes devant la gargouille, et Rogue arrive.

-Bon alors maintenant qu'on peux s'exprimer plus librement. Je peux savoir ce que tu avais derrière la tête, Servilus ?

-J'avais dans la tête de faire respecter le règlement de cette école !

-Parce que faire renvoyer des élèves que tu n'aimes pas, c'est dans le règlement ?

-Toutes les preuves étaient contre lui ! proteste Rogue.

Puis il soupire :

-J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Black. J'ai déjà eu tout ce que je voulais, de toute façon…

Ouais, foutre la trouille de sa vie à Harry… Ce type est un dégénéré mental ! Je repars, et, dès que j'ai franchi le portail du parc, je transplane devant chez moi.

Je me fige sur place. La maison est visible par tout le monde, le sortilège de _fidélitas_ a été brisé. Et la porte est totalement défoncée.

Une lumière s'allume dans mon esprit. Des phrases me reviennent en mémoire.

James : _Non, je peux rester ici, t'inquiète pas._

Moi : _Il a peut-être fait ça pour le plaisir de me voir en dehors de chez moi…_

Dumbledore : _Monsieur Rogue a eu un retard imprévu, quelque chose à faire en urgence, il sera là dans un maximum de dix minutes._

Rogue : _J'ai déjà eu tout ce que je voulais, de toute façon…_

Je me précipite dans la maison.

-James ? JAMES !!

Seul un silence de mort me répond. Je cours au premier étage, et je trébuche contre quelque chose sur le palier. Kreattur est étendu par terre, stupéfixé.

-_Enervatum !_

Il ouvre les yeux, et je hurle :

-KREATTUR ! Où est James ?

Il a l'air terrifié. Il répond en couinant :

-Kreattur ne sait pas, Maître… Kreattur a vu un homme habillé en noir arriver ici. Kreattur a essayé de le repousser, mais les pouvoirs de Kreattur n'étaient pas assez puissants ! Kreattur ne sait pas où est passé le Maître…

Je me précipite dans la chambre de James. Aucune trace de lutte. Ce qui confirme tout. James se serait débattu face à quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue.

Je me laisse tomber sur son lit. Putain, mais comment j'ai put être aussi con ?? Putain… James…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

L'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas de mort prématurée de Rogue, assassiné par un(e) lecteur(trice) !!

Reviews, please !


	22. Chapter 22

No coment… Je sais que j'avais dit que je publierais plus vite… N'empêche que ça fait une semaine que vous attendez… Ben ouais, je manquais trop d'inspiration ! Donc, ben je vais pas vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps…

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Becarfull!!I'mdangerous :** Ah, on voit que tu me connais pas... Mon sadisme est sans limites !! ptdr

**CariTitElfe :** lol si, James va un peu être martyrisé dans ce chapitre, mais t'inquiète, ça finit bien ! ;)

**eldara :** Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Pour Dumbledore, on va le revoir dans ce chapitre... Et un très grand merci pour toutes les reviews laissées sur ma fic "Souffranc et Guérison" ;)

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV James)

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, et attrape l'un des magasines de quidditch de Sirius. J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais ça, le quidditch… Je commence à le feuilleter. Un grand CRAC résonne en bas. Je sursaute, et me redresse. Je pose le magasine par terre, et entend :

-_Stupéfix !_

Kreattur a dut être touché. J'attrape ma baguette au moment où la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre.

-Baisse ta baguette, James.

Mon souffle se coupe. Mon Maître. Je range ma baguette, mais recule d'un pas.

-Non, viens là !

J'hoche la tête de droite à gauche en reculant encore, mais je me retrouve contre le mur. Il se rapproche de moi, et instinctivement, je reprends ma baguette. Lui, il plonge sa main dans sa poche arrière, et sort sa cravache.

-Range ta baguette !

Je garde les yeux fixés sur sa cravache, pendant que je remets ma baguette dans ma poche.

-C'est bien.

Il vient vers moi, et me jète un sort. Je hurle de douleur pendant que je rapetisse pour me transformer en fouine. J'essaye de me faufiler sur le sol mais il m'écrase violemment avec son talon. Je hurle de douleur, mais seul un couinement sort de ma bouche. Il me rattrape par la peau du cou, et me soulève du sol. Puis il me plonge dans sa poche chaude, et transplane.

Il me ressort de sa poche, et me jète par terre. J'arrive même plus à partir tellement j'ai mal. Je sais pas combien d'os il a put me briser en m'écrasant. Il agite sa baguette, et je reprend ma forme humaine.

-Relève-toi !

Quand il m'a écrasé, il m'a cassé une jambe. J'arrive plus à la bouger. Je me relève doucement, en m'appuyant avec mes mains, sans poser ma jambe brisée par terre.

-Ca te fait mal ? il me demande en faisant un signe de tête vers ma jambe.

-Oui, Maître.

-Tant mieux !

Et il me lance un coup de pied dans ma jambe cassée. Je hurle de douleur et tombe par terre pendant que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Ca fait mal…

-J'espère que Black ne t'a pas mis de mauvaises idées en tête, Potter. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié qui tu es. Mon esclave. Et rien d'autre, c'est clair ?

_Tu n'es pas un esclave, James. Tu n'es plus un esclave. Et tu as autant de droits que moi !_

_-Endoloris !_

Je recommence à hurler. Quand le sort s'arrête, je reste étendu par terre, ma jambe cassée bizarrement tordue. J'ai du mal à respirer. Peut-être qu'il m'a cassé des côtes quand il m'a écrasé… J'en sais rien, j'ai trop mal pour dire exactement _où_ j'ai mal…

-Je t'interdis de penser à tout ce qu'il aurait put te dire, c'est clair ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Et… Je pense que tu as mérité une correction pendant ces quatre mois où tu ne m'as pas servi, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, Maître.

Et les coups de cravache recommencent à tomber.

(POV Sirius)

-Un mois.

Je reste bouche bée quelques secondes puis :

-QWAAAAAAAA ??

-Un mois, Black. C'est le temps qu'il nous faudra avant que vous puissiez aller faire un tour chez Rogue. Il ne faut que quelques heures pour faire un ordre de perquisition, par contre, pour un mandat d'arrêt, il nous faut un mois… D'autant plus qu'on avait dit à la Justice Magique de tout laisser tomber il y a quatre mois…

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! je proteste. Si on leur demandait de reprendre les charges qu'ils avaient abandonnées, OK, mais là ce sont des faits différents qu'on leur demande !!

-N'empêche que c'est comme ça ! Le département des aurors et celui de la Justice Magique sont en conflit depuis la mutation de Jenkins, alors taisez-vous, et laissez-les faire leur boulot si vous voulez obtenir quelque chose à la fin ! S'ils refusent de nous faire ce mandat d'arrêt, on ne peux _rien_ contre Rogue, mettez-vous ça en tête, Black !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'enrager contre ces saletés de procédures alors qu'en ce moment même, James est peut-être en train de se faire tabasser. A moins qu'il ne soit déjà… Non. Rogue n'est pas assez con pour le tuer. S'il le fait, il n'échappera pas à Askaban, alors que sinon, il a toujours un petit 0.0001 pour cent de chance de s'en tirer. Faut que je me mette ça en tête. Rogue ne le tuera pas. Il ne peut pas le tuer. James va survivre. Une fois de plus.

(POV Sirius)

Une heure. Ca fait une heure que je poireaute devant le bureau du ministre. J'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point ça pouvait être long, une heure. Finalement, il ressort de son bureau.

-C'est bon, Black. Trois aurors de terrain vous accompagnent, et la justice magique est prévenue. On a un mandat d'arrêt tout prêt pour Rogue si vous retrouvez James chez lui.

-Merci monsieur le ministre.

Trois aurors, dont Rose Cooper, me rejoignent, et nous transplanons devant la maison de Rogue. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment ce salaud bourré de magie noire peut habiter dans un quartier moldu. Et ça ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche : s'il essaye de s'enfuir ou que des sortilèges partent, on est bons pour une foule de sorts d'amnésie, de modifications de mémoire, et avertissements pour usage de magie devant des moldus. Je frappe à la porte, et il ouvre :

-Black. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-La disparition de James, il y a un mois et demi.

Il rigole :

-T'es pas foutu de le garder pendant quatre mois ? T'es pas doué, il est bien resté chez moi douze ans…

-Oui, mais moi je ne le retiens pas avec des menottes et des coups de cravache ! Tu permets que j'inspecte ta maison ?

-C'est une propriété privée, tu n'as rien à foutre chez moi ! proteste-t-il.

-J'ai un ordre de perquisition ! je proteste.

-Montre-le moi, et je te laisse rentrer.

Je lui tend l'ordre de perquisition, et il acquiesce.

-OK c'est bon. Mais tu perds ton temps, tu peux chercher autant que tu veux, tu ne trouveras pas James ici.

-Je préfère perdre mon temps que rester dans le doute !

Je rentre, et commence à inspecter les différentes pièces, avec un sort de détection. S'il y a un être vivant dans la pièce, la baguette jète des étincelles rouges. Ce qu'elle fait dans chaque pièce que j'inspecte avant de réaliser que l'être vivant en question est une plante verte. Je ne sais pas qui est l'inventeur de ce sort, mais il devait pas avoir de végétaux chez lui le jour où il l'a créé.

Personne à l'étage. Je redescends, et regarde le garage de Rogue. Normal, à l'origine, c'est une maison moldue… C'est le bordel total dedans, pleins de fioles, d'ingrédients de potions, de chaudrons rouillés qui s'entassent sur le sol ou sur les étagères. Après m'être cassé la gueule trois fois de suite dedans, je dois admettre que James n'est pas là.

Mais c'est pas possible !! _Il est forcément là_ !! Je ressors du garage, et m'apprête à refaire un deuxième tour quand un souvenir me revient en mémoire.

Quand je rentrais dans l'esprit de James pour voir les souvenirs de son "dressage", il était enfermé dans une sorte de cave… Bien en dessous du rez-de-chaussée, vu l'humidité qu'il y avait sur les murs.

-Rogue, viens là !

Il vient, et je demande :

-Tu pourrais ranger un peu, vite fait, le temps qu'on puisse faire trois pas sans s'étaler par terre ?

-Pourquoi, tu as peur du noir, Black ? Tu as peur que des monstres se cachent derrière un chaudron pour te sauter dessus ?

-Je te conseille de te taire, et de faire ce que je te dis, Rogue. Si jamais je retrouve James chez toi, tu gagnes d'ors et déjà une dizaine d'années à Askaban, alors si en plus, tu essayes de m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, même si James n'est pas là, je peux te traîner devant le Magenmagot.

Il agite sa baguette, et tous les chaudrons s'alignent au fond du garage pendant que les fioles et ingrédients se rangent sur les étagères. Le sol n'en reste pas moins couvert de crasse. J'allume une lumière, et jète un _evanesco_ qui nettoie le sol. Engagez-vous comme auror, vous finirez femme de ménage…

J'inspecte le sol, pour finalement distinguer quatre traits, formant un carré, très fins, à peine remarquable sur le sol noir. Je me baisse, et finit par trouver une minuscule ouverture. J'ouvre la trappe. Une échelle en dessous me permet de descendre dans une pièce tout aussi sombre. J'arrive dans une cave. Rogue m'a suivi.

-Mon labo. Je teste des potions dangereuses ici, pour être sûr que des vapeurs toxiques ne puissent pas se répandre dans toute la maison.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. En effet, ça ressemble à un labo. Très sombre, la lumière pouvant altérer les potions, avec des tables, sur lesquelles des fioles sont posées. Plus loin, il y a plusieurs bocaux avec des araignées de différentes tailles, quelques rats, quelques serpents… Et une cage. Minuscule, cinq centimètres cube, dans laquelle est enfermée une fouine recroquevillée sur elle-même, écrasée par l'étroitesse de la cage.

J'ai vu suffisamment de souvenirs de James pour le reconnaître immédiatement sous sa forme de fouine. Il est tellement recroquevillé sur lui-même qu'une de ses pattes est totalement tordue, probablement cassée. J'ouvre la cage, et le sors doucement. Il couine légèrement et se blottit dans le creux de ma main. Je m'accroupis, le pose par terre délicatement, et murmure :

-_Finite Incantatem !_

James reprend sa forme humaine. Il reste roulé en boule par terre, gémissant de douleur. Deux autres aurors immobilisent Rogue.

-Emmenez-le au ministère, et mettez-le en garde à vue ! je leur dit. Je m'occupe de James.

Les aurors transplanent avec Rogue. Puis je regarde James.

-James ?

Il me regarde avec deux grands yeux noisette effrayés.

-C'est bon, il ne peut plus te faire mal. Tu peux t'allonger sur le dos ?

Il se retourne doucement. Il est torse-nu, et vu sa maigreur, il n'a pas reçu de nourriture depuis au moins quinze jours. Son torse est criblé de marques de coups de cravache, et sa jambe droite forme un angle plus qu'inquiétant. S'il n'est pas aussi petit que la dernière fois, les fréquentes métamorphoses en fouine lui ont quand même fait perdre une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Et surtout, il a l'air plus qu'épuisé. Je tire un minuscule gadget magique, et je murmure dedans :

-Black, chef de la brigade des aurors. Envoyez-moi trois médicomages au domicile de Rogue.

Quelques secondes après, ils transplanent devant moi. L'un d'eux lance un sort de diagnostique sur James, et me dit :

-On va l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste juste quelques heures, pour lui remettre sa jambe en état.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, et ils transplanent avec James. Je les rejoins trois secondes après.

(POV James)

-Tu vas mieux ? me demande Sirius.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, et il me serre contre lui. Ca fait du bien d'être avec lui… Lui au moins il frappe pas… Et il me transforme pas en fouine. Ma main se referme sur son poignet. Je veux plus le lâcher. Plus jamais. Je veux plus retourner avec mon Maître. Je veux rester avec lui. Il me caresse les cheveux, et je garde ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-James ? il murmure.

Je relève la tête vers lui, et il murmure :

-T'inquiète pas. Il ne pourra plus te battre. Je te le promets, James. _Il ne te touchera plus._

-Je sais… je murmure.

(POV Sirius)

-Procès du 25 juin, accusant Monsieur Severus Rogue d'enlèvement et maltraitance extrême sur un sorcier en position de faiblesse, durant une période de 15 jours.

Je garde les yeux fixés sur Rogue, assis dans le fauteuil, immobilisé par des chaînes. Le ministre reprend :

-Victime : James Potter. Témoin de l'accusation : Sirius Black. Témoin de la défense : Albus Dumbledore.

La main de James se resserre sur mon poignet.

-Monsieur Rogue, reconnaissez-vous les faits présentés ?

-Je reconnais les avoir faits. Cependant, je n'étais pas responsable de mes actes ! proteste Rogue. Lors de l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci m'avait soumis à l'imperium pour que je le serve. Ce sortilège n'étant pas dissipé, certains de ses principaux ordres, comme le fait de torturer quiconque appartient à l'Ordre du Phénix, sont restés.

Dumbledore rajoute :

-Monsieur le ministre, monsieur Rogue a déjà été accusé de complot avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai assuré ce jour là, et je l'assure encore, que monsieur Rogue est sous ma responsabilité. Jamais il n'aurait put, de son plein gré, commettre de tels actes envers un sorcier en position d'infériorité !

Je me lève.

-Monsieur le ministre. Il y a une semaine, moi-même, en compagnie d'une équipe d'aurors avons retrouvé James Potter au domicile de monsieur Rogue. Celui-ci était gravement blessé, alors qu'il allait très bien un mois avant, lors de sa disparition ! Selon un rapport des médicomages, James avait perdu une vingtaine de centimètres. Une telle diminution de croissance ne peut être due qu'à de fréquentes métamorphoses en un animal dont la taille est totalement disproportionnée à sa forme humaine ! Je rappelle que la métamorphose forcée est interdite par la loi. De plus, les médicomages ont également relevés de nombreuses tortures, dont des sortilèges impardonnables que seuls des anciens mangemorts peuvent lancer aussi facilement. Or, monsieur Rogue a, durant une certaine période, appartenu au clan des mangemorts ! Toutes les preuves sont contre lui, monsieur le Ministre. Je tiens également à rappeler que monsieur Rogue et monsieur Potter se haïssaient mutuellement lors de leurs années à Poudlard, et que, pour l'accusé, cet enlèvement représentait une façon de se venger de ces années passées. Pour toutes ces raisons, je suis persuadé que monsieur Rogue est coupable !

Un murmure parcourt la foule. Personne ne sait comment Rogue pourrait se défendre face à toutes les preuves accablantes que je viens de sortir.

Dumbledore reste silencieux l'espace de quelques secondes, puis se tourne vers Rogue avec un air dégoûté et accusateur. Puis il déclare :

-Je refuse de prendre la défense de monsieur Rogue.

Des cris s'élèvent de la foule. J'y crois pas… Il refuse de prendre sa défense ?? Je reste bouche bée un moment, avant d'entendre le ministre annoncer :

-Suite au désistement de l'avocat de monsieur Rogue, le procès est suspendu en attendant qu'un autre avocat soit désigné.

Tout le monde sort de la salle pendant que deux détraqueurs remmènent Rogue dans la salle prévue pour les gardes à vue. J'y crois pas… Dumbledore s'est défilé…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

-Procès du 29 juin, accusant Monsieur Severus Rogue d'enlèvement et maltraitance extrême sur un sorcier en position de faiblesse, durant une période de 15 jours. Victime : James Potter. Témoin de l'accusation : Sirius Black. Témoin de la défense : Dolorès Jane Ombrage.

Ca promet… Avec Ombrage comme avocate de Rogue, je sens qu'on va se marrer…

-Monsieur Rogue, reconnaissez-vous les faits présentés ?

-Absolument pas, monsieur le Ministre ! J'étais sous le contrôle d'un imperium qui m'a été lancé il y a plusieurs années. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant simplement disparu, sans mourir, le sort est toujours actif !

-Excusez-moi, monsieur le Ministre, j'interviens, mais je doute qu'un sortilège de l'imperium lancé il y a plus de 12 ans par une personne ayant disparue de la circulation puisse encore être efficace aujourd'hui !

-Vous avez l'air d'être très bien renseigné sur les effets d'un imperium, monsieur Black, fait remarquer Ombrage.

-En tant qu'auror, il est de mon devoir de connaître les sortilèges utilisés par les mages noirs, je réponds avec un sourire forcé.

Ombrage a un petit rire, puis reprend :

-Monsieur le Ministre. Mon client ne peut pas être coupable des charges retenues contre lui. Et j'en ai la preuve : monsieur Rogue est accusé de violentes blessures, de maltraitance sur monsieur Potter. Or, monsieur Rogue, en tant que professeur, passe ses journées entières à Poudlard ! Comment aurait-il put maltraiter un sorcier, prétendu mort, dans un lieu scolaire où l'un des plus puissants mages de notre temps travaille comme directeur ? En 12 ans, quelqu'un s'en serait forcément rendu compte !

-Monsieur le Ministre, suite à de nombreux examens médicaux, il a été révélé que James Potter subissait régulièrement des métamorphoses sous une forme dont la taille était totalement disproportionnée à sa taille humaine. De plus, de nombreux élèves de Poudlard ont témoigné que monsieur Rogue possédait une fouine sur laquelle il testait des potions. Cette fouine, malgré les différentes expériences qu'elle subissait, est restée en vie pendant douze ans, toujours selon ces élèves. Comment expliquez-vous qu'un animal de ce type ait vécu aussi longtemps en subissant un tel traitement ?

Ombrage se lève et me foudroie du regard.

-Si toutes ces accusations sont exactes, alors pourquoi la victime n'est-elle pas là pour témoigner sur le banc, au lieu de rester dans le public ? L'accusation n'est pas recevable sans la présence de la victime en tant que témoin !

-James est incapable de témoigner face à un homme l'ayant torturé continuellement pendant 12 ans. J'ai ici – je sors un papier – une attestation d'un psychomage affirmant que James n'est pas en mesure de fournir un quelconque témoignage.

-Cette attestation, vous auriez très bien put la faire vous-même ! hurle Ombrage en pointant un doigt boudiné sur moi. Je ne vois même pas comment vous pouvez prétendre à ce poste de témoin de l'accusation, vous êtes un Black ! Vous êtes aussi, si ce n'est encore plus, plongé dans la magie noire que toute votre famille ! Comment le ministère peut-il accorder sa confiance à un homme suffisamment bercé par les ténèbres pour accorder sa confiance à un hybride ! Ces choses devraient être parquées dans des cachots avec pour toute nourriture des os à ronger, comme les sales cabots qu'ils sont !

_Ne pas la frapper. Ne pas la frapper, ne pas la frapper. C'est la sécurité de James qui est en jeu…_

-Objection ! Monsieur le Ministre, pourriez-vous demander à l'avocat de la défense de se taire si elle n'a pas des remarques ou questions constructives, et en rapport avec cette affaire, à formuler ?

-Mme Ombrage, vous êtes priée de rester dans le vif du sujet, confirme le ministre.

-Bien ! je reprends. Pourquoi je pense que Monsieur Rogue est coupable ? Pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord…

Je sors un collier pour chien, et explique :

-Ce collier était attaché autour du cou de James Potter lorsqu'il a été retrouvé par une équipe d'aurors. Si la cour me le permet, je souhaiterais jeter un sortilège sur ce collier, qui identifierait son propriétaire.

-Accordé, approuve le ministre.

-_Revelio Identifias !_

Un parchemin sort devant moi. Je l'attrape et lit :

-Severus Rogue.

-Monsieur Black, demande Ombrage, pourrais-je constater par moi-même le nom du propriétaire ?

Je m'avance vers elle, et tend le parchemin à Ombrage, qui lit le nom écrit dessus. Elle approuve d'un hochement de tête, et je retourne à ma place. Mais Ombrage continue :

-Ce collier appartient à monsieur Rogue, c'est entendu. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prouve qu'il a été attaché autour du cou de monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Rogue aurait très bien put avoir un chien à qui il aurait mis ce collier !

-Ce collier est ensorcelé. Tous les sortilèges présents ont été détectés grâce à l'action du service du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Ils ont trouvé un sort reliant le porteur de ce collier aux volontés de monsieur Rogue. Si celui qui le portait y lui désobéissait, un sortilège partait. Nous avons également trouvé un autre sortilège, bridant totalement le vocabulaire de celui qui le portait. Comme vous devez très certainement le savoir, le bridage de vocabulaire est utilisé pour que le receveur du sort ignore l'existence de certains mots. Y a-t-il une manière plus efficace pour brider un esclave ? Le priver de son vocabulaire, rendant ainsi un sentiment de révolte en un sentiment sans nom, que l'esclave ne saura pas analyser et donc, réagir en conséquence ? De toute façon… La simple présence du sortilège _doloris_ est passible d'une détention à vie à Askaban, selon nos lois.

-Le sortilège _doloris_ est passible d'une détention à vie dans l'unique cas où celui-ci est utilisé sur un être humain. Or, vous n'avez toujours pas fourni de preuves concrètes attestant que ce collier a été placé sur un être humain ! proteste Ombrage.

-Ca vous est déjà arrivé de jeter un sort de bridage de vocabulaire sur un chien ? Ca n'y changerait pas grand chose, à la limite, il aboierait peut-être un peu moins, mais bon… Ce sort n'a une raison d'être que s'il est lancé sur un être humain.

Puis je me retourne vers le Ministre, et vers Jenkins, le chef de la brigade de Justice Magique, à coté de lui.

-Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur Jenkins. James Potter a, durant une période de 12 ans, été réduit en esclavage, frappé, fouetté régulièrement jusqu'à l'évanouissement, reçu des sortilèges _doloris_ excessifs, soumis à un sortilège de légilimancie permanent qui a entraîné une maladie qui aurait put être mortelle s'il n'avait pas été soigné à l'institut de Sainte Mangouste. James Potter en est ressorti traumatisé, il ne supporte même plus de voir monsieur Rogue sans être sujet à des crises d'angoisse !

Toute la foule jète un œil à James. Agrippé au poignet de Remus, à coté de lui, il tremble légèrement, les yeux baissés pour ne pas avoir à soutenir le regard que Rogue venait de lui lancer. Je reprends :

-Par ailleurs, monsieur Rogue a, selon une étude du service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu, utilisé des objets interdits par notre loi, en l'occurrence une cravache ensorcelée pour que les coups soient amplifiés.

-Pourrais-je examiner la cravache en question, monsieur Black ?

Je la prend, et l'amène à Ombrage en me retenant de lui foutre un coup. Elle la prend, la fait tourner entre ses doigts, l'examine sous toutes les coutures, avant de se donner un très léger coup sur le dos de la main. Elle crie légèrement, surprise par la violence du coup en apparence très léger. Sa main devient légèrement rouge. Jenkins approuve :

-Il est vrai qu'une cravache ordinaire ne laisserait pas une telle marque rouge pour un coup aussi léger…

Je souris intérieurement. En apparence, la cravache semble tout à fait normale, et Ombrage s'est piégée elle-même en voulant l'essayer. De son coté, James reste accroché au poignet de Remus, fixant avec terreur la cravache que tient Ombrage. Et Jenkins le remarque. Il souffle quelque chose au ministre, qui regarde James à son tour avant d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

-Tous ces instruments ont été testés, et appartiennent avec certitude à monsieur Rogue. James Potter est terrifié par la présence de celui-ci, et de ces instruments. Pour moi, cela prouve que monsieur Rogue est responsable de tous les sévices endurés durant plus d'une décennie par monsieur Potter. Après, je m'en remets à vous, monsieur le Ministre, monsieur Jenkins.

Un silence de mort tombe dans la salle, puis le Ministre demande :

-Je demanderais aux jurés de lever la main. Les partisans d'un abandon total des charges ?

Dix mains se lèvent.

-Les partisans d'une condamnation ?

90 mains se lèvent. Un sourire satisfait commence à apparaître sur mes lèvres. Jenkins se lève, et déclare :

-Après le vote des jurés, et selon les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, monsieur Rogue est condamné à une rétention à vie à la prison d'Askaban.

Deux détraqueurs arrivent, et rembarque Rogue. Les jurés commencent à sortir. Moi, je me précipite vers James, et je le serre dans mes bras. Il me rend mon étreinte.

-C'est bon, James… On a gagné… On a gagné.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bon, tout d'abord, un grand merci à ma très chère **octo** pour toutes les idées du déroulement du procès. Sans elle, vous auriez été bien partis pour attendre une semaine de plus le temps que je l'écrive ! Donc, pour la remercier, p'tit coup de pub : elle vous fait savoir qu'elle propose ses services de bêta-lectrice, pour donner son avis sur vos fics avant publication. Et personnellement, je suis très bien placée pour assurer qu'elle fait ça à la perfection, avec des superbes remarques constructives pour la suite de votre fic. Donc pour ceux qui cherchent une bêta… Allez la voir !

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton violet à gauche de l'écran, il attend votre clic avec impatience !!


	23. Chapter 23

Me re-voilà pour un nouveau chapitre, en retard car je reviens de vacances… Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à certaines reviews comme j'étais partie, je le fais ici :

**Eldara :** Mais une fic est faite pour se changer les esprits !! Et oui, il semblerait qu'un éclair d'intelligence ait fini par traverser Dumbledore lol.

**Sirius07 : ** Ah, qui ne serait pas content en voyant le tortionnaire de James derrière les barreaux (à part moi, parce que je pourrais plus le torturer…) ? lol voilà la suite !

**CariTitElfe : **Oui, le travail de reconstruction sera assez long. Quand tu me demandes si je n'ai jamais pensé à publier sur…, le site bloque les adresses Internet, tu pourrais me la renvoyer en mettant des espaces dans l'adresse, STP ? Pour ma fic Après la tempête, non, il n'y aura pas de suite, désolée. Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, gros bizous !

**Aurelie Malefoy :** Et ouais, c'est fini ! Merci pour ta reviews, et voilà la suite !

**Gaetana Black :** Mais non, je t'en prie, laisse exploser ta joie ! lol Voilà la suite, et pour une scène entre James et Harry, je la mettrais bientôt, soit sous forme de passage à Pré-au-lard, soit par hibou, soit par flash-back, mais y aura ça, promis !

**Feedesglaces : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Bizzz !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Je regarde le ministre avec un regard à la fois intrigué et effrayé.

-Comment ça, monsieur le Ministre ? Ils peuvent pas m'y obliger, Harry vit avec moi et…

-Non, justement. Cela fait un moment que le Conseil Supérieur Magique avait cette idée en tête, mais ils ne pouvaient pas la mettre à exécution justement parce que vous étiez le responsable légal d'un mineur. Ils ont sauté sur l'occasion lors de la ré-apparition de James. Officiellement, étant le père de Harry, il redevient responsable de son fils, ce qui vous prive de votre dernière excuse.

Je reste bouche bée, et il continue d'une voix compatissante :

-Ecoutez, Black. Moi-même, je ne suis pas d'accord, mais je ne peux _rien_ contre le Conseil Supérieur Magique. Ils ont l'autorité suprême sur tous les mages et sorcières dans le monde, et on n'y peut rien. Et vous connaissez leurs règlements aussi bien que moi. Tout auror susceptible d'accéder au poste de chef de la brigade des aurors se doit de partir pour une mission de dix mois auprès du Conseil Supérieur Magique.

-Je connais leur loi, et le fait de partir pour une mission de pratiquement un an ne me dérange pas. Monsieur le Ministre, James est peut-être officiellement le responsable légal d'Harry, mais cela fait 6 mois qu'il est ressuscité, après avoir été mort pendant 12 ans ! James est incapable de s'occuper de lui-même, et encore moins d'Harry.

-Si vous leur dites ça, pour Harry, ils vont vous répondre que rien ne l'oblige à rentrer chez vous, si vous partez le 1e septembre, vous revenez fin juin, l'école prend tout en charge, même pendant les vacances. Pour James, ils n'accepteront jamais l'idée qu'il est incapable de se débrouiller seul.

-C'est pourtant le cas ! Il suffit de le voir pour en être persuadé !

-Je le sais, Black ! m'assure le Ministre. Je le sais très bien ! N'empêche qu'ils ne voudront jamais croire ça une seule seconde… Je suis désolé, Black… Vous savez que je ne peux rien faire…

(POV Remus)

-Ils se foutent de ta gueule ?? je hurle.

-Non. Mission de 10 mois au service du Conseil Supérieur Magique. Pas le choix, obligé de faire ce qu'on me dit…

Je réfléchis un moment.

-Tu sais… Après tout… C'est pas la fin du monde. Il a raison, Harry peut rester à Poudlard sans problèmes.

-Et pour James ? demande Sirius.

-Espèce de crétin, tu crois vraiment que je vais le laisser crever de faim sans rien faire ?

Sirius me sourit.

-Merci Remus.

-Je t'en prie.

(POV Harry)

-Sirius ! Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ?

Il se retourne vers moi, et répond :

-Harry, écoute. _Je n'ai pas le droit_. De toute façon, moi-même je ne le sais pas encore. Ce sont des lois fixées par le Conseil Supérieur Magique, j'ai interdiction formelle de révéler à qui que ce soit l'endroit où je vais être envoyé en mission pour dix mois, tu peux le comprendre, non ?

Non, justement, je comprends pas… Mais je réponds rien.

-Et t'auras le droit d'envoyer et de recevoir des hiboux ? je demande.

-Pour ça, autant que tu veux ! il me répond avec un sourire. T'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry, ça va aller. Et pour toi aussi, tu resteras à Poudlard, et au pire Remus sera là. Et puis…

Il sourit étrangement, avant d'ajouter :

-Quelque chose me dit que, même si tu avais put revenir à la maison pendant les vacances, tu serais quand même resté à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ? Je rentre tout le temps à la maison, d'habitude…

-Cette année n'aura rien… d'habituel, justement. Quelque chose me dit que ta 4e année sera assez spéciale.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? je demande.

-Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, il répond simplement.

-SIRIUS, EUH ! Pourquoi tu veux rien dire ?

-Je te l'ai dit, pas le droit. Secret professionnel. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras très vite au courant ! il ajoute avec un clin d'œil.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Je reçois une lettre du ministère. Qu'est-ce que ça peux encore être ?

_Monsieur Black,_

_Je vous transmets ici votre ordre de mission, envoyé par le Conseil Supérieur Magique. Cette lettre contient le lieu et la nature de votre mission. Bien entendu, personne d'autre que vous ne doit être au courant._

_Veuillez recevoir l'expression de mes salutations distinguées,_

_Melinda Jackwack. _

Je prends le deuxième parchemin, et lit l'ordre de mission. Un immense sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Cette année risque d'être plus amusante que prévue, finalement.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Allez… Profite bien de cette merveilleuse année, mon grand !

-Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe à Poudlard, cette année ? Pourquoi cette année va pas être comme les autres ?

-Elle ne sera certainement pas comme les autres si tu loupes le train !

-SIRIUS !

-Je n'ai rien le droit de dire, Harry, essaye de le comprendre. Allez, à plus !

Il m'embrasse sur le front, et je monte dans le train. Je rejoins Ron et Hermione dans le compartiment.

-Tu sais, dis Ron, moi aussi, mon père et mon frère complotent je ne sais quoi depuis le début des vacances. Mais d'après eux, on a de fortes chances d'en savoir plus ce soir, au banquet !

-Y a intérêt ! je réponds. Sirius ne veut rien me dire depuis deux mois ! J'en ai marre, d'attendre !

-Sois un peu patient, Harry, tu sauras tout ce soir !

Mais comment Hermione peut-elle être aussi calme, patiente ? Peut-être que elle, elle n'en a pas entendu parler à longueur de journées par tout le monde, avant qu'on lui dise qu'ils discutaient tout simplement du repas de ce soir dès qu'ils voyaient qu'on les écoutaient.

-Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas, Potter ? Ton parrain est l'un des meilleurs aurors du ministère et _tu ne sais pas _?

-On t'as pas invité, Malefoy, je fais remarquer en levant les yeux vers lui.

-N'empêche que _moi_, mon père me parle de ce qu'il se passe depuis des mois. Je ne comprends pas comment ton parrain a put ne pas t'en parler. Oh, excuse-moi, j'avais totalement oublié… Il n'a pas de temps à te consacrer, il est bien trop occupé à essayer de transformer ton père en autre chose qu'un vulgaire chien battu !

Harry n'avait jamais pensé que Ron pouvait être suffisamment fort pour le retenir. Mais il en eu la preuve en sentant le rouquin agripper fermement ses bras pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur Malefoy.

-Un conseil, Malefoy, n'insulte pas mon père !

-Y a que la vérité qui blesse, Potter ! sourit Malefoy d'un air narquois. Dis-moi… Ca fait quoi, d'avoir comme seul parent restant une coquille vide incapable de prendre la moindre décision ?

-Parce que le tien prend des décisions de temps en temps ? je m'étonne. Ca lui arrive de faire autre chose que de s'incliner devant Voldemort ? Il doit être en colère, non, que ton père n'ait pas encore réussi à le ramener ?

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera là bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Potter ?

-Comme le dis si bien ton cher parrain… Tu le découvriras en temps voulu !

Il lève sa baguette et crie :

-_Accio Croûtard !_

Le rat de Ron s'envole de la banquette où il dormait, et atterrit dans la main de Malefoy.

-Rends le moi ! hurle Ron.

-Viens le chercher ! répond Malefoy avant de se barrer en courant.

(POV Drago Malefoy)

Ma main se referme sur le rat, et je cours dans les wagons, tandis que les trois imbéciles me poursuivent.

Je suis trop rapide pour eux. Un Malefoy est trop rapide pour n'importe qui, et, en une minute de course, je disparais de leur vue et m'engouffre dans le compartiment que Crabbe et Goyle ont réservé.

-Merci les gars. Et n'oubliez pas : vous ne m'avez jamais vu !

-Mais là on vient de te voir… murmure Goyle qui visiblement ne capte rien.

-Je te laisse y réfléchir ! A plus !

Je fourre le rat dans ma poche, et transplane. C'est l'avantage d'être fils de mangemort, on apprend à faire pleins de trucs que les autres n'apprendront qu'à leur majorité. Et quand notre père travaille en plus pour le ministère, se débarrasser de la Trace qui identifie les sorciers de moins de 17 ans est un jeu d'enfant. J'atterris dans un cimetière, comme prévu, juste à coté d'une tombe portant le nom de Tom Jedusor. Je tire le rat de ma poche, il se débat comme pas possible.

-La ferme, crétin !

Je le lance en l'air et crie :

-_Finite Incantatem !_

Le rat s'agrandit, et, trois secondes après, Queudver a repris son apparence originelle. Il tombe par terre et je siffle :

-Ne pose pas de questions, Queudver, ne cherche même pas à savoir qui je suis. Tu vois la grande maison, là-bas ?

-O… Oui…

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'y attend. Je te conseille de ne pas le faire attendre trop longtemps… Je dis ça dans ton intérêt, bien sûr !

-Bien sûr, m… merci beaucoup…

Queudver file vers la maison, et je re-transplane pour arriver à Pré-au-lard presque en même temps que le train.

(POV Harry)

-Calme-toi, Ron…

-COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ?? IL M'A PIQUE CROUTARD CET ENFOIRE !!

-Il le gardera pas éternellement, tu connais Malefoy, il veux juste faire chier son monde, il te le rendra bientôt…

-IL A INTERET !! Ah, le voilà… MALEFOY !

-Oh mon dieu, une tomate parlante !

Je dois avouer que Malefoy n'est pas si loin que ça de la vérité… Avec ses cheveux roux et son visage rouge de fureur, quelqu'un le voyant de loin pourrait s'y tromper…

-LA FERME !! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT DE MON RAT ??

Malefoy prend un air étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?

-TU ME L'AS PIQUE DANS LE TRAIN, JE TE SIGNALE !

-Je te l'ai piqué, c'est vrai, mais une minute après, il m'a mordu et s'est enfui ! Moi je ne l'ai pas, ton rat, alors si tu ne l'as pas retrouvé, envoie un hibou aux mecs qui nettoient les wagons du train, mais fous-moi la paix !

Il s'en va vers la table des Serpentards, pendant que Hermione et moi traînons Ron de force vers celle des Gryffondors. Après la répartition et le banquet, Dumbledore se lève.

-Mes enfants, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire !

-Ah, enfin… soupire Ron.

-Cette année, le tournoi de Quidditch entre les maisons est annulé !

-QUOI ? je hurle. Me dis pas que c'est ça le truc important dont ils causent depuis deux mois !!

-Cela est dû à un important événement. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, Poudlard accueillera des élèves de deux autres académies européennes pour la réouverture du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Je dis plus rien. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?? Ici, à Poudlard ?? Finalement, l'annulation de la coupe de Quidditch est pas si grave…

-Pour des raisons de sécurité, il a été déclaré que seuls les élèves de 16 ans ou plus pourraient poser leurs candidatures. Un juge impartial désignera, par la suite, les trois candidats qui participeront au tournoi ! Le gagnant se verra remettre une récompense égale à mille gallions, et recevra bien entendu une gloire éternelle.

-Comment ça, on peux pas participer ? hurle Ron. C'est de l'arnaque !!

-C'est pour ta sécurité, Ronald ! fait remarquer Hermione.

-Merci pour le soutien, Hermignonne… Harry, toi t'es d'accord avec moi ?

-Oui et non… je réponds. D'un coté… Bon c'est vrai qu'une récompense de 1000 gallions… La gloire éternelle… C'est tentant, c'est vrai ! Mais franchement, j'estime avoir eu suffisamment d'ennuis en trois ans pour le restant de mes jours !

-C'est sûr que toi, t'as été gâté au niveau émotions fortes ! confirme Fred. Nous, avec Georges, on se fait trop arnaquer, on va avoir 16 ans à Pâques ! De toute façon, une petite potion de vieillissement devrait suffire…

-Comme vous voulez, mais ne vous étonnez pas si ça foire ! prévient Hermione.

-T'inquiète, on sait ce qu'on fait !

-Ouais… C'est ce qui me fait peur…

-UN PEU DE SILENCE, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! crie Dumbledore. Maintenant, j'aimerais vous présenter deux nouveaux professeurs. Permettez-moi d'abord de vous présenter le professeur Maugrey, qui assurera les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Je regarde bizarrement Maugrey. Même si je l'ai déjà vu lorsque j'allais au ministère avec Sirius, il fait toujours aussi peur.

-Et je vous présente également un ancien professeur de Poudlard qui a accepté de reprendre ses fonctions, le professeur Slughorn qui assurera les cours de potions !

Quelques applaudissements parcourent la salle pendant que Slughorn se lève un grand sourire.

(POV Harry)

-Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente : Horace Slughorn, professeur de potions depuis le départ précipité et inattendu du professeur Rogue. Pour mieux vous connaître, je vais commencer par faire l'appel. Lavande Brown !

-Présente !

-Vincent Crabbe ?

-Hein, euh… Ouais !

-Grégory Goyle !

-Je suis là…

-Hermione Granger !

-Présente !

-Neville Longdubat ?

-Présent !

-Draco Malefoy ?

-Présent !

-Pansy Parkinson ?

-Oui !

-Parvati Patil ?

-Oui, m'sieur !

-Harry Potter ?

-Ouais…

-Ronald Weasley ?

-Présent !

-Parfait ! déclare Slughorn. Nous pouvons donc commencer. D'après les informations que j'ai reçues de Dumbledore, vous veniez de finir les potions de croissance, c'est bien cela ?

Un murmure d'approbation lui fait comprendre que oui, c'est ça.

-Bien ! Le professeur Rogue était donc parfaitement à jour au niveau du programme… Maintenant que vous entrez en 4e année, le niveau monte considérablement. Par conséquent, nous commencerons ce cours par une approche théorique des poisons, avant de mettre tout ça en application, si tout se passe bien, dans deux semaines. Bien entendu, aucun d'entre vous n'aura à servir de cobaye pour vérifier si la potion a été correctement réalisée ! ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

Un sourire parcourt la salle. Parce qu'on sait tous très bien que Rogue, lui, ne se serait pas gêné. Quelque chose me dit que les cours vont être beaucoup plus intéressants à partir de maintenant…

Après une heure de cours que personne n'a vu passer, on remonte dans le hall d'entrée pour voir le panneau d'affichage :

**Les délégations des écoles Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arriveront à Poudlard le 30 octobre, au soir. Tous les élèves, qui finiront les cours une demie-heure plus tôt en l'occasion, se réuniront dans le hall pour recevoir nos invités comme il se doit.**

-Cool ! dit Ron. A votre avis, ils ressemblent à quoi ?

-Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont être différents de nous ? demande Hermione. Ils auront sûrement des uniformes différents, mais à part ça, ils seront exactement comme nous !

-Pas sûr… je fais remarquer. Sirius est déjà allé en mission en France, un jour, il m'a dit qu'il y avait de très jolies françaises !

-C'EST VRAI ?? demande Ron avec un grand sourire.

-Désespérants… soupire Hermione.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Bon, c'est pas qu'il commence à faire de plus en plus froids mais… ILS ARRIVENT QUAND ? demande Ron.

-Bientôt, normalement… répond Hermione en scrutant le parc qui devient de plus en plus noir.

-Regardez ! hurle un première année en montrant du doigt quelque chose dans le ciel.

Je lève la tête. En effet, une forme noire arrive droit sur nous.

-C'est un dragon !! hurle quelqu'un.

-Non, c'est une maison volante !

Je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Mais quand la chose noire arrive dans le parc de Poudlard, je me rends compte que c'est en fait un carrosse géant, tiré par une douzaine de pégases. Ils atterrissent devant nous, et la porte du carrosse s'ouvre. Une femme géante, aussi grande que Hagrid, en descend. Derrière elle, des élèves portant des robes bleues restent dans son ombre, quasiment invisibles.

Juste après, le lac se met à bouillir, et un bateau gigantesque en sort. Quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres élèves, portant des robes rouge sang, arrivent derrière un homme assez grand, brun, avec une grande cape sur les épaules. Dumbledore s'avance, et dit :

-Professeur Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, chers étudiants, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Fin du chapitre, on enchaîne le prochain avec la coupe de Feu, la première tâche et tout ce qui va avec !

Reviews, please !


	24. Chapter 24

YYYYYYYYyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! J'ai postéééééééééééééééééééééééééé !! Après une semaine d'angoisse de la page blanche, j'ai fini par réussir à écrire ce chapitre !!

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Chers élèves, étudiants de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard pour ce tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Comme vous le savez certainement, seuls les élèves de plus de 16 ans pourront y participer. Pour cela, une limite d'âge sera installée, et empêchera quiconque de soumettre sa candidature auprès de notre juge impartial : la Coupe de Feu.

Rusard lui amène un coffret en bois. Dumbledore l'ouvre, et prend une magnifique coupe en or, qui s'allume de flammes bleues.

-Dès ce soir, la coupe sera posée dans le hall d'entrée. Tous ceux qui voudront participer au Tournoi devront écrire leur nom et celui de leur école sur un bout de parchemin, qu'ils jèteront dans cette coupe. Demain soir, lors du banquet d'Halloween, la Coupe fera son choix, et nous donnera les parchemins correspondants aux noms des trois élèves qu'elle aura choisi.

(POV Ron)

Je regarde cette coupe. Elle est si belle… Si tentante… Une gloire éternelle… Si seulement j'arrivais à mettre mon nom dedans, si seulement elle pouvait me choisir, si seulement je pouvais gagner les tâches du Tournoi, si seulement je pouvais le gagner…

Une gloire éternelle… Cette coupe peut me donner tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé… Je pourrais être autre chose que le petit frère de Fred et Georges, autre chose que le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, autre chose que l'un des fils Weasley… Si seulement… Si seulement j'y arrivais… Si seulement…

(POV Harry)

J'écoute le discours de Dumbledore. Non pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment… Juste qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

-Pour assurer le bon déroulement du Tournoi, une équipe de juges évaluera vos compétences durant les trois tâches. Bien entendu, même si celles-ci seront dangereuses, une équipe sera prête à intervenir en cas de problèmes.

Après une petite demie-heure de discours, on remonte dans nos dortoirs.

-A votre avis, demande Seamus, vous pensez que c'est qui, qui va être tiré au sort ?

Ron répond :

-Pour Durmstrang, je parie sur Krum ! Ce type est un génie !

-C'est pas parce qu'il est doué en Quidditch qu'il est doué partout ! je fais remarquer.

-Ouais, mais… Krum… C'est Krum ! Il ne peut que gagner ! Pour Beauxbâtons, je sais pas… C'est des françaises, après tout, faut pas leur en demander trop…

On éclate de rire. C'est vrai qu'au fond… Elles ont beau être belles, faut pas en demander trop à des françaises…

-Ouais, mais bon… Faudra bien en choisir une, au final !

-La plus belle, elle pourra faire du charme aux juges ! rigole Dean.

On passe une bonne heure à parler des Trois Champions. A un moment, l'oreiller de Dean vole vers Seamus, et on commence une bonne bataille d'oreillers. Mais bizarrement, Ron n'y participe pas. Il reste enfermé derrière les rideaux de son lit, sans rien dire. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il se soit endormi avec le bruit qu'on a fait. Alors pourquoi il ne dit rien ?

(POV Ron)

Ils sont tous en train de se marrer à parler de la Coupe. Evidemment… Eux, ils ont pas besoin de gagner un quelconque Tournoi pour se faire remarquer… Harry est une célébrité, Dean et Seamus enchaînent les conneries avec presque autant de facilités que Fred et Georges, et Neville cherche au contraire à rester le plus discret possible. Eux, ils ne cherchent pas désespérément à se faire remarquer, à sortir de l'ombre de leurs frères qui ont tous plus ou moins réussi…

Si seulement j'arrivais à passer cette limite d'âge… Faudrait que j'en parle à Fred et Georges. Ils vont se foutre de moi, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'en aurais rien à faire. Pour gagner, il faut parfois accepter de coopérer avec l'ennemi.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Les élèves de Beauxbâtons ! En rang, s'il vous plait ! crie la voix de Mme Maxime. Un par un, vous franchissez la limite pour déposer votre candidature dans la coupe !

Les françaises franchissent la limite sans la moindre difficulté, et déposent leurs noms dans la coupe. Je ressens quelque chose de bizarre. Pas que je les envie… Juste que participer à ce Tournoi doit quand même avoir quelque chose… D'excitant. Enfin, rien que le fait d'y assister sera déjà pas mal.

-A ton avis, je demande à Ron, ça va être quoi, la Première Tâche ?

-J'en sais rien… Sûrement quelque chose de vachement dangereux…

-Ouais… Vaudra mieux être dans les gradins qu'à la place des champions ! je réponds.

-Ouais… Sûrement… C'est sûr que ce sera bien mieux dans les gradins… répond Ron d'une voix bizarre.

(POV Ron)

-Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ?

-Un peu qu'on a trouvé, p'tit frère ! répond Georges. Potion de vieillissement ! Quelques gouttes, et cette limite nous fait passer !

-Ca ne marchera pas ! dit Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Hermione ? je demande.

-Les gars… La potion de vieillissement est une potion incroyablement… basique ! N'importe quel première année est capable de la concocter !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, répond-t-elle patiemment, Dumbledore se sera forcément douté que quelqu'un essayerait ce coup là ! Ne le prenez pas pour plus con qu'il est ! Selon moi, la potion de vieillissement vous fait vieillir _physiquement_, mais votre mental, la jeunesse de votre corps reste la même ! Un peu comme du polynectar… Même si vous changez d'apparence physique, mentalement, vous restez le même. Et la limite d'âge ne se contentera pas de quelques cheveux blancs en plus pour vous faire passer !

-Ca c'est toi qui le dis ! répond Fred. On a passé la nuit entière à la préparer, cette potion, ce serait trop con de ne pas essayer !

J'ai un doute, tout d'un coup.

-Eux… Vous l'avez préparée _vous-mêmes_ ?

-En effet, p'tit frère ! Mais comme la maison n'a pas pour habitude d'utiliser d'autres personnes comme cobayes, on va la boire nous-mêmes. Si on arrive à mettre notre nom dans la Coupe, on t'en donne pour que tu passes, ça te va ?

-Tope là !

Fred et Georges boivent la potion, et franchissent la limite avec l'air d'un conquérant qui vient de franchir la frontière d'un pays à envahir. Ils restent immobiles une seconde, avant de pousser un grand cri de victoire et de se précipiter vers la coupe. Ils plongent leurs parchemins à l'intérieur, mais les flammes deviennent rouges, et les recrachent. La limite se met à clignoter, et un sortilège les propulsent tous les deux en dehors. Mais la potion de vieillissement à tout de même eu un minimum d'effet, puisqu'ils ont tous les deux de grandes barbes argentées, comme celles de Dumbledore.

Hermione et moi éclatons de rire quand le directeur arrive et leur dit :

-Hum… Très joli travail, messieurs ! En cours de potions, cela aurait valu un 20/20 ! Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie retrouver Mr Jordan qui a eu la même idée que vous…

-Je l'avais dit ! dit Hermione entre deux éclats de rire.

-OK… je murmure. Finalement, Harry a peut-être raison, les gradins, ce sera très bien…

Je ne sais pas qui j'essaye de persuader en disant ça. J'aurais tellement aimé que ça marche pour en boire à mon tour… J'avais aucune chance d'être choisi… Mais juste pour rêver un peu plus longtemps… Rêver que j'aurais put l'avoir, cette gloire éternelle… Rêver que j'aurais put être autre chose que l'un des frères Weasley…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Ron)

Ca y est ! Le banquet est fini, on va enfin avoir les noms des Trois Champions ! Evidemment, je regrette de ne pas avoir put y participer, mais bon… C'est comme ça…

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers élèves et chers professeurs ! crie Dumbledore. La Coupe de Feu va bientôt faire son choix ! Dans quelques secondes, elle nous remettra les noms des Trois Champions qu'elle aura choisi !

A ce moment là, les flammes de la Coupe deviennent rouges, et un bout de parchemin en sort. Un silence de mort tombe dans la salle.

-Le Champion de l'Institut Durmstrang est Viktor Krum !

-Je le savais ! je crie en applaudissant.

Harry ne réponds rien, mais applaudit tout autant que moi. C'est clair qu'un pro pareil ne peut que être choisi… Krum rejoins une petite salle derrière la table des professeurs, et la Coupe crache un autre bout de parchemin.

-La Championne de l'Académie Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour !

Celle qui ressemble à une vélane se lève, et part dans la même salle que Krum. Là aussi, on avait raison, je pense avec un sourire, la Coupe a choisi la plus belle !

-Le Champion de l'Ecole Poudlard, Cédric Diggory !

C'est pas vrai !?

-Diggory ?? je hurle.

Harry a l'air aussi dégoûté que moi. On pensait tous les deux que ce serait Angelina qui serait choisie, ou au moins un Gryffondor, mais pas ce bellâtre de Diggory !!

-Bon, eh bien nous avons nos trois…

La coupe redevient rouge. Un silence de mort tombe dans la salle quand elle crache un quatrième bout de papier. Dumbledore le prend et lit :

-Harry Potter.

Ce nom résonne dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression que le Temps s'est arrêté, que toutes les horloges du monde ont cessées de tourner. Tout est noir, silencieux, il n'y a plus que ce nom qui résonne encore et encore dans ma tête. Harry Potter.

Je finis par réaliser. Et s'il n'était pas déjà parti rejoindre les trois autres Champions, je lui aurait décoché un coup de poing depuis longtemps. Ce qui m'énerve, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il ai trouvé le moyen de mettre son nom dans la Coupe. C'est le fait qu'il ai trouvé ce moyen et qu'il ne m'en ait rien dit.

Et je comprends pourquoi : parce qu'il voulait tout pour _lui_. Depuis trois ans, je m'obstine à penser que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'il ne veut pas toutes les emmerdes qu'il lui arrive, que tous les exploits qu'il a réalisés, il les a faits en essayant avant tout de survivre.

Je constate à quel point j'ai été vraiment con. Ce salopard essayait juste de se mettre aux premières loges, de montrer à quel point il est un Héros adulé par le monde sorcier. Il ne veux tout simplement pas que les sorciers oublient quel type génial il est.

Tous mes rêves, tous mes espoirs, tout s'écroule. Tout tombe en miettes pendant que _lui_, le Héros qui a tout ce qu'il veux d'un claquement de doigts, arrive là où j'aurais tellement aimé arriver… Tout ce que je rêvais de faire, mon rêve le plus fou, celui qui m'aurait permis d'accéder à tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu… C'est lui qui le réalise, lui, le Survivant, le Héros du monde magique qui a déjà tout ça… Il a déjà une gloire éternelle, de l'argent, il a tout, alors pourquoi faut-il que ce soit encore et toujours lui qui arrive à en avoir encore plus ?

Espèce de conard…

(POV Harry)

J'arrive pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Mon nom qui sort de la Coupe, Dumbledore qui me dit de rejoindre les autres, Ludo Verpey qui annonce aux trois autres que je suis le quatrième champion, Fleur qui me prend pour un gamin, Karkaroff et Mme Maxime qui pêtent un scandale à Dumbledore, Cédric qui me parle amicalement alors que je pique le peu de gloire qu'il a réussi à apporter à Poufsouffle… Pff, j'ai envie de dormir… Dormir, et écrire une longue lettre à Sirius… Peut-être que lui, il aura une idée de ce qui s'est passé…

Après avoir échappé aux Gryffondors qui veulent à tout prix que je reste faire la fête avec eux, je monte dans le dortoir. Ron est là.

-Alors… Félicitations.

Il a un ton froid, glacial.

-T'aurais quand même put me le dire ! il continue.

-Te dire quoi ?

-Que t'avais trouvé le moyen de franchir la limite d'âge !

Non… Pas Ron… Lui aussi il ne peut pas croire que j'ai vraiment fait ça…

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est moi qui ai mis mon nom dans cette Coupe ? je demande.

-Qui d'autre aurait voulu te donner le moyen d'accéder à une gloire éternelle, à un paquet de gallions…

-N'importe qui d'autre aurait voulu que je me fasse tuer dans une de ces Trois Tâches !! je proteste.

-Evidemment. T'es un Héros, c'est normal que tout le monde veuille ta peau. Perso, je pense que tu devrais te payer des gardes du corps !

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! je crie. Je ne veux pas participer à ce Tournoi, et tu le sais très bien !

-Ouais… N'empêche que tu y participes quand même…

Il referme les rideaux de son lit. Je reste assis sur le mien à le regarder. J'arrive pas à croire que lui aussi m'ait laissé tomber, que lui aussi pense que je suis un tricheur et un menteur… Que lui aussi refuse de croire que j'ai toutes les chances de me faire tuer dans ce Tournoi…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Ron)

-Allez, t'inquiète pas, petit frère ! Vois le bon coté des choses !

-C'est quoi, le bon coté des choses ?

-Tu es désormais au courant que ton meilleur ami est le plus grand crétin du monde ! m'assure George. Il vaut mieux le découvrir par soi-même que l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

-J'avoue…

-Allez, viens ! On commence déjà à prendre les paris sur qui gagnera la Première Tâche… C'est utile de faire ça, tu gagnes de l'argent, et en plus, tu noues des liens avec les parieurs, en l'occurrence, de jolies françaises. Tu viens ?

J'éclate de rire avant de répondre :

-Ouais, je vous suis…

(POV Harry)

Je lance dans la cheminée le sixième parchemin.

-Allez. Celle-là, c'est la bonne !

Je prends un autre parchemin, ma plume, et j'écris :

_Salut Sirius,_

_Comment tu vas ? J'espère que tu vas bien, et que ta mission se déroule normalement. En tout cas, j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas aussi compliqué qu'à Poudlard. Hier, la Coupe de Feu a donné les noms des champions. Ca aurait put être bien, si mon nom n'était pas sorti en tant que quatrième champion. Je sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai jamais mis mon nom dans cette Coupe, et en plus, il y avait déjà un Champion désigné pour Poudlard ! Du coup, on est deux maintenant…_

_Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais réussir à survivre à ces tâches, et même au Tournoi tout court… Tout le monde est persuadé que j'ai triché pour mettre mon nom dans cette coupe, même Ron… Enfin, Ron de toute façon, il est de mauvaise humeur depuis que Malefoy lui a piqué son rat dans le train, mais là, c'est le pire du pire… Heureusement qu'il reste Hermione, elle, elle semble me comprendre, et me croire quand je dis que c'est pas moi…_

_J'espère que ton année va mieux se passer que la mienne. Je te souhaite bon courage en tout cas, peu importe où tu es et ce que tu fais…_

_Je t'embrasse._

_Harry._

Je me dirige vers la volière pour la donner à Hewidge.

-Hey, salut Potter !

-Dégage Malefoy !

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'on t'attaque ? C'est vrai que ce serait dommage… Tu viens tout juste de manigancer un mauvais coup pour gagner un peu de gloire en plus, ce serait dommage que tu sois trop amoché pour participer à la Première Tâche…

-J'ai dit dégage !

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle éclatent de rire, et je tire ma baguette. Malefoy fait pareil.

-Drago ! Harry ! Vous n'alliez pas vous battre, tout de même ?

-Non non, professeur Slughorn, assure Malefoy, j'étais juste en train de féliciter Potter pour sa nomination au Tournoi…

-Très bien, très bien ! Je suis ravi de voir que votre nomination n'empêche pas l'installation de relations entre les maisons !

Malefoy lui sourit, et Slughorn part.

-On se retrouvera ! crache-t-il avant de partir, Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons.

Je le foudroie du regard, et vais jusqu'à la volière.

-Hewidge ! Viens là, ma belle !

Elle s'envole de son perchoir et vient se poser sur mon épaule. Je la caresse un bon bout de temps, avant de lui donner le parchemin. Elle hulule doucement, et s'envole par l'une des fenêtres. Je redescends faire un tour dans le parc.

-Eh, Harry ! crie Hagrid.

Je souris et vais vers lui.

-Alors ? Le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

-Il faut bien… Je m'en serais passé…

-C'est sûr que tu es la dernière personne à avoir besoin de pub. Tu viens prendre une tasse de thé ?

-Oui, merci.

-Allez, rentre. Au fait…

-Oui ?

-Vendredi soir, 23 heures. Rejoins-moi ici. Et amène ta cape d'invisibilité.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Des dragons.

Cédric me regarde avec le même air que si, moi-même, je venais justement de me transformer en dragon.

-Quoi ?

-Des dragons. C'est la Première Tâche. Je les ai vus, vendredi soir. Karkaroff et Mme Maxime les ont vus aussi, Fleur et Krum seront forcément au courant. Donc je voulais te prévenir… Pour que ce soit un peu plus équitable.

Cédric continue à me regarder avec insistance, puis murmure :

-Merci. Merci beaucoup. Au fait, je… Pour les badges – il désigne l'un de ses amis arborant un badge "A bas Potter" – je suis désolé. Je leur ai demandé d'arrêter mais…

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. Et bonne chance pour vendredi prochain.

-Merci, bonne chance à toi aussi.

-Merci.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

Je suis crevé. J'ai passé la nuit à travailler le sort d'attraction avec Hermione. Sirius m'avait conseillé le sort de conjonctivite, mais après une semaine d'entraînement, j'ai dut avouer que je n'arriverais jamais à le maîtriser convenablement. Heureusement que Maugrey m'a suggéré l'idée du balai, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, sinon…

J'entends au loin la voix de Ludo Verpey qui crie :

-Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs, bienvenue à cette Première Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Je sens une boule apparaître dans mon estomac. Dans une heure… Soit je serais dans mon lit en train de me dire que c'est fini, et que j'ai trois mois de repos… Soit je serais mort.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !! J'ai fini j'ai fini j'ai fini j'ai fini j'ai fini j'ai fini j'ai fini j'ai fini j'ai fini j'ai fini j'ai fini j'ai fini !! J'ai cru que j'en viendrais jamais à bout de ce chapitre !! Mais je m'en fous, j'ai enfin posté !! Maintenant… A votre tour d'écrire !

Reviews, please !


	25. Chapter 25

Nouveau chapitre, écrit très difficilement en raison du peu d'intérêt que je porte à cette fic… J'ai plus qu'envie de la finir, mais je ne veux pas l'abandonner, donc, voilà le nouveau chapitre !

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

Je rentre dans l'arène. Pour la première fois, je crois que je regrette vraiment de ne pas être mort quand j'avais un an… Je reste immobile face au Magyar à Pointes devant moi. Tout le monde hurle autour de nous. Le dragon ne bouge pas, du moins pas pour l'instant. Comme s'il ne savait pas si, oui ou non, j'étais un danger pour lui. Tant mieux… Je serre ma baguette, et crie :

-_Accio Eclair de Feu !_

J'attends pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. Puis je le vois arriver. Il se pose près de moi. J'attrape le manche en bois, je monte dessus, et je m'envole.

Dès l'instant où je décolle, j'ai l'impression de tout oublier. J'aime trop voler… Après tout, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un match de quidditch, il suffit d'attraper le vif d'or gardé par un féroce cognard… Ouais, mais le féroce cognard a l'air de comprendre que je ne suis pas là en touriste. Il donne des coups de queue que j'évite de justesse, essaye de me mordre, mais ne veux jamais se dresser sur ses pattes arrières pour découvrir ses œufs. J'enchaîne les descentes en piqué, les remontées à la dernière minute, les tonneaux, les roulades du paresseux, tout ce que je sais faire et qui pourrait me permettre de survivre un peu plus longtemps.

Le dragon ne veux pas me lâcher, il continue à me suivre des yeux, tournant parfois la tête, donnant des féroces coups de queue, mais sans jamais découvrir ses œufs une seule seconde.

C'est là que j'ai une idée. Si tu veux m'avoir… Ben viens me chercher ! Je m'envole plus haut, au dessus du dragon qui lève la tête pour continuer à me regarder. Et je continue à tourner en rond au-dessus de lui, suffisamment haut pour que je sois hors de portée, suffisamment bas pour qu'il se sente menacé. Il tend largement son cou pour essayer de m'atteindre. Je m'envole encore un peu plus haut, et il se dresse sur ses pattes arrières.

Je plonge en piqué à ce moment là. Une seconde. C'est le temps que j'ai avant que le dragon ne comprenne où je suis passé. Le temps que j'ai pour parcourir les 20 mètres qui me séparent du sol et attraper cet œuf d'or. Je le vois, au milieu des autres œufs de dragon, il se rapproche de plus en plus… Je tend le bras, et mes doigts se referment sur cet œuf.

Je réalise à peine ce qui s'est passé. C'est fini. En à peine un quart d'heure, j'ai réussi à repousser au moins jusqu'à février la date de ma mise à mort…

(POV Ron)

-Nous accueillons maintenant notre 4e et dernier candidat, Harry Potter !

Il rentre dans l'arène, et fait face au dragon. Même s'il semble savoir quoi faire, il est évident qu'il est mort de trouille. Et je le comprends. Il est déjà passé par des journaux intimes fantômes, des basilics géants, des échiquiers meurtriers, un prof de DCFM avec Voldemort collé derrière la tête… Mais un dragon haut de 10 mètres, avec des pointes sur chaque centimètre carré de son corps, ce n'est évidemment pas la même chose…

C'est là que je comprends. Qu'il sait ce qu'est le danger. Et surtout, qu'il sait ce qu'est la _peur_. Pas l'angoisse qu'on peux ressentir quand notre mère vient nous engueuler, pas le stress qu'on peux ressentir quand McGonagall nous rend nos copies, pas l'inquiétude qu'on peux ressentir lorsque Fred et Georges nous disent qu'ils préparent un sale coup.

La vraie Peur. Celle qui nous prend aux tripes, celle qui nous fait transpirer, celle qui nous chuchote doucement à l'oreille qu'on va de toute façon mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. Celle qui nous chuchote qu'il y a bien un moyen de s'en tirer vivant, mais que ce moyen, on ne le trouvera jamais. Celle qui nous dit que cette fois, c'est la fin.

Et lui, il connaît ça. Il sait ce que c'est, de ressentir cette Peur au plus profond de lui-même, et il sait qu'une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne veux plus jamais la ressentir à nouveau.

C'est là que je comprends qu'il n'aurait pas put mettre son nom dans la Coupe. Parce que, pour une fois qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être impliqué dans toutes les emmerdes possibles, il ne se serait pas volontairement mis dans des situations pareilles. Et que même s'il avait voulu mettre son nom dans cette Coupe, il me l'aurait au moins dit. Parce qu'il est tout, sauf un menteur. Il est tout, sauf un mec qui cherche les ennuis. Il n'a pas besoin de les chercher, ils viennent à lui tout seuls.

Je le regarde enchaîner les descentes en piqué, les remontées en chandelle, les esquives de justesse, les tonneaux qu'il fait pour éviter la queue mortelle qui passe parfois à 50 centimètres de lui… Il se débrouille quand même bien… Le dragon lève la tête et referme ses crocs, et mon cœur s'arrête de battre quand il disparaît de mon champ de vision pendant une fraction de secondes. Mais il réapparaît, tournoyant toujours au-dessus du dragon, restant toujours hors de portée.

Puis tout se passe en à peine une seconde. Le dragon se dresse sur ses pattes arrières pour essayer de l'attraper. Lui, il plonge en piqué vers l'œuf. Une seconde plus tard, il remonte en chandelle, tenant l'œuf d'or dans sa main. Il y a deux secondes de silence absolu dans le public, puis les applaudissements, les hurlements retentissent tout autour. Je regarde Harry. Il continue de voler, tenant l'œuf dans sa main. Il a l'air de ne pas en revenir. Puis un immense sourire de soulagement s'étale sur son visage. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à s'en tirer vivant…

(POV Harry)

Je rentre dans la tente de soins. Mme Pomfresh arrive vers moi, et regarde mon épaule égratignée par l'une des pointes du dragon. Elle dit :

-OK, ça peux attendre. Assieds-toi là, je finis de m'occuper de Cédric et j'arrive.

Derrière un rideau, la silhouette de Cédric est assise sur un tabouret, pendant que Mme Pomfresh semble étaler une sorte de crème sur son visage. Puis elle revient, et me mets sur l'épaule un produit violet qui pique. D'un coup de baguette, elle fait jaillir des bandages qui s'enroulent autour, et dit :

-C'est bon, tu peux partir. Les organisateurs veulent voir tous les champions dans la tente où vous attendiez votre tour.

-D'accord, merci.

Je sors, et retourne dans la tente où j'ai attendu pendant une heure.

-Ah, et voilà le plus jeune champion ! s'écrie Verpey. Rentre, Harry, rentre !

J'avance, et Cédric rentre juste après moi.

-Bienvenue à vous deux, et félicitations à tous ! Avant que vous ne puissiez aller faire la fête avec vos camarades, je tiens à vous donner des informations concernant la deuxième tâche. Donc, vous avez tous gardé votre œuf en or ? Regardez au milieu. Il y a une petite jointure. Vous pouvez ouvrir cet œuf, à l'intérieur, se trouve une énigme qui, une fois résolue, vous donnera toutes les informations nécessaires concernant la deuxième Tâche. Vous avez tous compris ?

On approuve d'un hochement de tête, et Verpey reprend :

-Parfait ! La deuxième Tâche se déroulera le 24 février, au bord du lac. Bonne chance à tous !

On ressort, et Cédric vient me voir :

-Harry, écoute. J'ai vraiment une dette envers toi pour m'avoir parlé de ce dragon.

-C'est rien, tu sais…

-Non, vraiment. Si je n'avais pas sut ce que c'était, cette première Tâche, j'aurais été disqualifié, je m'en suis sorti parce que j'avais déjà un plan de prévu, c'est tout. Donc maintenant… Si jamais tu bloques sur l'énigme, demande-moi, et si j'ai trouvé, je te le dirais, OK ?

-OK, merci beaucoup, Cédric.

-C'est rien, vraiment. Merci.

Je rentre dans la salle des Gryffondors, et des hurlements me résonnent aux oreilles. Fred et Georges me sautent dessus.

-T'as gagné, Harry, t'as gagné !! On les a tous battus, c'est toi qu'a le meilleur score !

Ron arrive derrière eux. Il me regarde bizarrement.

-Harry. Je ne sais pas qui a mis ton nom dans cette Coupe, mais c'est quelqu'un qui veut ta peau.

J'ai l'impression de rêver.

-Tu as enfin compris… je fais remarquer.

-Oui. Faut vraiment être suicidaire pour se lancer là-dedans. C'est quand je t'ai vu avec le dragon que… Enfin, que j'ai compris, quoi…

-Ouais…

-Allez Harry ! crie Fred. Ouvre le, cet œuf !!

L'œuf. Je l'avais presque oublié. Je glisse un ongle dans la rainure, au milieu de l'œuf, et je l'ouvre. Un hurlement strident en sort, et je le referme aussitôt. Tout le monde dans la salle commune se bouche les oreilles. Un silence tombe, puis George me dit :

-Ben où est le problème ? Elle est super facile, cette énigme ! Tu vas la résoudre en deux secondes !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

_Toc toc toc !_

Je lève la tête et voit Hewidge, devant le carreau de la salle commune. Je saute de mon fauteuil et ouvre la fenêtre. Il est minuit, qui peux écrire à cette heure là ? J'ouvre le parchemin et lit :

_Harry,_

_J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits face à ce dragon. C'était vraiment très bien pensé, le coup de l'Eclair de Feu, beaucoup mieux que le sortilège de conjonctivite. D'ailleurs, si mes informations sont bonnes, Cédric l'a utilisé et ça lui a valu une pénalité car le dragon s'est énervé et a cassé ses propres œufs, non ? Enfin bref. Je voulais te conseiller de ne pas te reposer sur tes lauriers : tu n'as passé qu'une seule des trois Tâches du Tournoi. Il en reste deux, et celui qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe fera tout son possible pour que tu n'en réchappe pas indemne. Quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas ce que répète continuellement Maugrey : Vigilance Constante. Il y a quelqu'un, à l'intérieur même de Poudlard, qui est prêt à tout pour te tuer lors des Tâches du Tournoi. Alors ne lui facilite pas la Tâche en te promenant seul, dans les couloirs, en pleine nuit, par exemple._

_Quoi qu'il arrive, reste prudent. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour les Tâches suivantes, et je t'adresse encore une fois toutes mes félicitations pour tes exploits face à ce dragon._

_Amicalement,_

_Sirius._

Je relis la lettre trois fois, avant de me dire qu'il a raison. Quelqu'un veut ma peau ici, mais je me laisserais pas abattre comme ça. Mais il risque pas de me tuer si j'arrive pas résoudre cette énigme…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Remus)

Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en lisant la lettre de Sirius, où il me raconte les exploits d'Harry.

-Apparemment, ton fils a hérité de tes talents, James, je murmure…

-Pourquoi ?

-Regarde ce qu'il a fait, pendant la Première Tâche !

Je tends la lettre à James, qui la lit en souriant :

-C'est vrai qu'il est doué…

-T'as rien à lui envier ! je souris. T'étais tout aussi doué que lui ! Et je suis sûr que tu le serais encore… Tu voudrais pas, recommencer à voler ?

-Non, répondit James.

S'il y avait un point sur lequel James n'avait jamais changé d'avis, c'était celui-là. Lorsqu'il était en 7e année, lors de son dernier match, sa petite sœur Nina, qui jouait comme poursuiveuse, avait été tuée par un cognard. Depuis, James avait juré qu'il ne remonterait plus jamais sur un balai, et personne n'avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis.

-Tu sais James… Tu devrais quand même réessayer… Ca te ferait du bien, de voler à nouveau, tu sais…

-Non. Désolé, je changerais pas d'avis, Remus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Les champions et leurs cavalières, Potter.

-Quoi ?

-Votre cavalière pour le bal, insiste McGonagall. Les champions ouvrent le bal. C'est la tradition du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Mais… Je sais pas danser ! je proteste.

-Eh bien apprenez ! Il est _impossible_ de contourner cette tradition, Potter. Alors débrouillez-vous !

Je sors de la salle. Une cavalière. Il me faut une cavalière pour le bal. Evidemment… J'aimerais demander à Cho… Mais quand je la vois, elle est toujours entourée d'une troupe de filles. Je demande à Ron :

-Tu fais _comment_ pour en attraper une ? Elles se baladent toujours en bande !

-Essaye avec un lasso ! conseille Ron. Toi, t'as une idée de la fille que tu voudrais inviter ?

-Ouais, mais je sais pas, elle est trop… enfin pas assez… Enfin voilà, quoi ! Et toi ?

-Moi je sais pas. Du moment qu'elle est jolie, le reste je m'en fous !

-T'es désespérant, Ron ! dit Hermione, qui vient de nous rejoindre. Tu serais prêt à prendre une fille jolie, même si c'est la pire des chipies ?

-Ben ouais, le mental compte pas trop dans ce genre d'occasion…

Je rigole en voyant la tête d'Hermione.

-Et toi, Hermione ? Tu comptes y aller avec quelqu'un ?

-Je… J'ai déjà été invitée par quelqu'un.

-Ah ouais ?? C'est qui ?

-Compte pas sur moi pour te le dire ! elle répond. Excusez-moi, je dois passer à la bibliothèque.

Elle s'éloigne, et Ron murmure :

-Ah, les filles…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

_Désolée, Harry. J'y vais déjà avec Cédric. Cédric Diggory. Je suis vraiment désolée._ Cette phrase me tourne dans la tête depuis que j'ai enfin demandé à Cho de venir avec moi au bal. J'y crois pas… Je rentre dans la salle commune, où je vois Ron, assis dans un fauteuil, Ginny essayant visiblement de le consoler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ?

C'est Ginny qui me répond :

-Il a invité Fleur Delacour à venir au bal avec lui…

-QUOI ? Ron…

-Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… dit-il d'une voix déconfite. Elle était là, devant moi… Elle était tellement belle… Alors je me suis lancé, et je lui ai demandé. Elle a même pas répondu, elle est restée là à me regarder… Et là, j'ai réalisé ce que je venais de faire… Et je me suis barré en courant…

-Tu sais, elle est à moitié Vélane… Il y a quelque chose de magique, dans son charme…

-Ouais, mais… Quand même… Je devais vraiment être con pour faire ça…

-Ca je te le fait pas dire ! confirme Ginny. Franchement, une blondasse pareille… Il y a des filles tout aussi jolies chez nous !

-Oui mais… Elle… C'est _elle_, quoi ! J'y crois pas…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Hermione qui vient de rentrer.

Ginny lui raconte tout, sous le regard foudroyant de Ron.

Deux heures plus tard, après que Fred et George aient fait exploser la salle commune avec leurs derniers achats de chez Zonko, on s'assoit dans les fauteuils défoncés.

-Vous y allez avec qui, vous ? demande Ron.

-Angelina, répond Fred sans hésitation.

-Tu lui a demandé ?? s'écrie Ron en se redressant.

-Ah, tiens, j'avais oublié ce détail…

Il se lève, et va voir Angelina, en pleine conversation avec Katie, devant la cheminée.

-Angelina ?

-Oui, Fred ?

-Tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi ?

Elle le regarde deux secondes, visiblement surprise, puis finit par répondre avec un grand sourire :

-C'est d'accord.

Fred revient vers nous.

-Et voilà, p'tit frère ! Prends exemple !

Ron et moi nous nous regardons, puis je me lève.

-Attends-moi deux secondes.

Je vais voir Parvati et Lavande, qui viennent de rentrer dans la salle commune.

-Hey, Parvati !

-Oui ?

-Tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi ?

Lavande et elle se mettent à glousser, mais elle finit par répondre :

-D'accord.

-Super, merci. Lavande, tu voudrais pas y aller avec Ron ?

-Elle y va déjà avec Seamus ! répond Parvati à sa place.

Je vérifie derrière moi qu'il ne nous écoute pas, puis demande plus bas :

-Vous auriez pas une idée, pour Ron ?

-Si tu veux, ma sœur jumelle, Padma, qui est à Serdaigle, n'a trouvé personne. Je lui demanderais, si tu veux ?

-OK merci beaucoup les filles.

-De rien, Harry !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

Je tombe sur une chaise.

-Ben en fait, tu ne t'en as pas tiré mal du tout ! me dit Hermione en s'asseyant à coté de moi. Tu disais que tu savais pas danser…

-Je laissais Parvati guider mes pas, je lui réponds en attrapant le menu posé sur la table. Toi aussi, tu as très bien dansé…

-Merci ! elle répond, un peu essoufflée. Je vais rejoindre Viktor, à tout à l'heure !

-Ouais, à toute !

Ron vient prendre sa place, et demande :

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve, à ce type ?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouvait, au moment où tu voulais son autographe ?

-Ouais, mais… C'est pas pareil !! J'avais pas encore compris que c'était un crétin de première !

-Pourquoi tu dis que c'est un crétin, parce qu'il a invité Hermione avant toi ? je demande en souriant.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai mes sources…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, le bal est maintenant terminé ! Je vous remercie pour cette soirée, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit !

Je m'apprête à sortir avec Parvati, quand Cédric vient me voir.

-Excuse-moi, Parvati, je peux t'emprunter Harry un instant ? Merci.

Je m'éloigne avec lui, et demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Harry. L'œuf en or. L'énigme. Est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

-Non, il se met à crier dès que j'essaye de l'ouvrir…

-L'eau. Ouvre l'œuf sous l'eau. Va dans la salle de bains des préfets, tu seras plus tranquille. Le mot de passe, c'est Fraîcheur des Pins.

-Euh… OK. Merci.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Redis-moi ça, Harry ? demande Hermione.

Je lui récite encore une fois :

-Descends nous voir, entends nos paroles, nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.

-Donc, on est d'accord sur le fait que ce sont des sirènes… Après… _Ce qui t'es le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi_. Donc, tu dois plonger dans le lac pour aller le chercher. Et tu as une heure pour faire ça. Ce qui sous-entend qu'il faut trouver un moyen pour que tu puisses respirer sous l'eau. On va commencer par ça, tu auras au moins le nécessaire pour affronter cette tâche. Et après, on réfléchira aux détails éventuels.

-Merci Hermione, je t'adore !!

-De rien. Faut bien que je te sauve la vie, je te rappelle que la Deuxième Tâche est demain !

-Non, tu crois ? Bon allez, on y retourne ! dit-elle en plongeant le nez dans les bouquins qu'on a ramassés à la bibliothèque.

-Weasley ! Granger !

Maugrey arrive, et dit :

-Dumbledore veut vous voir tous les deux dans le bureau de McGonagall. Allez-y !

Ils partent, et je continue à chercher dans les bouquins. Mais plus les pages passent, plus je me dis que je ne trouverais rien, que c'est mort, que même si je trouve un sortilège, je n'arriverais pas à le maîtriser en une seule nuit…

J'ouvre les yeux.

-Harry Potter, Monsieur !

-Dobby ? Mais qu'est-ce que… La Deuxième Tâche ! Elle commence dans 20 minutes !

-En effet, Monsieur ! Monsieur doit se dépêcher s'il veut arriver à l'heure devant le lac !

-Mais Dobby… C'est foutu ! J'ai aucun moyen de réussir cette tâche, je sais pas comment faire pour passer une heure sous l'eau !

-Dobby a la solution, Monsieur ! Dobby vous a amené de la Branchiflore ! Elle vous permettra de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure ! Dobby a voulu vous aider…

Je me souviens trop bien de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que Dobby a voulu m'aider. Mais je peux pas refuser, pas à 20 minutes de la Deuxième Tâche !

-Merci Dobby. Merci infiniment. Je te revaudrais ça !

Je prends la Branchiflore, et part en courant dans le parc. J'arrive devant le lac cinq minutes avant le début de la Tâche.

-Et voilà Harry ! s'écrie Verpey. On peux donc commencer !

Il amplifie sa voix, et crie :

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers élèves, chers professeurs, chers juges, bienvenue à cette Deuxième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! J'ai cru que j'en viendrais jamais à bout de ce chapitre !!

Reviews, please !


	26. Chapter 26

Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre très en retard, désolée !! Je vous informe que, maintenant que les réponses aux reviews sont interdites en début de chapitre, je ne pourrais répondre aux reviews anonymes que si vous me laissez une petite adresse mail dans le cadre prévu à cet effet. Pour ceux qui ont un compte, pas de problèmes, je vous répondrais directement sur ce compte là.

ENJOY !!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

Le coup de sifflet retentit. J'enlève mes chaussures, mes chaussettes, et j'avance dans le lac. Il est glacé ! J'avale la branchiflore, en priant pour que Dobby ne m'ait pas donné un plat de nouilles que quelqu'un aurait vomi. Je me force à l'avaler, et je plonge dans le lac. Et là… Je sens l'eau couler dans ma gorge, et ressortir par des espèces de branchies, pendant que l'oxygène contenu dans l'eau file vers mes poumons. Dobby est génial !

Je plonge vers les profondeurs du lac. J'avais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi immense, ni aussi profond… J'aperçois Fleur pas loin. Elle plonge encore plus profondément dans le lac, mais, avant que je n'ai put en faire autant, un strangulot me saute dessus. J'attrape ma baguette et crie :

-_Lashlabask !_

Un jet d'eau brûlante sort de ma baguette, et le strangulot bat en retraite. Je continue à m'enfoncer dans le lac. A part quelques strangulots que je vire assez facilement, il n'y a rien, dans ce lac… Parfois, j'aperçois des sirènes, mais elles ne font que chanter, elles n'essayent pas de m'attaquer… Je tourne en rond dans le lac, parfois en plongeant un peu, mais il est immense… Je ne sais pas du tout par où passer…

-Si j'étais toi, j'irais par là ! me dit une voix derrière mon dos.

J'avale une grande bouffée d'eau sous la surprise.

-Mimi !

Une grosse bulle sort de ma bouche quand j'essaye de parler, et elle rigole.

-Dépêche-toi, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps !

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, et plonge vers la direction qu'elle m'indique. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends plus distinctement le chant des sirènes :

_Pendant une heure il te faudra chercher,_

_Pour retrouver ce qu'on t'a attrapé…_

Je descends encore plus bas, et j'aperçois le fond du lac. Un mélange de coquillages, d'algues, de sable, et des sortes de pierres, comme des anciennes ruines…

_Au bout d'une heure, abandonne tout espoir,_

_Tes efforts seront vains, car il sera trop tard…_

Au milieu des ruines, il y a un grand pilier en bois. Et autour de ce pilier…

Ce qui t'es le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi…

Ce qui m'est le plus cher… Autour du pilier, quatre personnes sont attachées. Ron, Hermione, Cho, et une fille de 8 ans qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Fleur. Je m'approche d'eux, pour voir qu'ils sont attachés par des lianes épaisses. Autour de moi, des gardiens de l'eau portent des épées, mais ils n'accepteront jamais de m'en prêter une pour détacher les cordes…

Ma baguette ne dégage que des jets d'eau bouillante, peu importe le sort que je lance, donc pas de sortilèges coupants possibles… Je regarde une deuxième fois autour de moi. Toutes ces ruines… Il doit bien y avoir quelque part une pierre détachée et suffisamment coupante !

Je redescends pour inspecter le sol, et je finis par en trouver une au bord bien tranchant. Je remonte à coté du pilier pour découper les cordes qui immobilisent Ron. Je m'apprête à remonter, mais je regarde autour de moi… Les trois autres ne sont pas encore arrivés… Et s'ils n'arrivent pas ? Est-ce que Hermione, Cho et la sœur de Fleur vont mourir s'ils ne les trouvent pas ?

Je reprends ma pierre, et commence à trancher les cordes d'Hermione. Un gardien de l'eau s'avance, et me fout son épée sous le nez.

-Non ! Tu ne prends que ton prisonnier !

-Mais je peux pas les laisser ! je proteste. Je veux qu'Hermione meurt ! Et elle non plus ! j'ajoute en désignant Cho.

-Tu ne prends que ton prisonnier ! Les autres champions vont bientôt arriver pour prendre les leur !

Je regarde autour de moi, et, après quelques secondes qui me paraissent interminables, Cédric arrive. Il a une espèce de bulle transparente autour de la tête. Il crie :

-Fleur et Krum arrivent !

Je vois un requin arriver derrière lui. Enfin, une moitié de requin. Une tête de requin, et les jambes de Krum. Visiblement, il n'a réussi à faire qu'une semi-métamorphose. Pendant que Cédric prend une pierre par terre pour couper les cordes de Cho, Krum essaye de trancher celles d'Hermione avec ses dents. Je lui tapote l'épaule, et lui tend ma pierre. A ce rythme là, il était très bien parti pour la croquer avant d'avoir fait céder les cordes…

Ils repartent avec leurs prisonniers, mais Fleur n'est toujours pas là. Je reprends ma pierre, et commence à détacher sa sœur, mais à nouveau les êtres de l'eau interviennent.

-On a dit, uniquement le tien !

-Mais elle va mourir ! Le temps est presque écoulé et…

-Justement ! Le temps est presque écoulé, alors prends ton prisonnier et ressort ! Son champion ne va pas tarder à arriver…

-Non, je peux pas la laisser ici !! _Lashlabask !_

Le gardien de l'eau est projeté plus loin, et il ne tente visiblement plus rien. Je détache la sœur de Fleur. Je passe un bras sous sa taille, et de l'autre main, j'attrape le col de la robe de Ron. Je commence à les remonter tous les deux, mais ils sont lourds… J'arrive presque pas à remonter…

J'avale une gorgée d'eau qui m'étouffe. La branchiflore a arrêté de faire son effet. Mais le lac est encore noir, je suis encore loin, très loin de la surface, peut-être à plus d'un kilomètre… Je tire de toutes mes forces sur mes bras pour remonter Ron et la sœur de Fleur, mais à eux deux, ils sont trop lourds, j'arrive à peine à les soulever.

L'eau me monte à la tête pendant que je remonte péniblement vers la surface. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai avalé trop d'eau, j'ai plus d'oxygène…

Une forme noire nage vers moi. Sûrement un strangulot… J'essaye même plus de prendre ma baguette pour le repousser. De toute façon, je vais finir par me noyer, alors au point où j'en suis…

La forme noire s'arrête devant moi, et m'arrache Ron et la fille blonde. Il pointe un bout de bois sur ma bouche, et une grande bouffée d'oxygène arrive dans mes poumons. Une bulle est apparue autour de ma bouche, comme celle de Cédric tout à l'heure. La forme noire entraîne Ron et la fille vers la surface. Je reprends ma respiration grâce à la bulle pendant quelques instants, avant de recommencer à monter. Mais évidemment, c'est beaucoup plus facile, maintenant que je peux respirer et que je n'ai plus le poids de deux personnes dans les bras.

J'arrive à la surface, et pleins de bruits, de cris, de piétinements, me montent à la tête… J'aperçois Ron et la sœur de Fleur sur le bord du lac. Celui qui m'a sauvé la vie a dut les remonter tous les deux… J'arrive au bord du lac, et quelqu'un me passe une serviette sur le dos.

-Harry !! Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione me saute dessus tout en me donnant une deuxième serviette.

-Harry ?

-J'arrivais plus à respirer… Quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort pour que je puisse remonter, et il a aussi remonté Ron et la fille… Mais… On était censés mourir au bout d'une heure…

-Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore allait vous laisser mourir ? demande Hermione. Le lac était bourré d'aurors du ministère prêts à intervenir si quelque chose se passait mal… Quand ils ont vu que tu allais te noyer, l'un d'entre eux a du intervenir pour t'aider à remonter !

-Ah…

C'est tout ce que je réussis à dire. Trop de choses me tournent dans la tête, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau flotte encore au milieu du lac… Puis la voix de Dumbledore crie :

-Mesdames et messieurs, après consultation du jury, nous pouvons vous annoncer les résultats ! Cédric Diggory a été le premier à arriver avec sa prisonnière, avec cependant 5 minutes de retard. Nous lui accordons donc 45 points !

Des applaudissements retentissent tout autour, et Dumbledore reprend :

-Mr Viktor Krum est arrivé en deuxième, avec 10 minutes de retard. Nous lui accordons donc 35 points ! Miss Fleur Delacour a été stoppée par des strangulots, et attaquée au point d'être obligée de remonter sans avoir put arriver à l'endroit où étaient retenus les prisonniers. Pour son sortilège de têtenbulle qu'elle a magnifiquement utilisé, nous lui accordons 20 points !

Il s'arrête quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

-Quand à Mr Potter, il est arrivé en premier au lieu où étaient retenus les prisonniers, grâce aux propriétés de la branchiflore. Son retard n'était dû qu'à la détermination qu'il a manifestée pour sauver tous les prisonniers, et pas seulement le sien. Cependant, les effets de la branchiflore n'ont pas durés suffisamment longtemps, et l'un de nos agents de sécurité à dû intervenir pour éviter tout accident. Pour son courage, sa détermination, et la rapidité avec laquelle il a trouvé les prisonniers, nous lui accordons 35 points !

-HEIN ?? je hurle.

C'est débile… 35 points parce que j'ai été assez con pour croire qu'ils allaient mourir si je les laissaient ?? C'est totalement absurde, je mériterais 0 !!

-Arry ?

Je lève la tête vers Fleur, qui me dit avec un grand sourire.

-Je te remercie d'avoir voulu remonter ma sœur, c'était vraiment très gentil à toi…

-Merci, mais…

-Tu sais, moi aussi j'aurais mérité 0 ! continue Fleur. J'ai même pas trouvé l'endroit où était les prisonniers, alors que toi, tu t'es battu contre des strangulots, tu les a trouvés rapidement… S'ils donnent 20 à quelqu'un qui n'a absolument rien fait, alors tu le mérites largement, ton 35 !

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie, Arry, c'est naturel. Bon, on se retrouve à la Troisième Tâche ?

-Ouais…

35 points… J'ai failli me noyer, et il me mettent quand même assez de points pour être premier ex æquo avec Cédric !? Totalement débile…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Harry,_

_Tu me trouveras peut-être aussi paranoïaque que Fol Œil, mais il fallait que je t'écrives. Même si tu as réussi à finir premier avec Cédric, le Tournoi n'est pas fini. Il y a quelqu'un, à Poudlard, qui veut te tuer, et qui a bien failli réussir pendant la Deuxième Tâche. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance qu'un auror professionnel et visiblement très talentueux ai réussi à te lancer un sort de respiration sous l'eau, ce type de sort est très peu réalisable dans un milieu aquatique._

_Enfin bref. Tout ça pour te dire de faire plus qu'attention. Ne sors pas de ta salle commune en dehors des cours, et n'essaye pas d'escapades nocturnes, tu auras tout le temps de faire ce genre de conneries dans un an ou deux, quand il n'y aura plus de Tournoi. En attendant, prépare-toi pour la troisième Tâche. Même si tu sauras ce que c'est un mois avant, ne t'imagine pas que ça va être plus facile, au contraire. Révise des sorts d'attaques et de défenses, et vois aussi quelques sortilèges qui permettent de détruire des obstacles en pierre, en bois, en végétaux… Tu peux t'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi, et encore plus dans un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. _

_Reste prudent, et n'oublie pas : Vigilance constante._

_Amicalement,_

_Sirius._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Alors ? Premiers ex æquo, hein ?

-Je le méritais pas. J'aurais dut avoir zéro pendant la deuxième tâche… T'as été beaucoup plus intelligent que moi…

-Pas forcément… Toi en tout cas, t'as été beaucoup moins égocentrique que moi ! Donc on est quittes…

-Si on veux, oui… sourit Cédric.

-A ton avis, ça va être quoi, cette Troisième Tâche ? Fleur est persuadée qu'ils ont enterré dans le parc un coffre fort qui contient la Coupe des trois Sorciers, et qu'il faudra le trouver.

-Ce serait pas mal… On aurait qu'à demander quelques nifleurs à Hagrid…

-Oui, c'est sûr. Mais d'un autre coté, ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'y ait aucun monstre, ou de trucs comme ça pour nous ralentir…

-Parle pas de malheurs…

On arrive sur le stade de quidditch, où des minuscules haies poussent un peu partout. Visiblement, ils n'auront pas besoin d'enterrer la Coupe…

-Bonsoir à tous ! déclare Verpey. Je pense que vous avez tous compris en quoi consiste la Troisième Tâche ?

-Un labyrinthe, murmure Krum.

-Exactement, un labyrinthe ! Le trophée des Trois Sorciers sera exactement placé au centre de ce labyrinthe, et notre grand champion sera celui qui le trouvera en premier !

-Donc c'est tout ? demande Fleur. Il faut juste trouver son chemin dans un labyrinthe ?

-Non, bien sûr que non… Hagrid va nous fournir quelques créatures pour pimenter un peu tout ça… Et il y aura bien sûr toutes sortes de maléfices, de sorts que vous devrez affronter ou contourner d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais vous verrez, ce sera très amusant !!

Cédric et moi échangeons un regard. "Créatures fournies par Hagrid" ne rimera jamais avec "amusant". Fleur demande :

-Mais… Si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose et qu'on peux pas s'en sortir…

-Des aurors spécialisés du ministère, ainsi que des professeurs, patrouilleront autour du labyrinthe. Si jamais vous êtes en danger et que vous ne pensez pas pouvoir vous en tirer seul, vous lancerez des étincelles rouges avec votre baguette, et quelqu'un viendra vous chercher. Bien entendu, cela signifierait que vous abandonnez, mais il faut parfois savoir abandonner pour éviter d'être en trop grave danger…

On acquiesce tous d'un hochement de tête, et Verpey demande :

-Des questions ? Non ? Bon, alors je crois vous avoir tout indiqué… Bonne nuit jeunes gens, et je vous retrouve ici dans un mois !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-OK, on recommence encore une fois… vas-y, Harry !

Je me concentre sur Ron et crie :

-_Stupéfix !_

Un rayon rouge sort de ma baguette, et Ron tombe allongé sur les coussins. Hermione le réveille, et il se relève en grommelant :

-C'est pas que je commence à avoir mal au dos, mais on pourrait pas prendre un autre cobaye ? Tiens, Miss Teigne, par exemple !

-Oh, arrête de te plaindre, Ron, tu as les coussins ! dit Hermione. De toute façon, tu maîtrises très bien ce sort… Donc maintenant on va essayer les sorts de rapetissement, si un bloc de pierre ou de bois te bloque le passage, ça pourra être utile…

Et l'entraînement reprend. Le soir, on file dans la bibliothèque pour trouver des sorts utiles, et Hermione me dit :

-Tiens, regarde celui-là, Harry. C'est un sortilège de soins, ça pourrait être utile, si tu es blessé… Ca ne remplacera pas les soins de Mme Pomfresh, mais ça atténuera un peu la douleur le temps que la Tâche se finisse…

On continue à rechercher des sorts dans les bouquins jusqu'à 9 heures du soir, heure à laquelle Mme Pince nous fout dehors.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Potter !!

Je manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque. La troisième Tâche se déroule ce soir, et je suis sur les nerfs… Je me retourne vers McGonagall.

-Potter, votre famille vous attend dans la salle là-bas. Les champions ont le droit de les voir un peu avant la dernière tâche du Tournoi.

-D'accord, merci professeur.

Je vais vers la salle indiquée. Est-ce que Sirius aurait fini sa mission plus tôt que prévu ? Je l'ouvre, et sourit en voyant Remus et papa.

-Salut Harry !

-Salut !

Je serre la main de Remus, et papa m'embrasse sur le front. Il me demande :

-Alors, comment tu vas, champion ?

-Ca peux aller…

-Ouais… murmure Remus. Stressé, hein ?

J'acquiesce vivement.

-Allez, détends-toi… me dit papa. T'es arrivé jusque là, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal !

-Ouais…

-Eh, Harry, murmure papa en me prenant par les épaules. Tu vas pas me dire qu'après avoir échappé à un dragon et être ressorti d'un lac où tu as passé une heure, tu ne vas pas réussir à trouver ton chemin dans un labyrinthe ?

Je souris. C'est sûr que de ce point de vue là…

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie mon grand. Tu vas sortir de ce labyrinthe avec la Coupe, tu verras !

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Je crois que, depuis le début de l'année, je réalise pour la première fois ce qui se passe. Je réalise pour la première fois que je suis un champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Que je pourrais peut-être gagner, en plus de survivre…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bienvenue à cette Troisième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Cédric et moi échangeons un regard encourageant.

-A mon coup de sifflet, Cédric et Harry, vous rentrerez dans le labyrinthe. Au deuxième coup de sifflet, Viktor, vous rentrerez à votre tour. Et enfin, au dernier coup, ce sera à vous, Fleur. N'oubliez pas que si vous êtes en danger, vous n'avez qu'à jeter des étincelles rouges, et quelqu'un viendra vous chercher. Tout est OK ?

On acquiesce tous d'un hochement de tête, et Verpey déclare :

-Alors c'est parti ! Bonne chance à tous !

Il donne un coup de sifflet, et Cédric et moi rentrons. Dès l'instant où on rentre, tout devient noir, et le bruit des spectateurs disparaît d'un seul coup. A un embranchement, Cédric prend à gauche, et moi je prends à droite. Je continue d'avancer, puis, à un tournant, je vois un gigantesque Scrout à Pétard qui se dirige vers moi.

-_Stupéfix !_

Le sortilège rebondit sur sa carapace et me frôle les cheveux. Il continue d'avancer vers moi pendant que je recule. Je lance des sorts, mais ils rebondissent tous sur sa carapace. A un moment, il se cabre, et c'est là que je remarque. Il n'a pas de carapace sur le ventre. En visant sous sa tête, je crie :

-_Impedimenta !_

Le Scrout s'immobilise, et je passe en courant devant lui avant de repartir. Puis un hurlement déchirant s'élève du labyrinthe.

-Fleur ? FLEUR !!

Je ne vois aucunes étincelles. Peut-être qu'elle a réussi à s'en tirer… Ou peut-être qu'elle est dans une situation trop délicate pour prendre sa baguette… Il n'y a aucun chemin qui permet d'aller vers l'origine du cri… Je finis par prendre le chemin de gauche, pour aller vers le centre du labyrinthe. A part des culs de sacs, je ne rencontre plus d'obstacles.

Un craquement attire mon attention plus loin. J'entends Cédric crier :

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?? T'es taré !?

La voix de Krum résonne :

-_Endoloris !_

Cédric hurle de douleur. Je me précipite vers eux et pointe ma baguette sur le dos de Krum.

-_Stupéfix !_

Il tombe en arrière, et je soupire légèrement. Je m'approche de Cédric.

-Ca va ?

-Ouais… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passé par la tête, à ce conard ?

-Je sais pas… Tu crois qu'on devrait jeter des étincelles rouges ? Il va se faire dévorer par un Scrout sinon…

-Il mérite que ça, grogne Cédric. Mais bon…

Il balance des étincelles rouges dans le ciel, et on se sépare à nouveau. Après avoir cherché la bonne direction pendant un bout de temps, je prends un virage, et vois le Trophée. Mais devant, Cédric cours déjà vers la Coupe.

Dans un tournant à gauche, une gigantesque araignée cours vers lui. Il ne la voit pas, et à ce rythme là, quand il la verra, ce sera trop tard.

-Cédric ! Attention, à gauche !

Il se retourne, pousse un hurlement, et plonge en avant au moment où l'araignée abat ses pattes gigantesques à l'endroit où il se trouvait trois secondes avant.

-_Stupéfix !!_

Le rayon rouge qui sort de la baguette de Cédric frappe l'araignée, qui ne bouge absolument pas. Je lance à mon tour un autre sort qui n'a pas plus d'effets. L'araignée se tourne vers moi, et m'attrape par la jambe. Elle me soulève, et je hurle tout en essayant de lui balancer des sorts. Mais c'est pas facile de viser quand on a la tête en bas et qu'on se balance à quatre mètres de hauteur. J'entends Cédric hurler :

-Harry ! A trois, on lance un sort de stupéfixion ensemble !

-OK !

-Un, deux, trois ! _Stupéfix !!_

Les sorts combinés ont enfin l'effet désiré, et l'araignée s'écroule en même temps que moi. Je tombe par terre et roule sur le coté pendant qu'une douleur poignante me foudroie la jambe.

-Harry, ça va ? Elle ne t'est pas tombée dessus ?

-Non, ça va… Mais je crois que je me suis fait une entorse…

Il m'aide à me relever, et je désigne le Trophée des Trois Sorciers qui brille au loin.

-Vas y, prends le Cédric…

-Non, c'est à toi de le prendre… Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois dans ce Tournoi ! Tu le mérites…

-Toi aussi tu m'as aidé pour l'œuf… Et même maintenant… Donc on est quittes. Mais moi je peux plus marcher, donc vas-y, prends ce Trophée qu'on en finisse une fois pour toutes !

-Ensemble, me dit Cédric. On s'est aidés pendant tout le Tournoi, on est arrivés ici ensemble. Alors on prendra ce Trophée ensemble. Et tant pis pour la Gloire Eternelle. Ca restera toujours une victoire de Poudlard.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, et il m'aide à marcher vers le Trophée.

-T'es prêt ? me demande Cédric. A trois ! Un, deux, trois !

Ma main se referme sur le Trophée en même temps que la sienne. Une secousse violente retentit, et quelque chose m'attire par le nombril.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

AAAAAaaaa !! Enfin fini !! Je vous retrouve bientôt pour ce qui a des fortes chances d'être l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic (Je vais gagner mon pari, octo…).

Reviews, please !!


	27. Chapter 27

Pas de commentaires. Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Oui, il s'agit bien là d'un nouveau chapitre. Six mois après, je vous l'accorde... Alors pourquoi ais-je posté maintenant ? A cause d'un vieux pari que j'ai fait... Oui, regardez en haut, la date à laquelle a été posté le tout premier chapitre... 24 décembre 2007. A 23 heures, précisément, mais ça vous ne pouvez pas le savoir... Moi je m'en souviens. Je m'en souviens tellement bien que j'ai parié à une vieille connaissance que le 24 décembre 2008, à 23 heures, la fic sera terminée. Jusqu'à maintenant, je me disais "j'ai le temps". Mais aujourd'hui, je commence un peu à paniquer...

Voilà pourquoi je me suis bougée pour finir en une journée un chapitre qui n'a pas vu le jour en six mois. Et ce n'est pas fini car, pour tenir mon pari, le prochain et dernier chapitre de cette fic devra paraître avant deux jours !! Et je tiendrais mon pari, foi de Misty... Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'un mot à dire : ENJOY !!

* * *

(POV Harry)

Je retombe sur un sol mou et froid. De l'herbe. Cédric est tombé juste à coté de moi. Il regarde le trophée :

-Un portoloin… murmure-t-il. Tu crois que c'est normal ? Que c'est une tâche du Tournoi ?

-Je sais pas, répondis-je. Regarde, on ne voit même plus les montagnes qui entourent Poudlard. On doit être à des centaines de kilomètres du château… S'ils avaient voulu faire une sorte de Tâche Surprise, ils ne nous auraient pas envoyés aussi loin…

Tout en parlant, je regarde autour de moi. On est tombés dans un cimetière, avec, au loin, une maison qui surplombe ce qui semble être un petit village. J'essaye de me relever, mais ma jambe cède sous mon poids et je retombe par terre.

Soudain, ma cicatrice me brûle, plus férocement que jamais. Je plaque mes mains sur mon front en hurlant de douleur. Ca a jamais fait aussi mal… Je m'efforce d'ouvrir les yeux pour distinguer un homme qui s'approche de nous. Il porte un tas de chiffons noirs dans les mains. Il s'arrête, et nous regarde tous les deux. Puis une voix féroce, glacée, résonne de nul part :

-Tue l'autre.

L'homme tire sa baguette. Il crie :

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Un éclair de lumière verte brise l'obscurité. Je ferme les yeux. Quand je les rouvre, mon souffle se coupe. Cédric est étendu sur le sol, sur le dos, les bras en croix, les yeux ouverts. Mort.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à regarder son visage pâle, ses yeux ternes, qui ont gardé leur impression de surprise et d'interrogation sur le visage… Ce n'est que quand l'homme m'attrape par le bras pour me forcer à me relever que je parviens à le quitter du regard.

L'homme me traîne jusqu'à une tombe, sur laquelle est marquée "Tom Jedusor".

-_Incarcerem !_

Une corde jaillit de sa baguette et m'enroule autour de la tombe. J'essaye de me débattre, mais les cordes sont trop solides. Il me plonge un morceau de chiffon dans la bouche, ça m'étouffe à moitié, j'arrive presque plus à respirer, et encore moins à parler. Le capuchon de l'homme devant moi tombe, et je le reconnais. Queudver. Même si je ne l'ai jamais vu en vrai, Sirius m'a souvent parlé de lui et montré des photos de lui à l'époque où il était à Poudlard. Toute ma vie, j'ai cru que les photos étaient truquées, que c'était pas possible d'avoir naturellement une telle face de rat. Je me rends compte que je me trompais…

Queudver reprend les chiffons noirs qu'il avait posés par terre, et les porte jusqu'à un immense chaudron, visiblement rempli d'eau. Il jète les tas de chiffons dans le chaudron, et des multitudes d'étincelles blanches en jaillissent. Queudver relève sa baguette, et crie :

-Que les os du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !

Une fine poussière s'élève de la tombe sur laquelle je suis, et vole jusqu'au chaudron avant de tomber dedans. Une nouvelle pluie d'étincelles en sort, et le chaudron prend une couleur rouge sang. Queudver range sa baguette, et sort un couteau de sa poche.

-Que… l… la chair du… serviteur… do… donnée vo… volontairement… fasse renaître son Maître !

Il approche le couteau de son poignet, et j'ai juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant d'entendre un effroyable hurlement de douleur. Je garde les yeux fermés, tout en continuant à me débattre contre les liens… Faut pas que je reste ici… Queudver reprend son couteau de sa main valide, et s'approche de moi. Je me débats encore plus, mais il me gifle, et me transperce le bras. Putain, ça fait mal… Ca fait trop mal… Lorsque son couteau est totalement imbibé de sang, il me le retire enfin du bras et retourne vers son chaudron, où il murmure, toujours en sanglotant :

-Que le sang… de l'ennemi… pris par… la force… ressuscite… celui qu'il combat !

Quelques gouttes de mon sang glissent le long de la lame du couteau pour retomber dans le chaudron. A ce moment là, la potion prend une couleur blanche éclatante, à un tel point que je suis obligé de fermer les yeux tellement ça m'éblouit. A travers mes paupières, je distingue que la lumière s'atténue, et j'ouvre les yeux.

Mon souffle se coupe.

Voldemort.

Il est debout, au milieu du chaudron, son visage de serpent ayant pratiquement la même couleur blanche que la potion dont il est sorti. Son apparence est terrifiante. Il n'a pas de nez, juste deux fentes, comme des serpents. Il regarde longuement son corps, ses longs bras fins, ses doigts pâles semblables à des pattes d'araignées. Puis il relève la tête, me regarde, et s'approche de moi. Ma cicatrice me brûle de plus en plus férocement. Puis il finit par parler avec sa voix glaciale, aiguë, dépourvue de toute chaleur humaine :

-Harry Potter… Ca fait si longtemps que j'attendais ce jour… Ce jour où je pourrais enfin te tuer.

La terreur que je ressens monte encore d'un cran.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer… Pas tout de suite… Nous ne sommes que tous les trois, avec Queudver… Ce ne serait pas drôle si personne d'autre n'assistait au spectacle…

Il repart, et je soupire légèrement pendant que la douleur de ma cicatrice se calme un tout petit peu. Puis il ordonne à Queudver :

-Tends ton bras !

-Oh, Maître… Merci Maître… murmure-t-il en lui tendant son bras sanglant.

-L'autre bras, Queudver !! ordonne sèchement Voldemort.

Queudver pâlit légèrement, mais tend, visiblement à contre-cœur, son autre bras. Voldemort le lui prend, relève sa manche, dévoilant la marque des ténèbres, gravée dans son bras, aussi noire que si elle avait été dessinée à l'encre.

-Il y a 13 ans, ils me juraient tous qu'ils me seraient toujours fidèles. Aucun d'entre eux n'est revenu lorsque j'ai été détruit. Mais maintenant, nous allons voir, nous allons savoir… Combien oseront revenir maintenant ?

Il appuie son doigt sur la marque, et elle devient encore plus noire. Un silence de mort tombe sur le cimetière, puis un CRAC retentit derrière les buissons, suivi d'un autre, puis d'une vingtaine d'autre. Des mangemorts, une cinquantaine au total, apparaissent autour de nous, encapuchonnés de capes et cagoules noires. Ils se placent en cercle autour de nous, et ne disent plus rien.

-Bienvenue, salue Voldemort, toujours de sa voix glaciale. Je suis… surpris, de voir que vous êtes tous ici, fidèles au rendez-vous, comme si nous nous étions quittés hier… alors qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a essayé de me retrouver il y a 13 ans.

La tension est carrément palpable. Je serais incapable de dire qui, de moi ou des mangemorts, est le plus terrifié par Voldemort.

-Certains, bien entendu, on essayé de me retrouver… Et ils ont préféré affronter Askaban pendant 13 ans plutôt que de le nier. Ils seront récompensés… Bien plus que vous tous, qui avez préféré vous cacher, nier une quelconque servitude, prétexter des sortilèges d'impérium…

Un silence tombe à nouveau. Personne ne semble vouloir être le premier à parler. C'est finalement Voldemort qui reprend :

-Un seul. Un seul d'entre vous est venu me retrouver. Il y a évidemment Queudver, également, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu le choix… C'est grâce à cette personne si je suis là aujourd'hui. C'est également grâce à lui que Harry Potter est présent pour assister à mon retour. C'est lui qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, lui qui s'est assuré qu'il arriverait jusqu'ici sans embûches. C'est également lui qui s'est personnellement assuré que Sirius Black ne se mettrait pas en travers de mes projets.

Mon cœur loupe un battement. _Sirius_. Non c'est pas possible… Il est en mission pour le ministère… Voldemort ne peut pas l'avoir coincé ! C'est pas possible !

Il se retourne vers moi, et sourit :

-Tu croyais vraiment que ton cher parrain était tout simplement en mission pour le ministère ? Pendant tout ce temps je l'avais à ma merci… Ca a l'air de t'étonner, Harry Potter… Tu ne serais tout de même pas surpris par le fait que j'ai réussi à enlever le célèbre auror Sirius Black à l'insu de tout le monde ? Tu ne me sous-estimerais tout de même pas à ce point ? Si tu en as besoin, je peux te donner un petit aperçu de l'étendue de mes pouvoirs… _Endoloris !_

Mes os se mettent à brûler, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la peau en feu tellement ça brûle. Ca finit par s'arrêter. Si les cordes ne me retenaient pas debout contre la tombe, je serais déjà étalé par terre. Ca fait mal…

-Voilà la preuve, que Harry Potter n'est rien par rapport à moi ! Mais, si jamais certains auraient besoin d'une preuve plus concrète, je vais vous la donner, cette preuve, en le tuant ici même, devant vous, à la suite d'un duel où il aura eu toutes ses chances ! Queudver, détache-le ! Et rends lui sa baguette…

Queudver s'approche de moi. Il défait mes liens, et m'oblige à prendre ma baguette. J'essaye de me redresser face à Voldemort, qui sourit :

-On t'a appris à te battre en duel, Potter ? On commence par s'incliner…

Il s'incline, tout en gardant sa tête de serpent face à moi, et me dit :

-Allez, Harry… Ton parrain serait fier de voir qu'il a réussi à t'apprendre les bonnes manières…

Je crois que même si je le voulais, j'arriverais pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Je suis bien trop terrifié par les mangemorts autour de moi, la réapparition de Voldemort sous mes yeux, la mort de Cédric pour bouger.

-J'ai dis incline-toi ! insiste Voldemort.

Il pointe sa baguette sur moi, et je sens une main invisible me pousser en avant pour me forcer à m'incliner. Je me courbe en avant, et les mangemorts éclatent de rire autour de moi. Un sentiment étrange me saisit, un sentiment d'humiliation qui se mêle à une terreur sans nom. Je veux pas rester là, je veux retourner à Poudlard, n'importe où à part ici…

-Tu as l'air d'avoir peur, Harry… fais remarquer Voldemort. Remarque, tu as raison. Regarde la situation en face, tu es seul, tu ne peux ni t'enfuir, ni me vaincre, et personne ne viendra à ton secours. Dumbledore pense tout simplement que tu es encore en train de chercher le trophée à l'intérieur du labyrinthe, et ton cher parrain est entre mes mains. Mais montre-nous tout de même le courage de ton imbécile de père… Allez, bats-toi !

Je lève légèrement ma baguette, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de trembler de tous mes membres. Voldemort pointe sa baguette sur moi.

-_Endoloris !_

Je tombe par terre en hurlant. La douleur est toujours aussi intense, aussi mordante que la première fois, c'est même plus supportable, j'ai l'impression que ma peau va prendre feu d'un moment à l'autre. Ca finit par s'arrêter, mais je reste allongé par terre, ça fait encore trop mal. Ma main se ressert sur ma baguette.

-Bravo, Harry ! Ton parrain serait sûrement très fier de toi s'il pouvait te voir… Dommage qu'il soit très mal parti pour voir autre chose que mes cachots, désormais…

-_EXPELLIARMUS !_

Il agite sa baguette et dévie mon sort d'un simple mouvement.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Dumbledore ne t'a donc pas appris à te défendre ?

Je me relève en m'efforçant de ne pas tomber. Je suis à bout de forces, j'ai trop mal…

-Dis-moi, Harry… Ca te fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence, je crois ?

Je ne réponds rien. Je veux pas lui faire cette satisfaction.

-Réponds-moi, Potter. Est-ce que tu en veux d'autre ?

Ne pas répondre. Je veux pas répondre, je dois pas répondre.

-Très bien ,je vais considérer ça comme un oui ! _Endoloris !_

Ca recommence. Ca fait toujours aussi mal, ça dure toujours aussi longtemps… Mais cette fois, quand ça s'arrête, je reste allongé sur le sol. Ca fait trop mal, je peux plus bouger…

-Tu en as déjà marre, Harry ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras, on finit par s'y habituer… _Endoloris !_

J'en peux plus, faut qu'il arrête, ça fait mal, trop mal…

-Allez, je vois que tu en as marre. On va faire une petite pause, d'accord ? Allez, relève-toi !

Il pointe sa baguette sur moi, et je me sens soulevé pour retomber sur mes pieds. Je ressers un peu plus ma main sur ma baguette, et me redresse comme je le peux – c'est-à-dire, pas beaucoup.

-Ca t'as fait mal ?

A nouveau je ne réponds rien, je me contente de le fixer des yeux, plus pour garder mon équilibre que pour autre chose… Je tangue sur mes jambes, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre…

-Réponds ! _Impero !_

Tout s'efface, je plonge dans une sorte de transe. Je ne ressens plus rien, plus de douleur, plus de peur, rien, juste ce noir si reposant autour de moi.

-_Réponds-moi…_

La voix semble venir de loin, très loin… J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre. Non, répondre simplement que non, je ne veux pas qu'il recommence… Une autre voix intervient dans ma tête, pour me hurler de ne rien répondre… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais je finis par crier :

-Je ne répondrais rien du tout !

Je reviens à la réalité comme si quelqu'un m'avait renversé un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Les courbatures des _doloris_ répétés reviennent de plus belles, et à nouveau, j'ai du mal à tenir sur mes jambes. Mais ça va déjà un peu mieux qu'avant…

-Aussi entêté que ton parrain, à ce que je vois… Je vais visiblement devoir t'apprendre à obéir avant de t'achever… Encore une petite dose de douleur ?

Il relève sa baguette, mais cette fois je suis prêt. Au moment où le rayon sort de sa baguette, je plonge derrière la pierre tombale la plus proche, et le sort se fracasse dessus.

-On ne joue pas à cache-cache, Harry… Tu en aurais déjà marre ? Tu préfères peut-être que je t'achèves tout de suite ?

Je serre ma baguette. Je le laisserais pas me tuer comme ça. Pas sans m'être battu… Il faut que j'arrive à faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui me laisserait le temps de courir jusqu'au portoloin pour revenir à Poudlard. Si vraiment il a enlevé Sirius, il faut que je retourne à Poudlard pour prévenir Dumbledore…

J'entends Voldemort s'approcher de plus en plus. Je me relève, pointe ma baguette sur lui et crie :

-_Expelliarmus !_

Il était prêt. Sa baguette se lève en même temps que la mienne, et il prononce en même temps que moi :

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Les deux rayons jaillissent de nos baguettes en même temps, et se percutent. Pour avoir entendu Sirius me parler des duels de sorciers, je sais que normalement, le rayon le plus puissant devrait repousser l'autre jusqu'à frapper l'adversaire. Mais non. Les deux rayons rouge et vert prennent une couleur or, et une sphère argentée apparaît autour de nous. Ma baguette tremble de plus en plus violemment, mais visiblement, celle de Voldemort agit de la même façon. Et à en voir sa tête, lui non plus ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

Une bille dorée apparaît au milieu du filament qui nous relie. Elle se met à glisser le long du fil doré, vers moi. Ma baguette tremble encore plus violemment. Je ne sais pas ce que ça peut être, cette bille, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle touche ma baguette. Je me concentre de toutes mes forces pour la repousser, et finalement, elle ralentit, et recommence à glisser, cette fois vers Voldemort. Ma baguette arrête un peu de trembler au fur et à mesure que le bille dorée s'éloigne. Et elle touche la baguette de Voldemort.

Celle-ci lance comme un grand cri de douleur, et tremble visiblement plus fortement que jamais. Une sorte de fumée en sort, et la silhouette de Cédric se forme. Pas comme un fantôme, non, plutôt comme une brume qui aurait pris son apparence…

D'autres silhouettes apparaissent de la même façon. D'abord celle d'un vieillard que je n'ai jamais vu. Puis une autre, que j'ai vu dans des journaux lorsqu'elle avait disparue, Bertha Jorkins. Une dernière silhouette se dessine. Mais je m'y attendais. Ma mère apparaît à coté des autres sortes de fantômes, et me murmure :

-Tiens le coup, mon chéri… Tiens le coup…

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, mais ma baguette tremble de plus belle, et je sens que je ne pourrais pas la retenir éternellement, je vais pas tarder à la lâcher… Cédric me dit :

-Harry, s'il te plait… Ramène mon corps à Poudlard…

-D'accord…

-Quand tu briseras le lien, me souffle maman, nous resterons encore quelques instants… Pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour le retenir. Cours jusqu'au portoloin, il te ramènera à Poudlard. Brise le lien… Maintenant !

De toute façon, je n'aurais pas put tenir plus longtemps. J'abaisse ma baguette un grand coup, et le lien se brise. Les spectres se regroupent autour de Voldemort, l'empêchant d'avancer. Je fais volte-face, et cours vers le portoloin et le corps de Cédric. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi, et la voix de Voldemort hurler :

-Ne le tuez pas, il est à moi ! Stupéfixez-le !!

Je me baisse au moment où cinq éclairs rouges sifflent au-dessus de ma tête. Je plonge en avant, et attrape le bras inerte de Cédric. Mais le portoloin reste trop éloigné, et je ne peux pas tirer Cédric, il est trop lourd… Voldemort arrive. Je pointe ma baguette sur le portoloin et hurle :

-_Accio !_

Il s'envole et atterrit dans ma main au moment où Voldemort levait sa baguette. Je l'entends pousser un cri de rage. Mais rien d'autre. Une secousse m'attire par le nombril et je me sens attiré dans un tourbillon. Je retombe allongé dans de l'herbe chaude.

Et une pensée me saute à l'esprit. Sirius. Prévenir Dumbledore… Des cris résonnent autour de moi. Des bruits de pas qui s'amplifient à chaque seconde. Deux mains m'attrapent par les épaules et me retournent.

-Harry ? HARRY !!

J'ouvre les yeux. Dumbledore est devant moi. J'arrive tout juste à murmurer :

-S… Sirius…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il.

-Voldemort est revenu… Il est revenu… Il disait… Qu'il avait enlevé Sirius…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? demande une autre voix à coté. Harry, je suis là !

Je tourne la tête vers la voix qui vient de parler. Sirius est effectivement devant moi, accroupi, l'air inquiet. Il glisse un bras sous mes épaules et m'aide à m'asseoir. J'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux, je comprends plus rien. Sirius murmure :

-Eh, c'est bon Harry… Voldemort a voulu te faire peur, mais t'inquiète pas, je suis là ! J'ai toujours été là depuis le début de l'année !!

Alors là, je comprends carrément plus rien… Il était censé être en mission pour le ministère, et il était là ?? J'essaye même plus de comprendre… La main de Sirius se pose sur mon poignet.

-Harry, lâche-le !

Mais ma main se resserre sur le poignet de Cédric.

-Harry… Tu peux plus rien faire pour lui… C'est bon, lâche-le…

Sirius m'oblige à ouvrir ma main et à le lâcher.

-Black ! Le ministre veut vous parler…

-Harry, reste avec Maugrey, je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ! Reste ici…

J'acquiesce, et Sirius repart. Maugrey m'aide à me relever, et me dit :

-Allez, viens Potter…

-Sirius m'a dit de rester ici…

-Non, viens, il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici… Viens, t'es dans un sale état…

J'ai plus de forces, et finalement, je le laisse m'emmener vers le château. Il me fait monter jusqu'à son bureau, et m'assois sur une chaise. J'entends un cliquetis… Pourquoi il ferme la porte à clé ? Il me mets un gobelet dans la main, et me dit :

-Bois ça, ça ira mieux…

Je le bois, et en effet, le décor autour devient un peu moins flou… Je relève la tête vers lui, et il me demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Potter ?

-Voldemort est revenu…

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il a appelé les mangemorts…

-Ils sont revenus ?

-Oui.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il leur a fait ?

-Rien…

-Il ne leur a rien reproché ? Il ne les a pas punis ?

-Quoi ?

-Il n'a pas fait mal à tous ces traîtres qui l'ont renié pour échapper à Askaban ?

_Traître_. Ce mot résonne dans mes oreilles. Je m'écris :

-Il y a un traître à Poudlard ! Un mangemort ! C'est lui qui a permis à Voldemort de me capturer et de tuer Cédric…

-Je sais.

-Vous le savez ? Vous l'avez capturé ? C'est Karkaroff, c'est ça ?

-Non. Karkaroff est en fuite, il est parti en sentant la Marque des Ténèbres le brûler. Non, le traître, c'est moi.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il sourit :

-Je m'étonne que tu n'ais rien compris plus tôt, tu sais… Réfléchis, qui a convaincu Hagrid de t'emmener voir les dragons, qui a dit à Cédric qu'il fallait plonger l'œuf sous l'eau, qui a neutralisé les autres champions pour être sûr que tu sois le seul à atteindre le Trophée des Trois Sorciers ? Tout ça, c'était moi, Harry… Evidemment, ça n'a pas été facile… Le ministère a envoyé beaucoup d'aurors pour veiller au bon déroulement du tournoi, et ton parrain était en première ligne. Remarque, je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre… S'il n'avait pas été là, tu te serais noyé dans ce lac…

Je m'en souviens. Le lac… J'étais en train de me noyer… Et j'ai vu quelqu'un me rattraper et faire apparaître une bulle d'air autour de ma bouche… Et Dumbledore a dit que c'était un auror chargé de veiller au bon déroulement du tournoi, qui m'avait aidé… C'était Sirius ?

-Oui, ta naïveté et l'esprit de ton parrain ne m'ont pas facilité la tâche… Mais qu'importe, puisque maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, et même s'il n'a pas réussi à te tuer, ce n'est pas important puisque je vais accomplir ça pour lui immédiatement…

Il lève sa baguette vers moi… J'arrive même plus à réagir. La porte vole en éclats, et Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius et une autre auror rentre dans la salle. Un sortilège de _stupéfixion_ assomme Maugrey, qui tombe en arrière.

-Harry, tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

Sirius se rue sur moi, tandis que l'autre auror attache Maugrey.

-Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Maugrey…

-Ce n'est pas Maugrey, Harry. C'est un mangemort, déguisé avec du polynectar… Regarde !

Le visage de l'homme allongé par terre change de forme. Il devient plus maigre, ses cheveux blancs poussent et deviennent couleur de blé. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'est totalement transformé en un homme carrément différent.

-Barty Croupton Junior… siffle la femme auror. Je croyais qu'il était à Askaban… Visiblement il a trouvé le moyen de s'évader… Je l'emmène au ministère, on va essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.

-OK, approuve Sirius. Je te rejoins dès que je peux.

-T'inquiète, prends ton temps !

Elle crée un portoloin, et disparaît avec l'homme qui prenait la place de Maugrey. Puis Sirius m'emmène dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier s'assoit derrière son bureau, Sirius et moi, sur des chaises devant lui.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ils en ont pas marre de tous me poser la même question ??

-Dumbledore… intervient Sirius. Harry est plus qu'épuisé, il a besoin de dormir… Ca ne pourrait pas attendre demain ?

-Harry, je suis désolé, tu peux être sûr que si je pensais t'aider en te plongeant dans le sommeil, je le ferais. Mais ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Endormir la douleur ne fera que la rendre plus forte lorsqu'il faudra la réveiller. Tu as déjà manifesté énormément de courage ce soir, mais je vais te demander de nous en amener encore la preuve en nous racontant ce qu'il s'est passé…

Je commence à le leur raconter. De temps en temps, la main de Sirius se crispe sur mon épaule. Mais quand je raconte comment Queudver m'a tailladé le bras, il hurle, et Dumbledore se redresse d'un seul coup. Puis il me demande plus doucement en contournant son bureau :

-Montre-moi ton bras, s'il te plait, Harry.

Je lui tends mon bras, et il soulève ma manche, dévoilant l'entaille que Peter m'a tracée sur une bonne partie de l'avant-bras. Puis il demande :

-Continue, s'il te plait.

Il se rassoit, et je continue à raconter aussi bien que je peux. Ce qui n'est pas trop compliqué, compte-tenu des images qui défilent aussi clairement que des photos dans mon esprit. Lorsque je finis, Dumbledore me dit :

-D'accord. Je te remercie. Je pense que maintenant, tu vas pouvoir dormir, tu as besoin d'une potion de sommeil, et de calme. Sirius, vous devez retourner au ministère, je suppose ?

-J'emmène Harry à l'infirmerie, et j'y file. Ton père t'attend là-bas, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

J'acquiesce vaguement, et Sirius m'aide à me relever et à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où papa se précipite vers moi.

-Harry, tu vas bien ?

-Ca va…

Il me caresse les cheveux, et Mme Pomfresh arrive.

-Allez, allonge-toi, tu as besoin de dormir.

Elle m'amène un pyjama, que j'enfile rapidement avant de me coucher dans un lit. Puis elle me donne un gobelet rempli d'une potion ambrée.

-Potion de sommeil sans rêves. Avec ce que tu as vécu cette nuit, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Je bois la potion, et mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Je retombe sur mon oreiller.

* * *

Et voilà !! Etant donné que je tiendrais bien sûr mon pari, je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite dans deux jours (moment où j'y crois vraiment, là !!). Non, bon, je ferais tout mon possible pour gagner ce pari, sinon la suite arrivera le plus tôt possible... Avant Noël, en tout cas (notez que je ne précise pas l'année...).

Reviews, please !


	28. Chapter 28

J'ai gagnééééééééééé !!!!! J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné !!!! Ahahaha, j'en reviens pas moi-même !!!! J'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre en deux jours, et à finir cette fic exactement un an, jour pour jour après son commencement !

Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture de ce tout dernier chapitre !

ENJOY !!

* * *

(POV Harry)

Ca fait bientôt deux mois que Voldemort est revenu. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que la maison, transformée en quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, est en brans le bas de combat depuis un an… Pas que ça me déplaise, ça change agréablement ! Surtout depuis que les Weasley et Hermione sont arrivés. Entre les explosions répétées de Fred et Georges, les engueulades entre Ron et Hermione, entre Sirius et Molly, et entre Sirius et le portrait de sa mère, je crois que j'ai totalement oublié ce que pouvait être le silence. Mais j'adore ça…

-Harry !

Je lève la tête deux étages plus haut pour voir Hermione agiter de grosses enveloppes qu'elle tient dans sa main :

-Les lettres de Poudlard sont arrivées !!

-J'arrive !

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, et arrive au troisième étage, où Hermione me tend ma lettre. Je l'ouvre et regarde la liste de fournitures.

-Tiens… Y a des bouquins de DCFM… Dumbledore a dut finir par trouver un nouveau prof…

-Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui l'a trouvé ! me dit Sirius, qui vient d'arriver à coté de moi. La situation est tellement critique pour ce poste que le chef du département de l'éducation magique, Cornelius Fudge, a fait passer une nouvelle loi, selon laquelle, lorsque le directeur de Poudlard n'arrive pas à trouver un enseignant pour un poste, le ministère se réserve le droit d'en nommer un d'office…

-Tu sais qui ça va être ?

-Aucune idée, me répond-t-il. A part les aurors, personne au ministère n'est vraiment apte à enseigner des sortilèges de défense dans leur pratique, puisqu'ils passent tous leurs vies dans des bureaux. Et les aurors ont d'autres chats à fouetter, en ce moment…

Je veux bien le croire… Le ministre de la magie a finalement accepté de me croire quand je lui ai dit que Voldemort était de retour, et depuis, les aurors sont mobilisés en permanence… Ca faisait d'ailleurs deux bonnes semaines que Sirius n'avait pas réapparu à la maison. Il me dit :

-Comme d'habitude, le Poudlard Express part à 11 heures. Soyez prêt pour dix heures et demi, une équipe d'aurors viendra vous escorter jusqu'à la gare. Harry, je pourrais te parler deux secondes ?

Je le suis dans le bureau à coté de sa chambre, et il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur une chaise. Il s'assoit lui-même en face de moi.

-Bon alors écoute-moi. Je sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise ce que je vais te dire, alors ne le prends pas à la légère, car tu peux être sûr que je ne te le dirais pas si je ne m'y sentais pas obligé.

J'acquiesce, et il continue :

-Tu es bien mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir de quoi est capable Voldemort pour arriver à son but. Et je ne te cacherais pas que son but principal, en ce moment, c'est toi. Il voulait que son retour se fasse dans le plus grand secret, pour pouvoir agir le plus longtemps possible avant qu'on ne se rende compte qu'il est revenu. Mais tu as put t'échapper, et témoigner, et une heure après son retour, l'Ordre du Phénix et les aurors du ministère étaient sur le qui-vive.

Il se tait quelques secondes, et reprend :

-Il voudra se venger. De toutes les façons possibles. Ne lui laisse pas l'opportunité d'arriver à ses fins, d'accord ? Tu es en sécurité dans le château, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne dois pas être vigilant. Regarde l'année dernière, un mangemort se cachait derrière la personne en qui Dumbledore avait le plus confiance. Ils seront prêts à tout pour rentrer dans le château, alors ne fais pas de bêtises. Et surtout, surtout, n'utilise _jamais_, peu importe le prétexte, les passages situés sur la carte du maraudeur. Je pense que Queudver les leur a révélés, mais si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, ne leur laisse pas l'occasion de les découvrir en les utilisant toi-même, OK ?

-OK.

-Mais à part ça… Je ne veux pas que tu en fasses un drame, OK ? Voldemort, est revenu, c'est vrai. Mais à partir du moment où tu es prudent, et où tu ne sors pas de l'école sans autorisation, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que tu sois en réel danger, ce n'est pas pour rien si Poudlard a la réputation d'être le lieu le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne.

-Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-S'il te plait… Toi aussi, fais gaffe à toi… Je veux pas te perdre toi aussi ! Et tu pars de la maison pendant des semaines d'affilées…

Même si j'avais cinq ans, je ne me souviens que trop bien du jour où il était sorti "voir ce qui se passait" et qu'il était revenu trois semaines après… Et à cette époque, Voldemort n'était pas là. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il arrivait à capturer le chef des aurors… Sirius a envoyé des dizaines de mangemorts à Askaban, et je sais très bien, même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit explicitement, que si je suis sa première cible, Sirius est la deuxième. Il reprend :

-J'essaierais de t'écrire quand je pourrais, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir très souvent. Par contre, ton père a toujours son miroir à double-sens, et moi j'ai le mien. Alors si jamais tu t'inquiètes, écris-lui, et il te diras ce qu'il sait, ça marche ?

-Ca marche.

Il me caresse les cheveux, et me dit :

-Alors à demain mon grand. Je dois retourner au ministère, mais je ferais parti de l'équipe d'aurors qui vous escortera jusqu'à la gare.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Patmol !

Maugrey – le vrai, cette fois, a sifflé ça à voix très basse. Hermione, qui est à cinquante centimètres de lui, ne l'a même pas entendu. Mais Sirius le regarde. Visiblement, Maugrey a dut lui communiquer quelque chose par légilimancie, puisqu'il jète un coup d'œil rapide sur une allée à notre gauche, et nous dit :

-Venez, on traverse ici, avec tous les embouteillages, ce ne sera pas possible après…

On passe sur le trottoir d'en face, mais Rose Cooper, une auror qui travaille avec lui, ne traverse pas, et se faufile dans la ruelle désignée par Maugrey. On a déjà atteint le quai de King Cross lorsqu'elle transplane à coté de nous.

-Fausse alerte. Des voyous moldus fringués en noir pour ne pas être reconnus… Remarquez, je préfère ça.

-Ouais, confirme Sirius. Allez, montez dans le train ! Et toi, siffle-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule, tu n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit hier !

-T'inquiète pas.

-Amuse-toi bien, sourit-il en me caressant les cheveux. Et écris quand même une fois de temps en temps.

-D'accord.

Nous montons dans le train, et, pendant que Fred et Georges partent rejoindre Lee Jordan et que Ginny disparaît dans le compartiment où Luna Lovegood est déjà assise, nous trouvons un compartiment vide où nous nous laissons tomber. Depuis ce matin, à sept heures, tout le monde a passé son temps à courir partout pour retrouver la dernière chaussette où le dernier livre qu'il lui manquait, et ce n'est que maintenant que nous arrivons enfin à nous poser plus de dix secondes d'affilées.

-C'est quand même étonnant, fait remarquer Hermione, qu'on ai pas eu de problèmes sur la route, non ?

-Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, pendant que t'y es ? demande Ron.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais…

-Hermione, coupe Ron, on était encerclés par une dizaine d'aurors sur-qualifiés. Si t'étais une mangemort, tu te serais vraiment aventurée à tenter quelque chose dans ces conditions ?

-Ils auraient put venir en force, et…

Ils recommencent à se chamailler, comme toujours. Moi je regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du train. J'aimerais bien passer une année tranquille, pour une fois… Mais avec Voldemort de retour, ça va être dur… Enfin… On verra bien ce qui arrivera !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Bonjour les enfants !

L'espèce de crapaud rose qui vient de rentrer dans la salle avance vers le bureau, puis se fige et se tourne vers nous.

-Allons, ça ne va pas du tout !

Elle pose son cartable, et reprend :

-Quand je dis "bonjour les enfants", j'aimerais, s'il vous plait, que l'on me réponde "Bonjour professeur Ombrage" ! Reprenons, si vous le voulez bien… Bonjour les enfants !

-Bonjour professeur Ombrage !

Débile… Vraiment débile… Elle a confondu avec une crèche d'éveil magique, c'est pas possible !!

-Bon, je suis le professeur Ombrage, et je vous enseignerais la Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Vous serez heureux d'apprendre, mes chéris, que contrairement à mes prédécesseurs, j'ai bien l'intention de rester à ce poste pour de nombreuses années, et vous assurer enfin un enseignement stable, et en suite avec ce que vous aurez vu l'année précédente.

-On parie qu'elle dure pas plus longtemps que les autres ? me souffle Ron.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête en souriant.

-Très bien ! Veuillez à présent sortir une plume et un parchemin, et copier les objectifs de l'année qui sont en train de s'afficher au tableau…

D'accord, je me suis trompé. Je rectifie : elle n'a pas confondu avec une classe d'éveil magique. Elle a confondu avec un cours du professeur Binns, et elle s'est jurée de tous nous endormir avant la fin de son heure… A coté de moi, Hermione lève la main. Je souffle :

-Eh attends, elle nous a pas encore interrogés…

Elle me foudroie du regard, et le crapaud demande :

-Oui, Miss…

-Granger, professeur. Vos objectifs… Ils traitent principalement de l'apprentissage de la théorie, et pas du tout de la pratique…

-Eh bien, Miss Granger, le département de l'éducation magique, en partenariat avec le département du travail, est d'accord sur le fait qu'à votre niveau, un enseignement purement théorique vous suffit. Si vous tenez à pratiquer, rien ne vous empêchera de suivre des modules de défense lors de votre septième année, ou même de suivre une formation d'auror à l'issue de l'obtention de vos ASPICS.

-Ce qui signifie, reprend Hermione, que si nous sommes agressés, par exemple, le ministère juge inutile que nous sachions nous défendre ?

-Par qui voulez-vous être agressée, ma chérie ?

Cette fois, c'est moi qui répond :

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être par Voldemort ?

Lavande pousse un cri, Parvati plaque sa main sur sa bouche, et Neville tombe de sa chaise. Ombrage me fixe, et répond :

-Le ministre actuel a reconnu le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres par simple mesure défensive. Nous n'avons à l'heure qu'il est aucune réelle preuve de son retour, et cette annonce n'est qu'un plan de défense au cas où il viendrait effectivement à revenir parmi nous.

Elle se fout de notre gueule ?? Les rares fois où Sirius était à la maison cet été, il était avec le ministre pour établir les nouveaux plans de détection des lieux où Voldemort aurait le plus de raisons de frapper !! Je me lève, et demande :

-Donc selon vous, Cédric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ?

Si j'avais jeté un sortilège de gel sur la classe, ça aurait eu le même effet. Plus personne ne bouge, on entend même plus une seule respiration.

-La mort de Cédric Diggory a été un accident, survenu durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Malgré les précautions prises, il était évident que ce labyrinthe contenait des créatures mille fois trop dangereuses pour des sorciers de votre niveau !

-Une créature qui aurait tué Cédric sans qu'il n'ait ni blessures physiques, ni trace d'étranglement ou d'asphyxie, ni maladies préalables ?

Elle se tait et me fixe. Parce que je sais que c'est suite à l'autopsie de Cédric, qui a conclu à une mort par _avada_, que le ministre a décidé d'annoncer le retour de Voldemort.

-Ce tragique accident n'est pas au programme de cette heure de cours, monsieur Potter ! Si vous souhaitez m'exposer votre version des faits pour en débattre, je vous prierais de revenir après la classe, quand vos jolis discours ne pourront influencer aucun de vos camarades ici présents !

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je le dise ? je demande en me levant pour lui faire face – même si j'aurais été plus à sa hauteur en restant assis. Pourquoi vous avez peur d'admettre qu'il est revenu ?

-Le ministère de l'éducation magique ne souhaite pas que votre scolarité soit perturbée en raison de rumeurs circulant sans aucunes preuves.

-Donc ils s'en foutent qu'on se fasse tuer, du moment qu'on ait l'esprit tranquille ?

-Retenue ce soir, monsieur Potter ! hurle Ombrage. Maintenant je vous prierais de vous rasseoir pour que le cours puisse commencer…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Ombrage)

Je me lève, et tourne la page de mon calendrier représentant des chats, pour actualiser la date – je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire ce matin. Lorsque la date du 15 octobre est nettement visible, je me rassois à mon bureau et regarde Potter écrire toujours la même phrase depuis un mois. Je dois avouer qu'il a du cran, à la fois pour ne pas montrer à quel point ça lui fait mal, mais également pour recommencer à me provoquer dès la fin d'une retenue, comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Moi en tout cas, je n'attends que ça. Il faut le pousser à bout… Le brider de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que ses nerfs lâchent et qu'il fasse une connerie… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente le désir de franchir les limites de Poudlard sans autorisation. Et ce jour-là… Ce jour-là, mon Maître sera prêt à le cueillir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Parle-en à Sirius, Harry, me dit Hermione pendant que je plonge ma main dans de l'essence de Murlap.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il a que ça à faire ? Hermione, il est chef des aurors, il a autre chose à foutre que de s'occuper de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans une école…

-Chef des aurors ou non, tu es son filleul ! Et d'ailleurs, tu lui avais promis de lui écrire une fois de temps en temps, ce que tu n'as pas fait depuis les deux mois que nous sommes là !

-OK, OK, je vais lui écrire !! Mais pas question que je lui dise ce qui se passe pendant les retenues de cette tarée…

Je prends une plume – une vraie, cette fois, où on écrit avec de l'encre – et commence à écrire :

_Salut Sirius,_

_Comment ça va ? J'espère que tu vas bien… Ici ça peut aller : les cours ont repris normalement, notre prof de DCFM est aussi sympathique que ta mère, et les profs nous parlent des BUSES à chaque cours… La routine, quoi._

_La plupart des passages secrets figurant sur la carte du maraudeur ont été condamnés, Rusard a dut finir par les découvrir… Le seul qu'il reste est celui de la sorcière borgne, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas utilisé… De toute façon, les sorties à Pré-au-lard sont assez courantes et suffisamment encadrées par les profs pour qu'il y ait trop de risques. _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi… Si tu peux, tiens-moi au courant s'il te plait._

_Amicalement,_

_Harry._

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Je pensais… Cette histoire avec Ombrage, de ne pas apprendre à nous défendre… Il faut faire quelque chose !

-Evidemment… Tu vas demander quelques fioles de poison à Slughorn ou j'y vais ?

-Mais non ! Je pensais… Il nous faudrait un autre prof ! Quelqu'un qui nous apprendrait vraiment à nous battre…

-Et qui, par exemple ?

-Ben… Toi !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

-Bon alors, ben… Bienvenue à tous !

Fred et Georges se mettent à applaudir. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ça ? Surtout avec les nouveaux décrets de Ombrage… Si on se fait choper, on est bons pour se faire virer… Hermione parle à ma place :

-Bon, puisqu'on s'est déjà vu à la Tête de Sanglier, vous savez pourquoi on est là… Pour s'entraîner, et apprendre à se défendre… A vraiment se défendre… Parce que ce qu'on fait pendant les cours d'Ombrage, on peut pas appeler ça de la défense…

-Bien dit ! crie Cho.

Je reprend :

-Alors on va commencer par _expelliarmus_, un sort de désarmement… Il paraît bête, mais il peut être vachement utile quand même. Mettez-vous deux par deux !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers, et arrive devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Je frappe, et la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même aussitôt. Harry, Ron, Fred, Georges et Ginny sont là, en robe de chambre.

-Ah, Sirius !

McGonagall m'adresse un bref hochement de tête, Dumbledore se lève, je lui serre brièvement la main, et lui dit :

-C'est bon, Arthur Weasley est en route pour Sainte Mangouste… Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Harry, comment as-tu put être au courant de ce qui se passait au ministère au même moment ?

-Je sais pas, je rêvais… Mais c'était pas un vrai rêve ! Je… Je savais que ça se passait réellement ! J'étais le serpent… C'est moi qui l'ait attaqué !!

Il a l'air totalement déboussolé. Dumbledore demande :

-Et pour vos supérieurs, Sirius, qu'en pensent-ils ?

-J'ai vu le ministre, même s'il savait que l'Ordre du Phénix gardait vous-savez-quoi, il juge inadmissible qu'Arthur se trouve là à ce moment là… Du moins, qu'il s'y trouve seul.

-D'accord, je vais essayer d'arranger cela. En attendant, tous les cinq, vous allez retourner Square Grimmaud, James et Remus vous attendent. Minerva, allez calmer un peu Ombrage et inviter une histoire qui justifierait leur départ de l'école.

-Avec plaisir ! répond-t-elle en sortant sa baguette et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Vous cinq, allez-y !

Je leur tend une brosse à cheveux ensorcelée pour être un portoloin. Ils le touchent tous en même temps, et disparaissent.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

Je crois que je vais m'effondrer si je transplane encore une seule fois. Je suis trop fatigué, j'ai passé la nuit à courir entre le ministère et Sainte Mangouste. Je me dirige vers une cheminée, balance de la poudre dedans et crie :

-12, square Grimmaud !

Je plonge dedans, et trois secondes plus tard, j'arrive à la maison. James est dans le salon.

-Salut James !

-Salut… Comment va Arthur ?

-Il va s'en tirer, et Dumbledore arrange tout avec le ministère pour cette histoire… Harry et les Weasley sont en train de dormir ?

-Oui, ils viennent de partir se coucher…

-Pas tous, visiblement, je grogne en regardant la porte du salon s'ouvrir sur Harry.

Il rentre, et je lui demande :

-Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

-J'y arrive pas… Et je voulais te parler…

-Assieds-toi.

Il s'assoit dans le canapé, entre James et moi, et je demande :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je… Je te l'ai dit, ce rêve… C'était pas un rêve ! Même pas une vision… Quand j'ai vu cette scène… J'étais le serpent. C'est moi qui ai attaqué Mr Weasley, je suis sûr que j'y étais vraiment, je sais pas comment… Mais c'est moi qui ai failli le tuer !

-Harry, écoute-moi. Tu es encore sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé, et c'est normal ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que tu saches que tu n'y ai pour rien. Même Voldemort ne peut pas t'emmener à un endroit pour te ramener dans ton lit deux secondes après, et encore moins quand ce lit est à l'intérieur de Poudlard ! Tu t'accuses d'un fait dont tu as uniquement été un spectateur ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? Au contraire, c'est peut-être grâce à toi si personne n'est mort cette nuit ! Alors ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, d'accord, je reviens de Sainte Mangouste, Mr Weasley va s'en tirer, et je te le répète, c'est peut-être grâce à toi…

Il acquiesce, visiblement peu convaincu. C'est à ce moment là qu'un détail choque mon regard.

-Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as, sur la main ?

-Rien ! Je me suis blessé…

Je lui prends son poignet, et regarde l'inscription inscrite dessus. Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. Je le regarde, et demande :

-Qui a fait ça ? Réponds-moi !

-Ombrage…

-Tu m'avais dit qu'elle te donnait uniquement des lignes à copier ?

-Oui, mais… Elle m'obligeait à écrire avec des plumes spéciales…

-Tu écrivais avec ton sang.

Je me retourne vers James.

-Comment tu connais ces plumes ? je lui demande.

-Rogue m'a souvent obligé à écrire avec… A l'origine, elles ont été crées pour signer des pactes inviolables, mais elles sont aussi utilisées pour être sûr que l'encre ne s'effacera jamais. On pourrait plonger la feuille de parchemin dans une flaque d'eau, l'encre restera indemne. Et certains mangemorts l'utilisent aussi comme moyens de torture. Je crois que le ministère a réglementé les droits de possessions de telles plumes, non ?

-C'est possible… je réponds. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux être sûr que le département de l'éducation magique va en entendre parler… Même si elle a une autorisation de possession de ces plumes, elle n'a certainement pas le droit de vous obliger à les utiliser.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

La Gazette du Sorcier, édition du 28 mars… Et en première page, l'évasion de plus d'une dizaine de mangemorts d'Azkaban. Je me souviens, quand j'avais cinq ans, que des mangemorts avaient enlevés Sirius, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été envoyés là-bas… La seule qui est restée était Bellatrix, qui a rejoint notre camp. Même si Voldemort n'est pas censé le savoir, elle joue le rôle d'une agent double. Et apparemment, elle le joue très bien, puisque c'est d'elle que Sirius tire la moitié de ses informations…

Mais cette évasion me fait quand même peur. S'il a réussi à libérer plus de dix mangemorts… Il peut réussir n'importe quoi d'autre. Et il peut aussi réussir à obtenir cette arme dont les membres de l'Ordre parlent depuis le début de l'année…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Sirius)

-Black… Fais gaffe, je le sens mal…

-Si on le sentait bien, on ne serait pas venu ici pour vérifier, Rose.

Rose Cooper est peut-être l'une de mes coéquipières avec qui je m'entends le mieux, n'empêche qu'elle a parfois l'art de me faire flipper.

-Fais gaffe ! hurle-t-elle.

Un claquement résonne, j'ai juste le temps de plonger par terre pour éviter les douze rayons verts qui volaient vers moi. La campagne était déserte il y a quelques secondes, maintenant une vingtaine de mangemorts sont autour de nous. Rose a plongé en même temps que moi, mais en dehors du cercle de Mangemorts.

-Tu ne bouges plus, Black ! aboie l'un des mangemorts.

Je me redresse, et tire ma baguette, mais cinq rayons de pétrification volent vers moi. J'arrive à en esquiver 4, mais le cinquième me frappe, et je ne peux plus bouger. Juste parler et cligner des yeux… Je vais aller loin avec ça.

Un mangemort me met sa baguette sous le cou, et ordonne à Rose, juste à coté :

-Tu ne bouges pas, compris ! Fais ce qu'on te dit, et tu auras peut-être la vie sauve…

Elle tire sa baguette, les fixant du regard. Je crie :

-Rose, non ! Dégage !

Elle semble hésiter, je continue :

-Rose, je suis ton supérieur, je t'ordonne de foutre le camp ! Sauve ta peau !

Elle répond :

-Sirius…

-Ne m'appelle pas Sirius ! Tu m'appelles toujours Sirius quand tu vas me désobéir !

Elle hurle une formule magique. Les rayons volent dans tous les sens. Et je peux toujours pas bouger. Un sort de stupéfixion me frappe. Je m'écroule par terre. Noir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

BUSES d'histoire de la magie… Déjà que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit… Alors là c'est la totale ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus ennuyeux, les cours, ou l'examen qui va avec… Je plonge ma tête dans mes mains, et ferme les yeux. Je me retrouve toujours dans ce long couloir qui mène au département des mystères… Je le reconnais, Sirius m'y a parfois emmené… Je rentre dans ce département, et je fais face à des dizaines de portes. Je prends celle qui est juste en face de moi, et je continue à courir le long de cette partie du ministère. J'arrive enfin dans une salle remplie d'étagères, avec, sur chaque étagère, des sphères lumineuses. Mais plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, j'entends un cri. J'avance pour voir Voldemort, debout, sa baguette pointée sur une forme recroquevillée à ses pieds.

-Dépêche-toi, Black !

-Tu devras me tuer !

-En effet, je te tuerais, mais j'ai encore besoin de toi… Allez, prends-moi cette prophétie ! _Endoloris !_

Sirius hurle de douleur… Et je me réveille, allongé au milieu de la Grande Salle.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(POV Harry)

J'ai du mal à suivre tout ce qui s'est passé depuis deux heures. Les Sombrals, le ministère, Luna, Neville, Fred, Georges, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, les prophéties, Sirius effectivement retenu dans le ministère, mais par des mangemorts… Et maintenant cette salle, cette arcade, ce voile au milieu… Et tout autour, des dizaines de mangemorts affrontant tout autant d'aurors et de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Baisse-toi !

Sirius me saute dessus, et un rayon vert passe juste au-dessus de nous.

-Harry, réunis les autres, et partez !

-Mais…

-Ecoute-moi. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup en venant ici, et je ne te cache pas que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes encore des risques à cause de moi, OK ? Prends la prophétie, réunis les autres, et sauvez-vous. On s'occupe du reste. Vous, vous avez déjà fait bien plus que tout ce que l'on pouvait attendre de vous.

Il me caresse les cheveux, et me dit :

-Allez, file.

Je me redresse, et cours vers la porte, tenant toujours la prophétie dans ma main. J'aperçois Bellatrix se battre contre un mangemort. Ils ont compris qu'elle était de notre coté, et ils ne lui font pas de cadeaux. Le mangemort crie :

-_Impero !_

Le sortilège frappe Bellatrix, mais je n'entends pas ce qu'il lui ordonne. Je continue de monter, et Neville et Luna me rejoignent. Mais Ron et Hermione sont encore de l'autre coté de la salle, coincés par plusieurs mangemorts. Je m'apprête à descendre pour les aider, quand j'entends Sirius hurler :

-Bella ! T'es dingue ou quoi ?

Sirius et Bellatrix se battent en duel, Bella étant visiblement sous l'effet de l'_imperium._ Elle crie :

-_Impedimenta !_

Sirius n'arrive pas à esquiver le sort. Je vois déjà ce qui va se passer, dès l'instant où le sort le frappe. Je hurle. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est mis à tourner au ralenti. Sirius plane dans les airs à une vitesse ralentie. Puis il retombe en arrière, et passe à travers du voile. Je hurle, et je me précipite vers le voile, mais Remus me retient.

-Harry ! Reste là !

-Non ! SIRIUS !

Je continue à me débattre, même si je sais qu'il est trop tard. Que Sirius ne réapparaîtra pas de derrière ce voile.

Je sais que c'est la fin.

La fin de ma vie avec mon parrain.

* * *

Et voilà. Fini. Dernières lignes de ce dernier chapitre de cette dernière fic qui se déroulera au temps de Harry, puisque je me consacre désormais entièrement au temps des maraudeurs.

Je n'ai plus qu'à reprendre la même phrase que celle que j'ai publié à la fin de mon tout premier chapitre de cette fic : Joyeux Noël à tous !

Reviews, please !


End file.
